Atrapada en tu Mirada
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: Alice es una universitaria que disfruta de esta etapa y es feliz con sus amigos Emmett, Bella, Rosalie y su hermano Edward, al mismo tiempo guarda unos secretos que quedaran expuestos ante una mirada color cielo. Todos Humanos...
1. Prologo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía…

Atrapada entre miradas

Prologo

Alice, una chica en su segundo año de carrera universitaria, adora pasar el tiempo en la universidad junto a sus amigos. Es una chica hiperactiva, observadora pero centrada… ella sabe lo que quiere aunque a veces se comporta un tanto inmadura no se toma las cosas a la ligera. Sus mejores amigos Emmett, Bella y Rosalie confían muchísimo en ella desde que entre ellos hubo un triangulo amoroso que impresionantemente en lugar de dividirlos lo acercó mas. Su hermano Edward es un año menor y tiene poco tiempo de haber entrado en la misma universidad, son extremadamente unidos por un hecho del pasado que nadie conoce, pero el le guarda un secreto a su hermana que le puede causar unos cuantos dolores de cabeza. Pero Alice quedara atrapada en la mirada de un rubio que le cambiara su vida…

* * *

Hola, bueno aquí mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, ya he escrito otros pero de Harry Potter y otras cosas… espero que les guste, aclaro desde el principio las personalidades de los personajes están un poco cambiadas sobretodo la de Bella y la de Alice un poquitito pero los personajes los adapte a unas personas que conozco, esto surgió del día en que vi a mi Jasper perfecto así que es basado en un hecho real y estoy imaginando como hubiese continuado…

El capitulo 1 tratare de subirlo mas tarde o mañana…

Si me dejan un Review de apoyo no me molestaría… Gracias!!

Gery Witlock


	2. El Encuentro

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda queridas lectoras… aquí va el primer capítulo espero que lo disfruten, Muchas Gracias a las chicas que ya me dejaron sus Reviews, no saben lo emocionada que me puse al leerlos, gracias por el apoyo y espero que les guste: jazzlice hale cullen, SwiftAlice, y mi hermanita bella Ginegine (no se en que lio me metí contigo) ya tienen quien me amenace personalmente para las prontas actualizaciones…

* * *

Capitulo 1

El encuentro

(Alice)

La Universidad, mi lugar favorito para pasar el día completo, no importa mucho si es en clases o si no tengo nada que hacer, aquí estoy a gusto y las horas se me pasan súper rápido. Estaba en el cafetín con mis amigos, sentada encima de la mesa con mis pies en la silla, rodeada por los muchachos, esta Emmett, mi mejor amigo, siempre sonriente y todavía tiene el cabello mojado por que acaba de llegar de la practica de natación, también esta Edward, mi "hermanito" es menor que yo pero es mas grande de tamaño, el es lo que llamamos en lenguaje universitario como un nuevo (ultimo ingreso), está a tres meses de dejar de serlo pero aun lo es, el y yo somos muy unidos y por eso anda mucho con mi grupo, aunque también tiene el suyo propio. También están otros que trato y todo pero no ando con ellos siempre, por ejemplo, Mike, Ben, Eric y Tyler. Soy la única chica en la mesa por el momento y tengo la atención de todos mientras relato la caída de una de mis mejores amigas por las escaleras de la piscina cuando fuimos a buscar a Emmett el martes pasado.

-Se vio tan graciosa- dije mientras los chicos estallan en carcajadas, todos menos mi hermano, pero lo deje pasar

-Como me la perdí? El martes que viene no la perderé de vista y tendré preparado el celular para grabar el video y ponerlo en YouTube- decía Emmett carcajeándose

-Por que el martes que viene?- pregunto Mike extrañado

-Es que Bella lleva cayéndose ya 2 semanas seguidas los martes, la semana pasada fue en las escaleras del edificio de aulas cuando salíamos bien tarde de la clase teórica de Deportes y Salud, esa vez rodó 3 escalones sentada- replique entre mas risas

En ese momento Edward se movió para sentarse en la silla que estaba a mis pies, dejando mi campo de visión libre, justo en la mesa de enfrente esta un chico del centro de estudiantes, Eleazar, que es súper lindo pero lo que llamo mi atención es el rubio que estaba sentado con el hablando seriamente, tiene un aire misterioso que me dejo congelada y no podía apartar mi vista de el, pero al parecer mi mirada es fuerte por que el chico volteo a verme, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por lo que a mi me parecieron horas, sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera

-Alice, Que te pasa?- Me decía Emmett atravesándose y haciendo que se rompiera la conexión

-A mi nada… que te sucede a ti?- le respondí con una sonrisa para disimular pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido sin poder ocultar del todo mi molestia.

-Tengo mil horas preguntándote que donde esta Rosalie

-Lo ultimo que supe es que estaba en clase, pero si tú no sabes yo menos… por lo menos a ti si te responde los mensajes- le dije como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándolo con ojos suspicaces

En ese momento llego Bella de comprar unos refrescos y aparto a algunos de los chicos para sentarse en la mesa a mi lado, me paso el mío diciéndome

-Me debes ese refresco

-Mira quien habla, la que no me debe la vida por que se la debe a su madre- dije con aire ofendido

-Y las burlas por mis caídas, me las pagaras también- me contesto y los chicos con eso se rieron mucho mas

-Oigan me acaban de pasar un mensaje de que hay cervezada en Casa del Estudiante-dijo Edward de pronto

-Ah, si? Y quien la organiza? Si es el centro de estudiantes seguro no hay buena música- dijo Emmett, a el lo que le gusta es bailar y en eso lo apoyo

-Pues si son ellos pero esta vez me dicen que contrataron un DJ. Como se supone que pusieron la música en las anteriores?- Pregunto mi hermano, el sabia que yo había asistido a unas cuantas cervezadas antes de que el entrara

-Con un Ipod y unas cornetitas del año 1500- respondió Bella

-Pues Alec me dice que esta buena la fiesta y me dice que te lleve hermanita- me dijo con tono de burla

-Agarra a tu loco- me dijo Bella al oído riéndose

Yo los ignore y dirigí mi mirada nuevamente al chico rubio, es como si hubiese estado esperando que yo lo viera por que al instante me devolvió la mirada, yo al verme descubierta le sonreí tímidamente, sonrojándome "OK, esto esta mal, Bella es la que se sonroja" pero lo peor es que no solo el me había descubierto, sino que Bella había seguido el trayecto de mi mirada y soltó un muy expresivo

-Diooooooooooooooooooooos-

Voltee a mirarla un tanto disgustada, me levante de golpe halándola para alejarnos de los chicos y poder hablar tranquilas, ellos acostumbrados a esto solo nos miraron y siguieron hablando de lo suyo y solo escuche a Emmett diciendo

-Qué raro! Ellas secreteando!- con un tono de sarcasmo

Una vez alejadas de los chicos me pare frente a mi amiga

-Espero que ese "Dioooooooooooos"- dije la ultima palabra imitando su voz y entonación haciendo las comillas con mis manos- sea por Eleazar

-Eleazar esta como quiere y tu lo sabes, pero ese rubio esta como para co…-al ver mi rostro cambio de parecer y termino diciendo-…mérmelo, para comérselo- repitió la oración completa- no me digas que te gusta?

-Solo te digo que lo vi primero y me respetes eso, tu puedes tener al que quieras, pero please, no quieras a este- le dije casi suplicante

-Pero... que cosas dices amiga? Ni siquiera sabes si lo volverás a ver…- dijo repitiendo las palabras que yo siempre le decía a ella con un tono de suficiencia que decidí ignorar

-No se Bella pero me gusto desde hace rato, si no lo veo mas no importa, lo dejo pasar-voltee a mirarlo un par de segundos, el seguía conversando con Eleazar-Pero si lo vuelvo a ver le saco su numero o logro que el me saque el mío

-Ay pequeña, nunca te había visto así, tu sabes que tus chicos son mujeres para mi y yo con mujeres nada, pero adviérteselo a Rose también, mira que ella si le gusta eso de "compartir"- me dijo con un tono un poco rencoroso

-Por que tú la dejas- le recordé

-Bueno pero cuando paso lo de Emmett el me gustaba y era la única forma de tenerlo

-Hablas de los hombres como si fueran objetos, sigue así y nunca te tomaran en serio- la reprendí

-Para después tener que andar escondiéndome como tu del amiguito de tu hermano? Ese tal Alec?

-Es diferente y lo sabes- le recordé

-Ey chicas… se va a quedar chismoseando toda la tarde? Allá viene Rose… Vamos a la cervezada por fin?- nos interrumpió Emmett gritando desde la mesa

-Pues si, tengo ganas de bailar- le respondí

-Quien dijo bailar?- pregunto Rose llegando junto a Ángela, otra amiga de nosotros pero que es un tanto distraída y le decíamos Doris por que se parecía a la pececita de Buscando a Nemo

-Yo amiga-le conteste-hay cervezada, vámonos

-No vamos a pasar por el comedor a cenar?- Pregunto Emmett poniendo cara de desconcierto, no puede vivir sin comer

-Solo si no hay cola para pasar, sino llegaremos a limpiar- le respondió Bella

Recogimos nuestras cosas para irnos y aproveche de lanzar unas cuantas miradas mas al rubio, Rose se dio cuenta y con la irada le dije "es mío, aunque solo platónicamente" ella me entendió y me tomo del brazo para que pudiéramos hablar, se os unió una Bella celosa

-Ey por que te vas con ella y conmigo no?

Hice una mueca de exasperación y continuamos caminando las tres, para salir del cafetín había que pasar justo por detrás de donde estaba el y el rato que estuve acercándome el me estuvo mirando hasta que le pase por detrás pero no volví mi mirada atrás para saber si el aun me seguía viendo. Iba en el camino con Rose y Bella, los demás venían un poco mas atrás de nosotras hablándoles de lo lindo que se veía y de lo mucho que me gusto a primera vista, además de expresar mínimo mil veces las ganas que tenia de volver a verlo… si lo volvía a ver estaba escrito que él era mi destino.

Pasamos por el comedor para complacer a Emmett y no había gente haciendo fila, nos dimos cuenta que era por el menú de ese día que no era muy apetitoso, por lo general daban comida buena pero hoy era la excepción, estaban dando un puré que se veía muy feo y sin consistencia y bistec que parecían imposibles de picar, decidimos no comer, siguiendo nuestro camino a la fiesta hablando entre nosotros y riéndonos de tonterías, siempre era así. Íbamos por la orilla de la vía por donde pasaban los autos, el sitio donde era la cervezada estaba un poco apartado del resto de la universidad cuando una moto muy lujosa de color amarillo nos paso como un fleja con bastante ruido, los chicos de inmediato comenzaron a lanzar exclamaciones de admiración y nosotras soltamos la carcajada por el susto tan tonto que nos ataco a todas…

* * *

N/A: Se que este capi no está muy entretenido pero es introductorio, para el próximo capi ya pasan más cosas y ni que decir de los siguientes!!! Espero seguir viéndolas en los reviews…

El siguiente capi lo subiré el fin de semana, solo me falta pasarlo a la computadora

Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia las acepto y respondo los reviews….

Gracias de Nuevo!!!!


	3. La Cervezada

Primero que nada los agradecimientos… tanto en el Prologo como en el Capitulo 1 fui una mal agradecida y no nombre a _**Astriceta'H **_ella fue la que me explico como subir una historia acá y de verdad ahora estoy apenada por no agradecerle públicamente como merece..

**Capitulo 2**

**La Cervezada (1)**

Al llegar al sitio donde era la fiesta nos ubicamos cerca de los ventanales y como sonaba un merengue inmediatamente agarre a Emmett de un brazo para bailar, era un acuerdo entre Bella, Rose y yo que cuando estábamos en una fiesta con el nos turnáramos por ritmo, por eso a mi me tocaba bailar con Em cuando había merengue (me encantaba bailar esta música) a Bella le tocaba con el reguetón (su música favorita, si me permiten agregar "puaj") y con Rose le tocaba la salsa, ellos tenían una especie de conexión cuando bailaban esa música además de que Rose estaba en un curso avanzado de Salsa Casino y el se sabia unos cuantos pasos aunque sea básicos.

Emmett me daba vueltas y yo estaba feliz, me gusta como baila Emmett y además bromeábamos sobre las demás parejas mientras nos lucíamos con nuestros pasos, me estaba riendo bastante, con Emmett quien no se ríe? El resto del grupo se había dispersado pero no tardaríamos en juntarnos y casi puedo asegurar de que seremos aun mas, no lo puedo negar, somos los alborotadores del asunto y pues todos los alborotadores se juntan. Pasaron 2 canciones y le dije a Emmett para buscar bebidas, nos pusimos de acuerdo con las chicas sobre quien pagaba cada ronda y el fue a buscar las cervezas, en realidad esa es la bebida con alcohol que menos me agrada, pero cuando tengo mucha sed o calor no podía negarme a una bien fría.

Mis amigas y yo nos quedamos esperando nuestras bebidas charlando entre nosotras cuando llego mi hermano con sus amigos a los cuales había ido a buscar apenas entramos al lugar, entre ellos estaba Alec, siempre me quedaba como una tonta cuando ese niño me miraba, no se como lo hacia pero con su mirada me hipnotizaba, las muchachas me decían que me había enamorado de el pero yo no lo sentía de esa forma, simplemente físicamente me gustaba y la forma en que me miraba, a quien no le gusta cuando la ven lindo? Pero todo el encanto terminaba cuando abría su gran bocaza para hablar, simplemente, era un nulo… no se si me entienden, sus gustos son tan sosos, a lo mejor cualquier chica moriría por estar como un chico como el, pero yo no era de gustos comunes, el como persona no se me hacia interesante, así de sencillo. Y precisamente por eso el pobre cada vez que buscaba un acercamiento fallaba estrepitosamente, si por mi es, que se quede mirándome desde lejos para el resto de su vida y yo seguiría sonrojándome ante la intensidad de su mirada pero hasta ahí… es que de el no me provoca ni siquiera un besito.

Me miraba y yo sin saber porque le sonreí, no quería darle alas pero no me pude resistir a sonreír ante esa mirada, las muchachas se reían también pero ellas era de mi…

-Alice, pequeño bombón… quien te entiende? No que no querías ver al amigo de tu hermanito?- me pregunto Rose en susurros ya que mi hermano y su grupo de amigos se ubicaron al lado de nosotros

-Ya les dije que no entiendo el efecto que tiene su mirada sobre mi- le conteste susurrando también pero mi tono era como para zanjar la situación

-Ya llegue mamasitas, no me extrañen…-Emmett llamo nuestra atención y todas bufamos con burla-Tomen, para que calmen su sed- termino de decir.

Destapamos las latas y nos preparamos para hacer nuestro brindis de costumbre

-Por los Benditos Parciales!- dijimos al unísono

Cuando Emmett separo su lata y bebió las chicas procedimos a hacer el de nosotras mientras Emmett nos volteaba los ojos ofendido

-Por las mamis **(2)**- mientras juntamos la parte superior de las latas- Por los chicos- juntando la parte de debajo de las latas- Y por la jodedera **(3)**- rozando el cuerpo de las latas, terminando de brindar todas dimos un largo trago de ese brebaje fermentado… esta tradición la habían impuesto las chicas y cada vez que salíamos de fiesta debíamos hacerlo con la primera bebida, sobretodo por que ellas dicen que les da suerte para conseguir alguna victima nueva (Si, mis amigas son todas unas Lobas pero estas no están en el armario como Shakira) a mi eso me daba igual, no salía con esa intención… yo quería divertirme…

No me había bebido 2 ni la mitad de la cerveza cuando Alec se me acercó y yo sin poder apartar mi mirada de la suya deseaba que se desviara de camino, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados…

-Quieres Bailar?- me dijo con un intento de voz seductora que tal vez hubiese funcionado con alguna de las tontas de sus amigas que justamente ahora mi miraban con rabia, y yo con ganas de entregárselo con un lazo de regalo…

-Por que no? le respondí, sin saber como negarme al hechizo de esa mirada, lo juro algún día me van a decir "_córtate las venas_" y lo haré por culpa de una estúpida mirada

Y para mi mayor desgracia sonaba un reguetón, aparte de que no me gusta esa música, yo solo la bailaba en las fiestas con amigos de extrema confianza, trate de mantener mi cuerpo alejado del suyo pero el me sujetaba la cintura con ambas manos para acercarme mas a el, evitaba cruzar mi mirada con la suya temerosa de que me atrapara allí y consiguiera lo que llevaba buscando desde que me conoció: Besarme. Comenzó a susurrarme al oído

-Esa canción me encanta, te la dedico nena…- Sin poder evitarlo me puse a escuchar que decía la canción y "_Oh, Sorpresa_" (nótese el sarcasmo) hablaba de sexo… "_Este idiota es un asco… este cerdo lo que quiere es llevarme a la cama… como se le ocurre dedicarme una canción así? Que se cree este que soy yo? Con Mary Alice Cullen nadie se mete…"_

-Que te pasa idiota? Ni creas que me vas siquiera a besar… Eres un cerdo… Ve a ver si aprendes a como tratar a las mujeres…- y no lo pude evitar, le patee donde mas le podía doler con eso me libere de su agarre y me fui en dirección al baño atravesando la pista lo mas rápido que podía sin correr, ida hecha una furia, refunfuñando para mi…

Primero que nada, no me gusta el reguetón! Es que es tan burdo y vulgar, solo lo bailo en fiesta y es más por pasarla bien con mis amigos que por la música y como dije anteriormente solo lo bailo con amigos de extrema confianza, y segundo Como se le ocurría decirme que me dedicaba una canción así? Si me quería conquistar debía hacerlo por la vía bonita, no con cosas como "Te quiero en mi cama esta noche" o "Ponte el baby doll" o peor aun "cachorrita" no soy ninguna perra (En ninguno de los 2 sentidos de la palabra)

Iba tan furiosa y metida en mis pensamientos que me chocaba con la gente que bailaba y yo tan pequeña (debo admitir que lo soy) botaba de un lado para el otro tratando de llegar a mi destino hasta que choque de frente con… era una roca con lo que había chocado?... choque con algo a alguien y casi me caigo si no es por que "La Roca" tenia brazos y me detuvo justo a tiempo, levante la vista para darle las gracias a quien detuvo mi caída y me quede congelada… Era el rubio del cafetín, en sus ojos se podía ver la sorpresa que seguramente también expresaban los míos, me sostuvo la mirada y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y en esa mirada si quería quedarme atrapada

-Gracias- le dije, mi voz sonó tan tonta…

-No hay de que señorita, yo me atravesé en el camino de un pequeño huracán- me dijo aun sin soltarme y tampoco es que quisiera que lo hiciera

-Es urgente que llegue al lugar donde se dirigía o me puede conceder esta pieza?- me pregunto, yo lo miraba aun con los ojos abiertos.

-Eh, pueeees…. Si- parezco Tarada como le contesto así, pensara que soy tonta

-Si que?- me pregunto de nuevo un tanto divertido-si es urgente que llegues a sitio donde ibas? O Si quieres bailar conmigo?- continuo

"_Tonta!!"_ me regañe mentalmente

-Si, bailemos- le respondí sin poder apartar la mirada de sus lindos ojos azules, por que tenia que ser una tonta que moría cuando la miraban lindo?

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, habían vuelto a poner merengue pero este era lento y no ameritaba muchas vueltas _"Perfecto!"_ podía concentrarme en su mirada mas tiempo, el tampoco apartaba la mirada de la mía y esto era algo que me agradaba, quise saber su nombre y creo que el lo leyó en mis ojos

-Me llamo Jasper- me dijo

-Yo soy Alice- le conteste cuando leí en sus ojos que el también quería saber mi nombre

No dijimos nada mas, nuestras miradas hablaban por nosotros, cuando termino la canción me soltó la cintura y yo me asuste al pensar que se iría, pero el busco mi mano y me guío hacia un lado de la pista muy cerca de donde vendían las bebidas

-Tienes sed?- me pregunto

-No, gracias

-Estabas como molesta hace un rato, si no es muy entrometido de mi parte me gustaría saber que paso… es que hace un rato en el cafetín te veías muy alegre con tus amigos

_Me presto atención en el cafetín? Es el Hombre de mi vida_… sentencie para mi

-Mis amigos- exclame al analizar sus palabras anteriores aparte de las que captaron mi atención en un primer lugar

-Te hicieron algo ellos?- me pregunto con voz un poco temeraria

-No ellos no, solo digo que deben estar preguntándose donde estoy y no tengo mi celular conmigo- le conteste evitando su primera pregunta

-Te pasaba algo hace un rato, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- la mano que tenia libre (la otra aun sujetaba mi mano) subió hasta mi rostro y delineo con su dedo pulgar la línea sobre mi pómulo, me estremecí ante esa caricia-Tienes una mirada muy cristalina- continuo

Lo acababa de conocer pero entre nosotros había tanta química que sentía que lo conocía desde siempre, baje la mirada apenada tanto por su comentario como por la razón del disgusto de hace un rato

-Ya no me pasa nada- levante la vista de nuevo para encontrarme con sus ojos una vez mas- Tu me calmaste- le dije

-Cuéntame, quizá te haga sentir mejor- su tono era persuasivo y ya no puede negarme a contarle la que me pedía…

-Es algo tonto, un "niño" amigo de mi hermano me invito a bailar un reguetón, a mi no me gusta esa música pero acepte por que quería disfrutar de la fiesta y bueno el muy tarado comenzó a cantar y dedicarme la cancioncilla esa vulgar, como si yo fuera una cualquiera y yo pues me defendí y le di una patada en…- dude como decírselo, me daba pena-… bueno en donde mas les duele a ustedes los hombres- le termine de contar un poco avergonzada, el comenzó a reírse y me dijo

-Pequeña pero peligrosa… ya se de que debo cuidarme- estaba riéndose mucho y yo estaba muy muy apenada, no quería que el pensara mal de mi…

-Hiciste muy bien defendiéndote, creo que el pobre chico ya tuvo suficiente así que no te pediré que me digas quien es para no golpearlo más

_El pensaba defenderme? ES PERFECTO!!!!_ Grite en mi mente

-Ahora tienes que buscar a tus amigos- dijo sin soltarme la mano, lo que me hizo entender que el iría conmigo.

De fondo sonaba salsa y automáticamente imagine a Emmett y Rose bailando un poco subidos de tono como solían hacer siempre, Jasper iba tomado de mi mano atrás de mi, mientras atravesábamos el mar de gente que bailaba al fondo vi como mi hermano y Bella discutían pero no alcanzaba a oírlos, cuando llegue lo suficientemente cerca grite

-Edward, Bella-

Ellos voltearon al mismo tiempo cuando me vieron suspiraron aliviados pero cuando vieron detrás de mi y quien tomaba mi mano abrieron mucho los ojos, mi hermano puso cara de celos y mi amiga esbozo una sonrisa picara hacia mi.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Cervezada: es una fiesta donde mayormente se bebe cerveza, en mi universidad las hacen casi todos los viernes de la semana de los parciales… por lo general son para ayudar a algún grupo estudiantil a recaudar fondos para diversas actividades

Mamis: Es como nos decimos entre mis amigas y yo y todo comenzó por que no nos gusta cuando los hombres se lo dicen a las mujeres, en mi país es usado mucho para decir que una mujer es bonita o esta buena.

Jodedera: Se refiere a bochinche o diversión, por lo general a costa de burlas para otros.

Y cuando Alice dice "niño" refiriéndose a Alec es de una forma despectiva, ya que es menor que ella… y cuando habla con sus amigas de el lo llama de esa forma.

Espero que entiendan mas o menos los términos, pero tranquilas no los voy a usar mucho… solo que esta vez no pude evitar poner ese brindis... aunque no es clave en la historia xD

Disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, se que dije que iba a subir capi el fin de semana pero aunque parezca mentira, me di cuenta que esos días es cuando menos puedo sentarme en la compu…

Ahora le voy a ser clara… El martes que viene defiendo mi informe de pasantias, es algo así como defender la tesis de grado y voy a estar muy ocupada estudiando, así que tratare de actualizar el jueves o el viernes (si el trabajo me lo permite)… ya el capi lo tengo escrito pero me falta pasarlo a la compu…

Muchas gracias por leerme y si les gusto o no espero me lo digan con un review…


	4. La Paz que necesito

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si :D**

Aclaratoria: Las partes de la narración que están _"entre comillas y en cursiva son pensamientos de Alice" _y lo que está entre ***asteriscos y negrita, son visiones***

Espero les guste este capi!!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**La paz que necesito**

-Alice- dijo mi hermano-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué dejaste a Alec plantado?- La última pregunta la hizo dirigiendo su mirada a mi acompañante.

-Estaba por ahí, no es tu problema, yo soy la mayor y no tengo por que rendirte cuentas-

le conteste parándome entre el y Jasper, claro tampoco fue que pude ocultarlo mucho de la mirada furiosa de mi hermano- Y lo de Alec-continúe- si tanto quieres protegerme dile a tu "amigo" que deje de estar tratando a las mujeres como prostitutas y sobretodo si esa mujer es tu hermana…

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto mi hermano con ese brillo demente en sus ojos _"que sobre protector es, pobre de la chica de la que él se enamore"_ pensé

-Pues estaba bailando con el y comenzó a decirme al oído unas cuantas cosas no muy decentes para que yo las repita- dije poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado- Pero yo lo puse en su sitio- termine con una sonrisa maligna

-Ese infeliz- dijo mi hermano

-Pero tú bien que lo defiendes- hablo Bella por fin, ya me extrañaba que se mantuviera callada

-Tu no te metas que no es problema tuyo- le dijo Edward _"Ya va, ¿mi hermano le hablo mal a Bella? Esto si es una sorpresa si el mas bien es un tonto delante de ella… siempre me ha parecido que a el le gusta ella"_ fueron mis pensamientos ante ese acto.

-Bueno Alice pero que mal educada eres amiga, aun no presentas a tu amigo- comento mi amiga ignorando a Edward y sonriéndome de manera cómplice, esto solo ayudo a aumentar mis sospechas de que estos dos se traían algo que no me querían decir… En ese momento una imagen vino a mi ***Edward y Bella, besándose*** Por Dios!! Volvieron las benditas visones, y ¿por que ellos dos de esa manera?

-¿Alice?- Estaba tan asustada con lo que acaba de pasar que no prestaba atención a lo que había a mi alrededor y que Jasper se posicionó en frente de mi y me estaba mirando a los ojos con un toque de preocupación en su mirada y el modo en que me llamaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar de mis pensamientos aquella visión y los recuerdos que esta me trajo, fije mis ojos en esa mirada de cielo y esboce una sonrisa tranquilizándome de inmediato, de niña siempre tuve estas premoniciones que al final siempre terminaban en un ataque de nervios, que solo Edward podía calmar… esas visiones habían ido desapareciendo hasta que después de mis 15 años no había tenido ninguna hasta ahora. Edward se había dado cuenta de que tuve una visión y previendo mi ataque de nervios se acercó a mí apartando a Jasper

-Hermanita, tranquila… aquí estoy- me dijo dulcemente

-Estoy bien- le conteste sin apartar la mirada de Jasper, este nos miraba extrañado y Bella preocupada… mi hermano no me soltaba esperando que comenzara a gritar y patalear de un momento a otro

Muy a mi pesar aparte la mirada de mi rubio para conseguirme con el par de esmeraldas de mi hermano

-Estoy bien- le repetí esbozando una sonrisa, el me miro a mi y paso su vista hacia donde estaba Jasper, me sonrió de vuelta, me beso la coronilla y me soltó de su abrazo

-Amiga, ¿casi te dio la crisis de la que me hablaste el otro día?- dijo la imprudente de Bella _"ahora si me lo espanto, creerá que estoy loca"_

-Tranquila Bells, no me paso nada… yo ya no sufro de eso- le conteste

-¿En que estábamos?- Pregunto Edward cambiando el tema, me conoce demasiado y adivino que no quería que Jasper supiera eso de mi, al menos aun no, es muy pronto…

-Eeeeeeh, que Ali nos iba a presentar a su amigo- dijo Bella captando un poco tarde

-Mmmmm, si pues… Edward, Bella el es Jasper… Jasper ellos son mi hermano Edward y mi mejor amiga Bella

-Mucho Gusto- les dijo mi caballero extendiéndoles la mano a cada uno

Pasamos un rato y entre los cuatro hablamos de todo, Jazz y Edward consiguieron algunas ideas en común y estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre unos deportes raros, Bella y yo aprovechamos que estaban distraídos y nos apartamos un poco para comentar lo desaparecidos que estaban Em y Rose, mi amiga fue a buscar bebidas dejándome sola... cuando me disponía a volver con Edward y Jasper siento que me toman con brusquedad de un brazo y me hacen girar, me quede congelada al toparme con Alec y su rostro no era nada apacible

-¿Te crees que me puedes dejar botado como si nada? ¿Después de que me bailaste de esa forma tan sensual?- su aliento choco contra mi rostro y no era el aliento de una persona sobria, me envare para enfrentarlo

-Yo no te baile sensual… ¡Sigue soñando!- le respondí como escupiendo cada palabra- Yo te dejo botado donde y cuando me de la gana, no soy una cualquiera que te puedes llevar a la cama cuando quieras… tu no me inspiras ni siquiera un mal pensamiento- cuando termine de hablar su rostro estaba distorsionado por la rabia, me apretó contra su cuerpo e intento besarme a la fuerza, mientras yo luchaba contra el sentí como otros brazos me apartaban y otros lo alejaban lo mas posible de mi.

-Maldito, poco hombre- le grito Jasper mientras me acunaba en sus brazos, mi hermano sostenía a Alec del pecho y este intentaba darle puñetazos para que lo soltara, los que estaban alrededor habían dejado de bailar para mirar de primera los acontecimientos, Jasper intentaba soltarme para ir en contra de Alec pero yo no lo dejaba por querer ir también para alejarlo de mi hermano _"ahora si me va a dar la crisis"_ pensé mientras sentía la explosión de mis emociones dentro de mi, el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación se ligaban con la ira y la rabia

-Edward- grite desesperada, no podía permitir que nadie dañara a mi "hermanito", Jasper me sostuvo de nuevo y con mas fuerza que anteriormente mientras yo luchaba en su contra para ir a proteger a mi hermano-Edward- no paraba de llamarlo, mis gritos lo distrajeron y Alec le dio con su puño en la cara, comencé a gritar mas y a palear en contra de los fuertes brazos que me separaban de mi hermano

-Sácala de aquí Jasper, llévatela afuera- grito el mientras le devolvía el golpe a Alec

Yo gritaba y lloraba mientras me sacaban cargada del sitio, sentí la brisa fría de la noche golpear mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, no deje de luchar contra el fuerte agarre hasta que este aflojo y me depositaron con cuidado en el suelo. Jasper tomo mi rostro entre sus dos manos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos… su hechizante mirada me tranquiliza casi al instante, escuche el sonido del agua al caer y me imagine que estábamos en la fuente aledaña al sitio donde era la fiesta pero no constate eso por que estaba prendada de esa mirada.

-¿Alice?- me dijo-¿Qué te sucede pequeña?- continuo preguntando… sus ojos me aportaban la paz que tanto necesitaba en ese momento

-Yo…- dudaba, no sabía si contarle o no la traumática historia que estaba detrás de la relación entre mi hermano y yo, apenas lo conocí ese día…

-Es difícil para ti, puedo sentir tu indecisión…- me dijo luego de unos momentos de vacilación de mi parte- Entiendo que apenas me conoces y que no confíes en mi- termino diciendo con un poco de tristeza al final

-No es eso Jasper, aunque no lo creas, confío muchísimo en ti para haberte conocido hace unas horas- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa- es que no es fácil para mi hablar de algunas cosas que nos han pasado a mi hermano y a mi. El y yo somos muy unidos y me desespera no poder protegerlo.

-¿No es él el que debe protegerte a ti? Serás la mayor, pero aun así eres mas frágil y delicada que el

-Nos protegemos el uno al otro, así nos criaron y algunos acontecimientos nos han unido mucho como hermanos…

-Mmmmm, ya veo. Me gustaría poder entenderte, pero soy hijo único

-Es muy especial tener hermanos, aunque a veces es un fastidio

-¿Cómo por ejemplo...?- me pregunto

-Cuando se pasa de protector y corre a los chicos que me pretenden… mas de uno ha creído que es mi novio en lugar de mi hermano, aunque sinceramente no se que seria de mi si perdiera a mi hermano

-¿Te pretenden muchos chicos?

Me reí ante su pregunta

-No tantos como a Bella o Rose mi otra amiga, ellas dos atraen la atención de mas chicos que yo, ellas son mas…- buscaba la palabra correcta para describirlas- …exuberantes- esa era la palabra correcta

-¿Me estás diciendo que te consideras menos bonita que tus amigas?- me dijo como si fuera una aberración y yo sonreí por que por s tono intuía q no estaba de acuerdo con eso

-En pocas palabras sí, pero eso no me afecta… yo si me considero bonita pero tampoco soy la última coca-cola del desierto…

-¿Estas loca?- me pregunto haciendo que yo me entristeciera al instante, ya me creía loca… seguro por mi crisis de nervios…- Alice, eres una chica hermosa… en tu belleza no hay punto de comparación- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras mis ojos no expresaban nada mas que sorpresa

Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular, vi el identificador, era Edward, la ansiedad volvió a mí y conteste casi gritando

-Ed, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Donde estas? ¿Que te hizo ese desgraciado? ¿No te atrapo nadie de seguridad? Te expulsarían por pelear….

-Cálmate peque- me contesto el pero en su voz también había angustia-¿Dónde estas? Te voy a buscar…

-En la fuente con Jasper

-¿Quieres que vaya o te dejo a solas con el?- _"¿eso fue picardía?"_

-Aquí te espero- fue mi respuesta, tranque la llamada y me volví de nuevo hacia Jasper

-Viene para acá-le dije- Gracias

-¿Y a que viene eso?

-Pues prácticamente soy una extraña para ti y me cuidas y me tranquilizas como solo pocas personas pueden hacerlo- le dije sin poder evitar hablar demasiado

-No hay de que… Tu me…-dudo un poco-… caes bien- termino

-Seguro mis amigos te dirían en este momento que eso cambiaria si me acompañas en un día de compras- sonreí para ocultar la leve decepción que sentí al oír sus anteriores palabras mientras me regañaba a mi misma _"¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Tú me gustas? No vueles Alice"_

-Dudo que cambie, es más fuerte de lo que crees

-Gracias- repetí

-A ti por alegrarme el día

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio

-Me preguntaba si…- se sentía nervioso pude notarlo- ¿me darías tu numero telefónico? Podría invitarte a almorzar un día de estos…

-Claro- le conteste sonrojada pero sonriente y coqueta-Ven te lo marco- Tome su celular que lo había sacado del bolsillo y le marque mi numero dándole a la tecla de llamada repicando al mío para yo guardar el suyo

-Gracias- dijo él cuando se lo devolví

-Alice, yo…-

-Peque…-Edward venia casi corriendo en mi dirección y yo salte para levantarme y correr a su encuentro, nos abrazamos y él me dio vueltas en el aire. Cuando mire su rostro tenía el pómulo ligeramente inflamado y rojo

-Vayamos a casa, tienes que ponerte algo allí- fue a decir algo pero lo corte- y no, la lata de una cerveza no es suficiente, además no quiero conseguirme de nuevo con ese idiota- me gire para despedirme de Jasper, pero el ya no estaba

-¿Y Jasper cuando se fue?- pregunte un tanto desilusionada

-Mmmm, no lo sé- me dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros

-Hermanito no me lo vayas a espantar- le dije temiendo a su reacción típica de cuando me gusta un chico

-No lo hare, el me gusta para ti, es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro- abrí los ojos sorprendida

-Pero solo te pido una cosa- me dijo

-Lo que sea- le respondí al instante, su aprobación significaba mucho para mi

-Nada de sexo- me dijo con una risita y yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados

-Que fe tienes en mi hermanito- el sarcasmo fluyo naturalmente- No soy una presa fácil- le dije enojada

-Era broma hermanita, la verdadera condición es que te lo tomes con calma, no te apresures

-Trato- le dije emocionada

Subimos al salón donde era la fiesta aun temiendo conseguirnos nuevamente al niñato pero debíamos despedirnos de nuestros amigos, nos despedimos de una Bella emocionada por haber conseguido quien le brindara y luego le diera unos cuantos besos calientes, al enterarse de eso, mi hermano que me abrasaba protectoramente por los hombros se tenso, _"Nota Mental: Preguntarle que siente por Bella_". Mientras pasábamos nuestra vista buscando a Rose y Emmett aproveche para buscar silenciosamente a Jasper. Conseguimos a nuestros amigos bailando provocativamente y un poca apartados del resto de las parejas, les dijimos que nos íbamos y salimos a buscar el volvo de Edward para ir a casa, y yo no deje de preguntarme donde se había metido Jasper y por qué se fue sin despedirse… y de paso eso me hacía sentir desilusionada y eso no estaba bien…

N/A: Se que la dije que iba a actualizar la semana pasada pero entre la celebración de haber sacado nota máxima en la defensa de mi trabajo de grado, tuve muchas cosas en mi cabeza y hasta ahora es que termine de pasar el capi a la compu… Disculpen mi irresponsabilidad.

jazzlice ()… no entendí mucho a que te referías con fecha en los capis… no sé si es la fecha en que actualizo o es al fic… plis acláramelo para poner en marcha tu sugerencia :D

Gracias a todas por leerme, un review aunque sea para decirme del mal que me voy a morir por tardar o si creen que la historia es aburrida, no sé..., cualquier cosa la acepto con tal y sea con respeto!


	5. ¡Todos al Agua!

_Recordatorio: Los personajes no son __míos… le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía propia de mi invención e inspiración. Esta última limitada hasta hace poco…_

**Capitulo 4:**** ¡Todos al Agua!**

Cuando llegamos a casa Esme nos cubrió a los dos con sus cuidados cuando le contamos lo sucedido además se angustió por el hecho de que Edward se peleara con uno de sus amigos

-Ya no es mi amigo mama- le repitió Edward cuando ella se volvía a lamentar -Dejo de serlo cuando le falto el respeto a Alice, se lo dije, se lo advertí… Que aunque Alice se la pasara con Bella y Rose no es como ellas- continuo con rabia en su voz.

-Oye tampoco la tomes con ellas, no te han hecho nada… y si son como son es problema de ellas no mío ni tuyo, además tu mismo lo has dicho no soy como ellas.

Esme no entendía pero tampoco nos pregunto para no incomodarnos -Vamos mi niña, hay que dejar a Edward para que descanse- me dijo

-Buenas noches hermanito… Disculpa por dejar que ese tonto te golpeara…- le dije con un puchero que lo hizo reír.

-Ven acá- me respondió golpeando el lado libre de su cama.

Mama murmuro un "Buenas noches chicos" y salio con una sonrisa, ella sabia que Edward y yo teníamos una conexión especial, me acosté a su lado y el me abrazo como cuando éramos niños y dormíamos juntos por miedosos.

-Discúlpame tú por dejar que ese imbecil se te acercara, debí saber que sus intenciones no eran buenas… menos mal que eres inteligente y no te dejaste engatusar.

-Es que Alec sencillamente es tonto, tratar de esa forma a la hermana de su mejor amigo- le respondí riéndome a carcajadas para aligerar el ambiente, el también comenzó a reír y así nos quedamos un rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tono de mensajes y me acomode para sacarlo de mi bolsillo y leer el texto pensado que podría ser alguna de las chicas…

Cuando abrí el mensaje mi corazón dio un vuelco y latió desesperado, el remitente era nada más y nada menos que el dueño de los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

"_Una noche maravillosa para un __día maravilloso. Me alegra haberte conocido… Buenas noches princesita… Descansa y que sueñes con tus amigos los angelitos."_

Suspire cuando termine de leer el mensaje sin saber si responderle o no, mi hermano me susurro al oído.

-El si me gusta para ti.

Voltee a verle la cara y me guiño un ojo, sonreí en respuesta y me levante para irme a mi habitación murmurándole un "Buenas noches".

Al cerrar la puerta teclee la respuesta antes de arrepentirme

"_Muchas gracias, a mi __también me encanto conocerte. Buenas noches para ti también… Besos"_

Suspire y me dedique a prepararme para pasar una "maravillosa noche" soñando con un ángel rubio.

De un momento a otro ese ángel rubio comenzó a bailar a un ritmo conocido (Bad Romance de Lady Gaga xD) y comenzó a transformarse en una chica también rubia pero MUY diferente, esto era una pesadilla sentía como me despertaba lentamente pero la canción no se apagaba es mas ahora también vislumbraba una luz titilante al ritmo de la canción proveniente de mi mesa de noche, me costo un poco de trabajo enfocar mi mente y darme cuenta de que era mi celular lo que sonaba con una llamada entrante _"debo cambiar ese tono después de ese sueño tan perturbador"_ pensé mientras tanteaba todavía con los ojos medio cerrados, ni me fije en quien me llamaba, solo rogaba con que fuera algo importante o si no alguien iba a morir por que si aun no se colaba la luz por la cortina de mi habitación es que aun no salía el sol y era sábado, definitivamente alguien iba a morir por la atrocidad de despertarme.

-Alo- Conteste con voz soñolienta y cerrando los ojos de nuevo-mas vale que sea importante por que sino cuenta con que morirás de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-¡Vamos a la playa!- me grito Rosalie y algo me decía que ella no había dormido nada y capaz y estaba pasada de copas para atreverse a despertarme.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a quien sabe que hora de la madrugada para decirme que te vas a la playa? ¿Estás loca? ¿Que tenían las cervezas de anoche? Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- le grite pero aun sin abrir los ojos para que no se me escapara el sueño.

-Alice son las 5 de la mañana, la hora a la que se levanta la gente cuando va a la playa y no te estoy diciendo que VOY sino que VAMOS, te estoy invitando para que después no digas que hacemos las cosas a tus espaldas.

-¿Solo por eso me estas invitando?- Estaba de malas, aparte de despertarme interrumpieron un lindo sueño.

-No seas tonta, sabes que sin ti no es lo mismo, además tenemos que hablar de muchísimas cosas que pasaron anoche, vamos al apartamento que tiene la familia de Emmett en La Push.

-Esta bien, voy solo porque se que ya no podré volver a dormirme.

-Te pasamos buscando en 15 minutos, Bella y yo nos quedamos en casa de Emmett anoche después de buscar nuestras cosas en nuestras casas y vamos saliendo a buscarte.

-¿Qué? ¿15 minutos? Estás loca… tengo que arreglarme, ¿Puedo invitar a Edward? El podría llevarme.

-Claro que puedes invitarlo, mientras mas seamos mejor, entonces que el te lleve, por cierto, nos quedaremos hasta mañana en la noche, ve preparada, tenemos que relajarnos de los parciales.

-Si amiga, cualquier cosa te llamo.

-Dale y abre los ojos o te quedaras dormida, levanta tu pequeño trasero ahora mismo, te llamo de nuevo en 15 minutos- y me tranco sin esperar respuesta.

Como me conocía, era mentira eso de que no iba a poder volver a dormir y ella lo sabia, la llamada en 15 minutos era para comprobar que si me había despertado realmente. Saque mi cuerpo de las mantas y me levante, fui al baño, lave mis dientes y fui a la habitación de Edward con mi celular en mano por si Rose cumplía su amenaza, al llegar junto a su cama le moví ligeramente el hombro.

-Edward… hermanito despierta.

Olímpicamente me ignoro volteándose, manoteando como si fuera un mosquito el que lo estuviera molestando.

-¡Edward!- le dije mas severamente

-No mamá, yo no fui… fue Alice- dijo soñoliento

Este canalla, ya se por que mama siempre creía que era yo la traviesa… mi mente diabólica comenzó a funcionar _"a ver que le saco"_

-Edward, se que fuiste tu el que rompió la ventana de la sala y quien corto las platas del jardín- Le dije con la voz recriminatoria que siempre usaba mamá.

-Lo siento mamá, la ventana fue un accidente y lo de las planta del jardín fue idea de Alice… ella dijo que iba a hacer un pastel y esas plantas eran los ingredientes.

No pude evitar reírme de ese recuerdo, depuse lo había hecho comer un "rico" pastel de barro y plantas, volví a intentar…

-Edward la chica que te gusta esta al teléfono…- me quede expectante

-Seguro no es para mi mamá… Bella siempre llama a Alice- respondió con evidente tristeza.

Me quede en el sitio… A Edward le gusta Bella

El sonido de mi celular me saco del recuerdo de la visión de ayer donde Edward y Bella se besaban, el ruido hizo que mi hermano al fin despertara mientras me apresuraba a contestar.

-Si Rose estoy despierta- y colgué la llamada

-Los chicos nos invitaron a pasar el fin de semana en el apartamento de la familia de Emmett en La Push, ¿Vamos?- le dije

-¿Quiénes van?- lanzo la pregunta seguida de un enorme bostezo

-No se bien pero lo seguro es que sean Emmett obviamente, Rose y Bella- le conteste soltando el ultimo nombre aparentando normalidad pero atenta a su reacción y el pareció no inmutarse siquiera.

-Esta bien… ¿Cómo nos vamos?- me pregunto mientras salía de la cama.

-Ellos deben estar saliendo en este momento, tu y yo nos vamos por nuestra cuenta- le conteste.

-OK, ¿Estarás lista en 45 minutos o no es suficiente tiempo?- me pregunto con su sonrisa torcida.

-Vamos a la playa, no tengo que ponerme mucha ropa y nada de maquillaje, suficiente tiempo- le dije y le saque la lengua saliendo hacia mi habitación.

Tenia que actuar como no supiera su secreto hasta que decidiera que hacer.

Cuando estuve lista y con todo preparado fui a la cocina y les deje una nota a nuestros padres diciéndoles donde íbamos a estar. Tenia puesto un short de Jean deshilachado y una sencilla camiseta blanca sobre el traje de baño bikini color verde con detalles blancos y unas sandalias blancas. Partimos antes de los 45 minutos y luego de ser guiados telefónicamente aparcamos en el estacionamiento del conjunto de apartamentos detrás del enorme Jeep de Emmett.

Eran poco mas de las 7 y el sol comenzaba a calentar, los chicos habían llegado una media hora antes y estaban terminando de limpiar el apartamento para comenzar a cocinar el desayuno. Mientras preparábamos las sándwich note las miradas raras de las chicas hacia Emm y la gran sonrisa de el, conociéndolos como los conozco me di cuenta que allí estaba pasando algo raro, la situación continuo mientras comíamos, luego todos se fueron al área de la piscina y yo fui a lavarme los dientes, cuando salí me quite la camiseta mientras escuchaba las risas y la música, al llegar al área de la piscina Emm tenia a Rose sobre los hombros y Ed a Bella jugando a las luchas, me sentí sola.

Saque mi celular del bolso y me conecte desde allí y al revisar los conectados vi que allí estaba "mi británico" como le decían las chicas, curioso, desde que vi a Jasper por primera vez no había pensado en el… ¿seria esa la cura para mi enamoramiento a distancia? Decidí no escribirle, siempre era yo la que iniciaba la conversación, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo del short y comencé a diseñar un vestido en una servilleta que había en la mesa con el bolígrafo que se había caído al suelo cuando saque el cel del bolso, estaba tan metida en los detalles del vestido que no me di cuenta cuando Emmett se acerco a mi y me cargo sobre su hombro para seguidamente saltar a la piscina, tome aire justo antes de sentir que me hundía en el agua, deje de sentir el agarre de Emmett poco antes de salir y mientras todos reían (hasta yo) sentí una molestia, palmee mi short y me di cuenta de lo peor que podía pasarme y eso borro todo rasgo de felicidad de mi rostro.

-Emmett McCarty, haz firmado tu sentencia de muerte- le dije de manera tétrica y amenazadora.

- Tranquilo, lo mismo me dijo a mi esta mañana cuando la desperté- le dijo Rose aun riendo.

Me salí del agua y para que dejaran de reírse saque a mi bebe del bolsillo y se lo enseñe.

-Acabas de ahogar a mi Jacobo- lo acuse casi el llanto, las risas cesaron y Em se puso blanco y saliendo del agua me dijo muy bajito

-Tranquila nena, el lunes te compro un Jacobo nuevo.

-No es solo Jacobo- le dije.

-¿Qué mas ahogué?- pregunto con miedo.

-Mi único contacto con Jasper- le conteste.

No podía ser que ahora no tenía como comunicarme con Jasper, ahora no sabia que iba a hacer para verlo de nuevo.

Tratamos por todos lo medios de secar mi Jacobo pero el simplemente se ahogo, exhaló su ultimo aliento cuando intentamos prenderlo y no continuo mas allá de la clave de ingreso, estuve decaída un rato hasta que mis amigas me recordaron que el tiene mi numero y que yo podría recuperarlo en cuanto tuviera mi cel nuevo. Después del almuerzo improvisado bajamos a la playa, las chicas estaban deseosas de hablar conmigo a solas, así que las tres nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la orilla del mar.

-Tenemos que contarte algo- me dijo Bella

-Tiene que ver con Emmett ¿Verdad?- Dije yo suspicazmente

-Como nos conoces- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¿Qué paso ahora?- Les pregunte

-Hemos retomado el juego- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Yo me frene en seco asimilando lo que acababan de notificarme.

Nota de Autora: Hola Queridas lectoras, si es que aun me quedan… se que no actualizo desde Febrero, les explico un poco para tratar de que me entiendan… luego de sacar la nota máxima en la defensa de mi trabajo de grado, me dedique a trabajar y organizar las cosas para mi acto de grado, luego de este renuncie al trabajo que tenia, pase un mes sin trabajar, y ahora estoy dando clases en un liceo… Parece mentira pero mientras menos cosas tenia que hacer, menos inspiración venia y me tranque con este capi que lo hice mas que todo de transición… Ahora que tengo un montón de trabajos y exámenes que corregir me senté a escribir… Contradictoria yo, lo se…

ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7: Espero tengas tiempo pronto nena… Sigo pendiente con tus fics también =)

jazzlice: Estoy subiendo este capitulo el 28 de Mayo de 2010, de todas formas en el cintillo de la parte superior donde dice el numero de reviews, justo al lado derecho de estos dice Uptaded y una fecha… esa es la ultima fecha de actualización… pero lo voy a continuar poniendo acá para que se haga mas fácil xD

Strangeeers: Es tan tierno mi Jazz, yo creo que si iba a decir eso, no se xD y la comida viene pronto!

Nos leemos pronto nenas! Tratare de actualizar el otro capi mucho mas pronto!


	6. El Juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es solo mía…

Actualización del día: 13 de junio de 2010

Espero que entiendan este capi que me costo un poco escribir ya que esta basado en hechos reales y no sabia como resumir todo y hacerlo de manera sencilla para que comprendieran esta situación que es algo complicada….

Nos leemos abajoooooo ;)

Capitulo 5: El Juego

_-¿Qué paso ahora?- Les pregunte_

_-Hemos retomado el juego- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_Yo me frene en seco asimilando lo que acababan de notificarme._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Es que acaso están locas?

-Espera, no nos juzgues es un plan muy bien estructurado para ayudar a Rose- me dijo Bella

-Las escucho- les dije irritada- Pero antes de saber nada les advierto que cuando salga alguna llorando no me voy a callar el gigantesco "Te lo dije" y lo voy a decir con muchísima satisfacción…

-Tu vas a ver que vamos a ser nosotras las que te lo digamos a ti- dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa- haz los honores Bella querida…

Nos sentamos en la orilla del mar una al lado de la otra y yo en el centro para así poder prestarle atención a ambas

-Bueno, anoche cuando tu te fuiste…-comenzó a relatar Bella -Estaba bailando con Félix que me había invitado una cervezas, el intentaba mantenerme cerca pero tu sabes que yo con el no quiero nada, si le di unos besitos para compensar las cervezas que me brindaba pero el quería ir mas allá y lo deje botado, fui a buscar a Emmett y Rose, cuando los conseguí Emm estaba muy borracho y gritaba de las vulgaridades que solo puede decir el, Rose apenas y podía con el mastodonte ese y tu "amigo" Alec…

-No es mi "amigo"- la interrumpí

-Bueno como sea, el estaba ayudándola, cuando Emm me vio me dio tremendo besote delante de todo el mundo y luego grito a todo pulmón "Esta es mi otra mamasota, mis dos mujeres" termino dándole un tremendo besote a Rose y luego grito otra vez "Bueno mis mujeres son tres pero la que falta aquí no me da besos así" termino con una sonora carcajada marca Emmett… nosotras no sabíamos que hacer y lo sacamos de allí, menos mal que yo estaba sobria y que se manejar por que si no, no se como habríamos hecho… bueno la cuestión es que como la familia de Emm esta de viaje y el se tuvo que quedar solo por las clases pues decidimos quedarnos con el… y el no paraba de decirnos que nos extrañaba que quería estar con nosotras de nuevo…

-Y ustedes de tontas cayeron…- volví a interrumpir

-No es eso- continuo Bella respondiéndome- es que el se lo decía sobretodo a Rose, a mi prácticamente me dejaron botada y ellos dos se enrollaron toda la noche, pero sabes como es Emm de orgulloso, nunca va a admitir que esta loco por Rose… primero prefiere decir que esta liado con las dos que enamorado de una… así que planeamos retomar el juego, pero yo no me voy a involucrar tanto, cuando el quiera estar conmigo pues yo le voy a inventar algo, ya pacte con Rose que lo mió con el no pasara de besos…

-Por dios Bella con lo ninfomana que eres tu ¿crees que vas a aguantar?

-Ey, el no es exclusivo para ninguna de nosotras así que no puede exigir exclusividad- me respondió

Yo simplemente rodé los ojos y mire a Rose esperando que ella dijera algo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes que ese niño me baja las medias cada vez que se lo propone y opino como Bella que el no va a admitir muy fácil que le gusto… así que vamos a jugar a compartirlo un tiempo hasta que el se de cuenta de que lo que hay entre el y yo es algo fuerte…

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que lo que lo frena a el mas bien es el que tu estés "COMPROMETIDA" con Royce? Si quieres sinceramente a Emm, deja a Royce de una vez por todas…

-Sabes que no es fácil, Ali, Royce es un hombre que no se consigue en cualquier sitio…

-No claro, no en todos lados consigues un novio amable, buen mozo, atento, que te ame, te quiera, te pase dinero mensual y que viva en otro estado para así darte libertad de "conquistar" a tu mejor amigo… Mira Rose yo no soy quien para juzgarte, cada quien hace con su vida lo que le de la gana pero te conozco a ti como conozco a Bella y a Emmett… Si le hacen daño a Emmett se las van a ver conmigo, por que a pesar de esa apariencia de conquistador que el tiene, el esta enamorado de ti Rose, pero el no va a ser sincero y serio contigo mientras tu tengas un compromiso con otro y no lo tomes en serio a el.

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso? Emmett nos ha dicho todo el tiempo que el no quiere nada serio con nadie, que primero muerto que casándose…- respondió Rose

-El no me ha dicho nada, yo solo digo lo que a mi me parece y saben que Alice nunca se equivoca… además si es así entonces ¿tu lo que quieres es pasar el rato mientras te casas con Royce?

-No puedo esperar algo mas de Emmett, yo no lo veo a el comprometiéndose con alguien, mucho menos conmigo…-dijo Rose

-Además, la felicidad de Rose esta con Royce pero por que negarse a la atracción que tiene con Emmett, y sabes que el juego fue lo que nos unió a los 4, recuérdalo…- defendió Bella

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero no es necesario retomarlo para seguir siendo tan unidos como somos, desde que dejaron el juego hemos sido los cuatro mosqueteros sin necesidad de volver a recurrir a eso… para mi lo mejor es que tu Rose te sientes a hablar seria y sinceramente con Emm, que después de eso decidas que hacer con tu relación con Royce… y tu Bella no debes meterte en eso, por que vas a salir mal parada y lastimada… si deciden seguir con esta ridiculez no cuenten conmigo como arbitro por que no estoy de acuerdo…

Me levante y me dirigí al rompeolas que estaba cerca y me senté en una de las piedras altas, fijando mi vista en el inmenso horizonte que se extendía ante mi, necesitaba pensar y ver que podía hacer por mis amigas… ellas se quedaron sentadas en el mismo sitio donde las deje sumergidas en sus pensamientos… Los recuerdos de los comienzos de mi amistad con Emmett, Rosalie e Isabella vinieron a mí como las olas que reventaban en la base de las piedras donde estaba sentada…

***-*Flash Back*-***

_Con las cuestiones del Comité Electoral para el centro de estudiantes de nuestra facultad Bella y yo (amigas desde los primeros __días en la universidad) nos vimos obligadas a tratar con gente que la mayoría del tiempo solo tratábamos de saludo… Entre el grupo estaban Demetri y Laurent quienes apoyaban a los candidatos que en un principio eran amigos nuestros, a Rose la conocíamos y la tratábamos pero nunca fuimos de andar con ella todo el tiempo, la cuestión es que Demetri se la quiso dar de Don Juan intentando conquistarnos a las tres al mismo tiempo, obvio que al instante Bella y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo que se proponía gracias a que nosotras nos contamos todo pero pensábamos que era con nosotras dos nada mas y simplemente decidimos que yo lo cortara de una vez y como Bella se moría por el pues iba a intentar algo, no contamos con todos los problemas que la política (aunque sea en tan baja escala como la política estudiantil) siempre acarrea, todos los problemas nos fueron alejando de Demetri y James y de los candidatos que supuestamente eran nuestros amigos y nos acerco no solo a Rosalie que se alió a nosotras para destituir a Demetri y Laurent del Comité Electoral también nos acerco a los candidatos contrincantes de nuestros antiguos amigos y entre estos estaba Emmett con que habíamos compartido algunas clases pero nada mas allá… comenzamos a andar con el y tanto Rose como Bells se sintieron atraídas por el… en una noche que nos quedamos en casa de Bella culminando los detalles de las elecciones Bella y yo nos enteramos de que Rosalie había tenido algo con Demetri también y como sabíamos a ambas les gustaba Emm y dijeron que si ya habían compartido un hombre lo volverían a hacer… en un primer momento no me di cuenta de que hablaban absolutamente en serio, siempre fui la clase de persona que piensa lo mejor de todos y no piensa mal hasta que no tiene las pruebas del hecho._

_Luego de las elecciones durante una de las tantas conversaciones por MSN con mis amigas (ya éramos las inseparables tres mosqueteras) agregamos a Emmett y allí comenzó todo… las chicas lo acosaron prácticamente y establecieron las reglas del juego, el se iba a poder dar besos con cualquiera de las 2 pero nunca con la otra viéndolos y si pasaban mas allá de besos tendría que ser las misma cantidad de veces con ambas y por ultimo, no involucrarían sentimientos. _

_Todo fue bien por un par de semanas, yo era testigo de las desaparecidas que se daba Emm con alguna de mis dos amigas pero no les prestaba atención, hasta que ya mis amigas comenzaron a sentir celos la una de la otra y yo me __convertí en una especie de Embajadora de la Paz entre ellas mientras mi amigo estaba cada vez mas confundido puesto que se sentía en la obligación de elegir a alguna cuando ninguna de ellas lo elegía a el por que ambas tenían novio (de larga distancia pero lo tenían)._

_La situación se torno insostenible después de que Rose y el tuvieron intimidad, el ya lo había hecho con Bella pero con Rose se noto la diferencia y Bella se retiro del juego cuando se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de Rose eran fuertes, y ojala esto hubiese bastado para que Emm y Rose estuvieran juntos pero los dos son orgullosos y dejaron el juego hasta ahí argumentando que sin Bella ya no era un juego divertido… _

_Continuamos siendo amigos inseparables, el nivel de confianza entre nosotros era enorme, ellos por lo que habían compartido y yo por que fui la confidente de todos y la única que conoce absolutamente todo lo que sucedió y desde diferentes puntos de vista. Yo era la espectadora de un reality show donde solo la el publico conoce todo ya que cuentan con los testimonios de los protagonistas y estos nunca llegan a conocer todo lo que sucede._

***-* Fin de Flash Back*-***

Regrese mis pensamientos al presente, no sabia si dejar que todo cayera por su propio peso a intervenir antes de que el grupo terminara destruido y de todos el que más me preocupaba era Emmett...

El lunes llegue a la parada del autobús muy temprano y medio dormida aun para ir a la universidad, habíamos llegado el domingo en la noche, muy tarde y este era uno de los días en que me tocaba usar el transporte de la universidad por que mi hermano tenia el día libre, me sentía sumamente frustrada por no tener mi teléfono y poder escribirles a mis amigas que se apuraran, una moto amarilla paso con el máximo de velocidad permitido para zonas habitadas por la vía como si el conductor estuviera buscando a alguien y yo me quede maravillada de ese objeto por que era de mi color favorito y además era del tipo de motos que a mi me encantaban, no es que sepa mucho de motos pero me gustan las que el conductor va casi acostado… pero tan pronto se perdió de mi visión deje de pensar en eso y me dedique a vigilar la llegada de mis amigas y como la fila estaba creciendo detrás de mi… la moto volvió a aparecer pero esta vez venia mas despacio como si el conductor estuviera buscando a alguien en la larga fila que esperaba el autobús y se detuvo completamente al estar frente a mi, el conductor se quito el casco y a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me acelero el corazón…

..0.0.0.

Nota de Autora: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Creo que ya saben quien es el de la moto… la moto es una Lamborginni-90, según mi novio las motos Lamborginni no son muy buenas puesto que lo de ellos son los carros pero como es mi fic a mi me da la gana de que sea una buena moto xD

**Agradecimiento para ****Strangeeers y Ginegine por sus Reviews… **

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos tambien… **

Sepan que mientras alguien me lea yo continuare con la historia… peeeeeero para saber que me leen tienen que dejarme un rr no importa que solo diga un "por aquí me paso yo" pero déjenme su marca en los reviews pliiiiis!

Si no me entienden algo de lo del juego solo pregunten y yo se los aclaro…

**Nada cuesta escribirme unas palabritas**


	7. Conociendonos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 23 de Julio de 2010

**Por Favor leer nota al final….**

… _la moto volvió a aparecer pero esta vez venia mas despacio como si el conductor estuviera buscando a alguien en la larga fila que esperaba el autobús y se detuvo completamente al estar frente a mi, el conductor se quito el casco y a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me acelero el corazón…_

**Capitulo 6: Conociéndonos**

Era Jasper! Me sonreía entre aliviado y temeroso ¿a que le temía? Me hizo señas para que me le acercara y yo le dije a la chica que estaba detrás de mí en la fila que me cuidara el sitio… Cuando llegue frente a él, me dijo:

-Pensé que no te ibas a acercar…

-¿Y eso como por que?

-Como no me contestaste las llamadas y los mensajes en todo el fin de semana me imagine que no querías saber mas nada de mí… aunque me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?

-No Jazzy no es eso, es que fui a La Push este fin de semana al apartamento de la familia de uno de mis amigos y me metieron a la piscina con ropa y todo y puesss tenia a Jacobo en el bolsillo y se ahogo- le termine de explicar encogiéndome de hombros

Me miro entrecerrando sus ojos como si le costara entender lo que le dije…

- Muy bien, voy a hacer como que entendí eso y te invito a irte conmigo a la universidad y desayunar juntos y así me explicas mejor por que la verdad lo único que entendí es que me llamaste por un diminutivo y me encanto- me respondió sonriendo radiantemente _"Dios mío que sonrisa tan espectacular"_

-Es que quede de esperar a mis amigas y no tengo como avisarles que me fui…- le explique con una mueca que dejaba claro que quería pero no podía…

-¿Te sabes el numero de alguna de memoria?

-Si

-Llámalas!- me dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo y entregándomelo

-OK, gracias- le sonreí mientras marcaba el número de Bella que era el más fácil

Al cuarto timbrazo me atendió muy ajetreada y sonaba como que estaba saliendo de su casa…

No necesito conocer el numero para saber que eres tu pequeña, ya voy saliendo de la casa se me hizo súper-mega tarde y de paso no hay ascensor en mi edificio, la muerteeee bajar 18 pisos a pie pero ya voy entrando al metro- me explicaba atropelladamente

Conseguí una cola, me voy- le dije simplemente

¿Quien te va a dar la cola? Espérame por faaaaa, dile a tu benefactor que no me tardo…

"_OK amiga no quiero ser cruel pero: 1- No cabes y 2- Quiero irme solita con Jazzy"_

Pequeña saltamontes estoy llamando desde un cel prestado y no creo que quepas… Solo hay espacio para 2 y ya vamos 2… Te quiero, bye… nos vemos en clase, avísale a Rose por favor, chauuuuuu!

Le tranque antes de comenzara con mas preguntas, por teléfono y con Jazz enfrente no era lo mejor para responderle…

¿Lista? ¿Haz montado en moto antes?

Si a la primera pregunta y No a la segunda… pero se que contigo estoy a salvo- le dije sosteniéndole la mirada….

Me paso un segundo casco, me ayudo a ponérmelo antes de ponerse el suyo me explico como montarme mientras yo me colocaba la mochila en la espalda correctamente y se aseguro se que estaba bien sujeta a su cintura antes de arrancar….

Sentir el viento en mi cara por la velocidad era espectacular pero mas espectacular era ir abrazada a aquel hombre que al conocerlo había movido cada fibra de mi ser…

La autopista para ir a la universidad era algo peligrosa y cuando ya estábamos llegando acababa de suceder un accidente en la vía contraria, había un auto totalmente volteado y un autobús de pasajeros atravesado en 3 de los 4 canales de la autopista, los bomberos y las ambulancias acababan de llegar y atendían a la gente que iba en los carros afectados solo fue cuestión de unos momentos en que mi vista pudo captar todo eso por la velocidad a la que íbamos pero eso no evito que a mi mente se vinieran imágenes de mi pasado y que las lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de mis ojos… no me consideraba una chica débil pero habían ciertas situaciones que me dejaban deprimida y no se porque las ultimas veces siempre ha estado Jazz conmigo…

Llegamos a la universidad y se detuvo en el cafetín… cuando me baje y me quite el casco trate de que no me viera antes de que me secara las lagrimas pero fue imposible…

-Alice, ¿linda te asusto lo rápido que venia? Lo siento, la verdad es que disfruto la velocidad y me olvide de que era la primera vez que montabas en moto… Entiendo si no quieres volver a subir a mi moto, pero no llores por favor… no quiero ser la causa de tus lagrimas nunca- me dijo poniendo sus calidas manos en mi rostro y limpiando con ternura mis lagrimas…

-No es eso- dije entre hipidos y sollozos, no me podía contener- Fue el accidente… siempre me pongo así cuando veo uno…

-¿Alguna razón en especifico?

Asentí con la cabeza y aun con los ojos pegados a los de el… Quería contarle, el lo leyó en mi mirada y me dijo

Ven, busquemos una mesa y mientras yo compro lo que comeremos tu te calmas un poco, ¿si?

Está bien, y gracias por comprender mis loqueras…

No tienes que agradecerme nada…

Hicimos lo que el dijo y cuando ya estábamos ambos en la mesa y con un sándwich y un jugo natural cada uno, me pregunto…

Vamos por partes, son muchas cosas que tienes que explicarme… Primero, Que paso con tu celular por que me hablaste de un tal Jacobo y en realidad no entendí nada- me dijo con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza…

Yo no pude hacer más que reírme, con razón no me había entendido lo de Jacobo…

-Jacobo es el nombre que le puse a mi cel, y pues el sábado en la piscina del apartamento de la familia de un amigo me metieron al agua con la ropa puesta y yo tenia a Jacobo en el bolsillo y se ahogo… no lo pude salvar….- explique con un pucherito- ¿Me estuviste llamando y escribiendo durante el fin?

Si y me preocupe de que ya no quisieras saber nada de mi…

-No Jazzy, de verdad que fue eso… Nunca pienses algo así de mi, yo estaba preocupada de no poder volver a contactarte, no sabia nada de ti, ni siquiera si estudiabas aquí o si solo habías venido a la fiesta, quisiera saber mas de ti- le dije hipnotizada por esos ojazos azules que me derretían con solo mirarme…

OK, punto aclarado… Y para resolver tu duda pues si estudio aquí… Ingeniería en Computación y tu?

Ah yo soy del área administrativa… Administración de empresas, muy común y con mucho campo de trabajo…

Suena como si no te gustara lo que estudias…- me dijo un poco intrigado por mi respuesta

No es eso, al principio si no me gustaba pero era la mejor opción para mi… lo que pasa es que me gusta diseñar vestuario pero obviamente necesito una carrera, no un sueño… pero a medida que voy avanzando en la carrera mas me gusta, creo que las cosas suceden por algo y estudiar eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado… no mal interpretes….

Te entiendo, pero igual deberías realizar tu sueño de diseñar, no creo que seas mala para eso…

Pues ha diseñado y confeccionado algunas prendas pero ya llegara mi momento para diseñar… ¿Y tu no tienes ningún sueño aparte de la computación?

La verdad, me hubieses gustado llevar una carrera militar…

¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

Lo hice, aun en contra de la voluntad de mis padres apenas cumplí mi mayoría de edad pero solo dure un año… todos creen que no aguante todos los plantones (N/A: Aguantar parados por gran cantidad de tiempo, sin importar el sol o la lluvia para probar la resistencia de los soldados) y todas las obligaciones del batallón, la mala comida, etc.… pero en realidad no soporte fue la corrupción y el manejo absurdo del poder y la confianza que depositan los ciudadanos en el ejercito. Tenia una visión muy idealizada de los que deben ser los defensores de la ciudadanía y me desencante cuando vi la porquería que es eso desde adentro.

Que mal eso perder la fe en tu sueño- dije apenada…

No me arrepiento, es una experiencia que no cambiaria y ese desencanto me trajo aquí hoy frente a ti, no lo cambiaria…- me dijo con una sonrisa

¿Pero te gusta lo que haces ahora?

Si, siempre fui un apasionado a la computación, espero que este sueño si se me cumpla aunque aun me falte algo para culminar pero me siento en mi elemento…

Se siente bien que te guste lo que haces…- dije

Ahora. No creas que se me había olvidado, ¿Por qué te afecto tanto el accidente?

Pues es una historia algo larga. ¿Qué hora es?

Son las 8 que rápido pasa el tiempo... Hace media hora debió comenzar mi clase, ya no creo que me dejen entrar…- me contesto

¿Tan Tarde?- Dije alarmada "_ufff la bruja de Economía no me dejara entrar" _–No creo que a mi me dejen entrar tampoco, la bruja esa tranca la puerta a las 7.45 así llueva, truene o relampaguee dentro del salón…- termine ya resignada

Si es así entonces tenemos hasta las 9.30 que comienza mi próxima clase y me imagino que la tuya también para que me cuentes esa historia larga…

OK, pero hablemos en otro sitio… hay gente esperando por la mesa…

¿Dónde es tu próxima clase?- me pregunto y no se para que…

En Aulas, ¿Por qué?

Por si se nos vuelve a pasar la hora por lo menos estaremos cerca, vamos, yo también voy para allá…- se levanto y me extendió su mano para que la tomara, no lo dude mucho y se la tome… me preocupa la rapidez con la que crece mi confianza en el, pero se que no me equivoco…

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Nota de la Autora: Chicas me tarde pero aquí estoy… Creo que debería cambiarme el nick a Tarde pero seguro xD

Les explico que estoy un poco trancada en esta historia y que tengo en mente un proyecto que no estoy segura de comenzar y quiero pedirles su opinión… Yo soy mas que todo escritora de song-fics y tengo en mente un proyecto donde haga una recopilación de las historias que hay detrás de las canciones, cada capitulo seria independiente y sin presiones de actualización, simplemente si se me ocurre la historia para una canción la subo… Ustedes que dicen? Termino primero esta o comienzo con la otra? Eso si espero poder actualizar esta con mas regularidad por que ya estoy desempleada de nuevo =( y tengo que tener algo que hacer mientras!

Espero su opinión del capi y su respuesta a mi pregunta en un hermoso Review ya que estos me emocionan y me dejan ganas de seguir escribiendo =D Las quiero, lectoras hermosas!

Gery!


	8. No todo es como parece

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 26 de Julio de 2010

_Por si se nos vuelve a pasar la hora por lo menos estaremos cerca, vamos, yo también voy para allá…- se levanto y me extendió su mano para que la tomara, no lo dude mucho y se la tome… me preocupa la rapidez con la que crece mi confianza en el, pero se que no me equivoco…_

Agradecimientos: Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review en el capitulo anterior: **Alice-Jasper-Forever, martagh, Ginegine, Strangeeers y t**ambién a las que solo leen…

**Capitulo 7: ****No todo es como parece…**

Cuando llegamos a aulas nos sentamos en el pasillo del primer piso ya que allí era mi clase y cuando se hiciera la hora el subiría al tercero donde eran los laboratorios de computación…

-Ahora si, explícame… ¿Por qué te pusiste así con el accidente?

-Bueno hace unos años cuando cumplí 16 mis padres me regalaron un auto hermosísimo y Audi del año blanco, todo un sueño…

-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-

…Cuando faltaban solo un par de meses para culminar mi segundo año en la prepa una amiga hizo una fiesta, yo no quise irme con el resto de mis amigos por que Edward quería ir y yo no iba a dejar que fuera solo, así que me fui en mi Audi con el que apenas tenia 15 años, llego un momento de la fiesta que ya no me gusto… un chico que desde primer año me perseguía y no entendía un no por respuesta comenzó a pasarse de la raya conmigo y a faltarme el respeto, de hecho cuando fui un momento al baño se fue detrás de mi y se metió a la fuerza conmigo en el baño, yo lo patee en sus partes nobles para soltarme y lo logre… Salí corriendo del lugar y busque a Edward y le dije que nos íbamos…. Cuando arranque mi auto me di cuenta que el imbecil ese nos comenzaba a seguir, acelere todo lo que pude, en un momento pensé que lo había perdido y aminore la velocidad pero justo en un cruce un par de calles mas adelante lo vi venir hacia nosotros como un bólido y sin yo poder hacer nada nos impactó por el lado del copiloto… el auto quedo destrozado, aun no se como Edward y yo nos salvamos, el desquiciado ese salio ileso, sin siquiera un rasguño mientras Edward y yo, sobretodo Edward quedamos muy malheridos… Edward estuvo en coma por una semana debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y todo por yo huir tan entupidamente así de ese loco… si yo lo hubiese enfrentado…

-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-

Termine mi relato llorando nuevamente… ¿Por qué tengo que llorar y mostrarme vulnerable ante Jasper? No quiero que piense que soy una llorona insufrible… Sentados uno al lado del otro en el suelo de un pasillo desierto, el con un brazo por encima de mis hombros consolándome mientras yo escondía mi cara en su pecho por miedo a esa mirada intensa…

-Alice- me llamo para que lo viera a la cara- Linda mírame- me pidió mientras su mano que con su mano tomaba mi barbilla para obligarme a subir la mirada y yo con todo y eso desviaba mi vista de sitio- Por Favor, mírame…- ¿Quién se resistiría a tanta dulzura?, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos me quede sin aliento, el nudo en mi garganta se me anudo mas si era posible… esa mirada me decía todo y nada a la vez…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Jasper es que yo debí enfrentarlo y no huir de esa manera… Edward estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa y estupidez… Es por eso que yo no tengo auto y no he manejado más desde esa vez… ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí si mi hermano no fuera tan fuerte y no hubiese resistido como lo hizo? Fui irresponsable y eso casi cuesta la vida de mi hermano, cada vez que veo un accidente no puedo evitar regresar a aquel día y como desearía que no fueran solo los recuerdos los que regresen sino regresar yo y cambiar mis actos…

-Linda, yo creo que ni Edward ni nadie te culpa de nada, así que no deberías culparte tú… Tu hermano te adora y por la forma en que te mira se ve que para el eres tanto su Protectora como su protegida… los sentimientos entre ustedes dos son tan fuertes que los puedo percibir…- me tranquilizo Jasper

-Gracias- le dije simplemente

-Gracias… ¿Por qué?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Por escucharme y apoyarme, han pasado 3 años pero hay momento en los que siento que aun no lo supero… la culpa es un sentimiento tan fuerte…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, mas bien soy yo el que agradece la confianza que tienes en mi…- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Jasper yo quería decirte algo muy importante… se que es algo pronto pero siento que tengo que decirlo…

-JAZZ! ¿Cariño donde estabas metido?- Una despampanante morena me interrumpió cuando le iba a decir que me sentía atraída por el! En cierta forma lo agradezco no se de donde salio ese impulso de decirle eso pero en otra forma me siento apenada, la chica le dijo "Cariño"

-Maria no tengo que informarte de cada uno de mis movimientos…- le dijo el un poco exasperado, levantándose del suelo y prácticamente levantándome junto a el…

-Bueno no importa, igual deberías subir ya por que tenemos un problema con la el laboratorio principal y tenemos a cuanto estudiante de computación hemos visto trabajando allí por que parece que es un problema en red y afecta a cada computadora individualmente…- ella seguía hablando de cosas raras y yo lo único que miraba era esas manos tan femeninas e inmaculadamente arregladas acariciar de manera posesiva e insinuante el pecho de Jasper…

-Bueno Jazz yo te dejo para que te ocupes… mis amigos y yo debo terminar una tarea antes de mi próxima clase y lo había olvidado por completo, gracias por todo… nos vemos…

-Alice, espera…- lo escuche decir antes de que la morena interviniera nuevamente

-Vamos cariño, es una emergencia informática…

Yo corrí hasta el que seria mi salón para la próxima clase que afortunadamente estaba vació y aun quedaban por lo menos 15 minutos para que comenzaran a llegar mis compañeros y 20 para que llegara el profesor…

Cuando llegaron mis amigos ya estaba totalmente repuesta, me atreví a salir al baño arriesgándome a conseguirme con Jasper de nuevo pero menos mal que debía estar muy "ocupado" _¿ A quien quiero engañar? Por supuesto que quiero verlo pero me siento tan entupida… _Si, así me sentía, como una entupida… yo a punto de confesarle que me gusta y él tenía novia, por que ese "Cariño" con que lo llamaba la chica no era de gratis… Me lave la cara e hice mi magia con el maquillaje, lista para hacer como si nada, aunque no lo creo posible, las chicas tomarían venganza y se cobraran las veces que las hago hablar de sus intimidades y querrán saber con quien vine que las deje plantadas y por que no entre a Economía que la tenia con los tres locos, menos mal que la que viene solo la tengo con Emmett y Bella y ella no es tan fuerte con los interrogatorios como Rose o yo, ella siempre se centra mas en sus propias historias…

-Alice Cullen, en este mismo instante me dices quien te dio la cola que no me podía esperar a mí y por que carrizo no entraste a Economía... Necesitas un reemplazo para Jacobo urgentemente- Termino de decir Bella mirando acusadoramente a Emmett

-Me dieron la cola en una moto, por eso no cabías y no entre por que se me paso el tiempo desayunando- le conteste a medias, con la esperanza de que eso le calmara sus dudas- ¿Y que tal estuvo la clase?- fue la única pregunta fuera de tema que podía hacer, si tuviera una victima nueva que no fuera Emm, le preguntaría y eso si que la distraería.

-Hoy estuvo algo divertida, sabes que sin sus guías esa profesora no sabe nada y parece que alguien- le sonrió a Emmett _(esa mirada la conozco… estos acaban de darse sus besitos de buenos días) _- cuando la tropezó "accidentalmente" hizo que se le cayeran y desordenaran, paso toda la clase hablando de que la Oferta es la cantidad de compras a un producto y la Demanda lo que se ofrece... Un total desastre- termino rodando los ojos (N/A: las definiciones correctas son al contrario)- pero no te me vayas por la tangente nena... se que esto es importante! Cuéntamelo todo!

¿Y para que seguir luchando para evitar lo inevitable? No tenía armas para distraerla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaban intercambiando los papeles y la que necesitaba consejo era yo aunque vinieran de la irresponsable de Bella o del inmaduro de Emmett… les conté todo resumidamente pero cuando ellos iban a hablar llego el profesor y tuvimos que pasar 2 horas sentados allí escuchando hablar de estrategias financieras eficaces a alguien que ni siquiera sabia ponerse el peluquín para que no se le notara la diferencia con su cabello real…

Cuando al fin termino la tortura de clase con el Bisoñé (apodo del Prof.) salimos del aula para irnos a nuestro punto de reunión en uno de los jardines del campus para esperar a Rose e irnos a comer ya que teníamos libre hasta la tarde, Emmett me paso uno de sus enormes brazos por encima de mis hombros para decirme:

-Alice, nenita.. No te pongas así… capaz y estas malinterpretando todo y ese "Cariño" es tan de novios como es el "Amor" o "Nena" que yo te digo y tú sabes que mi cariño por ti es de hermanos…

-¿Tu crees?- lo voltee a mirar de tal forma que seguro mis ojos brillaban de la esperanza

-Por supuesto… es como si el me escuchara diciéndote "Nena" puede malinterpretarse si no sabe que nosotros nos tratamos así…

-Gracias Emm… de verdad que si pero aun me queda la espinita por la forma en que ella lo acariciaba y el no hacia nada…

-Bueno a lo mejor tuvieron su lío y donde hubo follada…- dejo la frase a la mitad levantando la cejas pero cuando se fijo en mi mirada fulminante, se puso serio..

-Emm, tu siempre con tus cochinadas- le reclame tratando de zafarme de su brazo, el me dejo ir un poco solo para lanzarle su mochila a Bella que nos miraba divertida y levantarme como una pluma para ponerme sobre su espalda, esto hizo que yo me riera a carcajadas…

**Jasper POV**

Desde el balcón del tercer piso del edificio la vi salir abrazada de un mastodonte, ella se veía minúscula a su lado, no podía verle la cara pero sabía que era ella… Vi como ella buscaba soltarse pero acto seguido el le lanzo su bolso a la chica que ella me presento en la fiesta, creo que se llama Bella y lanzo a mi pequeña hada por los aires para situarla en su espalda mientras ella reía muy feliz… ¿Acaso eso importante que me iba a decir es que tenia novio? ¿Me iba a aclarar que solo quería una amistad?

**Nota de Autora****:** Bueno les estoy actualizando rápido para compensar lo que me tarde las ultimas veces y por que sus reviews me ponen feliz =D

Al fin un Jasper POV! En el próximo capitulo se viene un poco mas de Jasper POV… por favor díganme si Jasper suena muy niña, lo siento es que soy niña y pienso como niña me cuesta pensar como hombre…

Con respecto a consulta anterior decidí que iba a comenzar con ese historia una vez haya avanzado mas esta…

Por ultimo un Agradecimiento especial a las Mosquiteras, perdón, Mosqueteras Ginegine, betzacosta y Bertilin… Por dejarme ser D'Artagnana xD

Ahora si espero sus lindo reviews que son los que me inspiran a continuar y mientras mas me dejen mas rápido publico! Me conformo con un "Aquí estoy leyéndote"

Pincha aquí


	9. Cerrando ciclos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 05 de Agosto de 2010

**En el capitulo anterior…**

…_¿Acaso eso importante que me iba a decir es que tenia novio? ¿Me iba a aclarar que solo quería una amistad?..._

**Cerrando ciclos**

**Jasper POV**

Decir que el ver a mi pequeña con ese "chico" (si es que se le puede llamar así, mas bien parece un Mastodonte) no me dejo desanimado seria una mentira… Ella que solo con mirarla me hipnotizo, yo estaba decidido a conquistarla y jugármelo todo por ella, se que por Alice vale la pena volver a creer en el amor, esa niña es tan dulce que vale la pena dejar todo de lado por ella… Pero ahora que se que ella ya tiene a alguien con quien compartir su vida, sus alegrías y tristezas, seria muy extraño que una chica como ella este totalmente libre y esperando por mi, la vida es así…. Ahora me toca decidir si de verdad puedo seguir siendo su amigo….

- Jasper cariño, pero hoy si estas escurridizo…- la voz de Maria interrumpió mis pensamientos

Lance un suspiro de impaciencia al tenerla otra vez tan cerca…

-Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire ya que en la sala me estaba asfixiando- respondí con cierto sarcasmo, la verdad es que el aire no tenía nada que ver, era Maria la que me asfixiaba

-Mmm Cariño pero yo puedo ayudarte, ¿quieres que te de respiración boca a boca para ayudarte a respirar mejor?- me pregunto con un aire seductor y yo rodé mis ojos por que la seducción sutil no era el fuerte de Maria

-La verdad es que no nena, debemos hablar…

-Cariño pero a nosotros se nos da mejor otras cosas mas que hablar, vamos al baño y te doy una muestra- me dijo pícaramente guiñándome un ojo…

-No Maria, la verdad es que ya no quiero que nuestros encuentros se repitan… tu te estas haciendo ilusiones y no es posible que tu y yo tengamos mas que sexo…

-¿Me estas dejando?- Me pregunto con los ojos como platos

-Pues veras no te estoy dejando por que nunca hemos sido nada, lo de nosotros siempre ha sido calentura y encuentros meramente físicos…. Cuando nos daban ganas lo hacíamos y ya…- le explique como a una niña pequeña

-Jasper, tú no me puedes dejar a mí…

-No, no te puedo dejar por que nunca fuimos nada…- le volví a decir- solo te estoy diciendo que nuestros encuentros no podrán continuar

-¿Es por la niñita esa verdad? ¿La chichón de piso esa?

Suspire de impaciencia nuevamente

-No, es una decisión que ya estaba tomada desde hace unos días, pero no había podido comunicártela… y me haces el favor y respetas a mi amiga, ella no te ha hecho nada…

-Si la muy mosquita muerta se te esta metiendo por los ojos, no creas que no me di cuenta como te miraba esta mañana…

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esta conversación así que por favor no la vuelvas a nombrar por que solo somos AMIGOS y si te estoy diciendo que no quiero mas nada contigo es por decisión propia…. No la pongas difícil por que sabes que si yo no quiero tener nada contigo ni por que muevas el cielo y la tierra yo no voy a ponerte un dedo encima… Fue buen sexo pero hasta ahí…

-Te vas a venir arrastrando de nuevo hacia mi, cuando tus necesidades de hombre no se vean satisfechas tu vas a buscarme y yo ya tendré a otro en mi cama ocupando tu lugar…

-Pues mira que me muero de celos- replique sarcásticamente- Si me disculpas es hora de ir a comer-

Entre de nuevo a la sala donde teníamos toda la mañana trabajando varios estudiantes de computación para arreglar la red

-Peter, voy a ir a almorzar, ¿vienes conmigo?- le pregunte a uno de mis mejores amigos

-Si pero antes tengo que pasar por el centro de estudiantes a buscar unas franelas de la campaña que tiene Eleazar…

-Bueno vamos y aprovechamos de entrar al comedor del edificio de Matemáticas que es el que nos queda más cerca…

-Si va- me respondió

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos a la oficina del centro de estudiantes, al llegar a "La Casita" como le llamaban al sitio donde esta la sede del Centro de estudiantes que por muy adecuado que suene es una pequeña casa con varias oficinas para los distintos comités, estando en la oficina de mi amigo Eleazar con el mismo y con Peter conversando escuche unas risas en la oficina contigua, pero se escuchaban como bastante gente con un alboroto tremendo pero entre todas las risas reconocí una, era ella, ella estaba cerca… me iba a levantar cuando el alboroto se calmo un poco aunque parecía que alguien hablaba entre risas

-La pequeña Alice esta enamorada de mi y no me lo quiere decir- decía una voz masculina

-Ay por dios me has descubierto… muero por ti, pero no se lo digas a nadie- dijo la voz de mi pequeña entre risas… ese simple comentario desato roda una oleada de nuevas carcajadas

-Son los Administrativos- dijo Eleazar con voz baja al notar que mi atención estaba puesta en lo que sucedía en la oficina contigua- Cuando ellos están en su oficina no hay paz, son muy divertidos, sobretodo las 3 chicas que siempre andan juntas y son unas bellezas, cada una a su estilo…

-¿Tu los tratas Eleazar?- le pregunte

-No mucho la verdad, solo de Hola y Chao pero es imposible no notar a esas chicas-me respondió

-Si la verdad es que estoy interesado en una de ellas, la conocí hace poco… pero he escuchado su voz entre todas allí al lado…

-Ay amigo te veo mal… Entre ellos hay algo raro, las tres chicas siempre andan juntas y con un guardaespaldas de los chicos y aquí entre nos, he notado actitudes raras entre ellos… creo que las 3 chicas salen con el chico que siempre anda con ellas…

-¿Cómo que las tres? No entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?- necesitaba sacar información, según yo, Alice es novia el mastodonte…

-Bueno es que yo estaba interesado en la rubia y siempre la veía por todos lados pero mas de una vez la vi entrando con el chico grandote ese con que ellas andan a la oficina y no salían de allí después de un rato, lo he visto entrar también con la otra chica, la castaña en las mismas condiciones… y con la pelinegra lo he visto de la mano varias veces y sentados juntos por los pasillos, acostados uno en las piernas del otro y cuando no es con una es con la otra, pero creo que la novia pública es la pelinegra, las otras dos o están siendo engañadas por el tipo o le están haciendo una muy mala jugarreta a la amiga o también las tres sepan del sucio jueguito y no les importe… Sea como sea es algo muy raro y por eso deje de querer con la rubia, no quiero problemas de faldas… Dime ¿Cuál es la que atrapo la atención del "solo sexo" Jasper?

-No me digas así- le replique molesto- Me atrae la pelinegra, pero no se eso me suena extraño y no creo que sea algo en lo que ella se meta, es muy dulce para ese tipo de cosas, es muy seria…

-Caras serias…- me dijo

-Tengo que prestar más atención…- lo corte antes de que le faltara el respeto a mi pequeña

Voltee a ver a Peter que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación y las risas en la oficina contigua era aun mas estruendosas…

-Vamos a Almorzar- le dije

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Eleazar

Luego de una fila un tanto larga en la que se nos unió la novia de Peter, Charlotte, estábamos los cuatro en una mesa cuando los vi pasar… Iba nuevamente tomada de la mano del mastodonte pero parecía mas bien que el la arrastraba por que ella estaba volteada hablando con las otras dos chicas que me comento Eleazar, la rubia miraba hacia mi mesa pero no estoy seguro de si me veía a mi o a Eleazar que estaba a mi lado, luego de decirle algo a Alice y a la amiga de ella que yo conocía como Bella estas dos también voltearon a mi mesa, donde nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez antes de que ella terminara de ser llevada por el mastodonte hacia la salida del comedor… No sabia que pensar de ellos, no podía creer que ella se prestara para algo tan retorcido como lo es que tres chicas tan amigas como parecen ser ellas estén con un tipo que dice ser su amigo al mismo tiempo… Debo enfrentarla y preguntarle directamente que pasa allí…

**Alice POV**

Cuando llegamos a "nuestro jardín" que era el sitio donde nos sentábamos a pasar los ratos que teníamos libres entre las clases todo el sitio estaba prácticamente ocupado y decidimos irnos a la oficina del centro de estudiantes que a estas horas debía estar libre… Una vez en "La Casita" llegue directo a mi súper sillón donde me lance y casi caigo

-Ey enana, deja la emoción que me vas a romper la silla- Exclamo el tonto de Benjamín que era algo así como el presidente de mi carrera, el líder de los administrativos…

-Lo que usted ordene seños presidente, además, ni que me llamara Bella que hasta rompe los asientos del metro (N/A: también llamado subterráneo) - le replique a lo que todos estallaron en carcajadas

-¿Otra vez tu con eso? Ya yo dije que ese asiento ya estaba malo cuando me senté- replico Bella en su defensa

-Si amiga, lo que tu digas- dije mientras les hacia caras a Benjamín y Emmett que eran los que estaban del lado contrario a Bella como diciendo "déjenla que se lo crea"

-Te estoy viendo payasita- me replico

-Payasita no, RE- CRE-A-DO-RA- le recalque mientras ella rodaba los ojos

-Tonta no me refería a eso….

-Lo se pero era para distraerte y lo logre- le dije sacándole la lengua

-Ya niñas, compórtense- hablo el instinto maternal de Rose desde la puerta

-Rose querida, pequeño bombón, llegaste- le replique

-Si no es por Bella que me mando mensaje me quedo como tonta en "nuestro jardín" esperándolos

-Yo le dije que te escribiera, te recuerdo que alguien por ahí me debe un celular- le dije mirando "discretamente" a Emmett

-Señorita, tu me debes muchas explicaciones- me dijo Rose

-Si, "mama"- le dije rodando los ojos

-¿Mama? Será mamazota- dijo Emmett con tono lascivo en su voz

-Cállate Emmett- le grite

-Estoy esperando por ti Alice, pequeña saltamontes…- dijo Rose una vez sentada cómodamente en una mesa

Le conté todo lo que me pasó en la mañana con Jasper y luego cuando le conté todas las bromas que hizo Emmett para subirme el ánimo y cuando todos nos reíamos de sus tonterías, salto el Gran Oso a decir…

-La pequeña Alice esta enamorada de mi y no me lo quiere decir-

-Ay por dios me has descubierto… muero por ti, pero no se lo digas a nadie- dije aun entre risas… este simple comentario desato toda una oleada de nuevas carcajadas.

Con los chicos era imposible estar triste, ellos me subían el animo y me hacían apartar mi mente de las cosas que me hacían daño, aunque no olvidarlas por completo, a cada rato se me pasaba por la mente la mirada intensa de Jasper y también la manera en que lo trato "Plástica" le puse ese apodo por lo exuberante aunque no sabia si lo era o no.

Luego de un rato decidimos irnos a comer, al salir de la casita fuimos a ver cual era el en el comedor mas cercano que era el del edificio de Matemáticas, ese comedor tenia 2 entradas y 2 salidas íbamos a entrar por la mas cercana pero allí estaba el tarado de Alec y comenzó a llamarme, les dije disimuladamente a los demás que mejor nos íbamos a la otra entrada o que nos fuéramos a otro comedor, todos me miraron interrogantes pero les hice señas de que después les explicaba, cuando íbamos entrando al comedor para cruzarlo hasta la otra entrada y donde gracias a dios la fila estaba mas corta Alec me tomo del brazo y me halo hacia el…

-Te estoy llamando y no me vas a ignorar nuevamente- me espeto

-Lo siento es que no suelo tratar a los bárbaros que golpean a mi hermano- le dije con una sonrisa hipócrita en mis labios

-Quería disculparme por eso, el alcohol me sienta mal y me pase de la cuenta… Edward es mi amigo y a ti te respeto como la buena chica que eres- me dijo

-Con unas disculpas no se soluciona nada, sinceramente había algo en ti que me atraía pero ya no, y bueno en realidad no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte sino con el que hacías llamar "Tu Amigo" Edward- le dije y me voltee de nuevo para irme con mis amigos que me esperaban

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca- me dijo tomándome del brazo nuevamente pero esta vez con mas fuerza de la necesaria

-Suéltame, me haces daño- le dije molesta.

Emmett al escuchar esta ultima exclamación de mis labios decidió actuar tomándome delicadamente por mi otra mano y diciéndole entre dientes y muy amenazadoramente

-Suéltala o no respondo-

Alec me soltó y yo simplemente me deje llevar por Emmett a través del atestado comedor mientras volteaba a decirles a las chicas que estaba bien...

Rose hizo un reconocimiento general del comedor y soltó

-Eleazar a las 11 y tiene otras 2 compañías espectaculares, aunque la chica que esta con ellos debe ser la novia del que tiene al lado…-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde indico Rose y me tope con su mirada, trate de sonreírle amistosamente por lo menos pero no pude reaccionas a tiempo, me había quedado como boba por la forma en que me miraba… Emmett termino de llevarme hacia la salida y ya no pude verlo más…

-Es el Rose, es el- le dije

-¿Por que no lo saludaste tonta?- me pregunto Bella

-¿El quien?- me pregunto Rose al mismo tiempo

-Jasper es el rubio que estaba al lado de Eleazar y no lo salude por que soy una tonta y no reaccione a tiempo- les explique

-Alice pero que buenísimos gustos tienes, creo que es el primero de los que te gustan que también me gusta a mi- exclamo Rose

-Cállate, que si le llegas a poner la garra encima te mato loba.

-Uy amiga pero mírala defendiendo lo suyo- se burlo Bella

-Ojala fuera mío- suspire mientras Emmett nos colocaba en la fila para buscar nuestro almuerzo y me acabo de dar cuenta que no había soltado mi mano hasta este momento.

**Nota de Autora: **Estoy muy muy Feliz chicas! Ustedes me hicieron feliz con sus reviews y de paso me entere hace unos días que voy a ser tía de nuevo así que debido a mi felicidad les traigo un capi algo esclarecedor…

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sus ánimos son las mejores lectoras de todo el muuuuuuundo: _**Alice-Jasper-Forever, xoxo (),pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea, Ginegine, martagh, SwiftAlice, Bertlin, Strangeeers, betzacosta, stefie ()**_

xoxo (): Gracias por dejar tu marca en mi fic, espero seguir leyendote! Que bueno que te guste mi historia, esta hecho con mucho cariño!

stefie (): hola bienvenida mi fic, gracias por tu review… Que bueno que te guste mi historia y por supuesto que la seguiré escribiendo, aquí ya esta el capitulo, espero te guste y también espero seguir leyéndote por acá!

Mosqueteras! GRACIAS son geniales xD


	10. Algo Único y Especial

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

La canción que aparece mas adelante le pertenece al Grupo Venezolano A.5 escrita por Ángel Alayon y se llama Solo con Mirarte….

Actualización del día: 17 de Agosto de 2010

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_-Uy amiga pero mírala defendiendo lo suyo- se burlo Bella_

_-Ojala fuera mío- suspire mientras Emmett nos colocaba en la fila para buscar nuestro almuerzo y me acabo de dar cuenta que no había soltado mi mano hasta este momento._

Les dejo aquí el link de la canción para que pongan el video a cargar mientras llegan a la parte y le ponen Play cuando les avise para que la escuchen mientras leen… Ya saben quítenle los espacios…

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=bOFRq19tZMc

**Algo único y especial**

**Alice POV **

Desde la fila vi como Jasper y sus amigos se levantaban de su mesa y salían del comedor pero al parecer no me vio y como tonta yo lo seguí con mi mirada hasta que desapareció…. ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver? No lo se, esto de andar incomunicada me tiene mal…. Es mejor que use mi arma secreta: pongo mi carita de gato de Shrek y me dirijo a Emmett

-Emm ¿cuando me vas a comprar mi teléfono nuevo?- termine la pregunta pestañeando coquetamente

-¿Se te metió una basura en el ojo Al?- me contesto el muy estúpido haciéndose el inocente.

-Ay no te hagas el tonto Emm, tu sabes que tu ahogaste a Jacobo así que tienes que reponérmelo o te mato, además siento que me falta algo. Una Alice sin Teléfono es una Alice incompleta…- termine solemnemente

-Epa no es "Un Ser sin estudios es un ser incompleto" (**N/A:** Pensamiento de Simón Bolívar, Libertador de Venezuela)- Aclaro Rose

-Pero mi versión es mucho mejor- le dije torciéndole los ojos

-¿Me acabas de torcer los ojos Alice Cullen?- Me dijo con una mirada amenazadora

-Si Rose pero es que me estas sacando del Tema… Emmett cómprame mi celular nuevo…

-Si enana deja el fastidio, cuando bajemos vamos y compramos tu tonto teléfono a ver si así me dejas en paz…

-Siiiiiii- dije dando brinquitos- Vamos de Compras! Y esta vez no pagare yo- Expresión que logro que los demás se rieran a carcajadas y hasta los que teníamos detrás en la fila que ni nos conocían…

Cuando entramos y todos teníamos nuestra comida que por cierto era una de las mejores del comedor, Hamburguesa nos sentamos en la primera mesa libre que conseguimos, mientras comíamos sentía una mirada sobre, como cuando la persona que te mira tiene la mirada pesada o intensa, así lo sentía, no puede evitar voltear y conseguirme con Alec que desde unas cuantas mesas de distancia me miraba y su mirada no era como antes que me hipnotizaba sino que mas bien inspiraba miedo… debía andarme con cuidado con este chico, lo ignore continuamos hablando en la mesa que como cosas rara cada vez que comíamos abordábamos temas un tanto asquerosos que iban desde vómitos hasta sexo, pero es que con Emmett no se podía tener una conversación normal…

El resto del día paso normal y al fin del día cuando todos bajamos de la universidad en el Jeep de Emmett fuimos a comprar mi teléfono nuevo el cual bautice con el nombre de Jackson (**N/A:** No pude evitarlo xD).

El martes y el miércoles pasaron sin novedad, eso quiere decir, sin ver ni señales de humo por parte de Jasper, el no sabia que ya había recuperado mi línea y por la tanto no me escribía, también me ponía a pensar que estaba pasando tiempo con su novia y que era mejor así, por que yo ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones de algo ente el y yo.

El jueves al mediodía no me daba tiempo e ir a almorzar así que opte por ir a comprarme un Yogurt con Cereal en el pequeño supermercado que teníamos en el Campus y cuando estoy en la fila para pagar eso y las galletas que compre para comer en clases lo escuche saludarme

-Hola Alice- me dijo con una sonrisa tímida, mientras se situaba en la fila detrás de mi.

-Jasper, que sorpresa… Tenia días sin verte- le dije con una sonrisa radiante

-Eh, pues yo si te he visto pero de lejos…- me respondió

-Ah no me di cuenta, de haberlo hecho me hubiese acercado a decirte que ya tengo sustituto para Jacobo…

-¿En serio? Que bueno…- me dijo pero yo lo sentía como incomodo

-Jasper, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunte preocupada

-Estoy bien… Es que quisiera hablar contigo… ¿Tienes tiempo ahorita?- me pregunto

-La verdad es que ahorita no puedo, tengo clase de Estadística y no puedo faltar por que allí voy muy mal y no me gusta perderme esa clase, de hecho ni tiempo de almorzar tengo, esto es todo lo que comeré- le respondí señalando mis compras mientras avanzaba en la fila

-¿Y después de clases?- me insistió

-Pues así si puedo, salgo en un par de horas y luego me toca esperar un par de horas mas a mi hermano que salga y me lleve a casa… así que en esas horas de espera me puedes hacer compañía- le respondí aun preocupada

-Gracias pequeña es muy importante que hablemos…- me dijo mientras yo terminaba de pagar y el hacia lo propio con sus cosas- ¿Me dejas acompañarte a tu salón?

-Claro- le conteste

Cuando salimos del mini súper le dejo su bolsa con el chico con estaba comiendo el otro día y le dijo que volvía en un momento…

-¿Me puedes adelantar algo de lo que me quieres decir que te tiene así tan incomodo?- le dije luego de dar unos cuantos pasos en silencio, me contagia en sobremanera su estado de animo y me hacia sentir incomoda a mi también.

-Es que quiero que tengamos tiempo de hablar y ahora no podremos, tu tienes clases ya mismo.- me respondió con un sonrisa de medio lado donde se le hacia un hoyuelo adorable en la mejilla

Yo inevitablemente suspire audiblemente pero me hice la desentendida cuando me miro interrogante…

-A ver pequeña, dame tu nuevo numero y así me avisas cuando salgas y te digo nos veremos…- su cambio fue tan repentino como su desaparición el día de la cervezaza

-Tengo el mismo numero, solo que no podía escribirte por que los contactos si no los recupero con la línea- le respondí

-OK- dijo sacando su teléfono y repicándome…

-Deje a Jackson en mi bolso que esta en el salón…- le dije con cara culpable

-¿Jackson? ¿Y porque dejas tus cosas en el salón?

-Le puse ese nombre al sustituto de Jacobo, y dejo mis cosas en el salón por que todo el mundo respeta las cosas ajenas, así que no me robaran…- le respondí

-Tienes razón, bueno ya me presentaras a Jackson, sabes que la llamada perdida que tienes es mía- me dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de salón, justo al mismo tiempo en que el profesor iba entrando también- Me avisas cuando salgas…- se despidió guiñándome un ojo y yo entre al salón con una mega sonrisa que a mi amiga Ángela, la única de mis amigos con la que compartía esa clase me viera suspicazmente mientras me sentaba a su lado…

Que decir que la clase se me hizo eterna y que aun así entendí menos de lo normal, no podía sacarme a Jasper de mi cabeza y me intrigaba lo que quisiera decirme… Apenas el profesor dijo que eso era todo comencé a guardar mis cosas aunque no había terminado de copiar pero después le pediría a Ángela que me preste su cuaderno para sacarle copia…

Mientras escribía el mensaje de texto me arrepentí y dije que era mejor llamarlo…

Un Tono…

Dos Tonos…

Tres Tonos…

Cuatro Tonos…

Cinco Tonos…

Seis Tonos…

Buzón de Mensajes…

Tranque…. ¿Por que cuando estamos desesperados no nos atienden?

Le di al botón de remarcado mientras terminaba de cerrar mi bolso y le decía a Ángela…

-Me tengo que ir rápido, después te cuento… Te quiero…-

-Suerte- me respondió ella, podría ser muy lenta cuando le daba la gana pero Ángela era intuitiva algunas veces, no tantas, pero lo era…

Un Tono…

Dos tonos…

-Hola pequeña, ¿ya saliste?- me contesto

-Si, estoy bajando las escaleras del Edificio de Aulas, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Termina de bajar… estoy esperándote en la salida de edificio..

-OK- le dije

Cuando termine de bajar lo buscaba con la mirada pero no lo conseguía, escuche una corneta de una camioneta Meru amarilla estacionada en la acera del frente , por la ventana del copiloto lo vi haciéndome señas, esto me dejo en mi sitio, esperaba verlo a pie o en todo caso en su moto, pero allí estaba el en una de las camionetas que mas me gustaban y que siempre veía por todos lados en la universidad…

Me abrió la puerta desde dentro y yo vacile un poco antes de subirme, cuando al fin lo hice con un poco de esfuerzo gracias a mi baja estatura y cerré la puerta, el se estaba riendo a carcajadas….

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- le dije enojándome un poco

-Es por tu cara de sorpresa… no pensaras que siempre ando en moto… de hecho casi nunca uso la moto, solo cuando pienso que podría haber mucho trafico…

-Interesante- le dije un poco sarcástica- Pensé que te burlabas por como me monte…

-Eso también fue gracioso, aunque mas bien fue adorable…- me dijo y tuve que apartar mi mirada de la suya…

-Bueno vamos…- Arranco y como a 100 metros se detuvo- Llegamos-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida viendo a mi alrededor, se había estacionado justo frente a un jardín que había cerca de las canchas que yo siempre había querido ir pero que nunca me daba tiempo y no tenia con quien, por que es un jardín muy hermoso como para ir con tus amigos, era un jardín para ir con tu pareja y Jasper me había traído allí… Era muy parecido al resto de los jardines, con sus caminarías y bancos para sentarse pero este tenia árboles que floreaban en colores lilas y fucsias.. En el resto de la universidad había estos árboles pero todos muy dispersos, aquí estaban muy juntos y le daban un colorido muy romántico al ambiente…

Jasper me miraba, atento mi reacción, yo estaba paralizada y no sabia que decir… Es bien sabido por todos en la universidad que este es el sitio de las parejas…

-Si no quieres que nos quedemos aquí, podemos ir a otro sitio- dijo me dijo nervioso

-Es perfecto…- le dije con una sonrisa tímida

-OK espérame y te ayudo a bajar- dijo abriendo su puerta para bajarse el, mientras rodeaba la camioneta respire profundo un par de veces para tranquilizarme…

Me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar caballerosamente, una vez fuera de la camioneta… me dejo allí de pie esperando mientras el buscaba algo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y cuando regreso a mi lado traía un estuche de guitarra…

-Vamos- me dijo tomándome la mano y guiándome a uno de los bancos en el jardín

Nos sentamos y yo me ladee para quedar frente a el con mis piernas cruzadas en indiecito sobre el banco y el estaba sentado sobre una de sus piernas también frente a mi…

-Bueno Alice, yo quería hablar contigo de una cosa súper importante pero quisiera que aclaráramos ciertos puntos primero…

-OK, tu dirás- le di pie para que me dijera que quería aclarar…

- Bueno sin rodeos ¿El chico ese grandotote con el que andas siempre es tu novio o tienes algo con el?- me pregunto

-Creo que te refieres a Emmett, pero el no es mas que mi mejor amigo… bueno si es algo mas- cuando dije esto pude ver la decepción en su mirada y que me iba a interrumpir pero levante mi mano para que me dejara terminar de hablar- El es como un hermano para mi, lo adoro como tal, de hecho a el puedo preguntarle cuestiones que a Edward no puedo, por que se pondría como un energúmeno, no se si me entiendes… ¿pero que te dio esa impresión?

-Bueno es que te he visto mucho con el, andan de la mano, te sientas en sus piernas y pues se dicen cosas de ustedes, son cosas que no creo que de ti pero también quisiera que me lo expliques…- me dijo muy avergonzado

-¿Qué cosas se dicen?- le dije desconcertada

-Pues que existe algún tipo de perversión entre tu amigos, tus amigas y tu… Que el anda con las tres al mismo tiempo pero que tu eres la legal o algo así…

-¿Qué? ¿Me están incluyendo a mi en sus asquerosidades? Ya decía yo que eso no traía nada bueno y hasta me están perjudicando a mi…- dije realmente molesta

-Aun no entiendo nada, ¿Qué quieres decir?- me pregunto el

-Pues que mis amigas si están saliendo con Emmett, las dos al mismo tiempo… Es una historia un tanto larga pero yo no estoy involucrada en eso, antes era como la confidente de los tres hasta que lo dejaron por que Rose se estaba enamorando de Emmett, ahora las chicas acordaron retomarlo para que Rose este con Emmett pero como yo no estoy de acuerdo en eso que una vez nos unió y ahora nos puede separar pues no admito que me cuenten nada, se que quizás sea mala amiga pero se que se están equivocando y no voy a consentirlo….- le explique con la historia corta

-Es decir que tu amiga la rubia que no conozco esta enamorada de tu amigo y Bella acordaron salir las dos al mismo tiempo con el chico para que ella pueda estar con el…

-Y eso no es ni la mitad de la historia pero es un tanto complicada…- le dije

-Y disculpa si esto suena feo, pero no se como preguntarlo de una manera mas sutil, ¿Por qué tu no te involucraste en eso la primera vez?

-Por que yo se me valorar…. No seré una rubia despampanante como Rose o una cara bonita como Bella, no llamare tanto la atención como ellas pero se que soy bonita a mi manera y que me merezco mas que un hombre compartido con mis mejores amigas, podría estar sola pero me doy a respetar y por ultimo pero no menos importante es que Emm es tan amigo mió que me da como asquito pensar en algo con el- termine con una sonrisa

-Eres sorprendente, una MUJER con todas las letras mayúsculas- me dijo con tanta admiración que me hizo sonrojar- Ya yo tengo todo claro pero quiero aclararte algo a ti…

-¿Aclararme algo a mi?

-Si, yo vi tu mirada el otro día cuando Maria interrumpió nuestra conversación…

Yo baje mi mirada apenada por ser tan evidente…

-Yo tengo que decirte la verdad, sobre como soy o como solía ser antes de mirarte la primera vez...- lo mire atentamente y el comenzó con su relato

- Yo hasta hace poco fui un Cavernícola con las mujeres, las tomaba, tenia sexo con ellas y luego las botaba, con ninguna me acostaba mas de una vez, solo con Maria, no preguntes el porque, por que ni yo mismo lo se… cuando sentía que necesitaba una mujer salía y le caía a la primera que me gustara, la llevaba a la cama y después les decía "si te he visto, no me acuerdo", era un completo patán… pero cuando te vi a los ojos la primera vez supe que era a ti a quien estaba esperando que por eso no me ate sentimentalmente a nadie… de hecho yo…- dijo titubeante

- Yo… yo te escribí una canción, donde dice exactamente lo que paso conmigo desde que te vi por primera vez… ¿Me dejarías cantártela?- me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba sin palabras y el tomo la guitarra del suelo y la saco del estuche, se acomodo mejor frente a mi…

(**N/A:** Play al video)

Comenzó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa mientras me atrapaba en su mirada…

Cuando comenzó la letra mi corazón se acelero a más no poder…

_Sólo con mirarte, sin decirte nada_

_Sucedió lo que temía, yo no lo sabía_

_Como música en el tiempo llena de melancolía_

_Vas quedándote en mi mente y no lo creía_

_Ganas de decirte tantas cosas_

_Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo_

_Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona_

_Y no encuentro palabras para describirlo._

Yo lo miraba tocar y cantar con un nudo en la garganta, esto era algo único y especial que nunca nadie había hecho por mí…

_Yo cierro los ojos, imagino años_

_Años de ternura, años suspirando_

_Años de locura, años sonriendo_

_Pero siempre imaginando que estás a mi lado_

_Mi corazón quiere, quiere ser sincero_

_Quiere que se entere Dios y el Mundo Entero_

_Esto que yo siento que es tan verdadero_

_Quiero que me mires y escuches lo que siento._

Yo también me imaginaba esos años con el junto a mi y era todo lo que deseaba

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Y nuestras almas estén unidas_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día._

Y yo quería que el fuera parte de mi vida…

_Yo sigo esperando que esta cobardía_

_Me abandone para siempre de noche y de día_

_Que me deje hablarte de cosas bonitas_

_Tan bonitas como para estar en tu vida_

_Ganas de decirte tantas cosas_

_Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo_

_Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona_

_Y no encuentro palabras para describirlo._

Mis lagrimas de emoción se fundían con la sonrisa que el estaba dibujando en mi rostro

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Y nuestras almas estén unidas_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día._

Su mirada era lo mas atrapante que había visto en mi vida y el no la apartaba de mi… se sabia la canción de memoria…

_Y así tenga que buscarte_

_Y recorrer el mundo entero_

_No perderé la ilusión ni un instante_

_Y decirte que... ¡TE QUIERO!_

¿Me quiere? El desconcierto debía reflejarse en mi cara por que me sonrió de manera cómplice antes de comenzar a cantar nuevamente el coro… refirmando lo que el quería de mi…

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Y nuestras almas estén unidas_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida _

_Enamorarte día a día _

_Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Tocar el cielo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día_

Termino de tocar los últimos acordes, puso la guitarra en el suelo a un lado del banco y tomo mis manos entre las suyas aun con su mirada en la mía…

-Estuve toda esta semana escribiendo y esta canción no es mas que lo que yo sentí y lo que quiero contigo… Como dice la canción, quiero ser parte de tu vida, enamorarte cada día, quiero vivir esta ilusión contigo, por que desde que te conocí soy una persona totalmente diferente a la que era y ahora soy el que quiero ser y lo quiero ser a tu lado… Te Quiero… Mi pequeña hada… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Esta declaración fue mas de lo que podía esperar y las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta mientras lagrimas silentes corrían por mis mejillas… tenia que darle una respuesta pero no estaba segura de que decisión tomar…

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Nota de Autora: No** me maten chicas! Todo tiene una justificación! Me tarde en responderles los rr pero no publique hasta no responderlos… son mega especiales…

Muchísimas gracias a mis lectoras por sus reviews: martagh, SwiftAlice; xoxo ();Alice-Jasper-Forever; Strangeeers y también gracias a aquellos que me ponen en sus alertas y Favoritos! Espero leerlos también!

No puedo dejar de darles las gracias a las Mosqueteras que con sus palabras me animan a seguir y con sus excelentes fics me hacen querer estar a la altura de tan geniales escritoras como lo son: Betzacosta, Bertlin y Ginegine! Gracias por todo chicas!

Diganme por favor que les parecio este capitulo porque me tiene muy nerviosa y en cierta forma si esto les gusta tratare de hacer un lemmon mas adelante…

*Respondo los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta por aquí…

xoxo (): Hola, Gracias por tu Review… espero que te guste este capitulo… Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por el apoyo! Y Disculpa la tardanza en el capitulo…


	11. Novios

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 26 de Agosto de 2010

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Esta declaración fue mas de lo que podía esperar y las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta mientras lagrimas silentes corrían por mis mejillas… tenia que darle una respuesta pero no estaba segura de que decisión tomar…_

**Capitulo 10**

"**Novios"**

**Alice POV**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, se me ocurrían mil cosas que decir pero ninguna parecía ser la adecuada…

-Veras Jazz, yo tengo que pensar- dije en un susurro, por sus ojos pasaran la desilusión, tristeza, la duda, hasta que volví a hablar- Tengo que pensar la manera mas perfecta de decirte que Si pero en este momento no la consigo- le dije con mucha emoción…- Me has hecho esperar tanto…

-Lo siento señorita- se disculpo muy caballerosamente

Yo no pude soportar mas y me lance a sus brazos me apoye en su pecho mientras el envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor, el momento era perfecto, el sitio era perfecto y el hombre que me abrazaba era perfecto…

Estando allí en sus brazos tuve una visión **"Jasper y yo tomados de la mano pasando por diferentes escenarios" **Todo fue muy rápido y lo único que tuve claro fue a nosotros 2 tomados de la mano, ahora me encontraba frente a Jasper mientras el me tomaba de los hombros con preocupación…

- Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto ansioso

-Bésame por favor- fue lo único que pude responderle aun impresionada

El sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a mi, cerré los ojos justo en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, sentía que mi corazón iba a salir en cualquier momento de mi pecho, el cosquilleo en el estomago era maravilloso mientras nuestros labios se movían en sincronía, me maraville en todas las sensaciones que estaba viviendo juntas…

**Jasper POV**

Esta mujer sencillamente es maravillosa… sus labios son un manjar exquisito que a partir de hoy no permitiré que nadie lo pruebe mas que yo… Me declaro dueño y señor de los labios de Alice Cullen…

Cuando el aire nos falto, comencé a separarme poco a poco de ella dejando aun pequeños besos sobre la comisura de sus labios donde se extendía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción muy parecida a la que debía tener yo en mis labios en este momento, se veía espectacularmente hermosa con esa sonrisa en sus labios un poco roja por la fricción de nuestro primer beso y con sus ojos aun su cerrados… Su expresión era de serenidad y satisfacción, contrastando con la expresión asustada que tenia antes del beso _¿Qué habrá pensado que la asusto de esa manera luego de decirme que si?_

Cuando deje sus labios le di un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y luego en la frente mientras ella abría los ojos riéndose con pequeñas carcajadas…

-Me encantas- le dije sin poder evitarlo

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto sonriendo

- Por que eres hermosa, sencilla, alegre… Alice siento que eres la mujer que quiero en mi vida y definitivamente quiero ser parte de la tuya… Me encantas porque eres como eres, sencillamente tú…

-Eres bueno con las palabras Jazzy…- Me dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente…

**Alice POV **

Estuvimos mucho rato hablando allí de todo y de nada, Jasper me tenia abrazada y yo estaba recostada en su pecho mientras nos conocíamos aun mas, pude descubrir que Jasper tenia un grupo con otros 4 amigos y que pensaban grabar un disco dentro de poco, también supe que vivía muy cerca de la universidad en un apartamento compartido con otro estudiante pero que casi nunca estaba en su casa siempre se quedaba hasta tarde en la universidad haciendo cualquier cosa, discutimos sobre nuestras cosas favoritas, desde los colores hasta películas y libros…

El tiempo se paso volando y mi teléfono el cual había ignorado hasta el momento comenzó a sonar con una llamada...

-Creo que es mejor que contestes, quizás sea tu hermano- dijo Jasper recordándome que yo estaba "esperando" que Edward saliera de su clase para que me llevara a casa…

Tome mi teléfono y efectivamente era mi hermanito bello y hermoso pero no mas que mi nuevo novio…

-Hello hermanito- lo salude alegremente

-Alice, me tenías preocupado hermanita… No me contestaste los mensajes y cuando llego al cafetín pensando que estas aquí, tus amigos me dicen que no has aparecido después de tu clase de Estadística y que tampoco les respondes los mensajes…

-Estoy más que bien hermanito, espérame allí y cuando llegue te lo explico todo, voy para allá…

-Dale, apresúrate…

-Si, si… ya voy…- le dije colgando la llamada

-Tenías razón Jazzy, si era mi hermano- le dije a el mientras el terminaba de guardar la guitarra en su estuche- ¿20 mensajes en 1 hora? Uffff, mis amigos si me quieren… estaban desesperados por saber de mí- le dije a mi novio bromeando

-Yo también me hubiese desesperado si no supiera de ti- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente para luego pasarme un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a la camioneta- ¿Les vas a decir que soy tu novio?- me pregunto antes de abrirme la puerta…

-Por supuesto, príncipe… ¿Por qué tendría que esconderte de ellos?- le pregunte mientras me ayudaba a subir al asiento de copiloto luego de que el guardara la guitarra en la parte atrás

-No lo se, a lo mejor ellos piensen que es muy pronto, tu hermano es muy sobre protector contigo y quizás no le agrade la idea de que estemos juntos apenas una semana después de conocernos y no se me parece que a lo mejor tu amigo ese que sale con tus amigas esta enamorado de ti y el se puede poner…- Yo estaba sentada y el en la parte de afuera de la camioneta aun con la puerta abierta mientras hablábamos yo me incline y lo bese para callarlo antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías…

-Jasper, no digas más tonterías…. A mi hermano le caíste bien, de hecho me dijo que le gustabas para mi- le dije recordando la noche de la cervezada donde conocí a Jasper- Y mi amigo no esta enamorado de mi, cuando lo conozcas te caerá súper bien, es divertido, el es como un hermano adoptivo… ten por seguro que con Rose y Bella por delante es difícil que se fije en mi…

-Tu eres mucho mas hermosa que ellas- me dijo molesto

-Yo me siento hermosa Jasper, pero se que ellas llaman mas la atención por su alocada forma de ser… yo soy mas alocada en personalidad y ellas en comportamiento… locas cada una a su manera e igual que cada una es bonita a su manera… Ojo tampoco soy egocéntrica, no soy perfecta, pero si me siento bonita…- le explique mi punto de vista en cuanto a eso- ¿Vamos?- le pregunte

-Por supuesto- me dijo sonriendo un poco más y cerrando mi puerta para dar la vuelta y clocarse tras el volante…

Este recorrido tampoco fue muy largo, lo que mas nos costo fue conseguir donde el pudiera estacionar la camioneta ya que era hora de la cena y tanto el cafetín como el comedor que estaban muy cerca se encontraban abarrotados de estudiantes dispuestos a realizar su ultima comida del día en el campus antes de ir cada uno a su casa.

Una vez mas me ayudo a bajar de la camioneta y cuando emprendimos camino hacia el cafetín donde divisaba de lejos a un grupo bien nutrido de mis amigos y compañeros de clase en una de las mesas…

Jasper me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, yo lo mire con una sonrisa y el levanto nuestras manos entrelazadas y beso el dorso de mi mano…

Cuando estábamos cerca de la mesa de mis amigos, Emmett grito…

-ALICE, PEQUEÑAAAA… EXTRAÑABA A LA TERCERA DE MIS MUJERES…

Jasper apretó mi mano y yo voltee a verlo y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo… quizás estaba pensando que le mentí cuando le dije que no tenia nada con el bocón de Emmett…

-Hola chicos- salude en general, mientras mi hermano se me acercaba un poco mas y saludo a Jasper chocando ligeramente sus manos y luego los puños…

-¿Dónde andabas hermanita? Ya extrañábamos tus cuentos de las caídas de Bella, no es divertido cuando las cuenta Rosalie- pregunto mi hermano, pero su mirada era suspicaz

-Vete al…- dijo Rose conteniendo la grosería que iba a decir para sacarle la lengua a mi hermano

-Estaba con mi novio- solté la bomba de una vez

Todos miraron a Jasper y las caras de todos era un poema, ninguno en el tiempo que yo tenia en la universidad me había conocido un novio, pero yo no tengo la culpa de ser exigente…

-Y después dicen que yo soy la que se hace novia de un chico a los 2 segundo de conocerlo- soltó Bella y todos nos reímos…

-No Bella, tu eres la de los dos segundos, yo soy la de la semana- le respondí para callarle la boca…- mientras los demás reían- a ver se lo presento a los que no lo conocen, el es Jasper… Jazzy ellos son mis amigos aunque son muchos para nombrártelos a todos…

Jasper sonrió de manera general y Emmett se le acerco para soltar una de las suyas…

-Hola Jasper, que bueno conocerte… ya la enana esta me tenia cansado con los cuentos del chico de mirada linda que tiene una novia morenaza despampanante que por lo que veo la dejaste para estar con la enana flacucha esta, ¿Me presentas a la morena?- Le dijo Emmett como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo, yo quería que la tierra me tragara… definitivamente a Emmett no se le podía contar nada…

Jasper volteo a mirarme con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de lado…

-¿Viste que si estabas celosa de Maria?- me dijo al oído para luego dirigirse a Emmett que espera la respuesta de Jasper con los brazos cruzados frente a nosotros…

-Quizás algún día te la presente- le respondió Jasper cosa que me hizo pensar que el aun habla con su ex-amante o lo que hubiera sido…

Emmett se fue y ya todos mis amigos estaban cada uno en una cosa diferente

-Así que de novia, pequeña- Me dijo Edward abrazándome cuando se quedo solo con Jasper y conmigo, yo solté la mano de Jasper y abrace a mi hermano que me susurro al oído- Quiero que seas feliz…

-Con el lo seré- le dije muy segura

Me solté de mi hermano y volví con mi novio quien me paso un brazo por mis hombros…

-Hazla feliz o lo pagaras- le dijo mi hermano a Jasper

-Por supuesto que lo haré- le respondió solemnemente

Luego de un rato de estar en el cafetín decidimos ir a comer y Jasper nos acompaño… Jasper se entendía bien con mis amigos y hasta bromeaba junto a Emmett y Edward… las chicas disimuladamente en una de esas me dijeron que les debía la historia completa y yo les dije que se los contaría por MSN más tarde…

A mitad de comida estábamos todos riéndonos a carcajadas con una anécdota que nos estaba contando Emmett de su primera vez, por que como cosa rara salió el tema del sexo y las primeras veces…

-Edward, Alice… ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?- Dijo la voz de Alec detrás de mi…

Yo me voltee a verlo con expresión de fastidio y Edward dio un suspiro resignado…

-¿Qué quieres ahora Alec? ¿No vez que estamos comiendo?

-Y nos puede dar indigestión de solo verte- dijo Bella muy disimuladamente "nótese el sarcasmo"

Yo sonreí por la ocurrencia de mi amiga y note como Jasper tomaba la mano que había dejado sobre la mesa…

-Edward es que yo quería que me permitieras ser el novio de tu hermana…- soltó el muy tarado

Todos en la mesa nos quedamos con la boca abierta y de hecho Emmett soltó el tenedor que tenía en sus manos causando un estrépito cuando este cayó sobre la bandeja…

-¿Y por que se lo preguntas a el y no a mi?- le dije yo exaltada- ¿No crees que yo soy una mujer con suficiente edad como para decidir ese tipo de cosas?

-Mi hermana es autónoma en sus decisiones, yo en eso no me meto- dijo mi hermano

-Disculpa Alice, pero es que yo….

-No gastes tu saliva explicándote Alec, sencillamente déjame en paz- le dije

-Pero Alice…

-Que la dejes en paz te dijo- le dijo Jasper muy tranquilamente parándose delante de mi entre Alec y yo que me había levantado para gritarle directo en la cara...

-No hable contigo Guardaespaldas- le dijo Alec

-Pues resulta que este Guardaespaldas es su novio y esta dispuesto a partirte la cara si la vuelves a molestar, es la segunda vez que molestas a Alice y la primera te advertí que te mantuvieras lejos de ella… ¿O es que estabas muy borracho cuando te deje bien claras las cosas el día de la cervezada? Qué tus amigos te tuvieron que llevar a rastras…

La cara de Alec se crispo y su mano se fue instintivamente a su estomago, como si un recuerdo lo asechara… Miro suspicazmente a Jasper

-Fuiste tu…- dijo señalándolo- Fuiste tu el que me ataco en el estacionamiento…- termino con cara de miedo…

-No se de que hablas- le contesto Jasper con una sonrisa culpable…

-Eso no se va a quedar así, Alice volverá a fijarse en mí y tú pagaras los golpes que me diste… Te la voy a quitar- dijo Alec antes de irse…

Nuestra mesa y las más cercanas estaban en silencio, todos estaban atentos a los acontecimientos con Alec y yo estaba en shock mirando a Jasper, con la duda en mi cabeza dando vueltas…

Jasper volteo a mirarme y exclamo…

-Creo que tengo algo que explicarte mi pequeña hada…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nota de Autora:** Hola queridas lectoras! Vieron que no había razón para preocuparse? Alice por supuesto que le iba a decir que si xD

Bueno les dejo acá otro Capi Beteado por mi hermanita bella y hermosa Ginegine.

Por y ultimo y no menos importante gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior: _**Bertlin, Ginegine, xoxo, SwiftAlice, Rosa, betzacosta, Strangeeers. **_Ya también Gracias a las chicas que _**me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos!**_ Espero leerlas también en los reviews aunque sea para decirme "Te Leo"… Ojo no es que me este quejando también me gusta cuando me agregan a los Alertas y Favoritos…

Mosqueteraaaas Gracias por todo su apoyo, ustedes saben quienes son! ;-)

Respondo los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta por acá!

xoxo: Hola nena! Muchas gracias por tu review… Que bueno que te gusto y espero que este también te guste… Nos seguimos leyendo!

Rosa: Hola chica! Gracias por el Review y bienvenida a mi historia! Espero continuar leyéndote en los reviews! Espero que este capitulo también te guste! Gracias por lo de hermoso, hago lo mejor que puedo… Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Proteccion y Precaucion

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 06 de Septiembre de 2010

**Gracias a:** betzacosta_, Ginegine, Strangeeers, SwiftAlice, Bertlin, xoxo, Adriana_; por su reviews… también a las chicas que me han agregado en sus Alertas y Favoritos… No estoy muy segura si ya respondí los reviews pero no tengo mucho tiempo… si quieren que les deje un capitulo para que mi hermana lo suba mientras estoy de vacas, no prometo nada pero tratare de escribirlo entre hoy y mañana… Nos leemos abajo!

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Nuestra mesa y las más cercanas estaban en silencio, todos estaban atentos a los acontecimientos con Alec y yo estaba en shock mirando a Jasper, con la duda en mi cabeza dando vueltas…_

_Jasper volteo a mirarme y exclamo…_

_-Creo que tengo algo que explicarte mi pequeña hada…_

**Capitulo 11**

**Protección y Precaución**

**Jasper POV**

"_Demonios, el imbecil ese me reconoció… y aunque no tiene pruebas esto se lo tendré que explicar a Alice" _ Me voltee a mirarla y su expresión era como si hubiesen pintando un gigantesco signo de interrogación en su perfecto rostro…

-Creo que tengo algo que explicarte mi pequeña hada- le exclame, todos en la mesa estaban atento y en realidad no me importo explicárselo delante de todos, se que de todas maneras ella se los contaría por que me he dado cuenta que para sus amigos Alice no guarda secretos…

Le pedí que se sentara nuevamente y yo también lo hice, estábamos conscientes de los demás pero solo nos miramos el uno al otro…

-Veras pequeña el día que nos conocimos en la cervezada…- comencé el relato de lo que paso ese día…

***-*Flash Back*-***

En Cuanto Alice estuvo segura en los brazos de su hermano, no pude esperar ni siquiera a avisarles que me iba y despedirme por que sentía la necesidad de ponerle a ese tipo los puntos claros con respecto a Alice. Si ella no lo quería cerca pues el estaría lejos y de eso me encargaría yo, no entendía el porque de este impulso de protegerla habiéndola conocido no hace ni 3 horas pero algo muy dentro de mi me decía que debía cuidarla…

Me encontré a mi mismo entrando al salón donde se realizaba la fiesta pero había en mi una furia tal que debía notarse en mi rostro por que todo aquel que me veía a la cara se apartaba con expresión atemorizada…

Cuando conseguí el tipo estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado hacia el área de los baños, no quería actuar en donde hubieran testigos y me lo pusieron fácil cuando uno de los que lo llevaban le grito a unas chicas que los esperaran en el auto… Seguí a las chicas y sonreí al ver que el auto al que se dirigían estaba algo apartado y por cuestiones de suerte mi moto estaba a medio camino en un área algo oscura, decidí esperar junto a mi moto que salieran, mi problema ahora eran los tipos que lo arrastraban…

Pero la suerte estaba de mi lado esta noche definitivamente y al parecer sus amigos lo dejaron solo y el salio dando tumbos, se notaba que no estaba tan mal como hace rato por que ya podía caminar por si mismo mejor para mi, tampoco me iba a aprovechar de su desventaja al estar borracho y yo bien sobrio… Cuando se acerco lo suficiente a la oscuridad sigilosamente me le acerque y el noto mi presencia justo al frente de el pero su vista no estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad como la mía y simplemente lo tome del cuello…

-Te vuelves a acercar a Alice en contra de su voluntad y te juro que lo pagaras bien caro…- le dije con voz amenazante y subí mi rodilla y le asesté en el estomago, se doblo por la falta de aire y se deslizo hacia el suelo en cuanto lo solté, el intento tumbarme también lanzando un manotazo por detrás de mis rodillas pero el golpe no tuvo fuerza suficiente y yo me agache para susurrarle aun con el tono amenazante en mi voz

-Esto es una simple advertencia, aléjate de Alice o te parto la cara… tu decides-

-¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer?- dijo desde el piso aun pero con clara actitud desafiante

-Soy alguien que la cuidara de mal nacidos como tu de hoy en adelante- le respondí llegue hasta mi moto la encendí y me fui dejándolo allí tirado, esperaba que hubiese captado el mensaje…

No tarde en llegar a mi residencia compartida con Fred un estudiante de Matemáticas poco social pero que por estar siempre enfrascado en sus problemas matemáticos casi nunca compartíamos, me encerré en mi habitación y me repetía a mi mismo "¿Que fue eso Jasper?" "Tu nunca te comportas tan irracional y violento" "¿Qué tiene esta chica que me hace sentirme tan protector hacia ella?"

Después de un rato recordé que me había ido sin despedirme de ella y le mande un mensaje un tanto empalagoso para desearle buenas noches pero esta noche estaba siguiendo mis impulsos…

***-* Fin del Flash Back*-***

Le conté todo, bueno menos lo de los mensajes… su expresión era indescifrable… pero apartaba su mirada de la mía, cuestión que me preocupo un poco…

-Bueno Jazz, supongo que debo decirte que Gracias por cuidarme cuando apenas no conocíamos, aunque debo admitir que me da un poco de miedo que actúes de esa forma…- lo ultimo lo dijo mirándome y si, había miedo en su mirada

-Fue para cuidar de ti, no quería que nada te volviera a angustiar como ese día- le replique tomando sus manos entre las mías- Perdóname, ya no haré nada de ese estilo sin consultártelo primero, ahora somos dos en uno solo.

-Si, creo que tengo que asimilarlo, si me disculpan voy al baño- se levanto tomo su bandeja y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde colocábamos las bandejas con los platos sucios y de allí directo al baño, sus amigas se disculparon también y la siguieron.

Parece mentira pero no llevamos ni 6 horas de novios y ya estamos teniendo problemas, no lo considero grave pero yo me había propuesto mantener esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro pero nada es perfecto…

-Gracias- dijo Edward y luego de un momento fue que capte que era conmigo…

-¿Por qué? Si Alice esta triste, no estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo…- le replique- Tu deberías sacarme ahorita a patadas de aquí.

-Esta un poco asustada, pero se le pasara…- dijo riéndose- Te doy las gracias por poner en su sitio al tipo ese, el día de la cervezada y hoy- lo mire interrogante- Se lo merecía y así se mantendrá alejado de ella- termino de decir mi cuñado

-Bueno pero el ha seguido molestándola, el otro día la paro para pedirle disculpas supuestamente, yo no sabia nada de lo que había pasado y cuando la vi incomoda la aparte de el- dijo Emmett

-Creo que este tipo es de cuidado, no me gustaría que Alice ande sola por ahí y el se aproveche de eso… No me dan buena espina esas amenazas- dije

-Si, lo bueno es que Alice siempre anda con alguno de nosotros y ahora contigo Jasper- dijo Emmett de nuevo

-Espero se le pase el susto por mi actitud, la verdad es que ni yo mismo me reconocía-

-Se llama instinto "Cuñadito" los hombre tendemos a proteger a las chicas que se ganan nuestro corazón… Y con Alice es imposible no querer protegerla- me dijo Edward lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Luego de esto nos levantamos para llevar nuestras bandejas al servicio y esperar a las chicas en estacionamiento aledaño al comedor, según Emmett y Edward siempre las esperaban allí las mil horas que se tardaran en el baño. _¿Qué tanto pueden tardarse tres chicas en un Baño, donde hay mínimo 4 cubículos de retretes? _

**Alice POV**

Luego de que Jasper contara la historia no podía evitar sentirme un poco asustada _¿Acaso estaba de novia con un psicópata violento? Por ir a perseguir a Alec fue que no se despidió ese día ¿Había hecho bien en decirle que si tan pronto? ¿Como una persona que se comportaba tan dulce un momento al siguiente estaba escondido en la oscuridad esperando atacar a alguien que se encontraba en cierta desventaja? _

Mi mente era un nido de preguntas y como pude me excuse para ir al baño, necesitaba hablar con mis amigas y afortunadamente ellas me conocen tan bien que me siguieron y en cuanto entramos al baño no pude más sino descargar todas mis dudas con mis amigas

-¿Me equivoque con Jasper?- les pregunte

-¿Tu eres tonta o te la das?- me dijo Bella

-De verdad Alice Cullen pareces Tarada- dijo Rose- El chico acaba de admitir que le dio su merecido a Alec por causarte esa crisis de nervios que te dio ese día ¿Y tu te pones a cuestionarlo? Es lo más tierno que he escuchado en mi vida…

-Pero si fue violento con Alec puede serlo conmigo…

-¿Que tenia tu comida? Estas delirando, con lo dulce que es el contigo… Por Dios Alice este es el colmo, date la oportunidad de ser feliz… Según tengo entendido desde Riley no te has dado más oportunidad que dejarte echar los perros por un británico que esta divino pero que no puede pasar de un flirteo cibernético ¿Cómo es que le dices tú? ¿J-J?

-Si J-J "Mi Británico" James- le respondí- Pero hace mucho no se de el y obviamente prefiero a Jasper que a el y lo saben- les dije…

-¿Entonces cuales son las dudas amiga?- me pregunto Rose- Jasper se comporta bien contigo, date la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, apenas están comenzando… No te cierres a la felicidad que te mereces…

-Tienes razón amiga, ahora si me disculpan voy a hacer del 1- dije encaminándome a uno de los cubículos, cuando estaba entrando me fije que de otro salía una chica y mire a mis amigas con expresión avergonzada por que alguien había escuchado nuestra conversación, pero no le di importancia y me dedique a lo que tenia que hacer…

Luego de chismear otro rato en el baño mientras nos cepillábamos los dientes, nos retocamos el maquillaje, salimos a buscar a los chicos en el estacionamiento.

Llegue junto a mi novio y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y pequeño beso mientras el me tomo de la mano… Jasper me acompaño hasta el auto de mi hermano donde íbamos Bella y yo ya que la casa de mi amiga nos quedaba de camino mientras Emmett llevaría a Rose que vivían relativamente cerca y mi Jazz se iría solo en esa enorme camioneta. Edward y Bella entraron al auto y yo me quede afuera del puesto del copiloto con la puerta abierta para despedirme de mi novio mientras mi hermano encendía el motor…

-Que tengas una buena noche mi princesa…- me dijo

-Gracias Jazzy, tu también… descansa- le dije con una sonrisa

Me tomo de la cintura y se acerco a mi rostro… Me beso, un beso de despedida que con el roce de sus labios sobre los míos no expresaba mas que reticencia a separarse de mi, su lengua exploraba en mi boca de una manera tan maravillosa y excitante que me olvide de respirar y luego de unos segundos el se separo de mi con una gran sonrisa y yo con una gran cara de boba…

-Hasta mañana- le susurre aun media ida

-Te escribo mas tarde a tu cel- me dijo el

-Perfecto- le confirme yo y me subí al auto…

Cuando entre al auto vi la mano de Bella retirarse del pecho de mi hermano desde la parte de atrás de auto y acomodándose en el asiento trasero mientras mi hermano estaba sumamente sonrojado como una estatua en su asiento de conductor con la mirada perdida hacia el frente… De nuevo tuve la sensación de que estos dos me ocultaban algo y de esta noche no pasaba que yo me enterara y pobre de Bella si juega con mi hermano por que allí si no hay amistad que valga, mi hermano es mi hermano y con el no se juega.

Mi hermano tomo camino a casa de mi amiga y yo me sumí en mis pensamientos, Bella intento que le contara como me pidió Jasper que fuera su novia pero le dije que pensaba contarlo una vez que se esperara y mas tarde les contaba a las dos de una vez por MSN.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella ella se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla desde su asiento en la parte de atrás y de mi hermano igualmente pero el beso de ellos se pude decir que fue un media luna (N/A: los besos que se dan por lo general "por accidente" muy cerca de la boca o solo se toca la mitad de los labios del otro) y esto me hizo mirarla con advertencia a lo que ella se bajo rápidamente y entro. Ya en el camino a nuestra comencé a interrogar a mi hermanito muy "sutilmente"

-¿Qué esta pasando con Bella?

El suspiro ruidosamente antes de responderme

-Sabia que no te podía ocultar nada por mucho tiempo- dijo el

-Con eso no me respondes hermanito

-Pues ella me gusta y últimamente me ha estado haciendo ojitos, pero me molesta que cuando estoy a punto de creer que ella es sincera conmigo pues le descubro algo con alguien… el día de la cervezada habíamos estado bailando un rato y pues de buenas a primeras mientras yo te buscaba ella decidió que se iba a dar unos besos con el imbecil de Félix y así ha sucedido varias veces… no se que hacer…

-Por eso estaban discutiendo ese día, de hecho ese día tuve una extraña visión de ustedes besándose- dije yo pensativamente

-Pues eso no ha sucedido y no va a suceder mientras ella siga con su juego de niña fácil… Por cierto se me había olvidado preguntarte por eso según lo que me dices si ese día tuviste una visión ¿como te calmaste tan fácilmente?

-En cuanto a la visión… no se, cuando volví en si Jasper me miro a los ojos y me calme instantáneamente- no le di importancia a ese tema- Y con respecto a Bella, espero que cumplas con lo que dices hermanito, la verdad es que ella es mi amiga pero tú eres mi hermano y sabes que siempre tú estarás por encima de todo… y por como es Bella en este momento yo que se las cosas que hace pues ella no te merece…

-¿Hasta por encima de Jasper?- Me pregunto Edward tratando de cambiarme el tema…

-Pues fíjate que si hermanito, apenas estoy comenzando con el y no me trates de cambiar de tema que no lo vas a lograr…

-Pues te voy a asegurar algo Ali, si Bella quiere algo conmigo pues será algo serio y tiene que madurar y cambiar su estilo de vida para que yo la pueda tomar en serio…

-Además de hacerse los exámenes pertinentes de cuanta enfermedad venérea exista- dije yo mas para mi misma pero me escucho

-¿Tan así es? – me pregunto mi hermano con la decepción plasmada en su rostro

Mi estomago dio un vuelco al tener que ser yo la que le pusiera los pies en la tierra pero así es la vida...

-Lamento decirte que si, mas de una vez ha estado asustada por riesgos de embarazo… si no se cuida de un embarazo obviamente tampoco lo hace de una ETS- le dije

-Con lo bella que es y no cuidarse así, tengo mucho que pensar hermanita, tampoco quiero dañar tu amistad con ella si no funciona por eso no me quiero arriesgar…

-Bueno Ed, ya sabes lo que dicen… "El que no arriesga no gana" y yo como hermana y mejor amiga de ella te digo "Cuidado… usa condón"- termine de broma pero era en serio y el lo sabia…

-Estas loca hermanita-

Y con esto termino nuestra conversación y al poco rato llegamos a casa… saludamos a nuestros padres, los acompañamos mientras ellos cenaban ya que nosotros ya habíamos comido pero igual tomamos el postre, no les dije de mi noviazgo por que era muy pronto, además de que papa se pondría muy enojado, es extremadamente protector conmigo mucho mas de lo que es Edward y eso es bastante…

Después del rico helado que comimos todos frente al televisor viendo un programa que nos encantaba, cada uno subió a su habitación y yo luego de ducharme y ponerme una ropa cómoda agarre mi lapto y la encendí, automáticamente se abrió mi sesión en MSN pero como desconectado, no le preste mucha atención a esto mientras revisaba mi facebook… luego de un rato recordé que mis amigas querían que les contara lo de Jasper y cambie mi estado al instante estaba en una conversación múltiple con ellas, mientras les contaba lo del jardín, la canción, y ellas me pidieron casi una trascripción exacta de la canción que el me escribió…

En ese momento se me abrió una ventana con una nueva conversión que me dejo sin saber que hacer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nota de Autora:** Hola chicas! Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capi… les confieso que este me costo un poco el Flash back de Jasper me costo un Mundo…

Tengo varios avisos y agradecimientos especiales: Mosqueteras… cada una me ayudo mucho para este capitulo… Betzacosta me ayudo a salir de la tranca que tenia con el Flash Back y me sugirió al Jasper oscuro (espero haberlo hecho bien); Ginegine, me beteo el capitulo y Bertlin me ayudo a mantenerme despierta para terminarlo…

Chicas el miércoles que viene me voy a de vacas y aunque creo que hay computadoras pues no voy a estar metiéndome en Internet teniendo una mega piscina y el mar a pocos metros ¿no creen?, solo estaré lejos una semana y voy a tratar de dejarles un capitulo con mi hermana para que lo suba el fin de semana y no tengan que esperar tanto pero no les aseguro nada porque solo tengo 2 días para escribirlo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no les voy a dejar un capitulo mediocre…

Y ultimo para terminar con tanta habladera, les pido que pasen por http: / www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6290428/1/ (ya saben quiten los espacios) Es la primera parte de un reto que tenemos entre mis amigas las mosqueteras y yo… Cada una escribirá una parte de este fic correspondiente a una pareja diferente y esta es la primera parte, es Carlisle/Esme y pronto vendrán los otros… todos estarán en la sección de favoritos del perfil de Las Mosqueteras Cullen http: /www. fanfiction. net/ u/2519368/ Las%20Mosqueteras%20Cullen además allí conseguirán mas detalles de que se trata este reto, por ahora ese es entre nosotras pero pronto vienen las de participación publica.

Bueno me despido, espero que les guste este capi… ¿Quién creen que le escribió a Alice? A ver quien lo adivina…

¿Me he ganado un Review?


	13. James

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 16 de Septiembre de 2010

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_En ese momento se me abrió una ventana con una nueva conversión que me dejo sin saber que hacer…_

**Capitulo 12**

"**James"**

**Alice POV**

_**James dice:**_ Hola Ali, me tenías abandonado =(

Así decía el mensaje que me había escrito James, el y yo teníamos un jueguito de flirtear pero siempre teniendo en claro que nada era en serio pues la distancia entre nosotros era obvia, el vive en Inglaterra y yo en EEUU, no vivíamos ni siquiera en el mismo país y desde siempre hemos aclarado que ninguno de los dos creen en las relaciones por Internet.

Lo había conocido en un Chat que me metía cuando estaba aburrida y congeniamos, intercambiamos MSN, hablábamos y con el tiempo la confianza entre nosotros aumento increíblemente pero ahora no sabia si seguirle el juego del flirteo o no, ahora tengo novio… los últimos dos meses habían sido difíciles por que si nos estábamos empezando a gustar en serio pero nada mas allá por tener siempre claro la distancia.

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Hola J-J… discúlpame, la verdad es que he estado full con los exámenes y otras cosas…

Cuando conocí a Jasper ya tenia como una semana sin chatear con el por estar estudiando para los parciales. Al mismo tiempo seguía chateando con las chicas contándoles los detalles de mi noviazgo con Jasper mientras James me contestaba…

_**James dice:**_ Tranquila, te entiendo… así me pasa a mí a veces… Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo estas? En estas semanas pensé que habías conseguido novio y que yo ya no te interesaba ¬¬ =(

Y aquí estaba la pregunta del millón que estaba presente en todas nuestras conversaciones ¿Conseguiste novio?

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ mmmm, pues si conocí a alguien y justo hoy me pidió que fuéramos novios…

_**James dice:**_ Wow pero que oportuna mi pregunta… ¿Y que le dijiste?

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Que si, aun nos estamos conociendo pero me gusta mucho desde que lo conocí…

Yo siempre le contaba casi toda mi vida a James… No sabia porque pero llevábamos mas de 1 año chateando y le tenia la confianza…

_**James dice:**_ Que bueno, Felicidades! Ahora yo soy el que esta solito y no hay nadie aquí a mi lado… =(

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Tonto tampoco hay nadie a mi lado en este momento, el esta en su casa y yo en la mía =P

_**James dice:**_ ¿Nos hacemos compañía mutuamente? (H)

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ jajajajajaja siempre me haces compañía…

Y era total y absolutamente cierto, el a veces estaba hasta mas que las propias Alice y Rose… siempre cuando lo necesitaba a pesar de la distancia…

_**James dice:**_ Si pero ahora es diferente por que tu ahora tienes novio ¬¬ y no puedes inventar mas juegos de cartas conmigo…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Tú no cambias J-J. Además cuando tú tenías novia no te detenías a la hora de inventar juegos que haríamos si nos conociéramos en persona.

Cuando lo conocí él tenia novia, al poco tiempo término con ella y durante todo el tiempo conociéndolo tuvo unas cuantas más, pero con ninguna duro más de un mes… Y el tenia una creatividad para juegos nuevos increíbles, siempre estaba inventando algo nuevo que haríamos si nos conociéramos, desde lo mas inocente hasta lo mas pícaro, yo le seguía siempre el juego y era una manera de divertirnos un rato.

_**James dice:**_ ¿Eso es una insinuación de que invente de todas maneras querida Alice? ¬¬

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ ¿Yo que dije? No dije nada J-J… Olvídalo…

Sonreí para mí… Sabia que igual lo iba a hacer, James no se rendía fácilmente.

_**James dice:**_ OK, ya vengo que tengo que instalar los Pole Dance para la fiesta que tengo en unos momentos y no te invito =P

Y aquí esta, yo solo tenia que seguirle el juego para ver quien se rendía primero, por lo general era yo la que no soportaba jugar mucho tiempo… o me incomodaba o simplemente era demasiado para mi imaginación…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ ¿No me invitas? Tu te lo pierdes, con lo buena que soy bailando el Pole Dance ¬¬ Esta soy yo practicando xD

Aquí le busque un video cualquiera en Youtube de alguna chica practicando eso y se lo mande…

_**James dice:**_ Eres buena! Puedo contratarte para el Show principal ^^

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Pues no, no quiero mostrar mi "talento" frente todos tus invitados xD

_**James dice:**_ Waa pero solo hay un invitado y soy yo =P

Típico.. Siempre terminábamos siendo el y yo nada mas….

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Mmmm entonces tengo que pensarlo…

_**James dice:**_ Piénsalo, de alguna manera ya te he visto bailando (en el video donde practicas xD) … y luego podemos a jugar cartas J ^^

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Ya te dije que ese juego no me gusta, siempre ganas tú

-.-

Si, un juego donde supuestamente según en numero de la carta se iban perdiendo prendas de ropa… pero según las reglas el elegía quien perdía y obvio siempre iba a perder yo… claro este juego solo me explico en que consistía, para que lo jugáramos cuando nos conociéramos.

_**James dice:**_ Al final ganamos los dos….

Y hasta aquí aguante yo, era demasiada picardía y yo ahora era una chica con novio…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Mejor nos dejamos de esto, J-J… No es sano que sigamos jugando con fuego, en realidad nunca lo fue…

_**James dice:**_ Pero si tú y yo sabemos que nada es en serio… Además nosotros siempre nos hemos tratado así… ¿todo cambio por que tienes novio? =(

Si eso lo cambiaba todo…

_**Pequeña Alice:**_ Tu sabes que yo en algún momento llegue a desear que todo se cumpliera… no se tu pero yo si y me asusta…

_**James dice:**_ Yo no se Ali…

En esto si que el nunca me hablaba claro, yo en realidad no sabia si era yo sola la que llegaba a desear que viviéramos un poco mas cerca…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Si yo viviera en Inglaterra, en la misma ciudad que tu… ¿Qué pasaría?

_**James dice:**_ Ya te hubiese dicho para quedar en algún sitio y conocernos…

Siempre una respuesta evasiva… en este sentido nunca era directo…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ ¿Y después?

_**James dice:**_ No lo se Ali, nadie puede saber que pasaría entre nosotros si nos conociéramos…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Por eso digo que no es sano, además yo acabo de conocer a alguien que me gusta de verdad y pues antes jugar contigo era divertido pero ahora siento que lo engaño y no es justo para el…

_**James dice:**_ ¿Sugieres que no chateemos más?

Estaba tan acostumbrada a James que se me hacia insoportable la idea de no chatear mas con el, por que consiente e inconscientemente yo siempre contaba con el…

_**Pequeña Alice dice: **_No, de cierta forma tú siempre me aconsejas y te extrañaría si no chateo contigo =(

_**James dice:**_ Como tú quieras Alice… Me tengo que ir… hablamos luego… Bye…

Y aquí esta el huyendo cuando la conversación se pone difícil…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Adiós… Nos leemos pronto…cuídate…

_**James dice:**_ Alice te quiero…

Y esta era una de las cuestiones que me confundían… del grupo de amigos que ambos teníamos en común del Chat yo solo tenia conocimiento de otra persona a la que James le decía "Te quiero" y era una chica que ambos considerábamos una hermanita menor…

_**Pequeña Alice dice**_: Igual J-J.

_**James dice:**_ Buenas noches...

El se desconecto y yo seguía chateando con las chicas, habíamos decidido comenzar un trabajo que teníamos pendiente para el Lunes que viene y todas sabíamos que desde mañana viernes no nos íbamos a ocupar de eso en todo el fin de semana hasta el domingo bien entrada la noche…

Aunque yo no podía sacarme de la mente la conversación con James, a veces me preguntaba quien era la Alice que chateaba con el, por que yo había bloqueado cualquier coqueteo pícaro con todos los chicos por culpa del imbecil de Riley, pero James lograba sacar esa parte de mi que yo creía muerta a lo mejor por la seguridad de saberlo lejos y que no me haría la misma marranada de mi Ex-Novio y así como había bloqueado la picardía también me había cerrado a las relaciones y eso estaba cambiando con Jasper…

De ahora en adelante mantendré las conversaciones con James lo más amistosas posibles sin caer en el doble sentido que siempre manejábamos ambos. Por mi bien y el de mi relación con Jazzy.

En un rato mas recibí el mensaje de buenas noches de mi novio, el cual me hizo darme por vencida en la introducción que estaba haciendo para el trabajo y decidí irme a dormir para poder soñar con mi futuro junto a Jazz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nota de Autora! **Holis mis queridas lectoras! Este capitulo esta terminado desde antes de irme pero decidí publicárselos yo porque se que me van a insultar por como es Alice pero todo tiene su razón y ya verán que esta por pasar. Les digo que me relaje bastante y que esta semana me dedicare a escribir el Reto Cullen-Swan que no me ha tocado fácil (Gracias mosqueteras ¬¬ "nótese el sarcasmo")

Estoy mega feliz por que en el capitulo pasado recibí mas de los reviews regulares! Gracias a: _**Bertlin, SwiftAlice, Adriana, xoxo, penxitalita, Strangeeers, betzacosta, Ginegine, .hale, Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey**_; Por sus reviews y tambien las chicas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos!

(Espero no haberme saltado a ninguna pero es que hoy estuve algo dispersa a la hora de hacer los agradecimientos) xD

No me maten por como es Alice que todo tiene su razón y ya lo verán!

Las Adoroooo!

**¿Merezco un Review? Tengo 70 reviews ahorita, si llego a 85 subo el próximo capitulo! A ver si me ponen a parir aquí junto con el reto xD**

Respondo los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta por acá…

Adriana: Que bueno que te guste mi historia la verdad esta hecha con todo el cariño de mundo y que la disfruten es mi mejor pago además de que me lo hagan saber por Reviews xD Ya viste quien era! Nos leemos pronto!

xoxo: hola, sorry por dejarte en suspenso pero bueno así esperas mas ansiosa este capitulo! Gracias por tu Review! Nos leemos, espero que te guste este capitulo xD


	14. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 11 de Octubre de 2010 (Me tarde, lo se, justificación abajo en la N/A)

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_De ahora en adelante mantendré las conversaciones con James lo más amistosas posibles sin caer en el doble sentido que siempre manejábamos ambos. Por mi bien y el de mi relación con Jazzy._

_En un rato mas recibí el mensaje de buenas noches de mi novio, el cual me hizo darme por vencida en la introducción que estaba haciendo para el trabajo y decidí irme a dormir para poder soñar con mi futuro junto a Jazz._

**Capitulo 13**

"**Descubrimientos"**

**Alice POV**

Esta clase me esta matando del aburrimiento, quedan solo 10 minutos para poder ver a mi Jazzy. Estoy tan feliz de estar cumpliendo hoy 4 meses de novios, es un hombre fantástico, tiene detalles conmigo cuando menos me lo imagino y eso es algo que me encanta.

Un día fuimos a comer después de clases y cuando me llevo a casa descubrí en mi bolso un chocolate como esos que dicen "Te Amo" pero este decía "Alice", fue un detalle tan único y especial. Otro día me espero afuera del salón donde yo estaba viendo clase con una docena de rosas blancas (mis favoritas), todos mis compañeros vieron cuando me las dio, siempre tiene esos detalles conmigo cuando menos me lo espero y me fascina que sea así.

Hoy me invito a cenar en su casa, me dijo que él me iba a cocinar y aunque yo se que él no cocina muchas cosas que digamos, pues igual me dejo consentir.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que el profesor había dicho que la clase había terminado y que nos podíamos ir, de lo que me di cuenta fue cuando mis compañeros comenzaron a levantarse para salir. Yo me apresure en guardar todas mis cosas mientras Bella comenzaba a apurarme…

-Vamos Ali, estoy desesperada por salir de estas cuatro paredes-

-Ya voy Bells, yo también estoy desesperada…-

-Para verme a mí, supongo- dijo la voz de mi novio detrás de mí.

Bella rodó los ojos y salió del salón.

-Te espero afuera, peque.

Jasper la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió y luego se volteó hacia mí.

-¿No le dijiste que te vas conmigo y que no cenaremos aquí?

-Hola Novio- Le dije con una sonrisa dirigiéndome hacia él. Jasper sonrió y colocó sus manos en mi cintura para besarme muy brevemente para mi gusto…

-Hola Novia- me dijo casi en un susurro y el tono de su grave voz me hizo suspirar.

-Si le dije anoche, pero parece haberlo olvidado - Le dije refiriéndome a su pregunta anterior - Además con lo que le disgusta a ella irse sola con mi hermano - terminé sarcásticamente

En estos 4 meses la situación de mis amigos no había cambiado mucho, Emmett, Rose y Bella seguían con su jueguito y me temía que mi hermano tenia su propio juego con Bella, pero no podía hacer nada, era su vida y no me podía meter, solo podía advertirle en donde se estaba metiendo. Algo que si había cambiado era la posición de Jasper hacia mis amigas y de ellas hacia él, ya no se llevaban tan bien, pero se soportaban cuando estábamos en grupo.

-Deja que tu hermano cometa sus propios errores y que se de cuenta por el mismo que Bella no es mujer para ningún hombre- Me dijo Jazzy al notar mi procuración.

-Lo sé Jazz, pero es mi hermano y ella es mi amiga, en el fondo quiero que ella se dé cuenta de que mi hermano es un hombre que no puede dejar pasar y que cambie por él - le dije

-Tienes expectativas muy altas mi pequeña- me dijo para distraerme y lo logró.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi tamaño?- le dije con mi mirada asesina.

-Tu tienes el tamaño perfecto- me respondió viéndome a los ojos.

-Bueno, menos habladera y más movimiento… ¿Nos vamos?- le dije.

Al salir del salón Bella estaba esperándome con Emmett y ambos tenían los labios hinchados, les rodé los ojos a ambos y mi amigo tuvo el descaro de decirme con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios…

-Rose nos espera en la cola para el comedor, me acaba de mandar un mensaje… esta con tu hermano- Mientras saludaba a Jasper simplemente con un apretón de manos…

Yo suspiré y miré reprobatoriamente a Bella que me ignoró como solía hacer en estos casos…

-No voy a cenar con ustedes, anoche les dije que iba a salir con Jazz… Ya Edward lo sabe…

-Ah, OK- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros a mi amiga.

Me despedí de mis amigos al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio y ellos siguieron su camino al comedor de la universidad, una vez en la camioneta de mi novio mientras él encendía el motor le pregunte…

-¿El plan es el mismo?

-Si mi niña, tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos porque Fred se fue a Seattle esta tarde a ver a su familia…

-¿Lo tenias todo planeado no?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta estar a solas con mi novia ¿Es un crimen eso?

-No- le dije simplemente.

-Sabes que no pasara nada si tú no quieres que pase

Yo no pude evitar una carcajada…

-Esa frase es tan trillada mi cielo- le dije

-Pero en mi caso es cierta- respondió tomando mi mano

**Jasper POV**

En cierta forma me dolía que la reacción de Alice hacia mi frase, es cierto que es un poco trillada pero en el tiempo que llevamos juntos le he demostrado de más que la respeto y que las cosas sucederán cuando ella lo decida, así el celibato me ponga de mal humor.

Llegamos a mi departamento y casi de inmediato me puse a cocinar unas pastas con salsa, no era un chef experto pero me gustaba consentir a mi pequeña… Ella me ayudó y nuestros movimientos en la cocina parecían sincronizados, yo nunca había tenido una relación tan seria como esta y eso me hacia atesorar estos momentos especiales…

Nos sentamos a comer delante del televisor en la sala viendo una película, la comida se terminó y los platos descansaban en la mesa del centro, pero la película continuó y el cuerpo de mi pequeña hada se acurrucaba contra mí…

Durante los anuncios comerciales tome sus labios entre los míos y las cosas subieron de temperatura, ella se movió para sentarse en mi regazo mientras mis manos se abrían paso por debajo de su blusa…

Cuando la tenia así de cerca y entre mis brazos me olvidaba de todo, sus manos también exploraban por debajo de mi camisa y yo para animarla a mas la recosté en el sofá y me puse sobre ella pero sin dejarla cargar con mi peso, mis ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, sabia que eso le infundía confianza.

Me moví para sacar mi franela por mi cabeza y note que ella bajaba su mirada a mi torso desnudo, la moví para quitar también su camisa y ella se dejó. Dirigí mis manos hacia el broche de su sujetador y lo retiré de sus pequeños pero redondos pechos, acariciándolos suavemente con las palmas de mis manos…

Volví a besarla tratando de poner en ese beso todo lo que ella me hacia sentir… mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo, por sus pechos y mientras bajaba mis besos por su cuello mis manos se toparon con el borde de su pantalón y como pude lo desabroche sin poder evitar que mi mano derecha se colara por sobre su tanga y sentir el calor del centro de su feminidad…

En ese momento ella dejó de respirar y dijo las palabras que ya estaba comenzando a odiar…

-Detente, por favor…

Yo respiré profundo, saqué la mano de su pantalón, respirando en su cuello tratando de calmarme y de bajar la condenada erección que amenazaba con reventar mis pantalones…

-Discúlpame, amor…- Dijo mi pequeña y por su voz supe que estaba llorando, levanté mi mirada hacia su rostro para descubrir que efectivamente unas lagrimas surcaban camino hacia sus sienes, debido a que estaba acostada… mi mundo se movió de tal manera que la frustración que sentía paso a segundo plano para que la necesidad de sacar una sonrisa de sus labios fuera mi prioridad…

-No pasa nada…- le susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

-Estás molesto lo sé - me dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-Molesto no es la palabra pequeña, frustrado cuadra mejor… pero nada del otro mundo, tranquila…

-Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo

Yo me senté en el sofá apartándome de ella y tomándola suavemente hice que hiciera lo mismo, me acerqué y besé sus lágrimas para borrarlas de su rostro…

-Discúlpame tú a mi, me dejo llevar con facilidad…

-Es normal que quieras llegar a mas, pero no se que es lo que me detiene… Quiero que tu seas el primero y el único hombre en mi vida pero hay algo que me detiene y no se que es…- me explicó mientras tomaba entre sus manos su sujetador del piso.

-Tranquila cielo - dije tomándole las muñecas antes de que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo- yo esperare por ti - le dije haciendo que viera en mi mirada la verdad de mis palabras, ella sonrió y yo aproveche de dirigir mis manos hacia el sujetador que seguía en sus manos- Ahora, si lo permites… Yo lo quite, yo lo pongo - terminé dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios - Prometo portarme bien - le dije levantando una de mis manos en señal de promesa…

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso? ¿No sería demasiado para ti? - Me preguntó seria.

-Tomare de ti lo que tu me permitas, si no quieres no hay problema - le dije un poco decepcionado de que rechace mi tacto.

-Hazlo pero tienes que darme tu palabra de Boy Scout- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero si ni siquiera soy Scout - le dije desconcertado

-No importa, dame tu palabra de Scout…

Yo rodé los ojos pero asentí y levanté mi mano para hacerle la promesa Scout como ella me pedía, no podía negarle nada por muy ridículo que sonara - Te doy mi palabra de Boy Scout de que te vestiré y no haré nada que no haya hecho antes…- dije esperando que aceptara y no se diera cuenta del trasfondo de mis palabras…

-Perfecto- contestó ella tendiéndome su sujetador

Yo tomé la prenda en mis manos y la deslicé por sus brazos rozando toda la piel que me encontraba en el camino, quería que ella viera que yo no solo encontraba atractivo desvestirla sino también vestirla y cuidar de ella… Quería que ese acto fuera tan sensual como el desvestirla…

Mi mirada no se apartaba de la suya y ella emitía pequeños suspiros que me decían que estaba haciendo algo bien…

Al colocar las tiras sobre sus hombros mis dedos se pasearon por la prenda y antes de cubrir sus pechos con la copa tome ambos montículos entre las palmas de mis manos y los acaricie ligeramente con mis pulgares…

-Me diste tu palabra de Scout de que te portarías bien - me reprochó entre jadeos.

-Dije que no haría nada que hubiera hecho antes y esto ya lo he hecho unas cuantas veces, amor - le respondí con mi mejor cara de inocencia.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se dejo acariciar, luego de un momento decidí que era mejor no abusar de su confianza ni de mi autocontrol y acomodé las copas cubriendo sus pechos, mis dedos se deslizaron hacia la parte trasera de la prenda buscando el broche pero me desvié un poco hacia la piel tersa de su espalda, donde seguí el camino de su columna hasta el borde de su pantalón y luego de regreso, hice que se volteara a modo que ahora me daba la espalda y tome el broche uniendo las dos partes del mismo para luego besar la piel de sus espalda por encima de este.

Ella suspiró de nuevo pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte, y se volteó rápidamente para estampar sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso donde me decía que si me deseaba tanto como yo a ella pero siempre existía algún bendito _pero_ que le impedía entregarse a mi.

Busqué su blusa y se la puse siguiendo más o menos el mismo patrón que había implantado con el brasier, solo me faltaba abrochar el botón de sus pantalón pero hacia su parte sur no quise tentarme mucho y solo roce la piel de su cintura por encima del borde del mismo con un dedo antes de cerrarlo y subir el cierre…

Ella me miraba con esos hermosos ojazos verdes brillando con una variedad de sentimientos que solo eran para mí…

-Creo que tengo que poner tu camisa- dijo ella de manera tentativa.

-No tienes que hacerlo mi niña, yo puedo solo…- le respondí

-Yo también se vestirme solita desde que tenia 5 años, pero tu insististe. Así que yo quiero ponerte la camisa aunque no la haya quitado yo - me dijo y pude ver un atisbo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sonreí y pensé que si ella quería tenía que dejarla…

-Adelante mi princesa- le respondí tendiéndola hacia ella imitando su acción con el sujetador, mientras ella se acercaba decidí jugarme un poco más con ella - Y tú tienes permiso de hacer conmigo lo que te de la gana…

Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza como negando pero fue un gesto que me hacia ver que aceptaba mi picardía…

Pasó la franela por mi cabeza y al pasar esta por mi rostro fue seguida por una serie de besos de parte de mi novia, era un gesto tierno y sensual al mismo tiempo, paso la prenda por mis brazos pero esta vez los besos precedían a la tela y por donde pasaban sus labios era como si dejara marcas de fuego que se iban de mi piel directo a mi corazón.

Cuando terminó con su labor voluntaria me miró de nuevo a los ojos y no pude evitar decirle…

-Te amo, mi niña- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Y yo te amo a ti… Gracias, por entenderme- Me respondió.

-Gracias a ti, por dejarme hacerte el amor y por hacérmelo a mí- le dije.

-Jazz pero si no hicimos nada - me dijo ella sin comprender.

-Hay muchas maneras de hacer el amor mi pequeña hada- le expliqué- Y al vestirnos el uno al otro de esa manera hemos hecho el amor…

Ella me regalo una de sus enormes sonrisas -Eres único Jazzy…

-Por Ti y para Ti…- le dije, porque nunca antes había disfrutado de un momento así con otra chica y eso solo lo inspiraba mi pequeña.

Pueda que en algún momento me sintiera frustrado por la falta de actividad física entre nosotros pero otros aspectos lo cubrían y con eso me bastaba para serle fiel a mi pequeña.

Ella vio su reloj y abrió muchísimo los ojos…

-Por Dios, si son casi las 10… ¿Qué les habrá inventado Edward a mis padres para explicarles porque llegue sin él? Y ¿Qué les habrá dicho para explicar que no llego a esta hora?- se levantó murmurando todo esto muy nerviosa y casi sin respirar.

-Tranquila pequeña, llámalo y pregúntale- le dije y ella se dirigió a donde había dejado su bolso en busca de su celular.

-Mierda, con razón no ha sonado Jackson como loco, si me quede sin batería- exclamó preocupada.

-Edward habría intentando llamarme a mi para saber de ti - le explique mientras me dirigía al mesón de la cocina donde había dejado mi celular junto a mi cartera y las llaves- Mierda, tengo 11 llamadas perdidas de tu hermano… tenía el teléfono en silencio desde que salí de clases y no me había dado cuenta...- Mientras hablaba comenzó a vibrar entre mis manos y era mi cuñado…

-¿Hola?- respondí titubeante porque sabia que debía de estar desesperado por saber de Alice

-Si a mi hermana le paso algo puedes darte por muerto Jasper Withlock- la voz de mi cuñado sonaba amenazante.

-Esta en perfectas condiciones a mi lado, se nos paso el tiempo viendo una película y no nos dimos cuenta, yo nunca permitiría que algo malo le sucediera y lo sabes- le dije casi tan amenazante como él me habló a mí.

-¿Por qué tiene su teléfono apagado y tu no contestabas el tuyo? Espero que lo de la película sea verdad y no hayan estado ocupados haciendo "otras" cosas…- me dijo y yo supe a qué se refería.

-Si estábamos o no haciendo "otras" cosas como tú dices eso solo nos interesa a Alice y a mi, ni ella ni yo nos metemos en tu vida privada- le respondí recalcándole la última palabra.

-Es mi hermana - y por como sonó supuse que lo dijo entre dientes.

Alice estaba frente a mí mirándome expectante y fruncía el ceño por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis palabras… Yo le articule sin voz un "tranquila" y volví mi atención a la conversación con su hermano.

-Es mi novia y es su vida privada conmigo- suspiré y bajando la guardia le dije - Edward, yo la respeto y nunca haría nada sin su consentimiento, puedes estar seguro de que yo la cuido con mi vida - mis palabras no eran mas que la pura verdad - Ah y su celular esta apagado porque se quedó sin batería y yo tenia mi teléfono sin tonos y lejos de mi así que no me había dado cuenta de tus llamadas, disculpa eso si fue un descuido de nuestra parte- me disculpe por ambos.

-Pásame a Alice por favor, quiero ponerla al corriente de lo que le dije a mis padres pero ya vendría siendo hora de que te presentara con ellos, no puedo seguirles mintiendo cuando ustedes salen, ya mamá esta sospechando que algo pasa - Yo le había insistido a Alice para que me presentara con sus padres y así poder salir sin tantas mentiras de por medio pero ella le tenia miedo a la reacción de su papá…

Le pasé el teléfono a Alice y ella habló con su hermano mientras recogía sus cosas y me hacia señas para que la llevara, ella solo emitía pequeñas expresiones de afirmación, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento ella me entrego el teléfono, luciendo un poco mas tranquila pero aun preocupada.

-Llévame a casa de Bella, Edward me esta esperando allí… le dijo a mis padres que estábamos allí pasando el rato, como es viernes no les extraño...- Me explico la "coartada"

-OK princesa, indícame bien porque no recuerdo mucho el camino hacia allá - solo había ido una vez que habíamos ido a un antro y me toco de chofer designado. Ella me dijo como llegar y yo arranque el motor

Ella iba en silencio y podía notar que esta sumida en sus pensamientos, estire mi mano para tomar la de ella que descansaba en su regazo y ella volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa…

-Jazz...- dijo con algo de timidez.

-Dime…- le dije para que supiera que tenía mi atención

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mis padres? Ellos ya saben que hay un chico por las rosas y eso, pero quiero presentarte como mi novio…

-Sabes que yo encantado pequeña… ya es hora de que hagamos las cosas como son y sin mentiras- le dije.

Su sonrisa ilumino el interior de la camioneta y mi corazón, me encantaba verla sonreír de esa manera.

-Gracias - dijo dándole un pequeño beso a nuestras manos entrelazadas- Estas invitado a almorzar con los Cullen este domingo - me dijo

El resto del camino hacia la casa de su amiga fue muy alegre, ella estaba contando cosas de sus padres, podía ver que los adoraba tanto como amaba su hermano y yo casi envidiaba (de buena manera) esa relación de familia que veía en ellos porque mi familia nunca fue muy unida que digamos.

Llegamos a la casa de su amiga y la acompañe a la entrada, cuando abrieron la puerta Edward la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en días…

-Al fin llegas peque- le dijo levantándola del suelo en un fiero abrazo

-Ed, no me fui por 2 meses, solo fueron unas horas - le dijo ella sonriendo por la actitud de su hermano.

Tanto Edward como Bella me vieron con algo de resentimiento, de Bella no me extrañaba era costumbre entre nosotros, a mi no me gustaba ella como amiga de Alice, no después de ver como se comportaba y como afecta su reputación a la de mi novia y ella al ver mi desagrado opto por combatir el fuego con fuego como quien dice…

Me despedí de Alice quedando de hablar luego sobre lo del domingo porque yo el sábado me iba a reunir con unos amigos del instituto y no podríamos vernos. Sabía que la molestia de Edward no iba a durar mucho, pero igual guarde distancias con él y con Bella…

Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa...

Al llegar, limpié lo que Alice y yo habíamos ensuciado con la cena y como no tenia sueño decidí ponerme a trabajar un poco con mi computadora que hace tiempo no le hacia un buen mantenimiento pero al entrar por curiosidad a mi bandeja de entrada vi que tenia un correo electrónico de un tal MarVe, yo no suelo abrir ese tipo de correos por considerarlos Spam pero el asunto decía: La Verdadera Alice Cullen, solo el hecho de que mencionara a mi novia me hizo abrirlo…

El correo contaba con un archivo adjunto y en el texto rezaba lo siguiente:

_Hola Jasper, abre los ojos porque tu novia no es una blanca paloma como aparenta ser. Tú eres solo un juguete que utiliza a su conveniencia… _

_Abre el adjunto y quítate la venda de una vez… _

_MarVe_

Sin saber porque abrí el adjunto y se trataba de una conversación de MSN, imagino que había sido extraído de un historial de conversación. Mis ojos se paseaban por las líneas y a medida que avanzaba la sangre se me iba helando en el cuerpo, sin poder ser capaz de entender porque Alice me había hecho eso…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nota de Autora: **Chicas, estoy triste, ha pasado casi un mes y no llegue ni a los 10 reviews en el ultimo capitulo... a lo mejor no fue bueno que me pusiera una meta así pero bueh… Igualmente gracias a las chicas fieles que me dejaron su review: _**.hale, penxitalita, Ginegine, betzacosta, SwiftAlice, Bertlin, xoxo, Strangeeers.**_

_**Agradecimiento especial a betzacosta que me beteo este capitulo y a una amiga mía que me permitió usar su Nickname en este capitulo: MarVe.**_

Me tarde porque estaba desanimada, el no llegar a la meta de reviews que me propuse y además de que luego de ver lo que escribí en el Reto Cullen- Swan (modestia aparte) me pregunte qué carajo estaba haciendo con este fic tan nulo y bueno decidí acelerar las cosas porque no estaba pasando nada aquí…

Bueno chicas les aviso que a partir de este capitulo comienzan los problemas y no todo será color de rosas para nuestra parejita…

De Nuevo las invito a pasarse por el perfil de Las Mosqueteras Cullen http: /www. fanfiction. net/u/ 2519368/Las_Mosqueteras_Cullen (ya saben quiten los espacios) Y lean las historias pertenecientes al Reto Cullen-Swan (ya están publicadas todas) dejen sus comentarios y dígannos que les parecieron.


	15. Dudas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 21 de Octubre de 2010

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Sin saber porque abrí el adjunto y se trataba de una conversación de MSN, imagino que había sido extraído de un historial de conversación. Mis ojos se paseaban por las líneas y a medida que avanzaba la sangre se me iba helando en el cuerpo, sin poder ser capaz de entender porque Alice me había hecho eso…_

**Capitulo 14**

"**Dudas"**

**Jasper POV**

Todo el adjunto se resumía en una conversación de MSN de Alice con un tal James, la familiaridad, confianza y picardía con la que se trataban era sorprendente. Esa no era la Alice que yo conocía, la que no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso conmigo, porque las cosas que le decía al tipo ese expresaban lo contrario, que con el si estaría, por lo que pude entender el vivía lejos… La ira y las ganas de saber si todo eso era cierto me hicieron hacer algo que en otras circunstancias no haría: Hackear, para algo soy un estudiante de Ingeniería de Sistemas y uno destacado…

De una vez rastree el computador del que había sido enviado el correo anónimo ese tal MarVe tenia muchas cosas que explicarme y lo conseguiría así fuera debajo de las piedras.

Me lo pensé bastante antes de hacer lo otro que tenia pensado, me da miedo descubrir que tan cierto es lo que decía el correo, los minutos pasan y estoy frente a mi computador con un dedo sobre el botón de Enter que automáticamente mandaría la aceptación y me abriría las puertas por decirlo de alguna manera hacia el computador de Alice, iba a violar su privacidad, pero al darme cuenta que si aquello era verdad se me destrozarían las ilusiones que tenia de un futuro con ella…

Tenía dos opciones:

1-. No apretar el botón, ignorar ese correo malsano y hacerme de la vista gorda. Vivir con la incertidumbre de quien es la verdadera Alice, la que es cuando no esta conmigo.

Ó

2-. Apretar el botón, violar su privacidad y ver que tan cierto es lo que me dice el tal MarVe, pero estar seguro de quien es Alice Cullen.

Obviamente la segunda opción era la mas razonable, en caso de que todo sea una treta para hacerme dudar de ella ya le explicaría después, esperando que me perdone…

Apreté el botón y mientras las maravillas informáticas descargaban toda la información contenida en el ordenador de Alice me pare sin poder estarme quieto, pasando nerviosamente las manos por mi cabello…

Faltaban 10 minutos para la descarga completa y cada varios segundos tomaba el celular en mis manos para llamarla y preguntarle que tan cierto era todo eso pero antes de pulsar el botón de llamada me arrepentía, no era un asunto que se pudiera preguntar por teléfono…

La ansiedad y la angustia me dieron un dolor de cabeza enorme, busque un par de pastillas para aliviar ese dolor y me las tome de una vez... cuando regrese frente a mi computador faltaban 5 minutos para la descarga pero el rastreo del correo estaba listo… el numero del IP me resultaba ligeramente conocido y de repente recordé las computadoras de la universidad… No había sido tonto, lo envió de una computadora publica y eso me hacia mas difícil saber quien había sido pero esperaba que en el registro de usuarios que solían llevar en las salas de Internet gratuitas de la universidad me pudieran decir algún dato del usuario de esa computadora en la hora en que fue enviado el correo.

La descarga se completo y yo estaba de nuevo indeciso… si entraba a su historial de conversación de MSN no habría marcha atrás… con un suspiro de resignación entre y allí estaban ante mi las conversaciones de mi novia en los últimos 6 meses… Me dispuse a revisar desde los primeros meses que habían, en los que no era mi novia, para ver si era una situación anterior…

Ciertamente… Alice conversaba con ese tipo desde hace tiempo, tenían confianza, mas de la que ella me tiene a mí con 4 meses de novios y viéndonos personalmente, a ese tipo le contaba cosas muy intimas…

En cuanto las conversaciones de los meses en lo que es mi novia, pues habían disminuido de intensidad pero de igual manera flirteaban y ella le contaba de nuestros problemas, haciéndolos ver sin importancia… Era como si no le doliera, tener problemas conmigo y eso le diera rienda suelta para hablar así con ese tipo…

La Alice que chateaba con ese no era mi Alice…

Sin poder soportarlo mas cerré de golpe la tapa de la laptop y me tire en la cama, la cabeza me daba vueltas… No sabia que hacer… Si bien es cierto que entre ellos no existía una relación física debido a la distancia, igual tenían una conexión y eso me hacia pensar que el le llenaba mas de manera afectiva y yo era solo la parte física que con el no podía tener…

No podía dormir, en mi mente se repiten sin cesar muchas de las frases que Alice le dijo en algún momento al tipo ese…

"_Mi J-J, tu eres muy especial para mi"_

"_Jasper es un poco exagerado a veces y eso me molesta pero me lo trago" _

"_Para mi es mas fácil hablar contigo que con el"_

"_Estamos molestos no quiero hablar de el ahorita" _

Todo esto resumía la importancia que le daba a el por sobre mi…

_Me siento engañado… _

_De un momento a otro me encontré en la universidad, y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar_

_-Hola- lo conteste_

_-Jasper- era la voz de mi pequeña Alice- Llamaba para decirte que no regresare hoy a EEUU…_

_-¿Qué no regresaras? ¿Pero donde estas?- le pregunte_

_-No te hagas el tonto sabes que estoy en el viaje que me regalaron mis padres a Londres, pero no regresare ni hoy ni nunca a EEUU_

_-¿Cómo que hoy ni nunca? ¿Qué pasara conmigo, con nosotros?- le pregunte angustiado_

_-No hay mas nosotros, me he enamorado de alguien aquí… Se llama James_

Y justo cuando su voz lo nombro en mi sueño me desperté sobresaltado…

Voltee a ver la hora y apenas eran las 3 de la mañana, cuando mi mente conciente comenzó a procesar lo que la inconsciente le había mostrado en sueños la rabia se apodero de mi…

Tenía que ver a Alice cuanto antes y acabar con toda esa farsa de noviazgo que teníamos, con esa mentira y con todo el dolor que me estaba causando…

Tome el teléfono para llamarla pero en el ultimo momento decidí esperar que amaneciera, la llamaría, la buscaría y la llevaría a una lugar neutral, la acorralaría y le restregaría en la cara que descubrí su juego… No iba a permitir que siguiera engañándome con sus mentiras, ya mucho había perdido con todo esto….

**Alice POV**

Luego de estar un rato mas en casa de Bella decidimos irnos a casa, me había sentido incomoda entre ellos dos, liberaban al ambiente una tensión sexual insoportable, gracias a Dios que ya era tarde y teníamos que regresar a casa…

Estando en el auto, Edward comenzó a interrogarme…

-¿Y que tal la película que han estado viendo?

Mi hermano era un caso, la pregunta era para asegurarse de que de verdad habíamos visto la película y tomando en cuenta que lo que paso entre Jasper y yo fue en una pausa comercial podía contarle algunas cosas…

-Pero cuando me levante para ir al baño y me fije en la hora no pudimos seguir viendo la película ya que ahí mismo nos llamaste tu…- le termine de explicar…

-Ah OK- Me dijo como si de verdad no me creyera

-¿Y que hicieron Bella y tu mientras me esperaban?- A ese juego podían jugar dos

- Estaba muy preocupado sin saber de ti como para hablar de otra cosa que no sea las mil maneras de matar a tu flamante novio, tema en el que tu amiga colaboro mucho, ¿Cómo es que ellos han llegado a caerse tan mal?-Me pregunto

- Es que a Jasper no le gusta que sea amiga de Bella, dice que su reputación de niña fácil me afecta a mi- le conteste

-Tiene algo de razón, pero es un tanto controlador… ¿No te parece?

- Si, pero tengo experiencia tratando con controladores…- le dije conteniendo una sonrisa

- ¿Si? ¿Con quien?- Me dijo apartando por un momento la vista del camino

- Edward, sabes que detesto que apartes la vista del camino- le reproche antes de contestarle- Y mi Currículo de controladores cuenta con una experiencia de poco mas de 20 años lidiando con un papá y un hermano controladores exagerados, así que creo que estoy calificada para lidiar con el controlador Jasper- le dije

Mi hermano soltó un carcajada enorme y yo lo acompañe, con eso supe que ya no estaba enojado conmigo…

-Por cierto, invite a Jasper a ir a casa el Domingo a almorzar… Voy a presentarlo al controlador mayor, creo que es hora de dar ese paso…- le explique a mi hermano

-Que bueno porque ya estoy cansado de andar mintiéndoles a nuestros padres cuando sales con el- me dijo Edward

-Lo se hermanito, pero no le diré a papa que es mi novio hasta que se lo presente, por el momento diré que he invitado a un amigo-

-Quieres atrasar el ataque que le dará a papá, espero que sepas que por estar delante de un extraño no se va a contener de ponerse histérico, eres su niñita y es muchísimo mas celoso contigo que yo- me advirtió

-No seas pesimista, nuestro padre es un hombre muy educado y no hace escándalos en publico, lo conozco por mas tiempo que tu- le dije sacándole la lengua.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba el auto en el garaje de casa

Mama nos esperaba levantada y solo se fue a dormir después de ver que llegábamos en perfecto estado y de darnos nuestro beso de buenas noches…

Esa noche me fui a dormir directamente, estaba muy cansada y me sentía ansiosa por alguna razón que no sabia, un presentimiento extraño…

El sonido insistente de "I Gotta Feeling" en mi celular me hizo tantear sin abrir los ojos por la mesa de noche donde siempre lo colocaba…

-¿Hola?

-Necesito verte ya mismo- era la voz de Jasper

-Jazz, ¿Qué sucede?- Abrí un ojo para ver la hora y me enoje- Son las 7 de la mañana de sábado… Sabes que no me gusta levantarme temprano los fines de semana- le reproche

-He dicho que tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente- su voz también sonaba molesta- Además, he tenido que esperar mucho para llamarte, de no haberlo hecho te habría despertado a las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Te paso algo? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte asustándome de que le hubiera pasado algo y yo enojándome por la hora…

-Quiero hablar contigo- repitió

-Pensé que no nos veríamos hoy, ¿Cómo hacemos?

-Te paso buscando por tu casa el 15 minutos- me dijo

- 15 minutos no son suficientes para estar linda para ti, amor- le dije juguetonamente

- No te necesito linda, te necesito sincera- dijo molesto

- Jasper me estas asustando- El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, su voz fría me estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta a mi

- 20 minutos- dijo y a su voz le siguió el tono del final de la llamada

Me levante y me di un baño rápido, para vestir con un conjunto deportivo. Baje hasta el primer piso sin conseguirme con nadie pero mi suerte término al pasar por la cocina…

-¿Para donde va mi pequeña madrugadora?- dijo mi papá antes de tomar un sorbo de café

_Piensa rápido Alice, piensa en algo…_

-Voy a buscar unos libros en casa de Bella- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

-¿Tan temprano? Ninguna de las dos es madrugadora los fines de semana- _Tonta, _papá sabía que Bella era igual a mí en ese sentido por las veces que ella se había quedado en casa estudiando…

- Si pero es que tenemos una exposición que vale la mitad de la nota en la materia y con las demás materias no hemos podido hacer eso así que necesitamos recuperar tiempo perdido…- le explique rápidamente

-Ah OK, yo voy saliendo… Tengo Guardia hoy, si me esperas unos 5 minutos te llevo…- se ofreció

-Tranquilo papa, Emmett viene a buscarme… el también esta en el grupo…- invente rápidamente

-Pero ¿van a trabajar de una vez o solo vas a buscar los libros?- pregunto mi padre confundido. _Tonta,_ me recrimine nuevamente.

-Vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo ahora, si no traigo los libros y trabajo sola aquí- le explique

-¿Y no llevas material?- me pregunto al ver que no traía el bolso de la universidad sino una cartera cruzada mas pequeña

-Lo necesario lo tiene Bella- respondí. Una corneta sonó en el exterior…- Debo irme papá, Emmett ya llego- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Cambio de auto?- pregunto mi padre al ver por la ventana la camioneta amarrilla en lugar del enorme Jeep de mi amigo

- Es la de un amigo, su Jeep esta en el taller y se la prestaron por unos días- le explique antes de salir y el solo asintió, menos mal que los vidrios eran polarizados y mi padre no podía ver que el conductor no era Emmett.

Entre rápidamente al auto y apenas cerré la puerta el arranco violentamente… sin dejarme saludarlo ni nada, me voltee hacia el y su cara era una mascara de ira, tomo autopista rápidamente y yo atine a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad…

-Jasper, ¿Puedes bajar la velocidad por favor?- le dije con voz quebrada, el sabia de mi accidente y que me asustaban en sobremanera las imprudencias al manejar.

El siguió sin decirme nada… bajo sus ojos note unas marcadas ojeras… ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Amor, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte

- No, me digas así…- me dijo y su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento

El solo escucharlo dirigirse a mí de esa manera me hizo temblar… Estaba muy asustada… En ningún momento disminuyo la velocidad y yo me concentre en agarrarme fuertemente de donde pudiera y mirar fijamente la carretera para no soltarme a llorar en ese momento…

Llegamos a un pequeño parque que había en las afueras de la ciudad y allí se detuvo finalmente… Al ver que se detenía, el miedo fue sustituido por rabia y solté rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y salte afuera de la camioneta, cuando comencé a caminar hacia la salida del parque para buscar un taxi sentí que me tomaba del brazo…

-¿Para donde crees que vas?- Me pregunto, yo subí mi mirada para verlo a los ojos y esa mirada que tanto me encantaba de él no era la misma, era tan fría que me hizo sentir escalofríos…

-Me voy a mi casa…- le espete molesta- ¿Qué te pasa Jasper? ¿Estas loco?- le grite alterada, menos mal que era tan temprano que el parque estaba desierto y solo habían unos cuantos trotadores con sus Ipods encendidos- Me sacas de mi casa a estas horas un día sábado, me traes aquí excediendo los limites de velocidad sabiendo cuanto me asusta y me gritas, No se que te pasa pero no te da derecho a tratarme de esa manera, yo no merezco que me trates así- Termine de enumerarle las razones para irme a casa

-¿Que no te lo mereces? Eso es cuestionable, Alice- me dijo mientras su mirada no se apartaba de la mía, su voz me hizo estremecer por lo cargada de sentimientos negativos que estaba, pero en ningún momento se altero ni me hablo fuerte.

-¿Me quieres decir de una buena vez que te pasa? Anoche estábamos tan bien- le dije con mi ira disminuyendo y el corazón acelerado...

En ese momento volvió a mi la visión que tuve el día que me hice novia de Jasper, esta se me había presentado repetidamente, sobretodo en los momentos mas felices junto a él pero esta tenia una variante **"Íbamos tomados de la mano por diferentes escenarios pero llegados a un punto, Jasper soltó mi mano y tomo un camino diferente al mió"**

Volví al presente con los ojos azules de Jasper fijos en los míos pero sin ningún destello de amor en ellos, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en mi mirada pero pude contener la crisis de nervios que sabia esta vez Jasper no calmaría.

-Se acabo el juego Alice, no seré mas tu juguete- me dijo confirmando lo que mi visión me había avisado

-¿De que hablas Jasper? No puedes terminar conmigo así por así, me tratas como si el juguete fuera yo, así que no se por que dices eso- dije mientras el dolor se alojaba en mi corazón al ver que Jasper ya no me quería mas a su lado…

-Claro que sabes Alice, has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, poniéndome de jugador físico de un juego cibernético que tienes con un tal James que tu llamas J-J… ¡Es que hasta suerte tienes!- dijo irónicamente- Los nombres comienzan con la misma letra, ¿Cuándo ibas a comenzar a decirme así?

-¿Qué estas diciéndome Jazz? ¿De donde sacaste eso de James?

-Eso no importa Alice, ¿me vas a negar que tienes algo con ese tipo?

-Pues si, fíjate, porque te informo que él vive en LONDRES y yo estoy aquí CONTIGO- le dije exasperada, estaba tan confundida… No entendía que tenia que ver James con todo esto ni como Jasper se había enterado de su existencia…

-Soy tu juguete, Alice, no lo niegues… No soy suficiente para ti, emocionalmente él te llena mas que yo, yo solo cumplo con un papel que él no puede cumplir… No fue suficiente que yo te abriera mi corazón, que te hiciera la única en mi vida…- y al decir eso fue como si se derrumbara, comenzando a sollozar y yo me quede como clavada en el sitio en que estaba parada.

Jasper se arrodillo y se abrazo a mi con su cara enterrada en mi estomago llorando… las lagrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas, mientras distraídamente pasaba mis manos por su cabello…

-Te Amo Alice, pero no soy suficiente para ti, no bastó con protegerte, con amarte, con esperarte- dijo entre sollozos aquel hombre al que yo nunca me había imaginado ver llorar…

- Jazz, yo te puedo explicar lo de James… Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti… James es…- dije mientras soltaba su abrazo en mi cintura y me arrodillaba frente a el tomando su cara entre mis manos para que me viera a los ojos y viera la verdad reflejada en ellos

-No digas nada Alice, no necesito que me expliques nada… Es mejor no alargar este final… Para mi todo esta muy claro, es mas ahora también entiendo porque no querías intimar conmigo, si todo el tiempo estuviste pensando en él, en James… Ni para cubrir la parte física de una relación soy suficiente para ti….- dijo mientras se calmaba agarrando mis manos entre las suyas y apartándolas de su rostro como si le quemara mi tacto.

-Déjame explicarte, nada de lo que dices es así… No tiene por que ser un final- le dije con la esperanza de que me escuchara y entendiera.

-Lo es Alice- dijo viéndome a los ojos, el dolor y la desilusión en su mirada hizo que mi corazón se arrugara, quería quitarle ese dolor al hombre que amo, no quería ser la causante de su desilusión.

-Escúchame por favor, Jasper… Tenemos que hablar y explicar todo por que yo no estoy entendiendo mucho de lo que dices…- le dije desesperada

-No quiero escuchar explicaciones vacías, ni más mentiras Alice… No alarguemos más lo inevitable…

-¿No me vas a escuchar?- le pregunte como ultimo recurso

-No hay nada que puedas explicarme Alice, no quiero mas mentiras- me dijo y por su tono de voz sabia que su paciencia estaba llagando al limite, además ¿para que insistir? si dijera lo que dijera él iba a considerarlo todo mentira, ya todo estaba perdido, la confianza, el amor… Todo eso se perdió…

Él estaba dudando de mi al creer que yo amo a James, sin importarle cuantas veces le he dicho que lo amo a él, Jasper me esta hiriendo profundamente con su desconfianza, no es el hombre del que me enamore, no es el hombre que me dedico una canción al pedirme ser su novia, no es el hombre de los detalles inesperados.

¿Qué sentido tiene luchar por alguien que no cree que en mi? Cuatro meses juntos no son nada, porque si con ese tiempo él no me conocía y me creía capaz de hacerle eso de lo que me estaba acusando, no tenia sentido luchar… Él esta herido y no confía en mi… Yo estoy herida y no conozco al hombre del que me enamore… Todo esta perdido y él tenia razón… Era mejor no alargar lo inevitable…

-Vete- le dije

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa, estamos lejos. Esta vez tendré cuidado con la velocidad- dijo levantándose y extendiéndome su mano para que la tomara

-Me quedare aquí un rato más y luego tomare un taxi… Vete, no pierdas tu tiempo con mentirosas- le dije con el orgullo que me quedaba levantándome ignorando su mano extendida y conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir nuevamente a mares…

-Alice…-dijo a modo de advertencia

-Que te vayas- le dije molesta- Ya no eres nada mío y no estas obligado a nada, si no me quieres escuchar no creo que quieras en tu auto a una mentirosa- le dije irónica- Me quiero quedar sola- termine y la voz se me quebró, no quería derrumbarme ante el, así que me voltee y corrí… corrí con las lagrimas empañándome la visión pero aun así seguí corriendo….

No se que tanto corrí, pero de un momento a otro me encontré arrodillada sobre el húmedo césped del parque, los sollozos me sacudían el cuerpo, pero no quería seguir llorando…

Como pude me levante y busque la sombra de un árbol para sentarme, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro y con respiraciones profundas estaba controlando poco a poco el llanto, pero las lagrimas no se detenían…

Por mas que le diera vueltas a lo que pasó no lograba entender muchas de las cosas que me dijo Jasper… ¿Cómo se enteró de James? ¿Qué le habían contado para que él creyera que yo tenía algo con James? ¿Quién le había contado todo eso?... Eran las preguntas que se repetían una y otras vez en mi mente…

La melodía de "I gotta Feeling" me hizo volver mi atención a mi cartera _"Ese tono ya no muestra mi estado de animo" _pensé amargamente, el llanto era casi inexistente pero las lagrimas no paraban de manar de mis ojos…

-Hola- conteste sin ver quien llamaba

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto la preocupada voz de mi hermano desde el otro lado de la línea

-En un parque en las afueras de la cuidad- le conteste sin ánimos

-¿Exactamente donde? Estoy en el parque…- me dijo y me extrañe de que él estuviera aquí pero agradecí poder contar con la compañía de mi hermano…

-Sentaba bajo un árbol, a la derecha de la casa del guardabosques- le explique mirando a mi alrededor buscando puntos de referencia

-Voy para allá- dijo y corto la comunicación

No sabia como había llegado Edward aquí pero lo agradecía enormemente, sin poder evitarlo volví a llorar al sentirme sola, luego de unos minutos vi a mi hermano correr hacia donde me encontraba cuando llegó se arrodilló frente a mi me lance a sus brazos llorando con renovadas fuerzas…

Él como pudo se sentó en el suelo abrazándome aun, yo me recosté en su pecho y luego de un rato me acomodó para que me acostara en el suelo apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras me acariciaba el cabello…

-Se acabo Edward, Jasper termino conmigo- le dije y el solo nombrarlo de nuevo volvió a desatar mi llanto…

Edward respiró profundo apretando la mandíbula, estaba molesto…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunto- Jasper me llamó y me dijo que te viniera a buscar aquí pero no me dijo nada mas….

Le conté todo, lo que paso hoy y como era en realidad mi relación con James, le explique como veía yo todo eso… en cierta forma yo si le había fallado pero no consideraba mi falta tan grave como para tacharme de mentirosa e infiel, las cosas con James siempre fueron claras y desde que Jasper estaba conmigo había dejado de mezclar mis sentimientos en esas conversaciones, mi error había sido no hablarle nunca a Jasper de James, pero en mi defensa cuando estaba con él me olvidaba de todo lo demás…

-¿Tu le has contado a alguien sobre James?- Me pregunto mi hermano

- Solo Bella y Rose saben que chateo con él y que en algún momento antes de conocer a Jasper creí sentir algo por James…- le expliqué

-¿Crees que alguna de ellas le haya contado a Jasper? ¿Con que motivo?

-Esta claro que el que le dijo a Jasper sobre lo de James lo hizo con la mala intención de separarnos y no se Edward… no se que pensar… Yo confió en ellas o confiaba- aclare confundida- Pero ellas eran las únicas que sabían de James- terminé desilusionada

-Pero tus amigas no querrían que terminaras con Jasper si él te hace feliz, ¿Verdad?- pregunto mi hermano dudando de su afirmación

-A Rose le da igual, pero Bella me ha insistido mucho que Jasper no es para mi…- le dije recordando las veces que Bella me había dicho como le disgustaba Jasper y que no confiaba en él…

-¿Bella?- dijo mi hermano dubitativo- ¿La crees capaz de traicionarte?

Se que mi duda hacia mi amiga también le dolía a mi hermano ya que la tenía en un muy alto concepto pero yo la conocía y si la creía capaz de contarle esas cosas a Jasper con la idea de que terminara conmigo…

Lo que me hacia dudar de mi teoría era ¿Por qué Jasper le había creído a Bella y no me había dejado explicarme? ¿Por qué iba a confiar más en ella que en mí? Con lo mal que ellos se llevan…

Aunque lo mío con Jasper había terminado y yo no creía posible ni tampoco quería una reconciliación, de alguna u otra manera tenía que averiguar quien le dijo todo eso a Jasper… Además de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba conmigo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota de Autora: **Hola chicas, he aquí un nuevo capi! Ya el desanimo bajo considerablemente y aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo… quizás no les actualice semanalmente pero les traigo capis cada vez mas largos, este son 12 paginas!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews: _**Bertlin, n. isabel .hale, Ginegine, Romantic Mysteria, k, Sarah. Alice. Granger, MarVe.S, betzacosta, xoxo, Strangeeers… Y por los nuevos Alertas y Favoritos!**_

Gracias a mis Betas: betzacosta y Ginegine!

Bertlin: Regresa

MarVe: discúlpame por hacer que te odien o bueno odien a tu homónim

¿Qué les pareció la pelea?

¿Merezco Review?


	16. Lo que rápido comienza, rápido termina

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día:

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Aunque lo mío con Jasper había terminado y yo no creía posible ni tampoco quería una reconciliación, de alguna u otra manera tenía que averiguar quien le dijo todo eso a Jasper… Además de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba conmigo…_

**Capitulo 15**

"**Lo que rápido comienza, rápido termina"**

**Alice POV**

El día de la pelea con Jasper pase casi todo el día con Edward en el parque, el después del mediodía compro unos sándwiches en una cafetería cercana y prácticamente me obligo a comer… yo intercalaba lagrimas y suspiros por estados pensativos en los que me dedicaba a analizar lo que había pasado y por mas que lo pensara no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a todo ese cuento de James… si es verdad que yo continuaba chateando con él después de hacerme novia de Jasper y nuestras conversaciones tuvieron un cambio notable… yo no le veía nada de malo a mis conversaciones con James o por lo menos lo que recordaba de ellas…

Edward me llevó a casa esa noche y cuando llegamos con nuestros padres le toco inventar que estaba muy cansada por estar todo el día estudiando, lo cual cuadro con la excusa que le di a papa en la mañana. Lo bueno es que se acabaron las mentiras a mis padres y que no llegue a presentárselo, hubiese sido humillante presentárselo un día y al siguiente llegar diciendo que me había terminado…

Esa noche dormí como una piedra contrario a lo que pensaba pasaría, era tanto mi cansancio físico y mental que cuando me duche y puse la cabeza en la almohada me dormí enseguida con Edward abrazándome reconfortablemente porque le había pedido que se quedara esa noche conmigo hasta que me durmiera.

La mañana del domingo madrugué y me duché largamente dejando que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua caliente de la ducha mientras pensaba en la bonita ilusión que había vivido al lado de Jasper porque eso había sido, una bonita ilusión…

Estando ya sentada frente a la peinadora viendo en el reflejo que me devolvía el cristal las marcadas ojeras producto de llanto decidí que no podía llorar mas y a mi mente vino el tiempo que estuvimos juntos: cuatro meses… a fin de cuentas no es tanto tiempo, no es suficiente para conocer a alguien ni siquiera medianamente… Nos hicimos novios tan solo una semana después de conocernos… Ese fue nuestro primer error…

Bien es cierto lo que dice la gente… **"Lo que rápido comienza, rápido termina"** y Jasper y yo al hacernos novios apenas conociéndonos habíamos cometido un gran error, nos habíamos condenado a un final temprano… así tuviéramos todo un futuro por delante habían cosas que minaban una relación y no conocerse mutuamente era una de las que destruían desde los cimientos las relaciones…

Lo amo, lo amo tanto que duele… Pero ya no hay nada que hacer y las lágrimas no resuelven nada…

Limpié todo rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro y dedicando toda mi atención aplique crema tras crema a mi rostro, me concentraba concienzudamente en la labor que estaba realizando para no pensar en Jasper. A media mañana cuando iba por la mitad de la aplicación de una crema para evitar los puntos negros en el rostro, sentí un leve toque en la puerta de mi cuarto y vi los cabellos cobrizos de mi hermano asomarse levemente y su mirada dirigiéndose automáticamente a la cama… Al no verme allí entró un poco más en el cuarto y fue cuando me vio frente a la peinadora…

-Peque - me saludo – madrugaste - me dijo cautelosamente

-Si, hermanito… al parecer dormí tan profundamente que descanse suficiente para poder madrugar - le dije tranquilamente

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó

-Triste y no creo que eso se me quite muy fácil pero estoy resignada a que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano… Jasper y yo cometimos muchos errores desde el principio…

-Hermanita pero los errores se solucionan, se perdonan… solo tienen que hablar y arreglar las cosas…

-No lo creo Edward… ambos estamos muy lastimados, él no confía en mi y yo no quiero estar con alguien que no confía en mi… Lo poco que habíamos construido en ese tiempo juntos se destruyo en pocos segundos por un malentendido… Además tengo el orgullo herido porque el me juzgó sin darme oportunidad de defenderme, y eso no es algo que yo este dispuesta a perdonar fácilmente… confió en otra persona mas que en mi y quien sabe que le dijo esa otra persona…- le expliqué a mi hermano con el nudo nuevamente presente en mi garganta.

-Entiendo hermanita…- dijo y yo regrese a mi labor de la mascarilla para evitar ponerme a llorar nuevamente.

-Alice te traje tu celular, ayer tus amigas estuvieron toda la tarde llamándote y mandándote mensajes pero no les respondí y creo que si no les respondes hoy harán su aparición por aquí - dijo mientras depositaba el teléfono en mi peinadora, yo se lo había dejado ayer cuando estábamos en el parque - Alice quiero pedirte permiso para algo- me dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Eres mi hermano menor pero no tienes que pedirme permiso para nada hermanito, en todo caso dile a papá o mamá- le dije sonriendo ligeramente.

-Es que esto te concierne a ti- dijo aún con la cabeza gacha mientras yo lo miraba por el espejo.

-Dime - le pedí.

-Quiero ir a casa de Jasper y hablar con él…- dijo.

-No, Edward… Tu no vas a hacer nada… no vas a hablar con él nada… no tiene caso que lo hagas…- Le dije levantándome y comenzando a pasear por el cuarto recogiendo un montón de cosas que no tenia sentido que recogiera en ese momento.

-Escúchame y después me dices- me pidió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Ni se te ocurra caerle a golpes, te conozco Edward Cullen, te sientes en el deber de darle su merecido por lastimar a tu hermana pero eso no ayuda en nada… yo quiero olvidar… - le dije derrotada mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar desobedientemente de mis ojos y yo suspiraba molesta por volver a llorar.

-Quiero averiguar como se entero de lo de James y que le dijeron para que se pusiera de esa manera, todo esto es muy sospechoso Alice y ustedes están reaccionando mal a una provocación.

-Ese ustedes esta de mas, yo intente explicarle pero no me dejo, tampoco iba a rogarle y humillarme mas de lo que ya estaba siendo humillada- le discutí.

-Bueno pero por eso quiero saber Alice…

-Tu lo que quieres es saber si fue Bella o no, te niegas a creer que ella es capaz de hacer algo así pero es mi amiga y la conozco mejor que tu Edward.

-Por que es tu amiga es que no creo que haya sido ella…

-Bueno Edward si quieres ve, pero te pido que no intercedas por nosotros por que ese nosotros termino definitivamente, no creo ni quiero una posible reconciliación, ese tema está zanjado… quiero pasar la página- le dije

-Tranquila hermanita, que solo voy en calidad de investigador, no de vengador y mucho menos cupido - me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que me hizo reír a mi tristemente -Quiero que tus ojos recuperen pronto ese brillo de felicidad que tenías permanentemente- dijo tristemente.

-Poco a poco- le dije sentándome de nuevo frente al espejo y retirando las lágrimas y la mascarilla que tenia en el rostro. Él me miró unos segundos más y salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra…

Yo suspiré y comencé con otra mascarilla, la última del día para cerrar los poros abiertos... tendría que pensar en otra actividad que requiera de atención para el resto del día y así poder dejar de pensar…

Una llamada en el celular me hizo salir corriendo del baño donde estaba lavándome la cara con agua tibia…

La tonadilla estridente correspondiente a un sonido traído por el teléfono era el único tipo de música que me apeteció poner, no estaba de ánimos como para escuchar música alegre cada vez que me llamaran o me mandaran un mensaje pero tampoco estaba para escuchar algo triste que me hiciera llorar cada vez que sonara el teléfono. Era Rose quien llamaba…

-Hola- dije con voz monótona, aun no sabia como actuar con mis amigas por causa de la duda que tenia en mi mente…

-_Alice hasta que por fin nos contestas… Ya decía yo que Jasper te tenia muy ocupadita…_- dijo Rose de modo pícaro

-Si me tenia muy ocupada- le contesté sarcásticamente- Ocupada llorando por él.

La risa que había comenzado con la primera parte de mi respuesta cesó inmediatamente.

_-¿Llorando? ¿Qué paso?-_ me preguntó y por lo menos sonaba sinceramente preocupada.

-Terminamos, pero no quiero hablar de eso, si sigo llorando quedare seca…- le dije.

-_Amiga ya mismo nos vamos para tu casa, nosotras también tenemos muchas cosas que contarte…_- como cosa rara yo no podía ser el centro de atención, ellas siempre tenían algo mas importante que lo que me pasaba a mi…

-¿Estás con Bella?

-_Si, anoche fuimos a rumbear… te estuvimos llamando pero no contestaste…_

-Ah OK… Bueno, dile que en mi casa piensan que yo pase ayer todo el día en su casa con ella y Emmett preparando una exposición y estudiando… ¿Emmett esta con ustedes?

-_No, ¿Quieres que lo llamemos para que vaya? Y tranquila que yo le digo a Bella de tu coartada para que no meta la pata en tu casa _- me aseguro.

-No le digas a Emmett, yo quiero hablar solo con ustedes…- le dije seria.

-_OK amiga, en un par de horitas estamos allá… Bella ni siquiera se ha levantado…_

-¿En donde están?

-_Ella se quedo anoche en mi casa, sabes que siempre nos quedamos juntas cuando salimos_…

-Si lo sé… Bueno las espero…

-_Ya vamos al rescate, peque y podrás descargarte todo lo que quieras_- me dijo y yo hice una mueca de fastidio… No quería llorar con ellas, por primera vez quería descargar mi rabia contra ellas…

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jasper si tenia algo de razón en cuanto a mis amigas… son egoístas y eso me hacía dudar más de ellas y sospechar que eran las causantes de que Jasper terminara conmigo… Yo estaba siendo mas feliz con un solo chico que ellas con dos o más…

**Jasper POV**

-Que te vayas- me pidió y por el tono de su voz ella estaba molesta- Ya no eres nada mío y no estás obligado a nada, si no me quieres escuchar no creo que quieras en tu auto a una mentirosa - me dijo con ironía… Yo era el engañado y ella se molestaba, era el colmo…

-Me quiero quedar sola- me dijo y su voz se quebró para inmediatamente voltearse y correr alejándose de mí…

Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los árboles y arbustos del parque. Me subí a mi camioneta como un zombi y tome mi celular para marcar el numero de Edward, no podía simplemente irme y dejarla a la deriva, todavía la amo y me preocupa que este bien…

_-¿Hola?- _me preguntó la voz de Edward

-Por favor pasa buscando a Alice en el parque que esta en las afueras de la ciudad…- le pedí.

_-¿Qué sucede Jasper?_

-Que ella te explique- y colgué para no tener que darle explicaciones luego apague mi celular, no quería hablar con nadie…

Esta vez conduje a una velocidad normal hasta llegar a mi apartamento y encerrarme en mi habitación… Tirado en mi cama, mi mente estaba en otro sitio… me sentía utilizado, yo cambie mi estilo de vida por ella…

Yo la hice la única mujer en mi vida sin importar si teníamos o no sexo, pase de ser un hombre que no se negaba el placer de disfrutar con una mujer en la cama a uno célibe que esperaba por que su novia virgen estuviera lista, de un hombre que no podía estar cerca de una mujer sin pensar como llevarla a la cama a uno que disfrutaba de los momentos mas simples al lado de la mujer que ama…

Porque lo que yo sentía y aún siento por ella valía la pena para mi, pero para ella no significaba lo mismo, había terminado atrapado en mi propio juego… me usaron como yo utilice a mil mujeres antes de conocerla a ella…

Yo pensé que ella me amaba, sus actitudes cuando estaba conmigo eran las de una chica enamorada, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus miradas. Cuando ella me miraba a los ojos y acariciaba mi mejilla mientras sonreía… La creía sincera… Es que hasta me convirtió en un maldito sentimental, cuando yo no era así… A mi que carajo me importaban los sentimientos…

Molesto de nuevo me levante de la cama…. No podía estarme quieto… Tenia que sacármela de la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando como un tonto enamorado…

Tome mi celular y comencé a buscar en la agenda entre los nombres alguno de una chica hermosa que me ayudara a sacar a Alice de mi corazón y de mi cuerpo… Me detuve cuando pase por la M y leí el nombre de Maria, pero luego lo pase de largo no quería complicarme la vida con ella nuevamente y me detuve de nuevo en el nombre de una de las amigas de Maria; Lucy, una rubia… perfecta para que no me recordara en nada a Alice….

-Mierda, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente llamar?- espete molesto a no poder presionar el botón de llamada… sencillamente había algo que me detenía…

Lancé el teléfono en la cama y salí de la habitación con dirección a la cocina a buscar alcohol… si bien esto no iba a desaparecer mis problemas por lo menos bebería hasta quedar inconsciente y poder dormir sin las pesadillas que me asediaron anoche…

Ese sábado caí inconsciente en el piso de mi cuarto y el domingo desperté mucho después del mediodía por culpa del insoportable dolor de espalda que me había causado estar durante tantas ahora sobre esa superficie dura y plana. Al levantarme fui inmediatamente a buscar un par de pastillas para ese dolor y también para el de cabeza que me dio cuando me levante, lastima que no había pastilla que pudiera calmar el dolor por el que estaba pasando mi corazón… _No seas niña_… me regañe mentalmente por ser tan estúpido…

Volví a mi habitación y me sumí en un estado de inanición pensando en Alice sin poder evitarlo hasta que sentí que tocaban desesperadamente la puerta de mi cuarto. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la había trancado con pestillo y todo…

-¿Jasper estas ahí?- decía desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de Fred (mi compañero de apartamento) que imagino venia llegando de visitar a su familia…

-Si Fred, aquí estoy- Le respondí sin levantarme aun.

-Abre la puerta, tienes visita- me dijo aun desde el otro lado.

-No quiero ver a nadie Fred, no estoy de ánimo para visitas- le dije

-La visita insiste en verte- dijo y pude sentir algo de incomodidad en su voz _¿Quién seria? _Si era Alice no se como reaccionaria aunque algo me decía que ella no me buscaría más… La curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa…

-Voy- le grite y me levante para abrir y salir a ver quien era la supuesta visita.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me sorprendí infinitamente en ver de refilón unos cabellos cobrizos antes de sentir un fuerte impacto en mi quijada que me hizo tambalearme y casi caer…

-¿Pero que diablos pasa?- escuche que decía Fred y agarraba automáticamente al hombre que me miraba fieramente desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Edward…- dije yo aceptando el golpe y sin mover un dedo para devolvérselo mientras Fred lo tenia neutralizado para que no se lanzara contra mi nuevamente. Aunque ya Edward no se resistía, parecía contento con ese único golpe…

-Te dije que no le hicieras daño a mi hermana Jasper - me dijo con odio y reproche.

-Yo no le hice nada a ella - le replique moviendo la quijada y soportando el dolor que el movimiento me produjo.

-Claro que si, la abandonaste sin ni siquiera una oportunidad de defenderse, la juzgaste - dijo con resentimiento y removiéndose de nuevo entre el fiero agarre de mi compañero.

-Fred, déjanos por favor- le dije a Fred, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara que yo era un cornudo.

-Jasper, pero…- comenzó a decir pero yo negué con la cabeza y lo interrumpí…

-Edward no va a golpearme mas y yo se me defender solo, Gracias de todas formas hermano…- le dije.

-Esta bien, pero estaré al pendiente por aquí…- exclamó y yo agradecí contar con un amigo como él que a pesar de ser enteramente pacifico estuviera dispuesto a defenderme.

-Gracias - le volví a decir cuando soltó a Edward y lo vi entrar en la cocina –Pasa - le espete a Edward y cerré la puerta detrás de él cuando paso.

-Yo no le hice nada a Alice - dije después de un momento de silencio y de mirarnos desafiantes el uno a otro…

-La juzgaste y no le dejaste defenderse de las acusaciones que le hiciste, antepusiste lo que te contó otra persona a la confianza que se supone le tenias a tu novia – enumero.

-Ya no es mi novia- espete molesto.

-Si, por eso hable en tiempo pasado- dijo- ¡Ah! Y gracias por recordarme, también sacas conclusiones apresuradas y no analizas las cosas…- dijo sarcásticamente.

Mi rabia comenzaba a bullir dentro de mí, él no tenía ningún derecho de presentarse en mi casa, golpearme y decirme todas esas cosas. Apreté los puños a mis costados cuando él tomo la silla de mi escritorio y se sentó…

-Yo no vine aquí a pelear, lo del golpe hace un rato fue un impulso del momento - me dijo mientras yo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados de la rabia - Tampoco vine a abogar porque vuelvas con mi hermana, mejor que las cosas sucedieran así, tu no te la mereces. Y déjame decirte que me parecías un tipo adecuado para ella pero veo que me equivoque… pero bueno son problemas de ustedes y yo debo limitarme a apoyar a mi hermana.

-¿Entonces a que viniste?- pregunté en un siseo, tratando de contener la rabia…

-Vine a preguntarte quien fue que te dijo lo de James y que te dijeron - me explico.

-¿Por qué crees que alguien me lo dijo? ¿No pude haberme enterado por mi cuenta? - le dije, no se porque pero no quería admitir que le creí a un anónimo que me mandaron, sonaba estúpido y cuando Edward me reclamo la falta de confianza para con Alice me di cuenta de eso.

-Mmmm, eso seria aun peor que creer en alguien mas- dijo mi ex cuñado pensativo - Eso significaría que espiaste en su computadora, no se como ¿Eso hiciste?- me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

La rabia que hasta hace poco sentía se convirtió en vergüenza y eso debía haberse notado en mi expresión facial… al mismo tiempo que cambio mi expresión fue cambiando la de Edward, de la incredulidad a la ira, pasando por el entendimiento y la impotencia.

Se levantó de la silla justo al tiempo en que yo me dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama.

-Demonios Jasper ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- me espeto en voz de grito.

-Yo…- comencé titubeante apartando mi mirada de sus ojos que tenia un color muy parecido al de mi Alice.

-¿Qué hiciste Jasper? Dímelo- me exigió

-No hice nada demonios, me lo dijo alguien que conoce a Alice mejor de lo que yo la conocía - dije recuperando el control de mi mismo y levantándome de nuevo para comenzar a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación…

-Dime quien fue…- Me exigió de nuevo

-Yo no lo se- admití

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Preguntó desesperado.

-Yo recibí un anónimo con las conversaciones de Alice con el tipo ese- explique y además invente que me las habían enviado todas, no quería que se enteraran de que desconfié tanto por un anónimo que fui capaz de hackear y violar la privacidad de la mujer que amo, por que a pesar de todo aún la amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

-¿Un anónimo?- dijo con incredulidad y yo lo mire desafiante - Un Anónimo- dijo esta vez afirmándolo y asintiendo con la cabeza- ¡Un Anónimo Jasper!- dijo de nuevo en grito…

-Si un anónimo, pero el que contenía en detalle todas las conversaciones de Alice con el tipo ese, desde las de antes de ser mi novia hasta las de los meses cuando lo era.

-Y tú confiaste tanto en lo que te decía un anónimo que no te importo siquiera escuchar alguna explicación de ella, que te basto para tratarla de mentirosa e hipócrita… Esto es increíble Jasper…- exclamo exasperado

-Contenía todas las conversaciones extraídas de su MSN Edward… Tu hermana no es una blanca paloma como aparenta- espete furioso.

- Cállate- gritó acercándose a mi con paso fiero- Cállate o te juro que esta vez tu amigo no me detendrá en darte lo que te mereces- dijo amenazante con la ira marcada en sus expresiones mientras abría y cerraba su puño en lo alto en una clara posición de ataque- Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que estas haciendo Jasper y cuando lo hagas quizás sea muy tarde, creo que de hecho ya lo es… Alice no quiere saber nada de ti y con mucha razón…- me dijo y su ultima frase me dolió en el alma aunque no lo exprese físicamente y seguí mirándolo furioso esperando que se lanzara contra mi en cualquier momento.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió pero antes de salir se volteo y me miro de abajo hacia arriba en con una marcada expresión de "quiero asesinarte pero no puedo"

-Y yo en tu lugar hubiese averiguado primero quien mando el anónimo y si lo que me mando no estaría manipulado para hacerme creer algo que no es, ah y hubiese dejado que la mujer que supuestamente amo me explicara todo- me dijo con marcado sarcasmo- Pero creo que el consejo te llega tarde- termino para salir…

Sentí como Fred le abría la puerta del departamento mientras yo me volvía a tumbar en la cama mas confundido que antes, aunque no quisiera admitirlo Edward tenía razón…

-Veo que te has gastado nuestra despensa de licores ¿Aprovechaste que no estaba e hiciste una fiesta?- pregunto Fred desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, es algo que hubiese hecho antes cuando no salía con Alice, aprovechaba que Fred no estaba en casa y hacia fiestas donde lo que abundaban eran mujeres porque cuando él estaba en casa lo que hacia era estudiar sin parar y no le gustaban las fiestas, pero desde que conocí a Alice todo eso había terminado.

-Termine con Alice- le dije

-Por eso la actitud violenta del chico… ¿Es su hermano?- preguntó

-Si y su visita me ha hecho ver que he cometido muchos errores y me temo que peores que los de ella…

-¿Le vas a pedir que vuelvan?- me pregunto

-No puedo, primero tengo que saber unas cuantas cosas y bueno no se, ambos tenemos cosas que perdonarnos y no creo que sea fácil…

-Lastima, tenia por seguro que un día quizás no muy pronto pero si en algún momento recibiría una invitación de boda con el nombre de ambos…- dijo.

-No me ayudes tanto- le dije lastimeramente.

-Lo siento hermano, espero de verdad que puedan arreglar sus cosas… Te dejo solo - dijo cerrando la puerta…

-Gracias- susurre no muy seguro de que me escuchara.

Me quede de nuevo solo en mi cuarto, pensando… _¿De verdad había sido tan estúpido?_

Me dirigí a mi computadora y comencé a rastrear en serio al tal MarVe, había pensado olvidarme del asunto pero ahora la semilla de la duda estaba nuevamente sembrada en mí pero esta vez era con esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, un montaje para separarme de Alice…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nota de Autora: Hola queridas lectoras! Bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capi, espero que les guste… ¿Quién creen que sea MarVe? ¿Podrán perdonarse todo eso y volver? No lo se xD Díganmelo en un Review!

Agradezco enormemente a todas y casa una de las lectoras que me dejan sus comentarios: KamilythaHaylin, Gaby Whitlock, Ginegine, xoxo, betzacosta, MarVe.S, Strangeeers.

Ahora! Me faltan solo 4 Reviews para los 100 Que emoción! El próximo capi estará dedicado a la que me deje el Review 100 y de paso si lo desea le daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara!

Nos leemos queridas! Las Adoro!

Mosqueteras: Gracias, Tengo Beta x 2 Ginegine y betzacosta… Bertlin que bueno que ya regresaste amiga! Te extrañaba!


	17. Atando Cabos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 17 de Noviembre de 2010

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

_**Este Capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a mi review #100 mi querida A/H/C MarVe.S… Gracias por todo amiga y por dejarme utilizar tu Nickname en mi malvad xD**_

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Me dirigí a mi computadora y comencé a rastrear en serio al tal MarVe, había pensado olvidarme del asunto pero ahora la semilla de la duda estaba nuevamente sembrada en mí pero esta vez era con esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, un montaje para separarme de Alice…_

**Capitulo 16**

"**Atando Cabos"**

**Alice POV**

Mientras llegaban mis amigas me dedique a limpiar el bolso de la universidad, es increíble la cantidad de basura que se acumula en unos cuantos meses. Tenía exámenes aprobados, exámenes reprobados, guías de estudio, cuestionarios, problemarios, etc., etc… papeles y más papeles que ya utilice y seguro no volvería a utilizar. Mis amigas llegaron y me consiguieron en el suelo de mi habitación rodeada de un montón de basura, estaban paradas en el en el umbral de mi habitación, me imagino que mi madre les debió abrir la puerta…

Verlas allí despertó la ira de sentirme traicionada en la confianza que les otorgue…

-Peque - dijo Bella cautamente, como esperando que me soltara a llorar de un momento a otro y al ver que no lo hice avanzo hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado- Lamento tener que decir esto pero… "Te lo dije"- soltó y mi ira creció tanto que me era imposible soltar palabra alguna y solo la miraba deseando tener el poder que la hiciera desintegrarse ante mis ojos - Se siente tan bien ser yo la que lo diga- espeto muy pagada de si misma- Yo te decía que ese tipo no era para ti. Sí, todo muy perfecto al principio pero luego se volvió todo un patán controlador…- la pedorrea que soltaba Bella en contra de Jasper me hizo que me levantara y me alejara lo más posible de ella…

-Bella, no estas ayudando mucho- dijo Rose interviniendo por fin y terminando de entrar a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta para así evitar que nuestras palabras salieran de allí y mis padres se enteraran de todo cuando estaba en mi peor momento…

-Salgamos de aquí- fue lo único que dije y tome una chaqueta del closet.

Ellas me siguieron y cuando salimos de la casa Rose hablo - Tengo el auto de mi mamá, vamos…- dijo dirigiéndose al modesto Yaris de su madre…

-No, quiero caminar…- le dije

-Ok, como tu prefieras…

Las tres comenzamos a caminar por las calles poco transitadas por ser día domingo…

-¿Qué paso Al?- preguntó Rose suavemente

-¿Qué va a pasar? El patán ese se canso de controlarla y la dejo botada, pero mejor así Ali… seguro que te puso a elegir entre él y nosotras y obviamente tu le dijiste que nos preferías a nosotras por encima de él y se encabrono por eso y te dejo…- Dijo Bella y en cada palabra suya yo la fulminaba con la mirada y Rose abría desmesuradamente los ojos…

-Parece que tu sabes mejor que yo lo que sucedió- le dije a Bella sarcásticamente…

-No hay que ser adivina para saberlo querida, pero tranquila que tu nos tienes a nosotras en las buenas y las malas y para que te olvides de ese estúpido escucha esto…- mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada, me sentía impotente e inmensamente decepcionada de ver que Bella era mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba…- Anoche cuando estábamos en la discoteca nueva conocimos a unos chicos que están para morirse…- No pude escuchar más y explote

-¡¿A mi que me importa a quien conociste? Por Dios Bella que egoísta e indolente eres… todo el mundo tiene que girar alrededor de ti o si no tu te mueres… a mi me botan, me destruyen todas las ilusiones que yo tenia y tu quieres venir a hablar de ti cuando yo necesito el apoyo de mis "AMIGAS"- le dije exasperada por su actitud…- Ni siquiera te interesa saber que fue lo que paso, pero claro eso seguro ya tu lo sabes porque ahora mas que nunca estoy segura de que tu tuviste que ver con todo esto, no sé cómo hiciste para que Jasper te creyera…- dije encarándola

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Preguntó atónita mientras Rosalie pasaba su mirada de la una a la otra sin emitir ni una sola palabra…- Yo no sé qué bicho le pico a Jasper…- completo su excusa

-Por Dios Bella, no finjas más… si aquí tú y yo sabemos que no soportabas a Jasper y lo que él opinaba de ti… Claro - dije irónica - y más te importa él no soportarlo que el traicionar la confianza de una amiga y quizás exagerar un poco las cosas para que él crea lo que no es y así librarte de esa critica constante a la que te veías expuesta… Rosalie esta de testigo de que tu no soportas a Jasper…- le dije.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? A ver explícate porque lo que soy yo no entiendo nada…- dijo cruzándose de brazos…

-Hay que ver que si eres descarada- le espete con furia.

-Ali, pequeña tranquilízate y explícanos porque no estamos entendiendo nada…-intervino Rose.

-Aún no decido si confiar o no en ti también Rosalie… Jasper me dejo porque se entero de lo de James...- les dije mirando solo a Rosalie y soltando un suspiro de resignación - Y sospecho que alguna de ustedes me traiciono, eran las únicas que sabían de él y lo que llego a significar para mi en algún momento antes de conocer a Jasper…- termine mirándolas a ambas…

Sus caras expresaban diferentes emociones… Rosalie me miraba impresionada y Bella con una media sonrisa triunfal pero al mismo tiempo furiosa….

-Ah claro, ahora está todo claro - dijo Bella sarcástica - habla claro y di que estas segura de que fui yo - me replico Bella - Nunca pensé que me creyeras tan baja… yo puedo ser todo lo egoísta que tu creas que soy pero jamás me atrevería a tanto - me dijo con rabia antes de voltearse y caminar lejos de Rosalie y sobretodo de mi…

Mire a Rosalie y ella ahora me miraba dolida…

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de nosotras, pero bueno la verdad es que para entenderte tendría que estar en tu sitio - me dijo con dolor…

-Rosalie, imagina que Royce termina contigo porque se entera que estas enamorada de Emmett - le dije poniéndole un caso que se adaptara a su situación - Y tus sentimientos hacia Emm solo los sabemos Bella y yo… ¿No dudarías de nosotras? ¿No creerías que alguna de nosotras se lo dijo? – le pregunté a lo que ella me miro con el entendimiento reflejado en su mirada…

-Además, ¿Cómo reaccionarias si estas destrozada por dentro y las que dicen ser tus mejores amigas no te quieren escuchar o por lo menos acompañar mientras lloras? - dije con voz quebrada a punto de comenzar a llorar de nuevo - ¿Qué harías si siempre hay algo mas importante que tu felicidad o bienestar para tus amigas? ¿Qué harías si cuando te sientes triste a tus amigas les importa mas contarte como les fue en una discoteca y cuantas conquistas tuvieron que cómo te sientes y saber por qué te sientes así? - seguí mientras comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo - Y no es algo de hoy o ayer solamente Rosalie, es algo de siempre, siempre lo que le pasa a ustedes es más importante, mas interesante que lo que me puede suceder a mí - terminé sucumbiendo al llanto en plena acera donde transcurrió toda la discusión con mis amigas…

A lo largo de todo el discurso que le solté a Rosalie ella me miraba cada vez con los ojos más húmedos. En cuanto yo me derrumbe ella me sostuvo y me abrazó fuertemente acariciando mi cabellera maternalmente - No sabía que te sintieras así peque - me susurro acongojada

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos así pero yo luche y luche por detener el llanto.

Cuando me solté de su abrazo nos fuimos a sentar en las jardineras de un local de comida a unos cuantos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos.

-No deberías reprimir el llanto, eso te ayudara a sacar todo lo que sientes y poder superarlo…

-No Rosalie, nada de lo que paso merece mis lágrimas, ni Jasper ni Bella, ni el amor ni la amistad perdidos… Yo la verdad no creo que hayas sido tu, a ti la verdad es que ni te va ni te viene nada, tu siempre estas metida en tu vida y no te metes en la de los demás...- le dije y lo ultimo sonó a reproche sin querer.

-Me haces sentir más egoísta que Bella - dijo con algo de gracia.

-Lo siento no quise que sonara así…- me disculpe.

-Lo sé y créeme que sé que tienes razón - dijo y pude sentir que ella si me entendía - Sé que quizás nunca muestro interés en algo mas que no sea yo, pero créeme que te quiero Alice y que quiero que seas feliz, lo que opinaba Jasper de mi no me interesaba, me interesaba que te hiciera feliz y mientras lo hiciera no me iba a meter entre ustedes… Créeme que yo no le dije nada a Jasper sobre James- me dijo y al mirarla a los ojos le creí que lo que me estaba diciendo era cierto.

-Te creo Rose- le dije- ¿Me disculpas por desconfiar de ti?- le pregunté.

-No hay nada que disculpar, estas en todo tu derecho… claro que no fue la mejor manera de preguntarnos pero comprendo que con la actitud que tomamos Bella y yo y sobretodo Bella reaccionaras así…- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Rose - dije bajando la mirada y removiendo nerviosamente mis manos en mi regazo, quería preguntarle algo pero me daba un poco me miedo retomar el tema…

-¿Que sucede Ali?- me preguntó Rose notando mi nerviosismo.

-Es que yo…- comencé pero no sabía cómo plantearle mi duda.

-Tu… ¿qué? - Seguía indecisa de cómo preguntar sin que sonara mal.

-¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Crees a Bella capaz de contarle a Jasper lo de James y exagerar un poco las cosas?- le pregunte específicamente para que su respuesta fuera de la misma manera - No es que yo le vaya a decir a ella tu respuesta pero si hay alguien que conoce a Bella tanto o quizás mas que yo, eres tu… ustedes comparten mas cosas juntas…- le explique.

-Ali… sinceramente… No lo sé…- me dijo- Bella podrá ser todo lo egocentrista que tu quieras pero ella también te quiere… - cuando dijo esto yo la mire con escepticismo - A su manera pero te quiere y aprecia mucho, es mas tu opinión le importa mucho y por eso a veces no te cuenta algunas cosas, no para que no la regañes como crees tu, sino para no cambiar la opinión que tu tienes de ella y creo que por eso le molestaba tanto la critica de Jasper, porque pensaba que llegaría un momento en que tu pensarías lo mismo que él y dejarías de ser su amiga…

-Vaya forma de quererme - replique irónica a lo que Rosalie sonrió y siguió hablando.

-Es mas creo que por eso su reacción molesta… al final terminaste creyendo lo que Jasper decía…

-Siempre he pensado que Bella podría comportarse mejor… ella seria muy feliz si estuviera con un solo hombre, es más, si ella cambiara hasta podría ser mi cuñada o por lo menos eso pensaba antes de que pasara todo esto… yo no se que pensar de ella y ahora no solo me quede sin novio sino que también perdí una amiga quizás dos por todo este embrollo de James…- dije apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué otra amiga perdiste?- preguntó Rose.

-No te hagas, mi amistad contigo nunca volverá a ser igual - le dije.

-Alice yo te entiendo y tranquila por mi parte todo es igual… y en cuanto a Bella ya veremos como resolvemos todo esto y averiguaremos como se entero Jasper de lo de James… lo que no entiendo es porque todo este embrollo si tú y James nunca fueron nada…- dijo confundida.

-Bueno Rose, te cuento toda la historia completa…

Pase el resto de la tarde con Rose, pasamos un rato sentadas en ese sitio y luego volvimos a caminar un poco mas y terminamos la tarde sentadas en un café con sendas tazas de este brebaje calentándonos el cuerpo…

Mi hermano me llamó y se reunió con nosotras en el café y nos contó lo que paso con su visita a Jasper después de que nosotras le contáramos los acontecimientos de la tarde con Bella, juraría que lo vi entristecer cuando le contamos de la actitud que tomo Bella con todo esto…

En cuanto a Jasper, me contó que todo fue muy pacifico y que mi ex se veía bien… al escuchar eso me sentí dolida, tan poco le importaba que estaba como si nada…

-¿Y te dijo quién fue el que le contó lo de James?- preguntó Rosalie intrigada.

-Pues esa es la peor parte - dijo mirándome con lastima

-Suéltalo- le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo sabe- Dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- soltamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo y con voz elevada lo que hizo que varias personas en el café voltearan a mirarnos intrigados- Explícate - continué yo en voz mas baja ignorando a los chismosos y centrando mi atención a mi hermano.

-Pues me dijo que recibió un anónimo con todas las conversaciones tuyas con ese tipo- me informó y yo me sentí palidecer - No me dijo como las recibió, por que vía, ni que decían las conversaciones – terminó.

-¿Y cómo esta seguro de que son realmente las conversaciones que mantenía Alice con James y no están manipuladas? - preguntó Rosalie indignada.

-En todo caso, por lo que entendí provenían de tu historial de conversación de MSN - dijo mi hermano dirigiéndose a mi mientras yo no lograba hilar ningún pensamiento coherente.

Jasper confió en alguien que ni siquiera sabía quien era más que en mí, las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que yo creía… Jasper le creyó a un anónimo… a alguien que ni siquiera le dio la cara para contarle todo eso… y si era un anónimo ¿Como podríamos nosotros saber quien fue en realidad? La historia del anónimo me hacia creer aún mas que Bella era la culpable, no podía darle la cara a Jasper decirle todo eso y además hacerlo creer cosas que no eran si después él me iba a decir que fue ella la que lo dijo y además de que tenía más probabilidades de que Jasper le creyera anónimamente que como Bella…

-Alice ¿me estas escuchando?- mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa no estaba prestando atención, ¿Qué decías?- dije volviendo a centrar mi atención en él.

-Que sea quien sea él que le dio la información a Jasper tuvo que haber hackeado tu MSN para sacar las conversaciones…- dijo mi hermano.

-¿Me Hackearon mi MSN?- pregunte incrédula.

-Tiene que haber sido así para entrar a tu historial de conversación o que hayan usado tu computadora directamente - Me explicó Edward- Quizás le prestaste tu computadora a alguien y ese alguien se metió en tu historial y copio las conversaciones...- dijo y yo mire a Rosalie con los ojos abiertos de par en par…

Bella y Rosalie habían usado mi computadora infinidad de veces cuando estudiaban conmigo en mi casa, sobretodo Bella que era con la que compartía mas clases y oportunidades había tenido de sobra, mientras me bañaba, mientras buscaba que comer en la cocina se quedaba sola con mi computadora y quizás de allí saco todo…

-No puede ser…- exclame sorprendida y decepcionada porque cada vez confirmaba un poco mas la culpabilidad de Bella de destrozarme la felicidad…

**Jasper POV**

Rastrear al tal MarVe se me estaba haciendo difícil, hasta ahora tenia lo mismo que tuve desde el primer día, el número del IP de la computadora donde fue enviado el correo, lo que se si tenía además de eso era la confirmación de cual computadora se trataba exactamente.

Como todos los estudiantes de Ingeniería en Computación de la universidad yo había dedicado gran parte de lo que llevaba estudiando conociendo, utilizando, reparando, optimizando la gran mayoría de las computadoras que estaban al servicio de los estudiantes…

Como muchos de mis compañeros había comenzado mi propia base de datos donde registraba las características de cada computadora de la universidad que reparaba y gracias a eso supe que se trataba exactamente de la computadora numero 6 de la sala de Internet de la biblioteca general la que había sido utilizada para hacerme llegar ese anónimo que me hizo dudar…

Me sentía frustrado, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos eso era lo único que tenia y debía esperar al día siguiente para poder ir a la biblioteca y solicitar al encargado que me dijera los números de carnet de los estudiantes que habían utilizado esa computadora el viernes en la tarde sobretodo el de la hora a la que fue enviado el correo pero para asegurarme los pediría todos.

Sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche me mantuve pensando en Alice y si en verdad todo era como yo creía, era verdad que yo no le había dado oportunidad de explicarme y cada vez que recordaba su rostro pidiéndome que la escuchara me daban ganas de golpearme a mí mismo, me daban ganas que volviera Edward y me pateara hasta la tarjeta de vacunas de cuando yo era un bebe ¿De verdad fui tan estúpido?

Pase la noche intercalando momentos en los que me acostaba en la cama y me sumía en profundos estados de inanición donde no movía ni un músculo y pensaba en cada expresión de Alice durante nuestra pelea, también dormí a ratos pero me levante en repetidas ocasiones a caminar nerviosamente en todo el espacio que me permitía mi habitación, repitiéndome mentalmente que quizás ella actuó mal pero que yo actué mucho peor que ella, también hubo momentos en los que me arrepentía profundamente de haber profanado la privacidad de la mujer que amo y sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

La noche se me hizo eterna y cuando por fin vi aparecer los primeros rayos de luz solar me fui a duchar y ponerme ropa limpia para salir. En cuanto estuve listo salí rápidamente del apartamento sin poder mantenerme encerrado un minuto mas, tome las llaves de mi nueva moto una BMW R 1200 RT 2010, era el momento de estrenarla, hacia 2 semanas que me había llegado y pensaba darle una sorpresa a Alice llevándola de paseo en ella pero no había conseguido el momento ideal, esos planes tuvieron que cambiar y como este era el único de mis vehículos que ella no conocía era el que tenia que usar hoy…

No podía estar sin saber de ella, sin verla… estoy totalmente seguro de que ella no quiere verme por eso elegí la moto nueva, la camioneta y la otra moto ella las conocía y no eran muy discretas que digamos por el color, pero ella no sabia de la existencia de esta moto y no la reconocería además de que con el casco ella no sabría que soy yo…

Saqué la moto del estacionamiento del edificio y me dirigí a la casa de Alice, me conocía de memoria su horario y sabía que a esta hora estaría a punto de salir rumbo a la universidad, pero que esta vez se iría en el transporte de la universidad porque su hermano tenía el día libre…

Cuando llegué me acomode en la acera a esperar que saliera sin quitarme el casco, unos diez minutos más tarde la vi salir de su casa cargando su bolso y hablando atropelladamente por el celular...

-No se te ocurra decirle nada a ella…- dijo como sobresaltada y un poco molesta.

Su apariencia era como siempre impecable y hermosa, con ese look tan relajado del que tanto hace alarde ella misma…

-Ve con ella, no te pondré a elegir…- dijo para finalizar con un suspiro de tristeza para luego colgar la llamada

Esas dos frases fue lo único que pude escuchar (sin entender a que se refería) de su conversación antes de que se alejara, le di un poco de ventaja antes de encender la moto de nuevo y pasarle relativamente cerca de una velocidad prudente. Llegué a la parada de autobuses donde sabia ella tomaría el colectivo que la llevaría a la parada de los transportes universitarios y me detuve en la acera de enfrente a una distancia prudente para poder observarla de nuevo.

Llegó a la parada y se dispuso a mirar su teléfono parecía estar enviando mensajes pero al parecer sintió mi mirada y volteo hacia el sitio donde yo me encontraba…

Su mirada me atravesó completamente, se veía intrigada pero yo me sentí aún más culpable, no contento con no haber respetado la privacidad de su computadora ahora también la acosaba, el colectivo llegó al mismo tiempo en que yo me montaba en mi moto para emprender la retirada, tomé mi propio camino hacia la universidad esperando poder verla de nuevo durante el día… ya buscaría la forma aunque eso me hiciera sentirme aún más culpable pero no podía estar alejado de ella por mucho tiempo…

Llegué a la universidad y pasé de desayunar no queriendo causarle un desagradable momento a Alice por si ella al llegar decidía ir al comedor. Fui a instalarme en la puerta de la biblioteca a esperar que abrieran, yo nunca hacia eso, era estudioso pero no me gustaba estudiar en la biblioteca, me sentía más cómodo estudiando en cualquiera de los jardines de la universidad con el ipod encendido a todo volumen.

-Pájaro de mar por tierra - escuche que decía una voz conocida pero como no sabia si era conmigo decidí no pecar de curioso y mantenerme en mis asuntos rayando la punta de mi zapato con un pequeño lápiz que conseguí tirado en el suelo, además de que no quería hablar con nadie.

-Vaya Jasper, hombre, si que te ves abatido- exclamó mi amigo Eleazar mientras se sentaba en la escalinata de la entrada de la biblioteca junto a mi.

Allí sentado en el suelo con la barbilla apoyada en una de mis rodillas mientras me rayaba el zapato no era una de las mejores imágenes que podía ofrecer pero eso era lo único que me permitía hacer mi conciencia cargada de dudas y arrepentimientos. Voltee levemente a mirarlo a modo de saludo y seguí con mi labor de entretención.

-¿Que te sucede?

-La cagué Eleazar, metí la pata hasta el fondo - le dije a modo de resumen y apáticamente.

-No me digas que le pusiste los cuernos a la linda novia esa que tienes - Si, mi amigo Eleazar ahora adoraba a Alice.

A pesar de haber sido él quien me dijo que pensaba que Alice tenia algo con su mejor amigo Emmett, luego de que la conoció y la comenzó a tratar se dio cuenta que a Alice es muy fácil quererla y que el cariño que se tienen ella y Emmett es mas de hermanos que de otra cosa; además al ver la conexión que ella tiene con Edward que es casi la misma se convenció de que Alice es una chica amable y de que las apariencias engañan y las malas compañías hacen que sea presa de malos prejuicios y eso es lo que yo debí haber aprendido junto a ella…

Cada vez me sentía más miserable, cuando sentía que no podía caer mas bajo ahí estaba yo superando mi propio record…

-Es mas complicado que eso Eleazar- le dije finalmente luego de cavar mentalmente tres metros mas para mi propia tumba que ya contaba con unos buenos dieciocho metros por la medida baja - Pero no quiero hablar de eso, quiero terminar de entenderlo todo de una buena vez…

-Quizás hablarlo te haga ver las cosas en perspectiva amigo…- me dijo.

-Es que ni siquiera tengo de qué hablar, me precipite a pensar lo peor de ella sin dejarla que me explicara… así que solo esta la versión que mi retorcida e insegura cabeza se inventó y que para el momento me parecía suficiente para acabar con todo, pero ahora no, mi mente es una maraña de preguntas sin responder que no deje que ella me ayudara a desenredar - le dije enderezándome y hablando atropelladamente, en cuanto termine de hablar sentí una mirada sobre mi y no era cualquier mirada, ese peso lo conocía y era el causado por sus hermosos ojos verdes…

Seguí el impulso y voltee rápidamente para conseguirla frente a mi, justo como esta mañana salió de su casa, con un jean descolorido y una camisa holgada de un color azul extraño que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombros y los tirantes negros de su brassier, su corto cabello siendo movido levemente por la ligera brisa matinal pero su mirada me congelo. El dolor y decepción que leí en ellos me agobio y me helo la sangre literalmente, sentía frió y el frió no venia del ambiente exterior sino de mi propio cuerpo.

Otro impulso me hizo intentar levantarme pero en el mismo instante en el que yo lo hice la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió para dejar pasar a los desesperados estudiantes y a ella que desvió su mirada de la mía para dirigirla a mi amigo y saludarlo al pasar con un pequeño beso en la mejilla sin responderle a él la pregunta de _"¿Cómo estas?"_ para finalmente entrar junto a muchas otras personas a aquel santuario de libros mientras yo me quedaba plantado en el mismo sitio viéndola hasta que desapareció…

-El asunto es grave hermano, esa mirada no era conmigo y me di por muerto, gracias a la ola expansiva enorme que me alcanzo - dijo mi amigo estremeciéndose evidentemente como para sacarse una mala sensación.

-Te lo dije, metí la pata hasta el fondo, pero jamás creí que Alice alguna vez me miraría de esa forma- dije aun congelado y en susurros más para mí que para Eleazar.

-Sea lo que sea, entérate que cuantas con mi apoyo… sabes que me gustaba esa chica para ti, bueno seamos claros me gusta mas para mi que para ti pero las mujeres de mis amigos son como hombres para mi- me dijo dándome algunas palmadas en los hombros, acción que me ayudo a recuperar mi movimientos de nuevo.

-Gracias pero no creo que…- me detuve, Eleazar me podía ayudar en algo, su influencia con el Centro de Estudiantes era enorme y quizás a mi no me quisieran dar cierta información que a él si…

-¿No crees que que…?- me presionó el al ver que me detuve.

-Ahora que lo pienso quizás si pueda necesitar de tu ayuda…- le dije.

-Dime para que soy bueno…- me alentó.

-Quizás tenga que averiguar quien es el titular de cierto numero de carnet pero a mi no me lo dirán así de buenas a primeras sin que les de una razón valida, pero a ti si… puedes inventarles cualquier cosa al Departamento de Control de Estudios… que tiene algo que ver con la campaña, que se yo…- dije para medio explicarle el asunto.

-No entiendo- dijo.

-Ven, entremos y subamos a la sala de Internet mientras te explico - dije halándolo para entrar a la biblioteca y comenzar a subir las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso - Mira, todo el problema comenzó con un anónimo que recibí el cual fue enviado desde una computadora de la sala de Internet, lo sé porque lo rastree y tengo el IP - le explique muy por encima el asunto y buscaba dentro del recinto por si atisbaba nuevamente a Alice - Para usar esas computadoras necesitas ser estudiante de aquí y darle tu numero de carnet al encargado y este lo anota en un registro ¿cierto? - le pregunté más que para informarle para corroborar mi plan.

-Aja…- replicó el dándome pie a continuar.

-Bueno, le voy a pedir al encargado que me permita el registro del viernes en la tarde que es el horario en que fue enviado de la computadora que se usó. Mi objetivo principal es el que uso la computadora a las 4:30 de la tarde pero no descarto otros horarios solo por casualidad… tendré que saber a quien le corresponde ese carnet y ahí es donde tú me ayudas- le pedí.

-Bueno debo admitir que todo tiene lógica pero ¿sabes? No se registra a todo el que usa la computadora - me dijo y mi moral cayó al piso de nuevo, él tenia razón y yo no había pensado en eso.

Había personas que solo necesitaban hacer algo urgente y le pedían el favor a algún amigo, conocido o también a desconocidos que le prestaran un segundo la computadora, hacían lo que tenían que hacer y en menos de cinco minutos el usuario registrado estaba de nuevo en uso de la computadora. Así pudo haber hecho MarVe y así el camino se me haría mas cuesta arriba, pero igualmente el usuario registrado era un punto clave en el asunto…

Llegamos a la sala y esta estaba siendo atendida en ese momento por el encargado y no por algún estudiante como era la mayoría del tiempo…

-¿Desean turno? Aprovechen que a esta hora no hay mucha demanda- replico el señor de unos 50 años con lentes de montura redonda y una calva que trababa de disimular peinando sus cabellos del lateral de su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Pues si y no- respondí nervioso.

-A ver, no entiendo, ¿Cómo es eso que si y no?- me miro intrigado.

-Es que verá, necesito verificar algo en la maquina 6 y necesito un favor suyo además…- replique con cara inocente hubiese sido mas fácil si la encargada era chica pero mi suerte no me acompaño es este aspecto espero que en el del registro si…

-A ver te escucho - dijo mientras se retiraba hacia atrás en la silla reclinable de su escritorio y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su prominente barriga.

-Verá, soy estudiante de Ingeniería en Computación y estoy haciendo un proyecto para Sistemas de Información sobre bases de datos y paquetes de envío… para eso debo hacer seguimiento a ciertas computadoras y de esta sala seleccione una, el otro día vine y la chica que estaba aquí encargada me permitió hacerlo - invente sobre la marcha.

-Mmmm, interesante que nadie me comentara nada- murmuro pensativamente mas para si mismo que para nosotros, Eleazar me miraba con algo de reproche pero al mismo tiempo con complicidad…-¿Y el favor al que te refieres?- pregunto el encargado en voz alta hacia mi…

-Pues que en el proyecto quiero estudiar la manera de almacenar los datos de los usuarios de esta sala… y si me podría proporcionar uno de sus registros seria perfecto para basarme en el estudio…- dije siguiendo con el pretexto que invente.

-No le veo ningún problema a eso, revisa la computadora mientras te busco el registro…- dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose al cuarto que estaba justo detrás de el...

-La del viernes pasado en la tarde preferiblemente - le dije como quien no quiere la cosa y me miro extrañado - mientras más reciente mejor…- le explique sonriendo para infundirle confianza, él asintió en entendimiento y sonrió mientras entraba al cuarto…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- me preguntó Eleazar mientras me sentaba frente a la Maquina 6 de la sala.

-Persuasión, lo aprendí en el ejército - le explique- allí uno aprende a conseguir lo que quiere…

-Hubieses ascendido rápidamente- dijo a modo de reflexión.

-Pero no era lo mío - dije encogiéndome de hombros y comparando que el IP efectivamente era el mismo – Esto - dije señalando la computadora - Y Alice - dije con nostalgia - Son lo mío…

-Pues recupérala hermano, ya no hay chicas como ella a la vuelta de la esquina- dijo reflexivo.

Seguí con mi trabajo en silencio siendo observado por Eleazar, rápidamente rastree las ultimas 50 cuentas de correo electrónico que habían sido abiertas en esa maquina y entre esas de numero 3 (desde el ultimo correo abierto) se hallaba la de MarVe y descubrí que esa cuenta había sido creada allí mismo, la numero 4 era la de Alice lo que me confirmó que alguien la había Hackeado antes que yo pero lo que me extraño fueron las ultimas dos cuentas abiertas…

Yo conocía esas cuentas…

Cuando estaba en medio de ese descubrimiento llego el encargado y me entrego la lista de registro, le di las gracias atropelladamente y guarde toda la información que obtuve en mi Pen Drive, para salir casi corriendo de la sala…

Antes de llegar a las escaleras me detuve para verificar el numero de Carnet que correspondía al ultimo usuario de la maquina 6. El número se me hizo levemente familiar pero quise confirmarlo… No podía ser que fuera ella, era prácticamente imposible que ella hiciera eso… ¿Con que motivo? ¿Qué ganaba con todo esto?

Estaba prácticamente paralizado y sentía que Eleazar me hablaba, mi mente estaba trabajando a mil buscando una razón para todo esto…

-¿Ya descubriste quien fue?- Me preguntó Eleazar y yo volví a la realidad

-Creo…-dije dudoso- pero quiero confirmarlo antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas de nuevo… tengo dos opciones y no quiero aventurarme por una en especifico…

-¿Necesitas que te averigüe lo del numero de carnet?

-Si, eso me ayudaría bastante…- Dije mientras comencé a bajar las escaleras detrás de él…

Las ultimas dos cuentas abiertas me dieron las dos opciones, una no tenia razones para dañar a Alice… La otra, era alguien muy querido por Alice y de su extrema confianza. ¿Quién tenia verdaderas razones para querer perjudicarnos a Alice y a mi?

El número de Carnet era la solución…

Nota de Autora: Hola chicas! Queridas lectoras se que me tardeee, pero es que los capis tristes no se me dan y cuando voy a escribir tengo que escribir los POVs en diferentes días porque a pesar de que ambos estan deprimidos los dos lo hacen de manera diferente y si me meto en la mente de un personaje no es muy fácil pasar de una para la mente de otro… como dije arriba mi review 100 fue ironicamente MarVe.S jajaja que ademas de la dedicatoria mu hizo soltarle gran parte de la trama ¬¬

Ella dejo el review 100 pero el hecho de que llegara a ellos y los superara es gracias a todas ustedes lectoras fieles que siempre me dejan su comentario…

Un especial agradecimiento a: alice, xoxo, Strangeeers, Gaby Whitlock, gabyhyatt, Ginegine, MarVe.S, Bertlin, betzacosta, KamilythaHaylin, por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior!

Capitulo Beteado por partida doble entre Ginegine y betzacosta… Gracias Mosqueteras y a Bertlin tambien que siempre tiene palabras de animo cuando me pongo apática xD

Respondo los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta por acá…

alice (): Nunca es tarde y ahora es que se esta poniendo interesante el fic. Bienvenida a mi fic y espero seguir leyéndote por acá… Ya no falta mucho para saber la identidad de MarVe a ver si estas en lo cierto xD Y bueno lo que Jasper le hizo a alice si se puede hacer y es horrible que te lo hagan (experiencia propia) ¿Te parece que Jasper esta sufriendo mucho o poquito en este cap? Y todavía le falta sufrir…

Nos leemos y eso espero, seguir leyéndote… Mi recompensa son los reviews y gracias por el tuyo…

xoxo (): Hola, gracias por tu review… Jasper es hombre y lamentablemente todos tienen algo de estúpidos xD A Alice le toca sufrir pero es fuerte, lo supera aunque ame al tonto de Jasper… Bueno lo de MarVe será resuelto mas pronto de lo que te imaginas… No se si será Bella ¿Tu que crees?... Nos leemos y espero tu review en este capi!


	18. Escuchar

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día:

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Las ultimas dos cuentas abiertas me dieron las dos opciones, una no tenia razones para dañar a Alice… La otra, era alguien muy querido por Alice y de su extrema confianza. ¿Quién tenia verdaderas razones para querer perjudicarnos a Alice y a mi?

El número de Carnet era la solución…

**Capitulo 17**

**Escuchar**

**Alice POV**

Esa noche cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue cambiar todas mis claves tanto de MSN como Facebook y de cualquier otra cuenta que tuviera en varias paginas y como no confiaba para nada en esa cuenta de MSN me cree una nueva, le avise a los contactos que quería preservar… dude muchísimo cuando vi a James conectarse si hablarle o no, mis conversaciones con el habían dañado una hermosa relación pero al final decidí ser sincera…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Hola J-J

_**James dice: **_¿Qué hay mi Al? ¿Cómo estas?

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Pues no muy bien, pero ahí voy… Oye voy a dejar esta cuenta, te paso por el Chat de Facebook la nueva…

Hice lo que le dije ya que no confiaba mucho en esa cuenta como para decirla por ahí…

_**James dice: **_Ahora si… ¿Que paso con la otra cuenta?

Me hablo cuando agrego mi cuenta nueva…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Me hackearon creo, no confió en esa cuenta ya…

_**James dice: **_¿Y como te diste cuenta? Tienes algo mas que no me estas diciendo…

Parece mentira, pero cuando tienes algún tiempo chateando con una persona la llegas a conocer muy bien y hasta puedes adivinar su estado de ánimo, James me conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que había más de lo que yo quería decirle…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Mi novio termino conmigo…

_**James dice: **_Wow, lo siento Ali… se cuan ilusionada estabas con él… ¿No hay posibilidad de reconciliación?

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Si la hubiera yo no la quiero, él me hirió mucho… no me escucho…

_**James dice:**_ ¿Por qué terminaron? Si se puede saber claro, si no me lo quieres decir te entiendo…

Me lo pensé bastante para responderle pero tenía que hablar de eso con alguien externo a todo el drama…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ El que hackeo mi MSN o saco mi historial de conversaciones de mi computadora le mando mis conversaciones contigo…

Fui directa y clara, no estaba de ánimos como para dar rodeos…

_**James dice: **_¿Qué? ¿Y eso que tiene? No entiendo… ¿fue por mi culpa?

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? Simplemente él leyó lo que tú y yo escribimos y malentendió todo. No me dio oportunidad de explicarle nada… él no sabe que nosotros siempre nos hemos jugado así y no me dejo decírselo… en parte yo también me equivoque al no contarle nunca sobre ti, pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta…

_**James dice: **_ Siento que es mi culpa Ali, tu cuando empezaste con él me dijiste para parar todos los juegos e insinuaciones pero yo no te hice caso… y me siento realmente impotente de no estar allá y poder ayudarte a aclarar las cosas …

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Tu eres así James, con tus juegos e insinuaciones, yo se que tu te tratas así con las otras chicas del Chat… no te sientas mal por ser tu… No hay culpables, iba a pasar por eso o por cualquier otra cosa, nosotros nos apresuramos y comenzamos una relación conociéndonos apenas…

_**James dice: **_Mi trato contigo es especial Ali porque tu eres especial, no pienses que te trato igual que a las demás… si me juego pero contigo es diferente, no se como explicártelo…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Mejor no me expliques, disculpa pero no quiero saberlo… Estoy muy cansada, ya me voy… después hablamos…

_**James dice: **_OK, Al… Como tú quieras, no te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo… Nos leemos pronto…

_**Pequeña Alice dice:**_ Gracias J, cuídate…

_**James dice: **_Te quiero mucho…

No pude responderle a eso y me desconecte, es increíble como Jasper había influido en mi… antes de conocer a Jasper cuando James me decía ese "Te quiero" yo me emocionaba enormemente pero ya no sentía nada… me había quedado vacía…

Apagué la computadora y distraídamente me puse mi ropa de dormir. Una vez acomodada en mi cama y cubierta por las cobijas bajo en amparo de la oscuridad de mi habitación volví a sucumbir ante el llanto. Lo que más me dolía era la decepción de haber escogido mal a la hora de abrir de nuevo mi corazón, cuando lo conocí pensé que Jasper era el adecuado, pero había estado tan equivocada como con Riley…

Mi mente y mis sentimientos eran un revoltijo pero todo era negativo; todo lleno de dolor, rabia, tristeza, decepción, ira…

La mañana de ese lunes me levanté con un enorme dolor de cabeza ya que me había dormido bien avanzada la madrugada luego de llorar por horas. Mientras me preparaba para irme a la universidad la opresión en mi pecho se hacia cada vez mayor…

Cuando estaba por salir de mi casa recibí una llamada de Rose, ella quería esperarme para irse conmigo en el transporte de la universidad porque mi hermano tenia el día libre hoy, pero se había conseguido con Bella y no sabia que hacer, detestaba que ella tuviera que estar en el medio de todo esto… yo no la pondría a elegir nunca y así se lo hice saber… también le pedí que no le dijera nada de lo que Edward había averiguado…

Caminando hacia la parada del bus escuche el ruido de una potente moto y el corazón se me subió a la garganta, pero cuando la moto me paso realmente cerca suspire, no se si de alivio o decepción, por un momento había creído que era Jasper que me había ido a buscar, pero no, no era su moto, no era Jasper…

Una vez en la parada recibí un mensaje de Rose, preguntándome nuevamente si estaba segura de querer irme sola… mientras tecleaba la respuesta sentí una fuerte miraba sobre mí. Levante mi vista y el dueño de la moto que hace unos momento me había pasado cerca estaba viéndome desde la acera de enfrente, aún llevaba el casco que le tapaba todo el rostro pero su contextura era la de él… vi llegar el autobús y mientras me subía vi por una de las ventanas que la moto arrancaba… Sacudí la cabeza como negando lo que había pensado, era una tontería verlo en cada motorizado que pasaba por mi lado…

El camino hacia la universidad se me hizo eterno, pase de ir a desayunar cuando Rose me dijo que ella y Bella estaban en el comedor, decidí ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesitaba para una de mis clase. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la biblioteca que aún no había sido abierta lo vi y me detuve en seco… estaba hablando algo con su amigo Eleazar pero no alcanzaba a escucharlo, de un momento a otro volteó hacia mi como si hubiese sentido que lo miraba, disfracé mi dolor con rabia e hice todo lo posible porque se diera cuenta de eso. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se abrieron las puertas de la biblioteca, yo vi mi vía de escape libre y le pase por un lado a Eleazar saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla sin mirar de nuevo a Jasper… al llegar adentro me dirigí por inercia a un baño, me sentía asfixiada…

Había sido duro verlo nuevamente, cuando lo mire pude notar un leve enrojecimiento en una de sus mejillas y sospeche que Edward no había sido tan pacífico como me había contado, pero yo le había creído porque él estaba ileso y suponía que Jasper se defendería. Me lavé la cara con agua fría tratando de dominar mis emociones…

Salí del baño y busque rápidamente el libro que necesitaba, hice los trámites y salí de allí antes de que el destino volviera a ponérmelo enfrente… El dolor era demasiado como para enfrentarlo…

Mi día entero fue un infierno, veía a Bella en todas las clases y ella no reparaba en lanzarme miradas envenenadas y dolidas, yo trataba de ignorarla y Emmett trataba de mediar entre nosotras. Rose le había dicho lo elemental y él trataba de que nos reconciliáramos pero mi amistad con Bella nunca seria la misma…

Agotada al final del día Emmett se ofreció a llevarnos. Bella dijo de inmediato que si y yo para evitar momento incómodo invente que había quedado con Ángela de ponernos a estudiar Estadística. Rose se ofreció a quedarse y explicarnos y Bella muy molesta se fue con Emmett que nos miro con la impotencia reflejada en el rostro…

-Debiste irte con ellos… se como te mueres por estar con Emm- le dije a Rose mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa del cafetín…

-Llevas todo el día sola y no es bueno que estés así…- me dijo con reproche

Yo le sonreí con tristeza…

-No quiero dividir el grupo Rose, lo mejor es que yo tome mi propio camino… soy yo la de los problemas, ni Emm ni tu tienen que pagar por mis peleas con Bella…

-No seas tonta Al, yo soy tan amiga tuya como de ella y tu necesitas de todo el apoyo que se te pueda dar…- me recriminó

-Yo saldré de esto Rose- le dije bajando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- El interrogatorio había tardado…

-Los extraño a ambos horrores, Bella y yo hemos estado juntas desde que comenzamos la carrera y extraño las peleas por tonterías… A él, lo vi esta mañana, no se que pensar, a pesar de que me dolió verlo quiero volver a toparme con él, no puedo estar mucho tiempo alejada de él…

-Deseo concedido amiga- me susurró Rose viendo hacia la puerta que estaba a mi espalda.

Yo no quise voltear para no ser evidente y Rose no tardo mucho en abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y hablar de nuevo…

-Viene hacia acá y se ve muy…- parecía no conseguir la palabra- ¿desesperado?- aventuró y mi amiga no había terminado de hablar cuando yo escuche su gruesa y profunda voz llamarme en un susurro apenado…

-Alice…

Yo tragué grueso y reuní toda la entereza para volver a mirarlo… Reuní todo mi orgullo y lo mire altaneramente…

-¿Diga?- respondí secamente

-Quiero hablar contigo…- me dijo suplicante

-¿En serio? Pensaba que el señor aquí presente no quería saber nada mas de una mentirosa traicionera como yo- dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude, por dentro estaba que me moría por verlo tan desesperado, dolido y creo atisbar algo de arrepentimiento en su mirada pero no me deje ablandar por eso. Él me había tratado como la mujer más despreciable de este mundo y si creía que yo era así, así seria con él…

-Maldición Alice, por favor… te lo suplico, yo necesito hablar contigo, tienes que escuchar lo que te tengo que decir…- dijo y algo en su mirada me hizo suspirar y dudar de mi determinación de no escucharlo…

En mi interior me debatía entre escucharlo o no hacerlo, pagarle con la misma moneda… Tentador, muy tentador…

-¿Por qué habría de escucharte cuando tú no lo hiciste conmigo?- dije con altanería pero no pude evitar que el dolor no se reflejara en mis palabras.

-No querrás ser tan despreciable como yo lo soy- me respondió con dolor bajando la cabeza…

Ese argumento me desarmó por completo y cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba con la decisión ya tomada y reunía el valor suficiente para darle mi respuesta…

Cuando abrí los ojos mire a Rose que se había quedado mirándonos alternativamente a ambos mientras hablábamos. Le asentí ligeramente y ella sonrió un poco…

-Ali, acabo de recordar que Mike me dijo que fuera al centro de estudiantes a buscar unas planillas para una encuesta… cualquier cosa estaré allá…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba…

Jasper al escucharla disculparse levantó la mirada nuevamente y me miró interrogante…

-Siéntate y di lo que tengas que decir- le dije fríamente, el miro a su alrededor y dudo antes de hablar…

-¿Podemos ir a un sitio mas tranquilo? Lo que tengo que decir es muy delicado- dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca en un acto nervioso.

-¿Dónde podríamos ir?

-¿Qué tal el Jardín?- sugirió avergonzado y yo solté una carcajada sarcástica…

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?- le pregunte y me miró a los ojos. Su mirada era cristalina y no había rastro de diversión en ella- ¿Qué mas da? Ese Jardín no tiene nada de especial- dije destilando todo el resentimiento y dolor que mi corazón bombeaba por mi cuerpo…

Me levanté y camine decidida hacia el bendito jardín donde irónicamente me había pedido que fuéramos novios, no quería manchar un lugar tan especial con todo el dolor que sentía pero no quería que supiera que yo le daba tanta importancia a ese sitio…

Lo sentía caminar detrás de mi, manteniendo mi paso aunque fácilmente él hubiese podido alcanzarme y adelantarme…

Llegué al Jardín y me detuve sin voltear a mirarlo

-Te Escucho…- le dije con tono seco, burlándome de la ironía de otorgar un derecho que él no me dio el día que acabo todo

Él se movió para ubicarse delante de mí y buscar mi mirada, pero yo mire hacia otro lado, sus ojos me hacían perderme en los recuerdos de un mundo feliz que ya no existía…

-Quiero pedirte perdón por todos mis errores…- dijo con voz desesperada.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte incrédula- Explícate Jasper, no tengo toda la tarde…- no entendía esas ansias de pedirme perdón…

-Yo actué mal desde que comenzó todo este asunto… hice cosas despreciables por culpa de los celos- habló y yo seguía sin entenderle… me quedé callada esperando que volviera a hablar…

-Voy a hacer lo que debí hacer desde el sábado, a contarte todo…

- Deja los rodeos- le dije secamente.

- Yo recibí un correo de un tal MarVe, diciéndome que no eras la que yo pensaba…

-Y decidiste creer mas en alguien que no te daba ni la cara que en mí…- dije completando su frase…

-Yo creía en ti, pero en mi se implanto una semilla de duda al abrir el archivo adjunto… una conversación tuya con el tal James, una con muchas cosas con doble sentido y yo me cegué Alice…- mientras decía esto comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro frente a mi, pasando una mano por su cabello…

Yo me cruce de brazos, levante la cabeza con orgullo y lo mire tomando mas aire de lo normal para controlar la lagrimas que estaban por salir.

Se detuvo y me miró como esperando que yo dijera algo para justificarme pero no abrí mi boca. Él no me había querido escuchar y si estábamos aquí era porque yo lo iba a escuchar a él…

Continuó con su paseo de un lado a otro cuando comprobó que yo no iba a decir ni media palabra…

-Yo quería comprobar que tan cierto era eso y no podía esperar para verte, la duda me carcomía y me era imposible hacer caso omiso a ese correo malsano…- continuo su historia - hice algo de lo que me arrepiento y me arrepentiré cada vez que te mire, algo de lo que me avergüenzo pero que tengo que decírtelo para estar tranquilo, no creo que me lo perdones, pero mantendré la esperanza…

-¿Qué hiciste? - pregunte con la voz entrecortada y trate de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no quería llorar frente a él de nuevo.

-Yo…- su paseo se hizo aún más frenético y revolvía sus manos continuamente, su nerviosismo me tenia con el corazón en la boca, a la espera de que era eso tan grave que hizo- Yo… rastree la proveniencia del correo que me enviaron- dijo atropelladamente

Su declaración me hizo fruncir el ceño, no era algo grave que yo no le pudiera perdonar, si él hubiese reaccionado distinto y hubiese hecho eso yo sabría quien fue el malintencionado con seguridad y no hubiese dudado de mis amigas… todo hubiese sido distinto…

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunte incrédula y con una nota de sarcasmo, algo me decía que eso no era todo.

-Yo no espere a saber a que venia todo eso y te juzgue Alice… No se que pito toca ese tal James pero yo debí preguntártelo tranquilamente y escucharte… ese fue mi error - se veía muy nervioso y no lo entendía…

-Creo que estas atrasado en noticias, eso lo se yo desde que comenzó todo esto- dije con ironía y elevando la voz. La ira estaba creciendo dentro de mí nuevamente luego del desconcierto de su declaración sin sentido…

-Yo hoy hice todo lo que estaba entre mis manos para averiguar quien es MarVe y aunque me lo puso un poco difícil, no me queda duda de quien fue…- dijo ignorando mi comentario anterior y viéndome a los ojos y en ellos leía lástima… ¿Me tenia lástima?

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho por el temor a lo que él sabía y yo no… no estaba segura de querer saberlo…

¿Qué si mis sospechas son ciertas y fui traicionada por alguien en quien confiaba?

¿Y si él me decía que fue Bella?

Una cosa es sospechar que te apuñalaron por la espalda y otra es comprobarlo…

Respire profundo y hablé…

-No se si quiera saberlo Jasper…

-¿No quieres saber quien ocasionó que nos hiciéramos daño mutuamente? Tenemos que enfrentarla Alice, saber porque lo hizo…

_¿Enfrentarla?_ Repetí en mi mente ese pequeño dato _Es mujer…_

-No lo sé Jasper- le respondí bruscamente y esta vez fui yo la que comenzó a pasear nerviosamente de un lado a otro…

-Tienes que saberlo- dijo y yo me detuve y suspire profundo viéndolo con temor, me sostuvo la mirada e hizo un ademán de acercarse a mí y tocarme pero el paso que dio hacia delante yo lo di hacia atrás…

Su mano que se había levantado hacia mi rostro se quedó suspendida en medio de nosotros y él lentamente la bajó, asintiendo levemente, aceptando mi rechazo como justo…

**Jasper POV**

El que Alice rechazara mi toque me dolió profundamente pero lo acepté porque me lo merecía, por ser un bastardo desconfiado, inseguro y además cobarde que no era capaz de serle sincero y contarle que había violado su privacidad.

La mire y el temor en su mirada era tan profundo que estuve a punto de ocultarle también quien era la culpable de que estuviésemos en esta situación, pero ella debía saberlo…

-No quiero herirte mas Alice, me siento el peor hombre del mundo al no haberte cumplido todas las promesas que te hice, me duele ver tus ojos opacos, sin luz, sin la vida que solían tener, y todo por mi culpa… te mereces que te hagan feliz.- tenia que decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-Cállate- me dijo con dolor en su voz- No quiero escucharte decir esas cosas, si quieres decirme quien mando el correo hazlo de una vez y me voy de este sitio, no quiero que me hagas mas daño- por primera vez en toda nuestra conversación se mostró vulnerable.

-Quizás eso te herirá mas- dije dudando

-¿Quién te entiende?- me grito-Quieres pero no quieres decirme… Vete al demonio Jasper- dijo volteándose para irse…

-Espera- le grite y para detenerla la tome de la muñeca, ella se detuvo y se volteo bruscamente mirándome con rabia y dolor mientras sacudía su brazo de mi agarre, la solté rápidamente para no incomodarla mas…- Te diré quien fue, debes estar prevenida de ella…

-¡¿Quién demonios fue? ¡Dímelo de una buena vez!…- gritó desesperada

La miré con dolor y temor de que después de contar lo que sabia todo se acabaría y que volvería a herirla que era lo último que querría, después de esto... no se como reaccionaria.

Abrí mi boca para soltar de una vez ese nombre que tenía atorado en la garganta.

-Fue Maria…

Nota de Autora: Hola Chicas, me tarde y el capi es corto pero es que cuando me senté a escribir tenia una idea atorada y tuve que ponerme a escribirla y hasta que no termine no pude dedicarme a este capitulo… No me maten, para comenzar, las invito a pasarse por la otra historia, es un Two-Shot llamado Bendita Luz, este es el link http :/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6513765/1/ ya saben quítenle los espacios, espero sus comentarios allí…

Les informo que cambie el final a ultima hora, lo iba a dejar sin decir el nombre pero al leer y responder sus reviews no quise dejarlas con la duda un capi mas… Les va de Regalo…

**Gracias por sus Reviews a:** Bertlin, Gaby Whitlock, MarVe.S, Strangeeers, xoxo, alice, n. isabel. Hale, Ginegine. **También a las nuevas Alertas y Favoritos…**

El Beteo de este capitulo estuvo a cargo de mi Manis Ginegine y betzacosta mejor conocida por mi como "La Dedo"

Respondo los reviews de las chicas sin cuentas por aquí…

xoxo: Hola, Gracias por tu review… Juro que en este capi también las iba a dejar en suspenso pero a ultima hora mientras respondía los reviews me di cuenta que estaba jugando muchos con sus sentimientos y decidí ponerlo… Nos leemos…

alice: Hola, gracias por tu comentario dividido en 2 xD… que bueno que nunca te aburras… si te llegas a aburrir me dices y hago cambios drásticos xD ¿Tenias Razón? ¿Te parece que Jasper esta sufriendo como se merece? Nos leemos…


	19. Tiempo Muerto

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 18 de diciembre de 2010

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Abrí mi boca para soltar de una vez ese nombre que tenía atorado en la garganta.

-Fue Maria…

**Capitulo 18**

**Tiempo Muerto**

**Alice POV**

Cuando lo escuche decir el nombre "Maria" mi mente se convirtió en una tela de araña…

"Maria" Jasper había dicho "Maria", no "Bella"

Yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que había sido Bella y no me detuve ni un momento a pensar en las posibilidades externas, me deje llevar por mi naturaleza intuitiva y no confirme mis sospechas… Acuse a la primera persona que me pareció culpable y me equivoque estrepitosamente…

Cometí el mismo error que Jasper cometió conmigo… Juzgue y acuse sin estar segura de nada…

Me deje caer en la grama del jardín, no tenia fuerzas para llegar a una banqueta…

-Es mi culpa... te estoy dañando nuevamente, mi pasado no me ha dejado en paz y me esta pasando factura…- dijo Jasper con tristeza agachándose para sentarse junto a mi pero sin tocarme

Lo mire y evalué su aspecto arrepentido y atormentado, el en cierta manera si había tenido pruebas para acusarme a mi…. Yo actué igual que él y ahora que estoy en sus zapatos entiendo sus acusaciones hacia mi… No tengo ningún derecho de estar enojada con él, ahora que entiendo su posición…

-Maria… tu ex…- susurre yo aún sin creerlo- Ella… ¿Cómo?- dije y alargue mi mano para tomar una de las suyas, yo cometí el mismo error que él con otra persona, no tengo moral para no perdonarlo…

Él miro con incredulidad nuestras manos unidas y subió la mirada hacia mis ojos… ésta vez fue él quien rompió el contacto y yo fruncí el ceño confundida…

-Ella Hackeo tu MSN y yo…

-¿Pero como supo ella mi dirección de e-mail?- lo interrumpí confundida- ¿Cómo supo lo de James?

En el momento justo que termino de salir de mis labios la ultima pregunta me asaltó un recuerdo el día que me hice novia de Jasper en el baño con las chicas…

**-*-*-*-Flash Back-*-*-*-**

_-¿Que tenia tu comida? Estas delirando, con lo dulce que es él contigo… Por Dios Alice este es el colmo, date la oportunidad de ser feliz… Según tengo entendido desde Riley no te has dado más oportunidad que dejarte echar los perros por un británico que esta divino pero que no puede pasar de un flirteo cibernético ¿Cómo es que le dices tú? ¿J-J?_

_-Si J-J "Mi Británico" James- le respondí- Pero hace mucho no se de él y obviamente prefiero a Jasper que a él y lo saben- les dije…_

_-¿Entonces cuales son las dudas amiga?- me pregunto Rose- Jasper se comporta bien contigo, date la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, apenas están comenzando… No te cierres a la felicidad que te mereces…_

_-Tienes razón amiga, ahora si me disculpan voy a hacer del 1- dije encaminándome a uno de los cubículos, cuando estaba entrando me fije que de otro salía una chica y mire a mis amigas con expresión avergonzada por que alguien había escuchado nuestra conversación, pero no le di importancia y me dedique a lo que tenia que hacer…_

**-*-*-*- Fin del Flash Back-*-*-*-**

La chica de ese día, no le preste suficiente atención pero ahora que recuerdo bien me parece que era Maria… En ese momento no le di importancia al asunto porque estaba ocupada preocupándome por otras cosas… Así fue que ella supo que buscar, el donde (mi e-mail) pudo haberlo conseguido en cualquier sitio…

Jasper me miraba luciendo apenado y no entendía su actitud de "es mi culpa" porque claramente no la tenía… su error fue juzgar precipitadamente y ya me di cuenta que no fue el único…

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Con la culpa estampada en tu rostro?- le pregunte luego de un rato en silencio…

-Es que hay algo que tu aún no sabes…- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Hay mas? ¿Qué mas puede haber?- dije incrédula, no sabia que podía ser eso que faltaba pero la verdad no se me ocurría algo peor, porque lo peor siempre se deja para el final- Y maldición quita ya esa expresión culpable…- espete molesta porque me exasperaba esa actitud arrepentida que tenia…

- Ella no fue la única que te hackeo- dijo y me miro a los ojos mientras yo dejaba de respirar- Mis celos y mi inseguridad me hicieron cometer un grave error y yo hackee tu cuenta y revise todo tu historial de conversación, sobretodo tus conversaciones con ese James…- dijo rápidamente pero cabizbajo…

Mi respiración se volvió acelerada y errática, de ahí venia toda esa culpa que su expresión y sus actitudes me expresaban… Me sentí vulnerable, sentí que cualquiera podía saber todo de mi como si nada, estaba sumamente indignada y herida por que hubiese sido Jasper el que me quitara mi privacidad, algo que era mío y que en teoría solo yo decía que compartir…

-¿QUE TU QUE?- le grite levantándome cuando me recupere de la impresión

-Yo lo siento tanto mi pequeña, yo no sabia lo que hacia, estaba cegado- repetía mientras se levantaba y me miraba suplicante acercándose a mi y yo rechace su agarre nuevamente… me estaba dañando cada vez más…

-CALLATE JASPER, CALLATE…- grité fuera de mi, me sentí violada y humillada… Jasper, mi novio, el hombre que yo creía el indicado para mi, me había traicionado… él era mucho peor que la Maria esa… ella lo había hecho por celos, envidia, inseguridad o venganza… ¿Quién sabe?... Pero él, ¿Por qué lo hizo él?

Jasper no volvió a hablar y mantuvo su mirada baja, si hubiese podido habría hecho como las avestruces y hundiría su cabeza en la tierra y yo lo ayudaría y no lo dejaría salir de ahí nunca…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunte y la irritación se mezclaba con el dolor en mi voz...

-Yo me cegué Alice, no era yo después de leer esa primera conversación que me enviaron y quería comprobar que fuera cierto… Debes admitir que esas conversaciones no son muy santas que digamos, tú nunca hablaste así conmigo ni nada por el estilo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué querías que pensara?- pregunto desesperado

-Que confiaras en mi, tu no sabes como son las cosas con James y yo no te lo voy a explicar, no te lo mereces…- le respondí altiva

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?- me preguntó

-No se que habría hecho pero se que te respetaría a ti y tu espacio…- le espeté molesta

-Perdóname, por favor…- me dijo suplicante

-Se que tu te sientes culpable, todo tu lenguaje corporal me lo dice pero no se que ganas con que yo te perdone si tu mismo no lo haces… Es tu problema, es tu cargo de conciencia… Me duele profundamente que no creyeras en mí, yo sanare y en algún momento te perdonare, pero no esperes que regrese contigo ni nada Jasper… No quiero saber mas de ti…- le dije con dolor, toda la rabia que sentí con la primera impresión había mutado y el dolor en el pecho era casi insoportable…

No lo deje hablar nuevamente y me fui de ese sitio, me sentía totalmente traicionada, herida y culpable por haber juzgado mal a Bella…

Perdida en mis pensamientos camine por la universidad sin fijarme a donde me llevaban mis pasos y cuando decidí que me había alejado suficiente de Jasper me metí por un pasillo poco transitado y me senté allí a llorar silenciosamente por todo… nunca había llorado tanto pero es que nunca había vivido algo parecido, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Jasper…

Que él me hubiese hecho eso me derrumbo por completo…

-¿Alice?

Levanté la cabeza hacia la voz que me nombró y rápidamente me limpie las lágrimas que cubrían mi rostro…

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte violentamente levantándome para irme porque allí con él no me sentía segura…

-¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué te paso?

-No estoy llorando Alec, solo estoy limpiando mis ojos- le respondí odiosamente para darle a entender que ese no era su problema…

-Es por el tipo ese ¿verdad? Yo sabia que tarde o temprano te haría daño, él no es para ti- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la pared y pasando uno de sus dedos por mi rostro…

-Me tengo que ir- dije empujándolo ligeramente lejos de mi y prácticamente comencé a correr para alejarme de Alec…

Llegue a "La casita" donde Rose me esperaba…

-Alice, por dios nena…- dijo cuando me abrace a ella fuertemente llorando de nuevo… -¿Qué hizo ese idiota ahora?- preguntó cuando nos separamos y me guió para que me sentara en un escritorio de la oficina…

-¿Estamos solas?- le dije mirando a los lados

-Si… Mike y Benjamín acaban de irse…- me respondió

Yo le conté todo y me descargue por completo con ella…

-Amiga que feo- dijo Rose acariciándome el cabello maternalmente cuando termine de contarle…

-Yo desconfiando de Bella y los culpables de todo eran la Maria esa y el mismísimo Jasper… ¿Quién lo iba a decir?- le dije con tristeza

-Y ahora Bella no te va a perdonar tan fácilmente Ali…- dijo con pesar

-Lo se y tampoco espero que lo haga, la conozco perfectamente y es tan terca como yo, la herí profundamente con mi desconfianza…- le respondí

-¿Pero no piensas hacer nada?- me dijo incrédula

-Pienso hablar con ella cuando me lo permita pero se que nuestra amistad nunca será la misma…

Son muchas las cosas que pueden cambiar en tan poco tiempo…

_**2 meses después…**_

-Alice… Bella al teléfono- escuche a mi madre gritar desde el piso de abajo mientras yo me maquillaba…

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me levante para tomar el auxiliar de mi habitación…

-Tranca mama…- dije cuando levanté el auricular y sentí por la bocina como ella ponía en su sitio el otro teléfono…

-¿Diga?- le dije a Bella

-Peque ¿estás lista? Nosotros vamos saliendo en unos 15 minutos más o menos…- dijo mi amiga…

Mucha razón tenia cuando dije que nuestra amistad nunca seria la misma… a pesar que ya hacia mas de un mes que habíamos hablado y yo me había disculpado con ella, las cosas aun eran un poco incomodas…

Esa era la razón por la que ahora manteníamos ciertas distancias, antes en momentos como este que estábamos preparándonos para irnos a rumbear a celebrar el fin de otro trimestre en la universidad nos reuníamos las 3 en una sola casa para vestirnos y maquillarnos pero a raíz de eso, la confianza entre ambas ha disminuido considerablemente y por lo tanto evitábamos ir una a la casa de la otra lo mas posible…

-Yo también estoy casi lista, calculo que Edward y yo salgamos mas o menos en ese tiempo también- le respondí sencillamente

-Bueno nos vemos en la entrada de "La Tasquita"- ese era el nombre del antro al que iríamos esa noche, muy popular entre los estudiantes universitarios por su variedad inmensa en tragos combinados…

-Dale Bells, cualquier cosa les mando mensaje… Nos vemos- dije a modo de despedida para colgar antes de colgar…

-Dale…- escuche que dijo y ambas colgamos

A simple vista nuestro trato era como antes pero en el fondo nosotras sabíamos que nos iba a costar un poco volver a ser las mismas de antes, y yo en lo personal dudaba volver a ser la Alice de antes de Jasper…

Me senté de nuevo ante el espejo y revise mi maquillaje mientras recordaba los cambios que mi vida había sufrido radicalmente en los últimos 2 meses…

Realmente parecía un zombi, este tiempo había sido un tiempo muerto, pero gradualmente he intentado sobreponerme, por mucho que me lo negué a mi misma los primeros días a las pocas semanas termine buscando a Jasper…. No podía estar alejada de él… me sentía realmente mal y las pocas veces que lo vi de lejos en la universidad también se veía muy mal…

No se puede decir que lo he perdonado por completo y tampoco se ha perdonado a si mismo, pero juntos estamos superándolo… No pienso volver con él pero por lo menos sobrellevamos una especie de amistad donde nos apoyamos el uno en el otro…

No sabia cual de los dos estaba mas dañado pero siempre era un alivio caminar junto a él entre clase y clase sin hablar… Yo nos definía de la siguiente manera… Yo soy Jasper-Dependiente y Jasper es Alice-Dependiente… A pesar del daño que nos habíamos hecho no podíamos estar alejados por mucho tiempo porque eso nos hundía aun más…

Mi celular sonó y yo al ver quien me llamaba solté un suspiro resignado…

-Alec…- conteste sin mucha emoción

-Hola Alice… - saludo con voz empalagosa

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte apáticamente

-¿Qué tan cierto hay de que tu y tus amigos planean ir hoy a rumbear?- pregunto

-Es cierto…

-Van a "La Tasquita" ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar y no se si lo hacia a propósito o si de verdad no se daba cuenta de mi desinterés

-Aja…- conteste secamente

-Que bueno, yo ya estoy aquí y me conseguí con unos amigos tuyos diciendo que los esperarían a ustedes… si quieres te espero en la entrada…- dijo atropelladamente

-No Alec, tranquilo… Yo voy acompañada de mi hermano…- le respondí rodando los ojos mientras me levantaba de nuevo del tocador y me dirigía hacia mi cama donde reposaba la cartera que llevaría y comencé a guardar las cosas en ella mientras sostenía el teléfono contra mi rostro con mi hombro derecho…

-Como tú prefieras… te espero aquí preciosa…- dijo empalagosamente

-OK, chao- dije y lo corte rápidamente y guardé el teléfono en el bolso…

Esta salida ya no se me antojaba tan oportuna… en este tiempo también me había dejado cortejar por Alec pero mas por apatía que por interés… en realidad no me importaba si me lanzaba cumplidos o no… no tenia ganas de luchar contra nada… Estaba convertida en una autómata apática… esa era la descripción perfecta de mi después de todo lo que paso con Jasper…

Edward entro en mi habitación mientras yo revisaba si llevaba todo lo necesario…

-Wow hermanita, estas hermosa…- dijo mi hermano al verme

-Gracias- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Mi hermano respiro profundo y vi la mirada preocupada que me daba siempre...

-¿Cuándo será que tus sonrisas vuelvan a ser verdaderas?- dijo con tristeza

Yo baje mi mirada al oírlo hacerme esa pregunta, quien sabe cuantas veces me la ha hecho en este tiempo…

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida ante su comentario…

-Vamos- suspiro el…

Ambos bajamos y nos despedimos de nuestros padres… Mi madre como hacia cada vez que salíamos de noche nos dio su bendición por lo menos unas 10 veces… una costumbre adquirida después de nuestro accidente de hace años…

Nos montamos en el Volvo de mi hermano y en unos minutos llegamos a la entrada de "La Tasquita". Buscamos un puesto en el estacionamiento y nos reunimos con mis amigos que estaban en la entrada esperándonos ya…

Los salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos a hacer la fila para entrar, pero Rosalie y Bella dijeron que volvían en un momento y se fueron hacia la entrada del local… Los chicos estaban en una conversación sobre algo que yo no entendía pero eso era porque no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo de escucharlos…

Las chicas volvieron al cabo de unos minutos…

-Listo… vengan con nosotras…- dijo Bella sonriendo de oreja a oreja- El vigilante nos dejara pasar sin hacer fila por ser clientes habituales- dijo presumidamente

Yo rodé los ojos con una leve sonrisa en mis labios… Típico de las chicas, hacerse amigas de personas que las pueden ayudar luego…

Pasamos todos y una vez dentro del local ubicamos una mesa, mientras sonaba la típica música que ponen para crear ambiente mientras se llena el sitio. Poco a poco el local se fue llenando y yo sentía que no cabía un alma, Emmett me saco a bailar y pase mucho rato con él mientras las chicas iban a hacer su vuelta de reconocimiento para ver que cazaban esa noche…

Otra cosa que había cambiado era el juego. Bella se canso de servir de puente para que Emmett y Rose estuvieran juntos y lo dejó, ocasionando nuevamente que ellos 2 también lo dejaran para no dar su brazo a torcer y no admitir que se gustan mutuamente…

Comencé la noche bebiendo del servicio de Vodka que habíamos pedido pero yo estaba ansiosa por probar varios tragos que contenía el menú…

-Alice, estas bebiendo muy rápido- señalo Edward cuando vio que me terminaba el cuarto trago en menos de 15 minutos…

-Edward, hermanito…. Te voy a pedir un favor… déjame beber… quiero embriagarme… acabo del salir del martirio de las Estadísticas… Tu solo cuídame y no dejes que Emmett me tome fotos cuando este borracha…- le dije para terminar guiñándole un ojo…

Mi hermano suspiro resignado y asintió aceptando ser mi guardián esta noche…

Esta noche quería ser otra….

Ya los tragos de vodka no me gustaban y busque entre el menú algo totalmente diferente. Sonreí al ver el contenido de un trago llamado Alexander (Ginebra, Crema de Cacao, Leche y un poco de Brandy), Me dirigí a la barra para pedir el trago, cuando me lo entregaron y lo deguste no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y hacer un sonido de satisfacción al comprobar lo delicioso que es…

-Parece que ese trago esta delicioso…- Abrí los ojos y examine al chico que se encontraba frente a mi…

El chico era guapo y me sonreía, yo le sonreí con coquetería por que esa noche no iba a ser la Alice de siempre…

-Pues si, esta delicioso- le dije en voz alta para que me escuchara por sobre el ruido de la música

Antes de que el chico volviera a abrir la boca para hablar sentí como me tomaban del brazo…

-Alice llevo toda la noche buscándote…- dijo Alec en mi oído y se volteo a ver receloso a mi acompañante…

Yo rodé los ojos con cansancio y respire profundo para armarme de paciencia….

-Ya me conseguiste… ¿Qué quieres?- le dije soltando mi brazo de su agarre

-¿Interrumpí algo?- pregunto molesto sin apartar su vista del chico desconocido…

-Pues la verdad es que si, estaba conociendo a este chico tan simpático que se llama….- dije haciendo un ademán con mi mano pero me detuve porque no conocía su nombre…

-Diego, me llamo Diego…- completo él mi frase y me tomo la mano como presentándose…

-Mucho Gusto Diego, soy Alice- le dije sonriendo e ignorando completamente a Alec

-Hola mucho gusto soy Alec el "novio" de Alice….- dijo Alec quitando mi mano de la de Diego

-¿Disculpa?- dije yo al escuchar lo que había dicho Alec y cambiando mi sonrisa amable por un mueca de rabia….

-Si soy tu novio, peque…-me dijo como si yo tuviera 3 años y yo lo interrumpí

-Lo siento mucho Diego, tengo que ir a resolver un problema muy importante aquí con mi "amigo" Alec. Tengo que llamar a sus cuidadores del manicomio para que lo vengan a buscar, parece que la música alta lo ha afectado mucho- le dije a Diego y le guiñe un ojo mientras empujaba a Alec hacia la salida del local con mi mano libre, ya que en la otra llevaba mi delicioso trago…

Diego me sonrió y me devolvió el guiño antes de que yo me perdiera entre la multitud….

Una vez en el pasillo de la salida del local encaré a Alec….

-¿Se puede saber porque andas diciendo que soy tu novia?- le dije con rabia

-No falta mucho para que lo seas pequeña… Admite que terminaras entre mis brazos tarde o temprano…

-Mira- dije mientras clavaba mi dedo índice en su pecho- Para que te quede totalmente claro… nunca seré tuya, nunca obtendrás nada de mi, si he aceptado tus galanteos es mas por apatía que porque me gusten… NO ME INTERESAS- le grite en su cara para luego voltearme y entrar en el local nuevamente…

Sentí como tomaban mi brazo bruscamente y me encontré nuevo de cara a Alec…

-Me pagaras bien caro cada uno de tus rechazos Alice…- dijo amenazadoramente mientras yo lo mire desafiante….

-Estaré esperando Alec…- le dije orgullosamente, a mi no me asustaban sus amenazas que eran solo eso, amenazas…

Solté mi brazo de su agarre y lo vi cuando salía de la discoteca… Suspire profundo y volví adentro… Un dolor de cabeza menos… y peso menos sobre mis hombros…

Los otros pesos, eran más difíciles de eliminar…

Estaba terminando mi Alexander cuando llegue a la mesa que se encontraba desierta, me senté en una silla a descansar mientras veía frente a mí a Emmett y Rosalie bailando muy sugestivamente…

Ni rastro de mi hermano y Bella, ni del resto de mis amigos…

-Parece que los cuidadores del manicomio vinieron a buscar a tu "novio"- dijeron en mi oído y yo sonreí antes de voltearme y ver a Diego inclinado hacia mí…

-Ni me recuerdes a ese loco… No es mi novio- le dije mientras daba la vuelta y se ponía frente a mí.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó y yo asentí dándole mi consentimiento- Me di cuenta de eso cuando lo trataste de esa manera…. Una novia de verdad no trata así a su novio…- dijo con una sonrisa muy cerca de mi rostro… Teníamos que hablar así para poder escucharnos por sobre la música…

-No suelo tratar a la gente así, pero es que él ya me tiene cansada… ni siquiera con toda la apatía del mundo lograba sacármelo de encima…

-Es comprensible- contestó analíticamente como si acabara de comprender la explicación de un complejo problema matemático

-¿Comprensible?- repetí yo levantando una ceja, muy confundida por esa afirmación

-Eres una chica hermosa y simpática, con unos ojos matadores… más bien me extraña que no tengas a todos los hombres del local diciendo que son tu novio…

Yo sonreí con tristeza porque en realidad no quería ningún novio, el único novio que quería realmente en mi vida era Jasper pero esa historia estaba muy dañada…

-Gracias por lo halagos…- dije con la mirada baja.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunto levantándose y tendiéndome su mano

Yo tome su mano y le sonreí…

-Solo si primero buscamos otro trago en la barra- le dije

El sonrió y tomados de la mano me llevo hacia la barra y me ayudo a elegir mi próximo trago…

-¿Un Narcotrago? ¿No crees que es algo fuerte?- me pregunto luego de que le comentara mi selección de la mezcla de Tequila Blanco, Anís, Ginebra y Triple Sec.

-No me toca manejar- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros

Luego de recibir y probar mi trago Diego me llevo a la pista y allí me dedique a bailar con él mientras bebía. Pasamos un buen rato bailando y cuando se acabó mi trago me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis amigos y vi que Rosalie y Emmett estaban con otros amigos de la universidad formando un corro alrededor de una bandeja de vasos pequeños…

-TEQUILA- grite cuando vi la sal y el limón en la bandeja…- Rose yo quiero- le dije rogándole a mi amiga…

-¿Qué tanto has tomado Al?- pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño

-Todavía no lo suficiente- le respondí y ella se encogió de hombros- ¿Me vas a buscar mi tequila?- le pregunte con mi famoso puchero marca Alice…

-OK, ya lo busco…- dijo Rose rodando los ojos y miro coquetamente a Diego que estaba detrás de mi- ¿Tu quieres algo guapo?

-No gracias, yo lo que quiera lo busco- respondió secamente y me miro a mi para guiñarme un ojo….

-Cuidado con querer emborrachar a mi amiga- le dijo Rosalie amenazadoramente antes de irse a buscar mi trago

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto Diego

-Ella siempre tiende a cuidarme, pero no se mete en mi vida… Es como una hermana mayor- le dije encogiéndome de hombros…

Rosalie volvió con otra bandeja con unos cuantos tragos mas para los que faltaban y todos nos pusimos alrededor de los tragos para tomar cada quien el suyo…

-Esperen, esperen- Dijo Emm antes de que comenzáramos a tomarlos- todos al mismo tiempo y yo tomare la foto- dijo mi amigo y no me extraño lo de la foto ya que tenía complejo de fotógrafo y además le encantaba inmortalizar hasta momento más nulo…

-Yo la tomo- se ofreció Diego- Así sales tú también

-Fino, gracias- dijo mi amigo mientras Rosalie repartía la sal y los limones en las manos de cada uno… Ponía un montoncito de sal en dorso de la mano mientras sosteníamos el limón en la misma mano y el vasito con el Tequila en la otra mano… Nos acomodamos para salir en la foto y Emmett contó hasta tres…

Todos al unísono tomamos la sal, empinamos el vaso y chupamos el pedacito de limón. Todos terminamos en momentos diferentes pero se que la foto salio cuando todos estábamos empinándonos el vaso…

Yo luego de todo ese proceso sacudí mi cabeza haciendo muecas de desagrado, ya que en realidad el Tequila me supo un poco desagradable…

Deseche el vaso y agarre a Diego de la mano para dirigirme a la barra, quería otro trago que me quitara ese sabor desagradable, el tequila no era como todos lo pintaban…

Pedí el típico Sex on the Beach que era mi trago favorito hecho a base de vodka, destilado de durazno, jugo de naranja y granadina. Cuando me dieron el trago arrastre a Diego de nuevo a la pista y comencé a bailar con él…

Me sentía mas osada y me encontré a mi misma restregándome coquetamente contra él, mientras las luces de colores y tintineantes del local hacían que se me distorsionara la vista metida entre ese mar de cuerpos contoneantes al ritmo de la música…

-Espero que eso que siento sea tu celular y no otra cosa- le dije con una ligera sonrisa, mientras pegaba mi espalda a su pecho bailando…

Lo sentí removerse un poco incomodo y lo mire por sobre mi hombro, si no estuviera tan oscuro y las luces no fueran de colores lo podría ver sonrojado, me carcajee…

Estaba feliz porque ya sentía como el Alcohol hacia estragos con mi personalidad, desinhibiéndome y sacando de mi toda esa apatía que me consumía…

-Hablando de celular, será que me das tu numero antes de que se te olvide hasta como te llamas- me dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi cuerpo y metía la mano en su bolsillo…

Yo me voltee sin detener el baile y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo lo más que pude mientras le susurraba al oído los números… El rodeaba con una mano mi cintura y con la otra suponía sostenía el celular a mi espalda…

-Creo que es hora de llevarte con tus amigos, estas muy bebida y por mas que me provoque no puedo aprovecharme de una chica ebria- dijo con diversión mientras me hacia voltearme y quedar con mi espalda en su pecho nuevamente y comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa de mis amigos…

-No, Diego por favor… bailemos un poco mas… me estoy divirtiendo como no lo hacia desde…- levante la vista y entre toda la gente la masa de gente lo vi… su expresión era una mascara oscura que me asusto y yo susurré asustada….

-Jasper…

**Nota de Autora: **Hola mis chicas hermosas y adoradas lectoras… bueno un nuevo capitulo de la historia y de ustedes depende si es el ultimo del año o no… No vale mentira, todo depende de cuanto me deje mi nuevo trabajo y mi agenda super apretada, lo que si es que no se si pueda actualizar antes de navidad porque esos son los peores dias…

Por si acaso les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y que el niño Jesús o Santa Claus (según sea el caso) les traiga al Jasper, Jackson, Edward, Robert, Emmett o Kellan de su preferencia como regalo de navidad…

Ah y espero sus felicitaciones en los Reviews porque yo soy una Niña Jesusa y naci un 25 de diciembre… Falta una semanita para mi Cumple…

Ah y por ultimo pero no menos importante… Feliz Cumple a mi Jackson amado y adorado aunque sea por adelantado (cumple el 21)… Chicas deseennos Feliz Cumple a mi amor Platonico y a mi xD

Las Quiero!

Agradecimientos especiales a: Adriu, xoxo, Ginegine, Gaby Whitlock, alirose19, Strangeeers, MarVe.S, Bertlin por sus reviews. Y también Gracias por los nuevos Alertas y Favoritos… Gracias a quienes se pasaron también por Bendita Luz que ya esta completo…

Mosqueteras las adoro, son lo mas de lo mas… Soy privilegia al contar con 2 betas de lujo: betzacosta y Ginegine… Vero, tu siempre tan pendiente de mis actus!

Respondo los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta por acá…

xoxo: Para que veas, fue Maria… Pues mi idea siempre fue esa… Que se olvidaran de ella para que confiaran en que había sido Bella cuando no… Y si, cada vez esta mas interesante… Nos leemos… Cuídate!


	20. Riley

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 03 de Enero de 2011 (Primera Actu del año xD)

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-No, Diego por favor… bailemos un poco mas… me estoy divirtiendo como no lo hacia desde…- levante la vista y entre toda la gente la masa de gente lo vi… su expresión era una mascara oscura que me asusto y yo susurré asustada….

-Jasper…

**Capitulo 19**

**Riley**

**Alice POV**

Él me miraba fijamente y yo sentí mi corazón acelerarse ya que a pesar de que no estamos juntos su mirada me hizo sentir como la peor de los infieles…

Diego a mi lado sintió mi tensión y se detuvo mientras seguía la dirección de mi mirada; Jasper ya se encontraba acercándose a nosotros y la gente que bailaba parecía apartarse para que él pudiera pasar sin ningún problema…

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Diego en mi oído mientras Jasper llegaba frente a nosotros y yo solo pude asentir levemente a modo de respuesta antes de que Diego protectoramente me pasara hacia su espalda, interponiéndose entre él y yo…

-Alice…- Escuche la voz amenazadora de Jasper aún por encima de la música y yo hice lo que pude por asomarme por encima del hombro de Diego para verlo…

-¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó Diego desafiante, enfrentando a Jasper aunque fuera mas alto que el…

-Ven conmigo Alice…- dijo Jasper ignorando a Diego, extendiéndome su mano para que yo la tomara…

-Te hice una pregunta, no la dejare ir contigo si no se quién eres… está muy bebida y solo la dejare con sus amigos con quienes vino y a ti no te vi en ese grupo - le advirtió Diego con recelo.

-No es tu problema quien soy, ella viene conmigo porque si… quita tus manos de ella y si esta así de bebida quizás es tu culpa - dijo Jasper con furia en su voz

-No se ira contigo- dijo Diego valientemente y sujetándome mas fuerte la muñeca que me tenia tomada…

-Diego…- logre decir yo- Esta bien, él es… mi amigo - dude yo al decir la última parte.

Diego volteo a mirarme con la duda plasmada en la mirada - ¿Segura? - me pregunto - Yo te puedo llevar hasta donde están tus amigos, quisiera dejarte a salvo…

-Jasper no me hará daño…- conteste, por lo menos no físicamente me dije a mi misma…

Diego se volteó hacia Jasper que nos miraba apretando los puños a sus costados y luego me miró a mí…

-Esta bien, pero te llamo mañana…- me dijo Diego e hizo algo que yo no me espere y mucho menos Jasper…

Diego me beso en la boca, fue solo un ligero roce de labios pero lo suficiente para que Jasper perdiera el control y a grandes zancadas cubriera el espacio que nos separaba, tomó a Diego por la camisa para separarlo de mi, levantándolo del suelo…

-Bastardo, aléjate de ella- siseo con rabia, la gente que bailaba alrededor se detuvo y formaron automáticamente un corro a nuestro alrededor…

-¡Jasper! - Grite yo al mismo tiempo mientras lo tomaba del brazo- Déjalo por favor- le suplique

Él volteo a mirarme y aflojo su agarre en Diego cosa que este aprovecho para soltarse y lanzarse contra Jasper y asestarle un puño en el rostro, Jasper no se quedo quieto y le respondió de la misma manera. El bullicio externo era inmenso pero yo resueltamente me atravesé entre ambos y me abrace al pecho de Jasper, sabia que Diego solo se estaba defendiendo y que era Jasper el que estaba fuera de si…

Diego se detuvo por temor a golpearme a mí y Jasper automáticamente me envolvió con sus brazos…

-Diego vete por favor, yo lo tranquilizo…

-¿Estas loca? No te voy a dejar con este tipo - me espeto Diego…

-No me hará daño, vete...- le dije.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - me pregunto mientras me agarraba por un brazo e intentaba alejarme del férreo abrazo en el que me tenía atrapada Jasper, este parecía estar en otro mundo sin escuchar lo que yo le decía a Diego…

-Estoy segura porque Jasper me ama - le dije. Diego me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego subió su mirada hacia el rostro de Jasper, luego suspiró y se volvió para perderse entre la gente sin decir nada mas…

Poco a poco la gente a nuestro alrededor perdió el interés y volvieron a lo suyo, era un milagro que no hubiesen llegado los de seguridad a sacar a los revoltosos…

Jasper ausentemente aún con sus brazos a mi alrededor comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro en una danza sin mucho ritmo…

Levante mi rostro hacia el suyo y él tenía los ojos cerrados, la presión del momento que acababa de pasar junto con el alcohol que corría por mis venas comenzaron a pasarme factura y me comencé a marear…

-Me siento mal Jasper, sácame de aquí…- le dije, mis palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos y me miro, note que había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Sin decirme nada me tomó de la mano y me sacó hacia el pasillo de la entrada del local en el cual había menos gente pero aun así veías a varias parejas besándose apasionadamente en cada rincón…

Me sentó en la orilla de una Jardinera que había a un lado del pasillo, él se agacho frente a mí y me acaricio el rostro tiernamente…

El mareo era cada vez mas intenso y no podía enfocar mi mirada en sus ojos…

-Perdóname…- susurro mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía…

-¿Qué?- le dije

-Que me perdones, me porte como un cavernícola hace un rato - dijo

-Después hablamos de eso, me siento muy mal como para hablar de eso - le dije con un poco de dificultad cerrando los ojos con cansancio y a ver si el estúpido mareo se me pasaba, cada vez que abría la boca para hablar sentía que iba a irme en vomito…

-¿Por qué bebiste tanto? - me preguntó mientras se apartaba de mi y se sentaba a mi lado en la jardinera. Yo baje la cabeza hasta enterrarla en medio de mis rodillas a ver si así pasaba el bendito mareo…

-Porque quería ser otra, olvidarme de todo - le explique con voz más fuerte para que me escuchara ya que seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Olvidarte de mí?- preguntó y en su voz note miedo. Levante mi cabeza nuevamente y él mareo se acentuó mas pero lo ignore y no pude evitar responderle.

-De todo, de ti, que me hiciste daño pero aun así no puedo permanecer lejos, de James que es tan buen amigo que no me habla porque se cree culpable de todo lo que paso, de Alec que no deja de perseguirme, de mi "amistad" con Bella que nunca será igual, de Edward mirándome preocupado, de las clases que en este momento son el menor de mis problemas, de Riley que solo quería mi virginidad, de mi misma que soy mi peor verduga…- le dije con la rabia saliendo a borbotones de mi, como si hubiese estado esperando el mas mínimo motivo para liberarse y correrme por las venas.

Jasper me miró y su expresión era indescifrable - Maldición Alice, en resumen todos tus problemas los he causado yo, no se que hacer para arreglarlo- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No todo es tu culpa Jasper… yo también tengo mucha culpa en todo… lo de Riley quizás sea lo peor y no te conocía cuando eso paso…- le dije sin medir lo que decía por efecto del alcohol, subiendo una de mis manos a su mejilla para reconfortarlo…

-¿Riley? ¿No es el chico de hace un rato?- me pregunto confundido. _Demonios, hasta confundido se ve tan sexy… _No pude evitar decírselo en voz alta…

-¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente sexy?

Jasper sonrió de medio lado a mi cometario, lo cual me confirmo mi pensamiento, el simplemente negó ligeramente con la cabeza…

-No me respondiste mi pregunta…- me dijo ignorando completamente mi comentario.

-No, el de hace un rato se llama Diego - le aclare, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento y asintió - Si ahora recuerdo haberte oído llamarlo así, pero entonces… ¿Quién es Riley?

-Riley es una historia triste en mi vida - le dije con el dolor renovado en mi interior por el recuerdo - Yo lo quise, no como a ti pero lo quise… fue mi primer novio y el único antes que tu…- las palabras salían de mis labios y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas, supongo que la borrachera me dio por hablar de mas - Él fue mi novio del instituto, era atento, amable, el tipo de chico que una chica quiere como novio y él me eligió a mi…

Me traslade a mis años en el instituto recordando los momentos con Riley, las salidas al cine, los besos apasionados en su auto…

-Él era el típico chico popular, el Don Juan del instituto. Yo no era precisamente una chica popular pero tampoco era de los renegados, no me juntaba con los populares simplemente porque no me gustaba, pero él me busco y yo me hice la dura, me gustaba pero quería que me tomara en serio y pensé que haciendo que insistiera conmigo iba a probar que de verdad estaba interesado en mi y no era un conquista mas para su lista…

Jasper escuchaba mi historia atentamente y asentía ligeramente en algunas partes a modo de entendimiento mientras yo soltaba toda la historia como si la hubiese tenido atragantada desde hace tiempo… tal vez era cierto, era una sombra que me perseguía en cada relación, cada vez que deseaba arriesgarme con alguien y abrir mi corazón.

-Llego un momento que creí prudente y le acepte, me hice su novia y comenzamos a salir, en cada cita los besos de despedida eran cada vez mas apasionados y sus manos exploraban expertamente mi cuerpo. Pero él mismo se retiraba pidiéndome disculpas por haberse sobrepasado conmigo y diciéndome que me respetaba demasiado como para tomarme en un auto…

Los puños de Jasper se apretaron sobre sus rodillas al escuchar esa parte de la historia, sus ojos estaban nuevamente cubiertos por el velo de celos que había visto hacia un rato. Me sentía regresando a aquel momento, a aquel dolor, a la frustración de haber sido tan escupida como para dejarme utilizar por ese tipo, no sabia por que estaba hablando de eso ahora y mucho menos con Jasper pero no me podía detener…

-Pero luego de un par de meses, no se detenía, era yo la que le tenía que poner el freno, me costaba para que me hiciera caso y se detuviera, cada vez se portaba mas enojado por mis negativas a llegar al final – Me estremecí involuntariamente al recordar sus reacciones a mis negativas- Él insistía en que las parejas debían tener sexo, para hacerse más cercanos, pero yo no me sentía lista. Él insistía mucho… y llego un momento que fue tanta la presión a la que me sometió que una noche, consultando con mi almohada, decidí entregarme a él por temor a perderlo si no le daba lo que quería…

Jasper tenía la respiración acelerada y superficial, sus puños tan fuertemente apretados que tenia los nudillos blancos, pero no decía ni una palabra…

Yo ya no podía parar de contarle la historia, era como si hubiesen pasado un interruptor que me permitía hablar de ese tema que había sido casi un tabú para todos los que me conocían…

-A la mañana siguiente cuando fui a buscarlo al llegar al instituto me acerque a su grupo de amigos, a los cuales yo no me acercaba por que no me gustaban y además él me lo había prohibido diciendo que no eran personas para que se juntara una chica como yo. Lo llame aparte y sus amigos soltaron una carcajada general a modo de burla mientras él venía conmigo y les sonrió de manera burlona en lugar de defenderme, eso me hizo dudar en mi resolución pero lo ignore…

***-*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*-***

_-Menos mal que llegaste, quiero hablar contigo de algo…- me dijo fríamente una vez que nos apartamos de sus amigos sin saludarme con un beso ni nada…_

_Yo lo mire extrañada pero tampoco le di importancia a eso. Había tomado mi decisión y nada lo iba a cambiar - Yo también quiero decirte algo muy importante, por eso me atreví a acercarme mientras estabas con tus amigos, es muy importante…_

_-Yo primero, será rápido- pidió él y yo asentí- Mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí nena, ya me di cuenta que eres un hueso duro de roer y no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en algo que no voy a conseguir - dijo como hablando del tiempo…_

_Sentía una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho aunque aun no terminara de entender lo que Riley me quería decir, yo no asimilaba bien sus palabras, lo único que entendía era que estaba terminando conmigo - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunte con voz entrecortada._

_Él suspiro impacientemente y me miró exasperado, como si le aburriera tener que repetirme, me sentí como si fuera una niña pequeña, como una pequeña ave que el cazador viendo que no podía cazarla estaba decidido a matarla._

_- Estoy terminado contigo, tú no quieres acostarte conmigo y no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo cuando hay otras chicas mas dispuestas a hacerme ganar dinero mientras me follo sus coñitos vírgenes… - me respondió_

_Sus palabras me golpearon como un cubo de agua helada, ¿dinero? que quiere decir con eso, mire de un lado a otro y observe a sus amigos burlándose y uno haciendo posiciones sexuales y por fin mi mente nublada se aclaro y entendió que estaba diciendo. Él solo me había escogido porque era virgen, y quería ganar ¿dinero?, sentí mas dolor del que había experimentado antes, además de una humillación extrema aumentado por el hecho de que sabia que detrás de nosotros, sus amigos se estaban burlando de mi y quizás lo hayan hecho todo el tiempo. Una parte de mi quería tirarse al suelo y llorar como si me hubiesen desgarrado por dentro pero la otra quería herir, humillar a alguien como lo estaban haciendo conmigo… _

_Mi orgullo salió a relucir con fuerza en ese momento y cuadrando mis hombros lo mire con una mezcla de desden y asco que nunca había sentido en mi vida, lo cual me ayudaba a mi objetivo. La pose burlona de Riley menguo un poco y frunció el ceño como si no entendiera mi actitud, conteniendo las lágrimas y con la mayor dignidad que pude reunir asentí solemnemente…_

_-Hasta que lo admites- dije improvisando rápidamente, queriendo cumplir mi objetivo de humillarlo y no dejarle ver lo que me había hecho, no podía demostrarle lo cerca que estuvo de conseguir lo que quería- Me preguntaba cuanto mas iba a durar tu farsa, lo que quería decirte era justamente eso, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, lo sé todo, lo de tu apuesta con tus amigos- cuando dije eso sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente por la impresión, había dado en el clavo- No estoy dispuesta a hacerte ganar dinero, de todas formas yo no soy virgen y me hubiese asegurado de hacérselo saber a tus amigos…- le mentí y su rostro mostró la rabia que lo inundaba…_

_-¿Quién te dijo lo de la apuesta?- pregunto con ira acercándose a mi con los puños fuertemente apretados_

_-¿Acaso importa? Descubrí tu juego y ya no quiero perder más tiempo contigo… Adiós…_

_Me volví y lo deje allí mientras él golpeaba furiosamente uno de los autos que estaba a su lado…_

***-*-*-*-* Fin de Flash Back*-*-*-*-***

Volví a la realidad, Jasper mi miraba con ternura pero en sus ojos vislumbraba los celos y la rabia que le causaba la historia que acababa de contarle…

- Obviamente, difundí la historia de la apuesta por todo el instituto sin dejar pruebas de haber sido yo, no podía dejar que otras cayeran en lo que yo estuve a punto de hacer, bueno, en realidad yo caí como tonta pero tuve suerte de que él se cansara y se hubiese puesto en evidencia conmigo…- dije y el mareo no remitía ni un poco, cada vez me sentía mas perdida y coordinaba menos mis movimientos y palabras - Yo desde aquello, no tuve a nadie… me cerré a la posibilidad de enamorarme nuevamente, no confiaba en nadie como para abrirle mi corazón… bueno, hasta que te conocí y me olvide de todos mis temores…- le confesé todo aquello sin poder controlar lo que decía.

-Ahora entiendo, el porque de tu dificultad para estar conmigo…- murmuró Jasper pensativamente - Eso calo hondo en ti y te predispuso a que todos los hombres lo que queremos de una mujer es eso - decía analíticamente mas para él que para mí. Yo ya no soportaba el mareo y si poder evitarlo tuve que voltearme para dejar salir lo que mi estomago estaba rechazando en la jardinera que menos mal no tenia ninguna planta y solo estaba llena de tierra…

Jasper reaccionó al instante y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda mientras yo me sacudía con las últimas arcadas de las náuseas. Como pude me levante y le pedí que me llevara al baño, para poder lavarme. Él me llevó y se metió conmigo al baño de mujeres insistiendo que no podía dejarme sola, las chicas dentro del baño lo desnudaron prácticamente con la mirada pero él ni se inmuto y no se aparto de mi lado mientras yo me enjuagaba la boca…

-Te llevare a tu casa...- me dijo mientras me sacaba del baño de la mano.

-Debo buscar a Edward, vine con él y con él me voy- le dije con el mareo que regresaba gradualmente a atacarme.

-Alice yo te puedo llevar, no tengo problema con eso…

-No es eso, yo se que si, pero él debe estar buscándome, cuando decidí emborracharme le pedí que me cuidara...- le dije apoyándome en él mientras nuevas nauseas me atacaban.

Lo buscamos por todo el local y nada, no contestaba el celular y yo cada vez me sentía peor… el mareo en lugar de disminuir aumentaba…

Salimos nuevamente al pasillo y al ponerle mas atención a la gente que allí estaba me di cuenta de que una de las apasionadas parejas eran nada mas y nada menos que mi hermano y Bella, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, como en la visión que tuve ya hace bastante tiempo de ellos, mi hermano había caído en las redes de amiga y yo no podía hacer nada, solo me quedaba aceptarlo aunque no me gustara ella para mi hermano y sabia que tarde o temprano lo iba a lastimar, me sacudí nuevamente por las arcadas pero logre controlarlas…

-Sácame de aquí- le dije a Jasper como pude.

-Pero tu hermano, deberías avisarle al menos…- dijo un poco incomodo

-Esta tan ocupado que se olvido de mi y de la promesa que me hizo - era estúpido que me pusiera así por que Edward estuviera con Bella pero para nosotros nuestras promesas eran sagradas y por encima de cualquier cosa estaba nuestra familia. Él me había dejado a mi suerte sabiendo que estaba dispuesta a embriagarme y que andaba con un desconocido porque él me había visto con Diego…

Sin decir nada mas Jasper me llevó a la salida del local; allí nos topamos con Emmett que estaba sentado en el suelo muy cerca de un bote de basura con una expresión atormentada…

-Alice… ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó levantándose y componiendo su expresión, miró a Jasper con la duda marcada en el rostro

-Bebí demasiado Emm, me siento mal y Jasper me llevara a casa… ¿Qué hacías allí tirado?- le pregunte mientras me apoyaba en Jasper que me llevaba para sentarme en un muro alto a la salida del sitio.

-Ya vengo, voy a buscar la camioneta no te muevas de aquí…- me dijo Jasper una vez me dejo sentada para darme privacidad con Emmett- Cuídala mientras vuelvo por favor…- le dijo a Emmett…

-No hace falta que me lo pidas - le respondió Emmett con algo de recelo, ninguno de mis amigos entendia que yo andara todavía con Jasper luego del daño que me había hecho, pero no sabían que el daño había sido mutuo.

Una vez Jasper se alejo Emm se volvió a mirarme - ¿Estas segura de querer irte con él? Si Edward no quiere llevarte yo te llevo, pero no confió en ese tipo luego de lo que te hizo…- me dijo mi amigo y sonreí.

-Quédate tranquilo y responde mi pregunta y además respóndeme esta otra, ¿Quién te dijo que Edward no quiere llevarme?

-Lo vi con Bella muy ocupado, me imagino que no quiso llevarte…- me dijo evadiendo mi primera pregunta.

-Ni se lo pedí, no quise interrumpir - le dije- Y no evadas mi otra pregunta, ¿que hacías allí tirado? ¿Dónde esta Rose? La última vez que te vi estabas con ella…

Él bajo la mirada y su expresión se endureció…

-Ella también esta ocupada, se consiguió con un tipo y debe estar haciendo con él lo mismo que hace tu hermano con Bella…

Lo mire a los ojos y le abrí los brazos para que se acercara y poder abrazarlo, él se acerco a mi y se metió entre mis piernas mientras yo lo abrazaba… A simple vista debíamos dar la impresión de ser una pareja que se estaba besando, pero mi amigo necesitaba mi consuelo y yo no podía ponerme en pie por mi misma…

-Vuelve allá adentro y reclámala como tuya, tu quieres a Rose y ella a ti… no sean orgullosos...- si Rosalie me escuchaba seguro me estrangulaba por andar diciéndole eso a Emm pero el licor en mis venas no me permitía controlar lo que decía.

Él se separo y me miro a los ojos…

-No puedo Al, es mas complicado que eso y lo sabes…

-Por lo menos acapárala y no permitas que otro este con ella, por lo menos esta noche...

La camioneta de Jasper se detuvo muy cerca de nosotros y él se bajo de la camioneta para llevarme hasta ella…

-Dile a Edward que me fui con Jasper, que me llame cuando se desocupe que no llegare a casa sin él... Por Favor…

-¿Para donde piensas ir?- me preguntó mientras me miraba acusadoramente.

-A donde sea, no lo se…

-Cuidado con lo que le haces o la pagaras caro- le dijo Emmett a Jasper.

-La llevare a casa…- dijo Jasper.

-No quiero ir a mi casa, mi mamá me mata si llego así de bebida y sin Edward - les dije.

-Bueno a cualquier sitio donde puedas dormir un poco esa borrachera- dijo Jasper para mí- Dile a Edward que me llame o la llame a ella cuando se desocupe.

-Pero primero déjalo que me busque por un rato para hacerle pagar por su descuido - dije como si estuviera muy dolida pero era broma y tanto Emm como Jazz entendieron y sonrieron ligeramente.

Toque ligeramente mi bolsillo y allí sentí los ticket que daban para reclamar los tragos que pagabas en la entrada… Me quedaban 2…

Los saque y mire a mi alrededor, había un chico sentado en el muro un poco mas allá fumando…

-Oye chico- El chico volteo y me miro- ¿Sabes? Pase Estadística por fin, hay que celebrar ¿verdad?- El chico asintió sonriendo mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro.

-Me quedaron dos tragos- le grite al chico- Y como ya estoy suficientemente borracha para irme a casa, alguien tiene que celebrar por mi…- Toma Emmett- le dije a mi amigo dándole los ticket- Uno para ti y uno para el chamo…

Emmett se rió y vi como le hacia señas al chamo de que estaba loca y que los tragos eran para él…

-Se lo das Emmett- le advertí a mi amigo viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Jasper sonreía y me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-Adiós, y ya sabes brinda por mi con el trago…- le dije al chico.

-Seguro- me respondió el chico sonriendo- Felicidades…

-Gracias…

Emmett ayudó a Jasper a subirme a la camioneta mientras, yo hablaba disparates y verdades que estaban de más…

-Jasper sabes que te amo todavía ¿cierto?- le dije a Jasper

Él me miro con ternura y suspiro antes de susurrarme - Igual que yo te sigo amando y lo haré siempre…

Yo sonreí complacida de su respuesta y hable nuevamente pero esta vez hacia Emmett

-Emm a ti también te amo…- Ambos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y Emmett carraspeo incomodo, lo que me hizo soltar una enorme carcajada…- Eres mi mejor amigo y te amo como lo que eres tonto… A Jasper lo amo como hombre y a ti como amigo y a Edward también lo amo pero como hermano…

Ellos suspiraron tranquilos y rieron conmigo mientras me acomodaban en el asiento y ponían el cinturón de seguridad…

-Emm alcánzame una bolsa, no quiero vomitarle el carro a Jasper - le dije

Mientras Jasper cerraba mi puerta y se subió en su puesto Emmett me alcanzo por la ventanilla que yo había abierto una bolsa plástica que consiguió en el suelo…

-Cuídala- le dijo Emm a Jasper…

-Adiós Emm, te amo y anda con Rosalie y demuéstrale quien es su macho…- le dije a lo que él me sonrió.

-Gracias por todo Al… eres Genial y yo también te amo, enana…- me dijo.

-Ay ya, el alcohol nos pone sentimentales ¿qué es eso de que me amas?

Emmett rodó los ojos - Sí que te pones impertinente…

Yo me reí a carcajadas y Jasper arrancó dejando a Emmett allí de pie en la acera con aire pensativo…

Jasper tomó rumbo sin hablar, hasta que vi que se dirigía a mi casa…

-¿Para donde me llevas?- le pregunte

-A tu casa, ¿A dónde más te iba a llevar?

-Te dije que no quiero ni puedo ir allí así… Mamá y papá se pondrían de una furia si me ven así de borracha y sin Edward… y el que peor saldría seria él…

Llévame a tu casa…- le dije resuelta.

-¿A mi casa?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-Si Jazz, por favor… me siento muy mal, este mareo es insoportable y quiero dormir… cuando Edward termine con lo que esta haciendo que me busque allí y ya, aunque si es una molestia para ti entonces, no se, déjame en casa de Rose que allí es donde llegaran los demás y sus padres no tendrán problema en recibirme…

-Para mi no eres ninguna molestia y lo sabes, solo pensé que lo mas prudente seria llevarte a tu casa, de ninguna manera te dejare sola, te dejo en tu casa con tus padres o con tu hermano… si insistes en esperar a tu hermano en mi casa pues así será…- dijo mientras cambiaba el rumbo hacia el apartamento donde vive, en el cual habíamos compartido muchos momentos íntimos…

Después de unos minutos de camino donde yo me mantuve callada para evitar vomitar, llegamos al estacionamiento de su apartamento. Jasper me ayudo a bajarme de la camioneta y por poco vomito en el ascensor pero logre controlarme nuevamente…

Entramos al apartamento en el mayor silencio que podíamos porque su compañero de piso estaba durmiendo… yo me iba a acostar en el sofá pero Jasper insistió en cederme su cama, además de que allí tenia mas cerca su baño en caso de que volvieran las nauseas…

Jasper tiernamente me quitó los tacones y me arropó en su cama mientras el tomaba la silla de su escritorio y se sentaba en un lado de la cama… nuestras miradas enganchadas la una con la otra…

Las ganas de vomitar volvieron con mas fuerza y rápidamente me levante y corrí hacia el baño donde me agache junto al retrete y devolví gran parte de lo que contenía mi estómago. Jasper se ubicó a mi lado y me acarició la espalda. Cuando las arcadas se calmaron completamente, Jasper al ver lo débil que me encontraba me cargó y me ayudo a enjuagarme de la boca.

El sueño me estaba venciendo al fin. Me llevo todavía cargada hacia su cama y cuando me estaba acomodando sentí su aroma tan cercano como hacia tiempo no lo sentía inundándome las fosas nasales, intoxicándome de él, me aferre a su pecho para que no se alejara, lo necesitaba profundamente. Él busco deshacer mi agarre y yo me aferre más fuerte.

-Acuéstate conmigo- le susurre…

-Alice no estoy muy seguro de que sea conveniente… Mañana te arrepentirás…- sentí su voz mas ronca y dubitativa…

-No hablo de sexo - le dije sin abrir los ojos, el cansancio o la borrachera ya me estaban pasando factura - Solo quiero dormir abrazada a ti, sentir tu olor, tu calor…

-Yo tampoco me refería a sexo - dijo y por como lo dijo casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa autentica, como las que solo le veía cuando estaba conmigo - Pero no sé si yo lo pueda soportar…

-Por favor Jasper, si aún me amas dormirás conmigo…- lo chantajee, no era justo pero necesitaba su olor mas que nunca, imagino que así se sentían los drogadictos cuando después de un tiempo volvían a estar cerca de su droga, era algo irresistible…

Lo oí suspirar como dándose fuerzas y sentí su cuerpo acurrucarse junto al mío, yo le di mas espacio y nos abrazamos el uno al otro, sentía su respiración en mi cabello…

-Claro que te amo mi pequeña hada… más que nunca - escuche su susurro mientras aspiraba profundamente su aroma, justo antes de que todo se volviera negro y caía profundamente rendida ante el sueño…

El sonido insistente de mi celular me hizo abrir lo ojos, parecía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, sin abrir los ojos seguí el sonido y conseguí mi cartera en el suelo a un lado de la cama…

-¿Hola?- contesté recostándome en la almohada nuevamente y poniéndome un brazo sobre los ojos porque de algún sitio me llegaba un resplandor de luz que me hacía doler aún más la cabeza…

-¿Alice?- dijo una voz ligeramente conocida pero yo no lograba identificarla por completo…

-Si, soy yo… ¿Quién habla?- pregunte con voz ronca, sentía la garganta reseca.

-Soy Diego… ¿Te desperté? Discúlpame si lo hice es que estaba preocupado por ti, me sentía mal por dejarte sola anoche con ese tipo violento…

Todo lo que paso la noche anterior volvió a mi mente repentinamente y yo luche por abrir mis ojos para ver donde estaba Jasper. No estaba conmigo, se había despertado ya y se había levantado. Volví a cerrar los ojos ya que no soportaba el resplandor, debía estar amaneciendo, frote mi rostro sobre la almohada y sentí el olor de Jasper en ella, lo cual me hizo sonreír ligeramente…

-Estoy bien, con resaca pero bien, gracias por preocuparte…- le respondí a Diego.

-Yo lo siento Alice, como me comporte anoche, no quería dejarte con él pero te vi tan segura de que no te iba a hacer daño que tuve que irme. Quizás él es tu novio y yo comportándome así, si te cause problemas te pido disculpas…

La realidad me golpeó duramente, estaba en la cama de Jasper, había dormido acurrucada con él pero nada de eso cambiaba las cosas entre nosotros, yo tenía que intentar superar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros…. Suspire profundo antes de contestarle a Diego… - No es mi novio- le dije y espere que el dolor no se reflejara en mi voz - Es solo un amigo…

-Un amigo un tanto celoso diría yo…- dijo él con suspicacia…

-Yo no tengo novio Diego, Jasper es solo un amigo… y no te disculpes mas, yo estoy bien, él cuido de mí y tú no me causaste problemas…

-OK, eso me tranquiliza un poco…- lo sentí dudar un poco antes de que volviera a hablar- Si no tienes novio… entonces te puedo pedir que salgas conmigo en una cita ¿o es demasiado pronto?- preguntó y yo sonreí tristemente…

-No lo se Diego, quizás es un poco pronto, pero quizás algún día te conceda esa cita…- le dije, él era tan lindo que era imposible rechazarlo de una vez…

-¿Por lo menos puedo seguir llamándote? Soy insistente cuando quiero algo y esa cita la quiero…- me dijo.

-Claro, llámame y veremos que pasa…- le dije como para salir del paso.

-Bueno nena, te dejo para que descanses… me dijiste que tienes resaca y es horrible, discúlpame por despertarte…

-Es como la quinta vez que te disculpas en toda la llamada- le dije riéndome- Descuida, hablamos luego… - Le dije y tranque la llamada, suspirando de cansancio…

-Solo un amigo…- murmuró pensativamente la voz tensa y furiosa de Jasper…

Abrí los ojos asustada y lo vi parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos y su mirada reflejando un profundo dolor…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**NOTA DE AUTORA: **Hola mis chicas acá estoy de nuevo, en el año nuevo… No me maten porque no actualizaba desde el año pasado, no es mi culpa xD Les había dejado pequeños destellos de Riley pero nunca ninguna como que lo capto y bueno aquí tienen mas del pasado de Alice… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Ya lo veremos ^^

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Ginegine; Gaby Whitlock; MarVe.S; betzacosta; alirose19; xoxo; Strangeeers; Bertlin; SwiftAlice; Adriu**. Por sus Reviews y Felicitaciones de Cumple… También Gracias a los nuevos Alertas y Favoritos…

Gracias a mi beta en este Capitulo, betzacosta… La Verduga de los sentimientos mejor conocida como "Dedo".

Mosqueteras, tenemos trabajo pendiente….

Xoxo: Gracias por las Felicitaciones, y si bueno pero las amistades cambian y hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… Gracias por tu review, espero que te gustara este capi.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS Y QUE ESTE AÑO LES TRAIGA MUCHAS BENDICIONES, EXITOS Y ALEGRIAS! Todo lo bueno para ustedes…

Volviendo al Capi… ¿Les Gusto? Sus opiniones e impresiones son muy importantes para, déjamelas en un review!

Gracias! Las Quiero!


	21. Sentimientos Encontrados

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 18 de Enero de 2011

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**ADVIERTO QUE ESTE FIC ES M POR ALGO, ESPERO LES GUSTE…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-Solo un amigo…- murmuró pensativamente la voz tensa y furiosa de Jasper…

Abrí los ojos asustada y lo vi parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos y su mirada reflejando un profundo dolor…

**Capitulo 20**

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

**Alice POV**

Me quede estática por unos segundos sintiendo como el ambiente se llenaba de presión y tensión irradiando del cuerpo de Jasper quien me seguía observando con una mirada sombría, furioso.

-¿Solo un amigo Alice?

-¿Qué?... – pregunté en voz ahogada, parte por lo mal que me sentía y parte por su tono de voz contenido y la forma en como todo sus músculos se tensaban.

-Quiero que digas – dijo acercándose un paso y dejando la bandeja en el escritorio, como si necesitara la libertad de sus movimientos – en mi cara que solo somos amigos – su voz sonaba amenazante, de una forma que yo nunca había escuchado.

Sentí que mi respiración se aceleraba y unas nauseas invadieron mi estómago, aunque no sabía si achacarlo a la borrachera del día anterior o a su petición.

Un segundo después todo mi cuerpo entró en tensión y fue como si toda yo me colocara en guardia como respuesta por su posición.

-Somos solo amigos… - susurré y él se movió para atrás como si hubiese recibido un golpe pero yo no lo entendía… ¿Qué quería que dijera?... se supone que eso somos, todo lo que había entre nosotros se había arruinado completamente por su culpa, por su desconfianza y sus anteriores acciones o "atenciones" a las mujeres de la Universidad, y me dolía… todavía lo hacía…

Esa adicción que nos envolvía me hacía cada vez más daño y la verdad es que si fuera yo, si estuviese completamente recuperada de toda esa historia, no hubiese dudado en darle una oportunidad a Diego, pero no lo hacía porque esa obsesión, esa enfermedad que nos rodeaba no me lo permitía, no podía avanzar y no podía perdonarlo tampoco, así que estaba en ese limbo en el que nos habíamos metido ambos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo…

Y dolía terriblemente….

Mirando a Jasper entendí que ambos estábamos en esa prisión, y no debía ser así, porque la realidad es que lo que había dicho era cierto y nunca íbamos a ser nada más que eso…

Me levanté de la cama para observarlo fijamente y encararlo, aunque habían pasado solo segundos él no se había movido, como si estuviese tratando de controlarse, y yo lo resentía, a él y a toda la situación.

Odiaba que me hubiese traicionado…

Odiaba que se hubiese acostado con la golfa de María y que ella se haya creído con derecho para hacerme daño…

Odiaba todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, haberme expuesto y decirle las palabras prohibidas, esas que deberían desaparecer así como mis sentimientos… solo así podía alejarme de ese martirio en que nos habíamos condenado.

Jasper empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y un segundo después reaccionó. Llegó a donde estaba la puerta de la habitación y la tiró fuertemente, encerrándonos y causando que me estremeciera de susto. Se volteó hacia mi completamente acelerado – Amigos… - resaltó negando con la cabeza repetidamente – tu y yo nunca seremos solo amigos… entiéndelo de una vez – siseó acercándose un paso.

Yo me aleje como si quisiera escapar de él y negué con la cabeza – No…

-Si fuéramos solo amigos no me hubieses rogado que te abrazara y dormido conmigo acurrucada.

-Estaba borracha – murmuré alejándome otro tanto.

-No Alice – susurró como si se estuviese controlando para no gritar – si fuéramos solo amigos no me necesitaras como yo te necesito, ni me desearas como yo lo hago, y no te hubieses ido conmigo dejando a tus amigos solo para pasar una noche en mis brazos.

-Basta – murmure colocando las manos en mis orejas para no escucharlo, no quería eso, deseaba seguir negándomelo, todo se estaba arruinando y sé que fue por mis acciones del día anterior.

-Si fuéramos solo "amigos" – me dijo llegando a mi lado y apartando mis manos para que lo escuchara - no me hubieses repetido una y otra vez que me amabas.

Palidecí y me solté de su agarre completamente furiosa con él y conmigo, no debí haberme expuesto la noche anterior, había actuado como una estúpida, igual que cuando estaba en el instituto, no madure o cambie de ninguna forma, me sucedió igual que con Riley ¿cuándo iba a aprender? – Tienes razón – concedí respirando aceleradamente y lo observe como poco a poco aliviaba la tensión, pero él no sabía de lo que estaba hablando - nosotros no somos y nunca podremos ser amigos… yo estaba equivocada, siempre lo he estado. Esto está mal. Tu y yo no somos nada y este error se acaba hoy, hasta nunca Jasper - dije furiosa y triste ya que sabía que tenía razón, pero igual esa dependencia que habíamos creado hacia que por dentro me muriera lentamente al sentir que nunca más lo iba a tener cerca. Respire hondo dándome fuerzas sabiendo que él estaba como paralizado en el mismo sitio, tal vez por lo que le dije y camine buscando mis zapatos para irme de allí lo más rápido posible, necesitaba protegerme a mí misma, como siempre hacía.

Conseguí mi primer zapato en el borde de la cama y me acuclille para buscarlo, pero ni siquiera pude llegar a tocarlo ya que Jasper me tomó por un brazo fuertemente para levantarme y me zarandeo varias veces como si fuera una niña. Lo observe entre confundida y furiosa pero él no me dejo hablar - ¡¿De qué demonios hablas Alice?

-Que se acabó – repetí empujándolo para zafarme de su agarre, sin lograrlo - esta adicción… este trato enfermizo entre nosotros, ya no lo quiero ni necesito. Nunca más hablare contigo.

-¡No! - grito Jasper - tú y yo no podemos estar separados. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú me perteneces.

Lo mire negando con la cabeza y empuje fuertemente soltándome de la presión que todo su cuerpo imponía - Yo no soy ningún objeto que puedes comprar o vender en una tienda, no soy de nadie imbécil, ¡no te quiero ver más nunca en mi vida!

-¿Y para donde iras? ¿Con él? ¿Con el imbécil que te emborracho ayer? ¿Es él tu nueva conquista? ¿Tu nueva víctima?... Claro – dijo sarcásticamente mirándome descontrolado – me olvidaba del tal Diego, ¿es él la razón por la que ahora somos solo amigos Alice? – preguntó furioso - anoche pensaste que te había ahuyentado al tipejo ese y decidiste jugar un poco conmigo, ¿es eso lo que sucedió? pero como hoy te llamo y te pidió una cita ya sabes que lo tienes comiendo en tu mano, ya no me necesitas…- exclamó.

Sentí como palidecía por un segundo y deje de respirar sin poder creérmelo. Lo miré y enfurecí como nunca antes - ¡Por Dios! - grite golpeando al aire – se me olvidaba que no puedo hablar con ninguna persona del sexo masculino porque el gran Jasper Withlock teme la competencia… ¿por qué no esperas la noche y hackeas mi computadora? Te prometo que me conectare con Diego y tendré sexo electrónico para así satisfacer tu fetiche…

Jasper se acercó otro paso y chocó con la silla del escritorio, la tiró para el otro lado de la habitación, causando que me estremeciera por el sonido y porque él se veía casi descontrolado. Lo mire consternada - ¡Nunca me vas a perdonar! No importa lo que haga y lo que diga nunca lo vas a hacer ¡yo soy humano Alice! ¡Tengo derecho a equivocarme!

Me acerqué a él sintiéndome aún más furiosa - ¡No nunca lo haré! – Grité enfebrecida – ¡porque sigues haciéndolo una y otra vez! ¡Eres incapaz de entender el significado de las palabras "privado y confidencial"!

-¿De qué hablas Alice? ¡Siempre he respetado tu privacidad! – dijo completamente furioso, tanto que había enrojecido y me atrapó con un brazo acercándome a su cuerpo, como si con eso podría ayudar a disipar la rabia, y el motivo de la discusión, pero en ese momento me sentía arder, era como si todo lo que nos había ocurrido en estos meses, toda la frustración y el dolor tenía que explotar, y no podía contenerme, por fin había llegado el momento de decirnos la verdad, nos guste o no.

-No me hagas reír Jasper, eres un bastardo que lo único que quiere es tenerme controlada y saber todo lo que hago a mi alrededor ¡me asfixias! – Le grite empujándolo para que me soltara sintiéndome desesperada - Escuchaste todo lo que hable con Diego hace unos momentos, incluyendo que me pidió una cita, como siempre, ¡metiéndote en conversaciones ajenas y sacando tus propias sádicas y erróneas conclusiones! – me acerqué y lo golpeé fuertemente en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera un paso, sentía rabia y frustración por lo que estaba sucediendo, él nunca iba a confiar en mí y la verdad no sé por qué creía que eso iba a cambiar o por qué me importaba si sabía que no había solución - ¿pero no escuchaste cuando le dije que no? ¡Que conveniente! Además, ¿Por qué siempre crees que yo juego? No me llamo Jasper Withlock entérate - le dije señalándolo- Cada ladrón juzga por su condición - dije con ironía - El Gran casanova que se acostó con media universidad y que por culpa de su maldito pasado nuestra relación no funciono…

Jasper negó con la cabeza y me atrapó con ambos brazos caminando hacia atrás hasta golpearme con una superficie plana, la pared, perdí todo el aire y lo mire horrorizada - ¿Acaso era yo el que chateaba cosas subidas de tono y de doble sentido con otra persona que no era mi novia? ¿Acaso era yo el que le decía "Te amo" a una persona con la que no podía hacer el amor y luego iba y le decía cosas picantes a otra? No nena, si lo de nosotros no funciono no fue solo mi culpa.

-¡Nunca confiaste en mí! – Le grite revolviéndome contra su cuerpo tratando de empujarlo para que se alejara.

Jasper me miró incrédulo y me pegó a su cuerpo tomando mis muñecas y subiéndolas encima de la cabeza - ¿Yo… qué? ¡Tú eres la que nunca confió en mí!

-¡Mentira! – grite inmediatamente.

Él me miró desesperado – No fue que chatearas con otro hombre lo que me dolió o lo que me motivo a hackear tu cuenta, no es por controlarte o por evitar que tuvieras amigos ¡nunca sería capaz de algo así! – dijo soltándome y golpeando la pared furioso haciendo que me paralizara por un segundo – era que no importaba lo que hiciera, el tiempo que pasara o cuanto dijeras que me amabas Alice nunca fuiste ni la mitad de sincera o de espontanea conmigo que con él, solo leí unas líneas y supe el por qué no te abrías a mí ¡porque lo tenías a él!

Yo lo miré consternada y me aparte un paso, alejándome de la pared, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos - ¡Mentira! Eso es falso Jasper, tú eras mi novio, yo te amaba, y te contaba todo – musite desesperada, era falso, estaba tratando de justificar lo injustificable, él sabía que me hirió, que me humilló esa desconfianza.

-¿Si? – Él negó con la cabeza y se volteó hacia mi furioso - ¿por qué no aceptas la verdad Alice?, nunca te abriste conmigo de la forma en como lo hiciste con el tal James…

-¡No! – grite furiosa, queriendo golpearlo o lanzarle lo que sea que tuviera en la mano.

-Tuviste que emborracharte para contarme sobre Riley – yo palidecí y quede paralizada con esas palabras - ¡nunca me contaste nada importante porque no era lo suficientemente importante para ti!

-Te amaba – dije desesperada.

-Nunca me permitiste hacerte el amor ni me dejaste entrar en ninguna parte de tu vida ¡maldita sea ni siquiera permitiste que conociera a tus padres! ¡¿No crees que eso sea extraño? ¿Que digas que me amas pero me tengas que tener en un lugar oculto y controlado?

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían y lo mire consternada – Eso no es así…

-¡Yo no soy el único que se equivocó! – gritó acercándose a mí y tomándome por los brazos, subiéndome en puntillas y acercándose a mi cara, yo ya lloraba libremente por sus palabras y por el dolor del pecho al escucharlo decir eso, que se sintió apartado, que yo no confiaba en él, cuando era falso – y yo no soy Riley…

Lo miré con dolor y temblé perceptiblemente – No… no lo eres, porque a diferencia de él tu si me partiste el corazón…

Jasper respiró entrecortadamente y se acercó unos centímetros a mí, haciendo que sintiera su respiración en mis labios - ¡Maldita sea Alice! No soy tu amigo y esto entre nosotros dos no está acabado… eres mía, olvida ese tipejo, olvida a James, olvida a Riley…

-¿Y cómo olvido a María? – Le pregunte mirándolo con furia y dolor - ¿cómo olvido que me partiste el corazón? ¿Cómo olvido que mi relación con Bella nunca será igual? ¿Cómo olvido que destrozaste mi vida?

-De la misma forma que yo olvidó que destrozaste la mía…

Coloqué las manos en su pecho para empujarlo sin conseguir ningún éxito -¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto Jasper? Tú fuiste el que mataste todo - le dije con la voz quebrada…

-¿Qué mate?- preguntó acercándome más a su cuerpo – no mate mi necesidad por ti… no mate mi amor, así como no mate el tuyo.

-Yo ya no te amo – susurré cerrando los ojos para que no viera la mentira, yo era la que debía matar todo en mi interior. Amar dolía y yo no quería más dolor del que tenía, el amor le da a los demás el poder de destruirte y yo ya estaba suficientemente destrozada.

Sentí como él apretaba más su agarre y empezó a respirar más aceleradamente – No, por Dios… nunca digas eso – dijo desesperado, con voz distinta, como si estuviesen torturándolo. Yo abrí los ojos y quede paralizada al notar su mirada llena de dolor, angustia y desesperación, estaba segura que la mía era un reflejo de la suya – no podría soportarlo – gimió antes de unir sus labios a los míos y empezar a besarme de forma desesperada y casi violenta, como sí con ello quisiera borrar mis últimas palabras.

Comencé a responder a su beso con la misma intensidad, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, él me empujó hacía la misma pared que me había encerrado antes y me atrapó entre ella y su cuerpo, sentí un poco de dolor al chocar pero en ese momento no me importaba, solo podía besarlo y aferrarme a su cuerpo sin poder meditar nada. Moví mis manos y comencé a subir su franela con desespero buscando quitársela, mientras las suyas exploraban por debajo de mi blusa mi abdomen y mis piernas se aferraban a su cintura.

Él rompió el beso solo lo necesario para deshacernos de nuestras respectivas camisetas mutuamente pero en cuanto las prendas pasaron por nuestras cabezas volvimos a besarnos con renovado desespero, buscando saciarnos el uno del otro, exteriorizando en ese beso toda la rabia, frustración y deseo contenidos desde hace tiempo.

Con gran maestría se deshizo de mi sujetador y luego de terminar de sacármelo de los brazos lo lanzó por sobre su hombro y tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las sujeto por encima de mi cabeza mientras sus labios se trasladaban hacia mi mentón y cuello…

En nuestros tiempos de novios Jasper había llegado a hacer eso y era algo que me gustaba en sobremanera ¡Por Dios! Como extrañaba sus besos sobre mi piel...

Él al notar mi reacción supo lo que quería y lo hizo, tomo mis muñecas entre su mano izquierda aún por sobre mi cabeza y paso su mano derecha por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi seno derecho mientras tomaba el izquierdo entre sus labios succionando delicadamente el pezón, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo…

La cordura me abandonó por completo me removí ansiosa por mas, él al notar mi impaciencia abandono mi pecho y volvió a mis labios nuevamente, pegando sus caderas a las mías, rozando su erección en mi centro, soltó mis muñecas y me aferre a su espalda con fuerza mientras sus manos viajaron entre nosotros y sentí los botones de mi pantalón ceder y a pesar de no querer separarme de su cuerpo bajé mis piernas y él sin separar sus labios de mi cuerpo ni un segundo me quitó los pantalones junto a las bragas besándome el pecho, las costillas, el abdomen, el ombligo, el hueso sobresaliente de mi cadera y mi pierna derecha.

Cuando volvió a subir siguiendo el mismo camino por mi pierna izquierda ignorando adrede la parte que sabia anhelaba su atención se deshizo de sus pantalones junto con los boxers y los dejó caer por sus piernas apartándolos con el pie sin mucha ceremonia, mostrándose completamente desnudo ante mi por primera vez, nos recorrimos el cuerpo con la mirada mutuamente por unos pocos segundos antes de que volviera a tomar mis labios entre los suyos con ansiedad renovada.

Yo estaba paralizada y solo pude mover mis manos para tomar su cabello entre mis puños, mientras él me volvía a aplastar contra la pared y su cuerpo, su piel contra la mía era como estar en llamas, era como tomar agua cuando mueres de sed. Sentía su erección palpitante chocar contra mi estomago y desee ser un poco mas alta para que me alcanzara donde lo necesitaba.

Una de sus manos se volvió a colar entre nuestros cuerpos y acaricio con sus dedos entre mis pliegues, de la sorpresa apoye una de mis manos en su hombro y le clave las uñas, era la primera vez que llegábamos a tanto.

Con pequeños movimientos circulares su dedo se abrió paso y entro en mí para hacerme soltar un gemido de satisfacción… Quería más, necesitaba más, pero no podía, ni quería hablar, en lugar de hablar pegue mis labios a la piel de su pecho y lo mordí con fuerza, el se limito a gruñir pero no lo sentí enojado, mas bien lo excito porque acelero los movimientos de su dedo dentro de mi.

Su otra mano recorría el contorno de mis caderas, cintura y mi pecho en exquisitas caricias, yo me limite a sentir y no pensar. Sentí como Jasper descendía nuevamente por mi cuerpo pero de mi ombligo siguió a mi vientre y sin previo aviso paso su lengua por mis pliegues a lo que yo me tense…

-Shhhhh- fue el único sonido que emitió Jasper y me tranquilizó, su mano libre dejo de acariciar mi pierna para levantarla y subirla sobre su hombro mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Su mirada tranquilizadora me hizo bajar la guardia y me relaje nuevamente…

Vi como lentamente volvió a acercar su cara a mi sexo y su lengua volvió a hacer un húmedo y frío recorrido exploratorio con su lengua mientras su dedo seguía bombeando lenta y de forma torturadora dentro de mí.

Sus labios se apoderaron de lo que supuse seria mi clítoris porque lo que sentí fue muy intenso. Su dedo dentro de mi, sus labios y lengua en mi me llevaron a un limite desconocido por mi sintiendo que explotaba en miles de partículas y por un momento no pude escuchar nada, en mis parpados cerrados se dibujaron montones de estrellas brillantes…

Cuando volví en mi Jasper se había levantado pero continuaba bombeándome con su dedo mientras yo sentía los últimos espasmos del orgasmo, sin dejarme terminar de recuperarme tomo mis piernas y las enrolló en torno a su cintura y nuestros sexos se rozaron haciéndome prolongar un poco mas el éxtasis en que me encontraba…

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos Jasper dirigió su miembro hacia mi entrada y me penetro fácilmente debido a los fluidos liberados por mi reciente orgasmo, no sentí dolor, pero si una presión en el vientre como cuando se aguantan demasiado tiempo las ganas de orinar.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de mí en un ritmo que alivio poco a poco la presión en mi vientre y pude sentir el placer de tenerlo dentro de mí, haciéndome suya.

La pared comenzaba a lastimarme cada vez mas mientras Jasper aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas y él pareció notar mi incomodidad porque hizo que me aferrara a su espalda fuertemente mientras me tomaba por las caderas y me cargo hasta la cama donde se sentó y acomodando mis piernas de manera que mis rodillas quedaran apoyadas en el colchón y así me pude dar impulso para continuar yo con las embestidas. Jasper durante todo este tiempo los únicos sonidos que emita eran pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción y su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la mía…

Mis movimientos eran suaves y controlados lo cual pareció no bastarle porque con cierta brusquedad me tomó en sus brazos nuevamente y me tumbó de espaldas en la cama para comenzar a moverse salvajemente dentro y fuera de mi mientras su respiración se aceleraba aún mas, sobre mi rostro caían calientes gotas de su sudor que en lugar de darme asco como siempre me producía el sudor ajeno me excitaba…

Sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo así como las mías por el suyo y cuando su pulgar se poso sobre mi clítoris explote nuevamente, deje de oír nuestros propios jadeos y gemidos para perderme en las estrellas que brillaban en mis parpados cerrados. Al mismo tiempo, los músculos de Jasper se tensaron bajo mis manos mientras su ritmo se volvía frenético por un momento lo sentí explotar dentro de mi, caliente, con fuerza. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta desplomarse sobre mí con su piel caliente y mojada de sudor sobre mi piel desnuda….

Salió de mí y se acostó boca arriba a mi lado, ambos derrotados e impactados por lo que acababa de pasar, nuestras respiraciones aún irregulares….

-Sabia que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti mi Alice…- lo escuche murmurar y solo escucharlo decir esas palabras encendió mi ira y mi dolor y me hizo cuestionarme _¿Qué he hecho?_

Le entregue mi virginidad a un hombre que amo pero en el cual no confió, todas las palabras que nos habíamos gritado antes de perder la cordura volvieron a mi mente como si hubiesen pasado un interruptor, todos los reclamos y gritos se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez. _¿Por qué no seguí la decisión que había tomado y me había ido cuanto antes de ahí?_

No debí dejar que esto sucediera y llegáramos a tanto, ahora todo seria aun mas difícil, porque ahora además de estar fuertemente conectados emocionalmente nos habíamos unido a un nivel físico al cual no había llegado antes. Pero es que eso que estaba tan mal se había sentido tan bien, yo lo deseaba, no podía negarlo, pero no debí haber permitido que mi cordura me abandonara y haberme entregado así, sin reservas…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza apretando los labios para no dejar soltar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta… El peso de lo que acababa de pasar no terminaba de caer sobre mis hombros y yo ya me sentía sin poder reaccionar, de algo estaba segura, le había entregado lo último de mi a Jasper Withlock, ya no había mas para entregar y ya no podía estar a su lado.

Sentí como él acariciaba mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y abrí los ojos por reflejo. Él se levanto y observe como se ponía sus pantalones sin ropa interior.

-Voy a calentar el desayuno, se ha enfriado, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, tomó la bandeja que había traído hace un rato y salio cerrando la puesta de nuevo detrás de él…

Me quedé paralizada por unos segundos observando el sitio donde se había ido.

Empecé a respirar aceleradamente y me senté en la cama encerrando mi cabeza en las manos.

_¿Qué he hecho?_ – me pregunté de nuevo y sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y mi pecho se presionaba fuertemente en una mezcla de dolor, impresión y pánico.

_Tengo que salir de aquí… _me quede impactada por mis pensamientos y como si mi cuerpo hubiese recibido una orden que nunca di, me levanté de la cama y empecé a vestirme rápidamente. Necesitaba alejarme, pensar, analizar qué había sucedido y más importante de todo… huir de Jasper. Nunca me había considerado alguien que escapa a sus problemas, pero al parecer lo era, es triste darse cuenta de esas cosas en los momentos en que menos te lo imaginas.

Recogí mi celular y mi cartera, tomando mis zapatos en las manos, salí de puntillas al pasillo. Cuando pase por la puerta de la cocina lo vi de espaldas con medio cuerpo dentro del refrigerador buscando algo, estuve a punto de distraerme con la vista de su trasero pero sacudí la cabeza rápidamente para dirigirme a la puerta del apartamento. Cuando pase por la mesa donde dejaba las llaves estuve tentada a tomar las de su camioneta para irme, pero me daba pavor manejar huyendo nuevamente y además no quería volver a verlo más…

Tomé solo las llaves del apartamento y abrí con extremo cuidado para que no sonara la puerta. Cuando salí cerré con el mismo cuidado y llamé el ascensor que por un milagro del destino llego rápidamente y entre en él.

En el ascensor aproveche de ponerme los zapatos y de peinarme un poco con las manos, me asombre de hacer cosas tan intranscendentes cuando toda yo estaba en shock, de nuevo otro descubrimiento, mi cuerpo trabajaba así mi mente estuviera toda embotada y paralizada. Cuando salí al vestíbulo vi los buzones y allí dejé las llaves que había tomado para salir mientras el portero se acercaba a donde esta - Tiempo sin verla por aquí señorita… ¿El señor Jasper no la lleva?

-Esta indispuesto y ya me vienen a buscar, gracias…- le dije. Mi voz sonó un poco aguda debido a mi revolución emocional y que internamente temía que se hubiera dado cuenta que había escapado y apareciera corriendo por las escaleras.

Ante ese ultimo pensamiento apreté el paso y atravesé la puerta que me sostenía abierta el portero que me vio con el ceño fruncido pero no pregunto más. Camine apresuradamente por la calle y marque el celular de Emmett…

-¿Alice?- contestó mi amigo con voz soñolienta.

-¿Puedes venir a buscarme?- le dije sin más preámbulo.

-Claro ¿donde?

-A dos calles del apartamento de Jasper, en el Café Moore…- le respondí leyendo el letrero y entrando al local, donde pase directamente al baño de mujeres…- ¿En cuanto tiempo llegas?

- Te llamo cuando llegue y…

-¡NO! - le interrumpí- Apagare el celular….- le explique

-Entre 10 y 15 minutos, estoy montándome en el Jeep – dijo con voz preocupada

-Te espero…- le dije y colgué apagando el celular de una vez para no sentirme tentada a contestar si Jasper me llamaba…

Mientras esperaba no podía dejar de repetirme mentalmente mientras caminaba de un lado al otro dentro del baño _¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?._ Le abrí nuevamente mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo… esto nos dañara aún mas a ambos y nunca saldremos de este maldito limbo, de esta adicción, porque después de tenerlo no se como vivir sin él, no he aprendido. Pero tengo que aprender, esta dependencia mutua no puede seguir dañándonos para toda la vida, había sido un error tan grande entregarme a él de esa forma, con tantos sentimientos confusos y negativos entre nosotros, pero por Dios… lo amo tanto que me duele así esté cerca o esté lejos.

Apoyé mi cara con los ojos cerrados en la pared de cerámica del baño y agradecí sentir frio, sentir algo más que ese vacío y dolor que se había instaurado en mi pecho… había estado mal, así se sintiera tan bien y por primera vez en meses me hubiese sentido feliz de nuevo.

Pero todo era falso… no confiábamos en cada uno, y toda esta historia era una serie de eventos desafortunados creado para hacernos daños a cada uno. La decisión que tomé cuando le dije que no quería verlo más era la correcta, y ahora tenía que aprender a vivir con ella, y aprender de nuevo a vivir sin él… lejos de la tentación y de mi marca de droga favorita.

Cuando pude retomar un poco el control asomé la cabeza fuera del baño, esperando a Emmett, a la quinta vez que lo hice, lo vi mirando confundido todas las mesas buscándome, salí del baño y casi corriendo lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre hacia la salida mirando a ambos lados de la acera por si veía una cabellera rubia…

-Alice… ¿Acaso no pagaste la cuenta y crees que yo "correré" con ella?

-Cállate y llévame a tu auto imbécil…- le dije con mal genio

-Oye no me trates mal, pequeña… yo que soy tu héroe y te vengo a salvar aunque no se de que…

-Vamos…- le dije y mi voz sonó histérica mientras lo arrastraba hacia donde había visto el Jeep estacionado…

Sin decir nada mas me ayudo a subir y cuando arrancó dijo…

-Pequeña se supone que el sexo pone de buen humor…- dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño…

-¿Sexo?- dije con voz ahogada

-Aquí alguien huele a sexo y no soy yo porque me bañe…- dijo sonriendo.

-Demonios Emm, metí la pata…- le dije y apoye la cabeza en el salpicadero delante de mi, sin importar que esta se golpeara contra el con el movimiento del carro…

-¿Tan malo fue? Apuesto que solo lo metió, saco y ya…- dijo con reproche como si fuera un pecado (bueno creo que lo es) menos mal que no fue así…

-Fue estupendo pero no debimos hacerlo…

-¿Se aprovecho que estabas borracha? Agárrate que doy vuelta en u y lo busco para darle su merecido…

-¡NO! - le dije levantando la cabeza y tomándole el brazo clavándole las uñas- Fue esta mañana y yo ya estaba sobria, se puede decir… solo que no quiero sufrir más Emm…

-Lo siento Ali, quisiera poder tener las palabras para ayudarte, pero tu sabes que yo soy un bruto para eso de los sentimientos - dijo halándome hacia él y pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro y haciendo apoyara mi cabeza en el suyo…

-No le digas a nadie, por favor…- le pedí con un hilo de voz

-Por mi nadie lo sabrá- me aseguro con voz seria como muy pocas veces lo oía.

**Nota de Autora: **Hola mis chicas, espero que les gustara… Pues hoy les comunico que en este capi he contado con mas ayuda de la normal porque no me salía, quería actualizar rápido y al final betzacosta termino ayudándome con la pelea que era lo que no me salía puesto que yo no se pelear y ella al ser la Drama Queen pues me ayudo y la pelea es en un 90% de ella. Gracias Beth, este capi no seria lo que es sin ti xD

Gracias a mi otra Beta bella y adorada Ginegine, por los consejos y por lo de la ortografía xD

Ahora los agradecimientos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos: Prisi Hale, Ginegine, lucylucy, Gaby Whitlock, alli, alirose19, xoxo, Bertlin, Strangeeers, MarVe.S, SwiftAlice, Adriu, betzacosta

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL LEMMON… ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, FELICITACIONES, SACADAS DE MADRE (aunque mi pobre mami no tiene la culpa)….

Nos leemos! Las quiero!

xoxo: Para que veas que Alice viene cargando su propia cruz desde hace tiempo… Hay cosas que marcan y que no nos damos cuenta de manera consciente de eso y nos hacen las personas que somos…

Espero que te gustara este capi! Nos leemos, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo…

Alli: Hola! Gracias por lo halagos, de verdad creo que enrojecía cuando leí tu review… Wa y es bien sabroso emborracharse al pasar una materia que no se te da bien, lo malo es el malestar al día siguiente… Por eso si vas a beber… no manejes xD

Vamos a ver que hacen estos dos… lo de volverse novios de nuevo esta en mis dedos pero todo depende de ellos xD


	22. Tocando Fondo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 30 de Enero de 2011

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-Lo siento Ali, quisiera poder tener las palabras para ayudarte, pero tu sabes que yo soy un bruto para eso de los sentimientos - dijo halándome hacia él y pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro y haciendo apoyara mi cabeza en el suyo…

-No le digas a nadie, por favor…- le pedí con un hilo de voz

-Por mi nadie lo sabrá- me aseguro con voz seria como muy pocas veces lo oía.

**Capitulo 21**

**Tocando Fondo**

**Jasper POV**

_Es mía… No hay vuelta de hoja, somos uno… _Ese era el hilo de mis pensamientos mientras le hacia el amor a Alice. No cabía en mí de la emoción, pero no sabia como reaccionar, esta desnuda bajo mi cuerpo desnudo, yo aun estoy dentro de ella, ambos con la respiración acelerada, ella tiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y yo nunca la había visto tan hermosa…

Salí de ella y me tumbe de espaldas a su lado para terminar de recuperar la respiración… _¡Dios Mío! Le hice el amor por primera vez a la mujer que amo…_

-Sabia que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti mi Alice- le dije en un murmullo mientras me apoyaba en uno de mis codos para verle la cara, ella no abrió los ojos, solo los cerró con más fuerza, levanté una mano y acaricie su hermoso rostro con la punta de mis dedos, como sabia le hacia cosquillas para luego levantarme, me estaba muriendo de hambre y me imagino que ella también, sobretodo si había pasado la mitad de la noche anterior devolviendo el estomago.

-Voy a calentar el desayuno, se ha enfriado, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después- le dije, todavía nos quedaba mucho por hablar, pero ahora todo lo veía mas claro y con soluciones fáciles… _Es mía_, pensé mientras le sonreía luego de ponerme los pantalones y tomaba la bandeja del desayuno que había traído hace rato para salir de la habitación…

_Ya no tengo duda de que Alice me ama, _pensé mientras entraba a la cocina y metía los panqueques en el microondas… Recordé su entrega sin reservas y me sentí exultante de alegría, toda la felicidad que no tenía desde que terminamos pareció acumularse para explotar en este momento, donde la sabía mía, en cuerpo alma y corazón… Ya no había nada de Alice que no fuera mío y nada mío que no fuera suyo…

Continué con mi labor y decidí agregar también unas tostadas y huevos revueltos para mi, me asome en el refrigerador para sacar los huevos mientras en mi mente organizaba las palabras que le diría para pedirle que regresara conmigo, quería que todo quedara claro entre nosotros.

Recordé nuestra discusión de antes de hacer el amor y apreté los labios en disgusto, había dicho muchas cosas que no eran verdad, muchas cosas que no sentía y otras tantas que no sabia que sentía, muchas de sus palabras me hirieron profundamente como cuando dijo_ "¿por qué no esperas la noche y hackeas mi computadora? Te prometo que me conectare con Diego y tendré sexo electrónico para así satisfacer tu fetiche…" _ Demonios, eso dolió, dolió como una patada en el estomago

Y cuando grito que la "asfixiaba" _¿Era cierto eso que la asfixiaba? _Esta muy claro que ahora que volvamos a estar juntos ambos tenemos mucho que arreglar para lograr salir adelante, pero juntos.

-Pero que madrugador estas amigo…- Exclamo la voz de Fred en la puerta de la cocina mientras yo acomodaba todo de nuevo en la bandeja…

Me voltee hacia él y vi con extrañeza que venia con ropa de calle, específicamente la ropa con que lo había visto el día anterior.

-¿Vienes llegando?- le pregunte ignorando su comentario, lo vi tragar y soltar una pequeña sonrisa culpable- OK, no te pregunto.- le dije para que no se sintiera incomodo sonriéndole con complicidad y entendimiento, la misma cara de satisfecho que tenia él, la debía tener yo mismo en este momento.

-Pensé que no estabas en casa- dijo cambiándome el tema también

-Regresé en la madrugada, te hacia durmiendo en tu cuarto, aunque me extrañaba que no despertaras con los gritos.

-¿Gritos?- pregunto enarcando una ceja con curiosidad

-Traje a Alice y discutimos fuertemente, pero ya todo esta solucionado.-le dije con una sonrisa tonta en los labios

-Ah ya veo porque el desayuno para un batallón, yo que pensaba que lo habías preparado para recibirme- dijo haciéndose el abatido, Fred estaba de muy buen humor el día de hoy y me sonreí ligeramente por su actuación.

-¿Por qué pensaste que no estaba en casa?- le dije extrañado, recordando su comentario y para salir del tema de Alice nuevamente

-Simple, hasta alguien que no sea un genio como yo lo deduciría de esa manera, eso comprueba que los genios nos equivocamos de vez en cuando- dijo con suficiencia y yo rodé los ojos- No vi tus llaves en la mesa donde las dejas siempre…

-¿Mis llaves?- dije mientras palpaba los bolsillos del pantalón, ahí no estaban tampoco…

Algo en este aspecto me inquieto y fruncí el ceño intentando recordar donde las había dejado, pero estaba seguro que cuando llegue anoche a casa las deje en la mesa.

Fui hasta la mesa a comprobar con mis propios ojos que las llaves no estaban allí y efectivamente, solo estaban las llaves de la camioneta, Fred habría pensado que si salí andaría en alguna de las motos.

-Alice- dije cayendo en cuenta que la única persona que pudo haberlas tomado era ella, pero ¿para que? Y si salio del cuarto ¿porque no se quedo conmigo en la cocina?

Corrí hasta el cuarto porque cada vez me sentía mas preocupado, ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había reaccionado ni dicho nada después de que termináramos de hacer el amor, se limito a cerrar los ojos y yo imagine que estaba asimilando lo que había pasado, pero ahora dudaba de su falta de reacción inmediata…

Me detuve en la puerta de mi habitación y antes de abrir la puerta de golpe recordé que ella probablemente estaba desnuda y Fred estaba pisándome los talones preocupado por mi reacción, no quería que mi amigo viera a _Mi Mujer _desnuda.

Toque suavemente en contraste con la inquietud que sentía… Ninguna respuesta y decidí abrir un poco, pero solo me basto un superficial vistazo para saber que ella no estaba ahí, tampoco sus cosas regadas en mi cuarto…

Se fue…

¿Por qué carajos se fue? ¡Demonios! Todo era tan complicado con las mujeres…

Aun sin entender rompí a correr y le arranque a Fred las llaves de sus manos, no debía tener mucho tiempo de haber salido, tenía que encontrarla.

No esperé el ascensor y baje corriendo los pisos correspondientes, cuando llegue a planta baja jadeante corrí hacia la puerta y el grito del portero me hizo detenerme.

-¿Ya esta mejor señor Jasper?- su expresión era amable pero me miro de arriba para abajo de manera desaprobatoria, solo llevaba puesto unos jeans, iba sin camisa y descalzo...

-¿Mejor? No se a que se refiere pero ¿no ha visto usted a la chica menuda de pelo negro que era mi novia?- pregunte ignorando su pregunta y su mirada desaprobatoria, queriendo saber si había visto a mi Alice

-Si señor, la señorita salió hace unos 10 minutos. Cuando le pregunte que si usted no la llevaba, me dijo que estaba indispuesto y que la venían a buscar.- dijo extrañado

-Demonios- dije y lo deje allí parado con expresión interrogante mientras yo salía a la calle mirando a todos lados, pero era inútil si había salido hacia 10 minutos. Regresé sobre mis pasos para el apartamento a buscar mi celular y cuando pasé por los buzones vi que en el de mi apartamento estaban mis llaves.

Eso quería decir que no me quería ni ver para devolvérmelas… Las tomé y las apreté en mi puño con impotencia.

Entre al ascensor derrotado…

No entendía nada, _¿Cómo se había tomado ella lo que había pasado entre nosotros?_ Era obvio que pensaba que no debería haber pasado, pero _¿Por qué?_ Todo era tan confuso, yo me sentía tan feliz de haberla hecho mía que no concebía que ella no estuviera feliz_... ¿Será que no lo disfruto? _Pero si yo sentí como se retorcía de placer bajo mi cuerpo

_¿Y si fingió?_ Mi ego masculino se fue al subsuelo al instante en que se me ocurrió esa idea, me estaba volviendo loco, lleve mis manos a mi cabello y lo hale con desesperación…

Cuando llegue al apartamento parecía un zombi envuelto en mis pensamientos, los cuales eran cada vez mas contradictorios, en un momento pensaba que esto era simplemente la manera de Alice de decirme que me ama y hacerme ir detrás de ella como en un juego del gato y el ratón, en el siguiente momento pensaba que no me quería ver mas nunca y esta era la idea de la que estaba mas seguro.

No paraba de recordar el momento en que me dijo que lo mejor era alejarnos el uno del otro, olvidarnos de lo que vivimos… había una frase que se me repetía sin cesar _"No… no lo eres, porque a diferencia de él tu si me partiste el corazón…" ¿Se lo había roto de tal manera que ya era imposible de reparar?_

Ese pensamiento me atormentaba, ella quería alejarse de mí y lo estaba haciendo a pesar de que ahora somos uno no solo emocionalmente, sino físicamente.

Que irónico… Antes era yo el que huía de las chicas que se involucraban demasiado sentimentalmente, ahora la vida me lo devuelve. Lo único es que en este caso los dos estábamos mas que involucrados sentimentalmente, estamos tan comprometidos el uno con el otro que estoy seguro sentimos el dolor del otro como el propio…

Tome mi celular y llame a su celular sin muchas esperanzas. Como supuse lo tenia apagado, marque el numero de Edward, si había dicho que la vendrían a buscar seguro había llamado a su hermano.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana desgraciado?- fue el saludo que me dio Edward, lo que me alarmó.

_¿Dónde fue Alice que no llamo a su hermano?_

-¿No te llamó a ti? Demonios- dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y apoyaba la cabeza en la mano libre

-¿Cómo que si no me llamo? Explícame ¿Qué pasa? Según me dijeron tu te la llevaste anoche- me dijo agresivamente

-Si, me la lleve anoche porque se encontraba mal y su hermano estaba ocupado besuqueándose con su mejor amiga- le repliqué ácidamente-

Estuvo hasta esta mañana en mi apartamento pero en un momento que la dejé sola se fue- le expliqué resumidamente entre dientes, me molestó que me pidiera explicaciones cuando él la había descuidado la noche anterior.

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto insistentemente- Tiene su celular apagado, aun estoy en casa de Rosalie esperándola para irnos a casa.

-Si lo supiera no te estaría llamando Edward- le dije con rabia contenida

-Demonios Jasper, ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- repitió pero esta vez no había amenaza en su voz, solo preocupación.

-Ojala lo supiera- le replique con voz cansada- El portero me dijo que mencionó que la vendrían a buscar, no hace ni 15 minutos que salió de mi apartamento, por eso pensé que te habría llamado a ti.

-A ver, si no me llamo a mi obviamente ¿como pudo hacer? Tomo un taxi o llamo a alguien mas, ¿pero a quien?- pregunto preocupado

Inmediatamente me vino a la mente el nombre de la persona a quien Alice llamaría en esta situación, un segundo hermano para ella, alguien en quien confía ciegamente, más que en mí, por lo que veo.

-Emmett- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo…

-¿No se quedo con ustedes anoche?- le pregunte con algo de emoción, me conformaba con saber que Alice estaba bien y en compañía de alguien que la cuidaría

-Si pero se quedó en una habitación con Rosalie y no se si aun están ahí.- dijo Edward dubitativo

-Demonios, solo comprueba si sigue ahí- le dije desesperado

-Está bien, espera.- dijo y escuche de fondo como tocaba una puerta, escuchaba las voces pero entendía muy poco de lo que hablaban… me levanté del sofá y comencé a caminar con desesperación por toda la sala, Fred se limitaba a seguirme con la mirada con expresión preocupada, como si esperara que me diera un ataque de un momento a otro. Su buen humor había quedado eclipsado con la preocupación, podía leer en su mirada su angustia por Alice, ella se había ganado su cariño también.

-Emmett no esta aquí, Rose dice que salio hace ya un rato, que recibió una llamada al celular y salio corriendo, ella estaba molesta con él por irse así pero ahora esta segura de que fue a buscar a Alice. Lo esta llamando a su celular- me explico rápidamente

De fondo escuche la voz de Rosalie murmurar algo…

-Emmett la fue a buscar, vienen para acá…- me explico Edward

Yo respire profundo, me dejaba mas tranquilo que estuviera segura en buena compañía, me asustaba que hubiera tomado un taxi y estuviera a merced de un desconocido, paranoico, quizás… pero posible.

-Jasper- me llamo Edward desde el otro lado- No se que habrá pasado entre ustedes para que ella huyera de ti, pero debo agradecerte por cuidarla anoche cuando yo no le cumplí la promesa que le hice.- había humildad y culpa en su voz

- No agradezcas nada Edward, y si supieras lo que paso me matarías y yo te dejaría hacerlo- dije y colgué inmediatamente para no saber su respuesta.

Lo dejaría matarme por haberla tomado en contra de su voluntad, en cierta forma así fue, la presione enormemente hasta que ella accedió, pero yo forcé su voluntad y quizás por eso había huido. Ella no estaba lista y yo no la respete…

Ahora lo veía todo mas claro…

-Jasper- susurro Fred con preocupación- ¿Alice esta bien?

Levante mi mirada hacia el y supongo era una mirada vacía, como yo me sentía, una vez sabiendo a Alice segura, quería hundirme en mi miseria, en la angustia que estaba esperando pacientemente detrás de la puerta para apoderarse de mi nuevamente, como cuando yo la dejé corriendo desesperada en aquel parque….

Asentí con la cabeza y me voltee caminando hacia mi habitación, cuando lo sentí que venia detrás de mi me detuve y sin voltearme le dije…

-Necesito estar solo Fred, discúlpame…

Se detuvo y me dejo seguir solo hasta mi habitación, quería dormir, para poder olvidarme de todo, pero sabia que el insomnio estaba por ahí, esperando porque intentara dormir.

Me siento totalmente hundido, tocando fondo, me duele pensar en Alice y en lo recién vivido en esta habitación, tenía la certeza de querer recuperarla pero no veía como…

Me tumbe en la cama y abrace la almohada que había usado ella, su esencia estaba allí y yo estaba a un paso de volverme loco de tanta angustia… La necesito, me importa y no quiero disimular lo contrario…

Algo en ese último pensamiento me hizo ver las cosas mas claramente, ella quería que nos separáramos definitivamente, pero ella no podía estar sin mí así como yo no podía estar sin ella, tenia que recuperarla o dejarla ir de una vez…

Ese pensamiento hizo que se me instalara una puntada en el pecho… Dejarla ir… _¿era esa la manera de recuperarla?_

**Alice POV**

Emmett y yo continuamos el camino en silencio, yo me sentía realmente mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenia el estomago revuelto. Mi amigo tenia su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros, bromeó con el hecho de que por eso había querido su auto automático, para poder abrazar a sus chicas y yo me limité a sonreír superficialmente, suspiró y no volvió a hablar mas, se limitó a frotar afectuosamente mi brazo.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no solo de mareo, mis pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente sin ningún orden en concreto, recordaba de la misma manera todos los reclamos de Jasper durante nuestra discusión así como recordaba los jadeos de ambos mientras estábamos haciendo el amor, porque a pesar de todo hicimos el amor, ojala el amor fuera suficiente.

Solté un suspiro melancólico, tenia que ir pensando que le diría cuando me busque, se que lo hará y tengo que cuidar mis palabras para que no me malinterpretara, no pensaba que lo que paso fue un error, solo que no debió ocurrir en ese momento ni de esa manera. Pero a lo hecho pecho y hay que seguir adelante, no quiero hacerle daño y yo misma tampoco quiero sufrir mas, lo nuestro era un amor enfermizo y mientras mas tiempo pasara mas daño nos iba a hacer. Debíamos terminar con esto, ser razonables y afrontar la separación como adultos, no como dos preadolescentes encaprichados…

No es que sea estúpida, se muy bien que muchas chicas desearían que Jasper las amara como me ama a mi, pero nuestro amor se dañó, no puede haber una relación sin confianza y con las cosas que nos dijimos cuando nos peleamos quedo en evidencia que eso es algo que falta en ambas partes, esa es la mayor razón de dolor entre nosotros y solo el tiempo puede solucionarlo.

Quizás he pecado de cobarde al huir, pero tenia que hacerlo de esa manera, con lo que acababa de pasar Jasper no me iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, además, sus primeras palabras al salir de mi me hirieron _"Sabia que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti mi Alice". _¿Acaso hacerme el amor fue solo una manera de demostrarme cuanto lo necesitaba? Otra prueba de que este amor no es bueno, era tan enfermizo que la necesidad por el otro nos superaba y convertía un acto como hacer el amor en una demostración de dependencia.

No podemos seguir dependiendo el uno del otro de esta manera, era malo, dañino y nos hundía cada vez mas… Es insoportable esta situación, no puedo, no se cuando es peor la opresión en mi pecho, si cuando no estoy con el o cuando estoy con el.

Sus celos, su control sobre mi es algo que creí poder manejar, pero me es imposible, yo acepto que me cele de vez en cuando porque eso quiere decir que le importo pero sus celos han llegado a niveles potencialmente altos y llegan a parecer hasta estúpidos. Su desconfianza en mi es tan grande como la mía en él, no podré estar junto a él tranquila nuevamente sin el temor que a mi menor descuido se meterá en mi celular, en mi computadora, en mi habitación para buscar pruebas de que lo engaño.

Ambos tenemos que demostrarnos mutuamente que volvemos a confiar y eso no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana, mientras tanto es mejor que cada quien siga con su vida por su cuenta, esta claro que estar juntos en esta situación lo que hizo fue cavar mas hondo en las heridas sin que nos diéramos cuenta y aquí están las consecuencias.

Llegamos a casa de Rose y Emmett me explicó que mi hermano estaba esperándome allí, mientras yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos Emmett había recibido una llamada de Rose preguntándole si sabia de mi, imagino que mi hermano al fin se habría acordado de mi…

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte a Emm mientras me ayudaba a bajar del Jeep.

-Son las 10 de la mañana enana...- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y yo me apoye en él para llegar a la casa de mi amiga, el dolor en mi cabeza era cada vez mas acusante y el resplandor del sol me hacia daño en los ojos…

Por la mueca que hice de molestia Emm se soltó a reír.

-Toda una vampirita- exclamó con sorna y yo me reí. Había sido mi disfraz en el ultimo Halloween, el había insistido en que me quedaba mejor uno de Pulgarcita.

-¿Ahora si soy vampiro?- le pregunté rodando los ojos mientras me hacia sombra con una mano

-Solo por efectos del Alcohol, de resto eres Pulgarcita- le sonreí flojamente de nuevo y cuando entramos a casa me sentí asfixiada en el abrazo de mi hermano

-Discúlpame Al, rompí la promesa de cuidarte- me dijo al oído

-Tu también necesitabas un poco de diversión- le dije cuando me soltó y pude verlo unos segundo pero al terminar de decirlo fije mi vista en Bella que estaba unos pasos mas atrás de mi hermano retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Le sonreí ligeramente a mi amiga, mostrándole que a pesar de todo no iba a interferir entre ella y mi hermano, su reacción me sorprendió inmensamente, se arrojo contra mí y me abrazo con fuerza, su abrazo me decía muchas cosas, estaba apenada conmigo, estaba aliviada aunque eso no lo entendí del todo y lo más importante, me estaba perdonando completamente…

La sentí estremecerse por los sollozos y yo no tarde en seguirla, no sabia que había desencadenado su reacción pero lo agradecía, necesitaba a mis amigas como no las había necesitado antes.

Cuando ambas nos calmamos un poco y soltamos el abrazo me encontré con que nos habían dejado solas, escuchaba sus voces en la cocina y en silencio nosotras no dirigimos a uno de sofás de la sala y nos sentamos una frente a la otra.

-Perdóname- dijo ella

Yo negué con la cabeza…

-Yo fui quien dudo de ti y te acusé…- le dije con toda la culpa que sentía

Ella negó al igual que yo con la cabeza cuando yo aun no terminaba de hablar…

-Eso me da la impresión de que paso hace siglos, yo te pido perdón por no ser la amiga que tú mereces… Además, casi daño tu relación con tu hermano, se que ustedes son muy unidos y yo lo sonsaqué anoche para que te dejara sola, pero no lo hice con mala intención, el chico ese con quien andabas se veía simpático y pensé que tu necesitabas algo así para superar lo de Jas…

-No lo nombres por favor- la interrumpí y en mi voz se notó todo el dolor que me producía el tan solo oírlo nombrar…

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella apenada y en su mirada me preguntaba que si quería hablar de eso, yo le volví a negar con la cabeza- Como quieras, cuentas conmigo Al…

-Tranquila Bells, anoche hiciste bien, mi hermano merece tener sus propias experiencias y no puede estar siempre cuidándome así como yo tampoco puedo cuidarlo de todo- le dije

-Sé que no te gusta que esté conmigo y estoy dispuesta a no volver a acercarme a él con esas intensiones, mejor lo dejo como un amigo- dijo ella

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte intrigada

-Alice si yo salgo con él, voy a dañar su relación contigo y además lo dañaré a él y no se lo merece… Yo no me merezco a Edward.- dijo bajando la mirada y en sus ojos podía ver las lágrimas contenidas

-Bells, si estas dispuesta a dejarlo porque crees que es lo mejor para él, entonces puede que si te lo merezcas, quizás mi hermano es el hombre que te enseñara a ser la mujer para él. No se si me entiendes- le dije cuando me percaté de lo enredado de mis palabras

-Creo que te entiendo, pero Al, tu y él…- me decía nerviosa pero la interrumpí

-Estaremos bien, lo de hermanos no se nos quitara porque tenga novia- le dije sonriéndole tristemente…

Era irónico, era buena para darle consejos a los demás pero yo misma no los aplicaba en mi vida y me encontraba confundida con respecto a que hacer cuando de sentimientos se trataba cuando era yo misma la que les ponía las cosas claras a los demás.

-Lo de novios aun no se, pero gracias Al… Te Extrañé tonta- me dijo con un puchero

-Y yo te extrañé a ti estúpida- le conteste mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente

-Extrañaba pelear contigo- dijo mientras se reía libremente

-Igual- le dije con una sonrisa triste

-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó al notar mi semblante- ¿El innombrable?- Yo asentí con las lagrimas picándome en los ojos- ¿Que hizo esta vez?

-Discutimos horriblemente Bella, nunca habíamos peleado así y me di cuenta que no podemos continuar así, debemos alejarnos antes de seguir haciéndonos mas daño.

-Al, sabes que yo con él no me llevaba, pero yo lo soportaba porque sabia que era el hombre para ti- al escuchar sus palabras nuevas lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos y estas no las pude contener-Pero, todo pasa por una razón, si es para ti, lo será, hoy, mañana o pasado mañana, será cuando tenga que ser.

-Ya hasta suenas como yo- le dije con voz llorosa intentando tomarle el pelo

-Aprendí de la mejor Alice- dijo sonriéndome y estirándose para tocar mi rodilla y apretarla reconfortablemente.

-¿Acaso hay mas de una?- le pregunte- Yo soy única e inigualable- bromee aun con lagrimas en los ojos y el efecto fue patético, no sonó como una broma…

Nos fuimos a la cocina con los demás y allí me bebí unos ocho litros de agua yo solita, no quise comer demasiado y Rose en su papel de anfitriona me preparó una sopa de esas que vienen en sobre, para tener algo de comida aunque sea liquida en el estomago.

Los padres de Rose no estaban, se habían ido de viaje y teníamos la casa a nuestra disposición pero Edward y yo no nos quedamos mucho porque nuestros padres ya estaban llamándonos a cada rato.

Estando en el auto de mi hermano camino a casa lo notaba un poco nervioso e indeciso, sabía que quería preguntarme algo pero no se decidía, supuse que quería saber mi opinión con respecto a su asunto con Bella.

-Escúpelo Ed- le dije a la quinta vez que lo vi abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla, me miró y se rió como cuando mamá lo atrapaba en una travesura.

-¿Qué paso con Jasper? ¿Por qué huiste de él?- sus preguntas me sorprendieron, pensé que la conversación iba a rondar en torno a él y mi amiga y no en torno a mi. La mención del nombre hizo que me diera un pinchazo repentino en el pecho.

-Peleamos- le conteste a medias, el haber hecho el amor con mi ex era algo que me iba a guardar para mi misma, no quería compartirlo con nadie, era una experiencia que era solo de nosotros y de nadie mas, si Emmett lo sabia era porque se había dado cuenta por si mismo, pero tenia la sensación que si lo contaba se desvanecería de mis recuerdos y eso era algo que no quería perder, ese recuerdo.

-Mmmm- murmuro mi hermano pensativamente- Me dijo que si supiera lo que te hizo lo mataría y que él me dejaría… ¿Se aprovecho de tu borrachera y te hizo algo? Emmett me dijo anoche que estabas muy mal y confiaba en que te quedarías dormida pronto y por eso te había dejado ir con él…

-Jas…-me corté antes de decir su nombre- él no me haría nada sin mi consentimiento Edward- le dije enojada- Además, ¿tu hablaste con él?- le pregunté confundida

-Me llamó cuando se dio cuenta que te habías ido- dijo volteando a mirarme en un semáforo…

Me pase las manos por el rostro en actitud desesperada e impotente…

-Ed, nos peleamos y nos dijimos muchas cosas horribles, cualquiera huiría en la misma situación- le dije en un suspiro, me sentía agotada mental, emocional y físicamente- Y no quiero hablar mas de eso, así que no me preguntes y por favor ni siquiera lo nombres- le pedí

-Como tu digas- murmuro arrancando el auto nuevamente, yo sabia que no estaba totalmente convencido pero tenia que convencerse porque no se enteraría de todo lo que pasó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nota de Autora: **Mis Chicas, esta vez no las hice esperar tanto… Este capi es un poco transitorio, necesitaba explicar las acciones de mis personajes, se que muchas no entendieron la reacción de Alice y espero que este capi se los aclarara un poco mas… Aunque espero que nunca lleguen a sentirse como Alice, por experiencia propia!

Cualquier duda pueden expresármela en los reviews…

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a: Dafne Clarisa Cullen, Strangeeers, Ginegine, Gaby Whitlock, Prisi Hale, xoxo, alirose19, Adriu, Bertlin, MarVe.S

Respondo a los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta por aca…

xoxo: Que bueno que te gusto el capi y espero que este te haya aclarado porque huyo Alice… Los seres humanos somos complicados y es natural que después de una pelea ella no crea que todo se soluciono con el sexo como lo hizo Jasper, Las mujeres nos complicamos con el sexo y ellos creen que todo se soluciona con el xD Nos leemos nena, gracias por todo tu apoyo, para mi son importantes sus comentarios y me alegran un montón! Besitos! Nos leemos!

Dafne Clarisa Cullen: Bienvenida a mi historia Nena! Pues aun me faltan unos cuantos capis, no estoy segura de cuantos pero no quiero que lleguen a 30 o 40 me parecen demasiados y a pesar de que aun falta que sucedan algunas cosas no creo que me lleve mucho… Espero seguir leyéndote por acá y que te haya gustado este capi! Nos leemos!

Besitos! Gracias por todo!


	23. Colgando en tus manos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 18 de Febrero de 2011

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-Ed, nos peleamos y nos dijimos muchas cosas horribles, cualquiera huiría en la misma situación- le dije en un suspiro, me sentía agotada mental, emocional y físicamente- Y no quiero hablar mas de eso, así que no me preguntes y por favor ni siquiera lo nombres- le pedí

-Como tú digas- murmuro arrancando el auto nuevamente, yo sabia que no estaba totalmente convencido pero tenia que convencerse porque no se enteraría de todo lo que pasó.

**Capitulo 22**

**Colgando en tus manos**

**Alice POV**

Al llegar a casa fuimos recibidos con todas las atenciones de mi madre. Gracias a ella pude olvidarme un poco del enredo en que estaban convertidos mis pensamientos, siempre que salíamos de noche ella se quedaba inquieta y preocupada hasta que nos veía llegar sanos y salvos a casa. El sufrimiento que paso cuando tuvimos el accidente le dejo muy marcada a ella también, era natural que se preocupara en extremo con nuestras salidas nocturnas.

Ella noto mi semblante taciturno y yo me excuse con el dolor de cabeza de la resaca, me miró suspicazmente pero no hizo ningún comentario, las madres nos conocen demasiado y la mía sabía que si bien, si tenía un dolor de cabeza de muerte, también me sucedía algo más pero prefiere esperar a que yo se lo contara sola.

En lo que pude me escape de la cocina donde estábamos todos reunidos almorzando en el mesón, y me fui a mi cuarto a encerrarme en mi dolor. Una vez que cerré la puerta de mi habitación, deje que la opresión en mi pecho se expandiera y un único pero desgarrador sollozo salió de mi garganta. Apreté mi puño contra mis labios y lo mordí fuertemente para no dejar escapar más ruidos de mi llanto y que alguien me escuchara.

Me lancé de cabeza en la cama y enterré mi rostro en las almohadas, dejando salir el dolor que me daba dejarlo ir, porque la decisión estaba tomada, lo tenia que dejar ir para poder sacarlo de mi corazón y aun llorando y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados podía sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, quemando por donde quiera que pasaban lo que me hacía sentir mas frustrada, no debió haber sucedido, no de esa manera, no en ese momento, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

También es verdad que la decisión estaba tomada y tenia que actuar, tarde o temprano debía hacerlo y mientras antes me sacara ese dolor antes dejaríamos de sufrir ambos. Espere a que mi llanto poco a poco se calmara y me moví en la cama para buscar el celular que se encontraba apagado, al encenderlo conseguí un montón de mensajes avisándome sobre todas las llamadas que había hecho mi hermano esta mañana y solo una sola de parte de Jasper _¿Por qué no había insistido mas? _

Además de mi corazón herido, ahora también tenía el orgullo, si tanto le importaba y si hacer el amor significó para él algo tan hermoso como significó para mí ¿Por qué solo intento llamarme una sola vez? ¿No debió haberlo intentado más? Sacudí la cabeza tratando de quitarme esos pensamientos, no tenia porque romperme la cabeza que ya se me estaba reventando pensando en tan pequeños detalles.

También me llegaron mensajes de texto y entre todos estaban varios de Diego preguntándome qué haría el miércoles por la noche, esos mensaje los ignore, tenía cosas más apremiantes en qué pensar.

Indecisa, marqué el número de Jasper y aún antes de poner el teléfono en mi oreja con manos temblorosas tuve que colgar, para darme tiempo de pensar con claridad y estudiar todas las opciones de lo que podía decirle, sí, soy una cobarde ¿pero quién no lo seria estando en mi lugar?

Unos minutos mas tarde y cuando creí haber reunido la fuerza necesaria para lo que iba a hacer, y después de haberme serenado un poco para que no notara que había estado llorando marqué nuevamente el número y lo puse en mi oído respirando profundamente con cada timbrazo temerosa y casi deseando que no contestara.

Un timbrazo…

Dos timbrazos…

Tres timbrazos y yo con el corazón en la boca…

Cuatro timbrazos y comencé a removerme incómoda en el nicho de almohadas que había hecho…

Cinco timbrazos y mi resolución ya estaba flaqueando, tenia cada vez mas ganas de colgar el teléfono y prolongar esta conversación por lo menos un día mas.

Justo cuando sonaba el sexto timbrazo y yo estaba por colgar antes de que la llamada fuera a la contestadora él contesto con voz adormilada y el corazón se me subió a la garganta trabando todas mis palabras, si, ese era el efecto que Jasper provocaba en mi aún y sin tenerlo enfrente, solo con escuchar su voz.

_**-¿Alo?**_

-Jazz- el sonido no fue más que un susurro ahogado y yo dude que me hubiese escuchado.

-_**Ali -**_ su voz se exalto repentinamente y fue como si se hubiese terminado de despertar completamente al escuchar mi voz.

-Eh - dude usando mi muletilla favorita en momentos de nerviosismo - ¿Te desperté? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió para destrabarme y decir lo que pensaba decir.

_**-Bueno algo así -**_ en su voz se notaba su incomodidad - _**Ali yo quiero que hablemos de lo que pasó y de nosotros, por favor, no sé por qué huiste. Todo es tan confuso para mi y quiero confirmar cuál de mis suposiciones de qué fue lo que paso fue lo que causo que tú te fueras como lo hiciste; jamás me imagine que tu misma me llamarías, pensé que tendría que estar detrás de ti un buen tiempo para que me dejaras hablar contigo y debo decir que esta llamada me confunde aún más…**_- suspiró para continuar hablando - _**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

-Es una pregunta que no estoy segura de poder contestar Jasper, - Le conteste mientras pasaba nerviosamente mis manos por mi cabello - debemos hablar, pero no por teléfono aunque sea lo más fácil para mí, necesitamos decirnos la verdad, como lo hicimos cuando discutimos, pero debemos hacerlo como adultos que somos - le supliqué con el corazón haciéndose cada vez mas pequeño en mi pecho, comprimiéndome la respiración y volviéndola superficial, mientras la garganta se me cerraba peligrosamente a causa de nudo y las ganas de llorar

_**-¿Dónde nos vemos? -**_ me preguntó.

-¿Puedes venir a casa el lunes en el día? No tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado en estos días y mis padres no estarán, solo Edward.

_**-Seguirás escondiéndome de tus padres ¿Verdad? -**_ su tono de voz era triste y melancólico, al escucharlo no pude soportar mas el nudo y comencé a llorar nuevamente con pequeños sollozos que él logro escuchar porque lo sentí suspirar cansadamente y murmurar tranquilizadoramente _**- No es un reproche, solo una afirmación, no llores por mi culpa nuevamente, no lo merezco…**_

Sus palabras lejos de tranquilizarme me hicieron poner más histérica en mi llanto y tuve que respirar profundo unas tres veces para poder tranquilizarme a medias - ¿Vendrás? - le pregunté con voz entrecortada y ahogada, esperando su respuesta y evitando contestarle su afirmación que no merecía mi llanto. Yo pensaba que si lo merecía, porque lo amo y las personas amadas se merecen todo de nosotros, las sonrisas y las lagrimas por igual.

_**-Iré -**_ fue su simple respuesta y que apenas pude escuchar su respuesta afirmativa.

-Adiós, nos vemos entonces… - logré murmurar apresuradamente para colgar y dejar salir el llanto nuevamente con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Era sábado. Ese día lo pase entero en la cama alegando sentirme mal de la resaca, pero en la mirada de mi madre podía ver sus sospechas de que me pasaba algo mas y las miradas preocupadas de mi hermano, con la duda en sus ojos. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ya al final de la tarde entró mi padre, con paso resuelto y se sentó en mi cama, mirándome a los ojos mientras yo apartaba los míos de televisor que estaba aparentando ver mientras mis pensamientos daban vueltas en mi cabeza, aunque creo que no era muy creíble debido a que estaban pasando infomerciales, de esos que repiten y repiten mil veces las supuestas cualidades del producto que ni siquiera sabia que era.

Sus ojos viajaron de los míos al televisor y una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de volver a mirarme a mí…

-El gran y maravilloso innovador "Pelator de Potato" parece ser muy interesante, ¿Cuántos has comprado ya?

-Ninguno - le respondí con voz ronca ya que no había hablado mucho en toda la tarde.

-Hija, nos tienes preocupados…- dijo mi padre directo al grano.

-Es solo resaca papá, ya mañana estaré mejor - respondí evadiendo sus ojos, sintiéndome un poco asustada porque todos sabían como era yo.

-No es algo de hoy hija. Tu madre y yo te conocemos tanto a ti como a Edward, llevas unos meses que no eres tu misma y me preocupas. Edward debe saber que te pasa, pero su lealtad contigo es muy grande y eso me agrada, aunque cuando se trata de que tu bienestar quisiera que alguno de los dos se atreviera a contarnos que pasa.

-No pasa nada, solamente que las chicas a veces nos deprimimos, sin motivos o razones aparentes, eso tiene que ver con unas hormonas, lo sabes porque eres médico - le dije con mi excusa favorita y el sonrió

-Lo sé hija, pero eso es con el periodo menstrual y eso no te dura dos o tres meses - su mirada era suspicaz y yo suspire derrotada, no tenía ánimos y fuerzas para seguir ocultando cosas a mis padres. Él vio la rendición en mi mirada – Esme - llamó para que mi madre entrara y ella se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a escuchar lo que yo tenia por contar, era como si hubiese estado esperando que papa me convenciera de hablar, mi padre continuó hablando como si nada - ¿Es por un chico? Pasaste por algo parecido cuando sucedió todo aquello de Riley pero no fue tan fuerte, hija, tu madre y yo somos viejos pero no tontos, sabemos que te enamoraste de nuevo y que ahora al parecer las cosas no van muy bien.

-No van papá - le dije resignada, no les contaría todo pero ya nos les mentiría más, ellos no se lo merecían - Me enamoré, lo amo y él a mí. Nos hicimos novios a la semana de habernos conocido y fuimos felices un tiempo, pero todo fue tan rápido que nunca tuvimos el tiempo de ganarnos la confianza el uno del otro y eso nos costo caro más temprano que tarde… ahora ambos estamos pagado las consecuencia - les dije bajando la mirada apenada por no haberles contado antes todo…

Mi madre tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me hizo levantar la mirada. Sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y llenos de orgullo, lo cual no entendí, debería estar enojada conmigo por no haberles contado antes y no mirarme de esa manera…

-Mi niña… has crecido y madurado y no me he dado cuenta, eso que acabas de decir es tan maduro, que me hace sentir orgullosa de cómo soportas el dolor que estas sintiendo sin compartirlo con nadie. Eres toda una mujer…

La mire agradecida por sus palabras de aliento pero mi corazón lo sentía encogerse cada vez mas.

-¿Y qué paso con ese chico? ¿Terminaron o están juntos pero mal? - preguntó mi padre. La expresión de él era indescifrable y sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo por defender a su niña, como siempre me llamaba.

-Terminamos hace un par de meses, pero nuestra relación es un poco complicada, no podemos estar lejos el uno de otro así que esos dos meses fueron como si no hubiésemos terminado, aunque ya no nos besábamos, pero si caminábamos uno al lado del otro nos tomábamos de la mano y él me cuidaba y protegía como cuando éramos novios. Era una relación extraña – les contaba mientras movía mis manos como tratando de explicarme mejor - pero anoche discutimos a causa de sus celos y fue como si hubiese hecho erupción un volcán que había estado esperando mucho tiempo por explotar y nos dijimos muchas cosas- Ambos me miraban atentamente mientras yo les contaba todo y veía en sus miradas el dolor de verme pasar por esa tristeza que estaba pasando- Pero ya no puedo seguir así, esa situación nos daña cada vez mas a los dos, su dolor es mío y el mío de él.

-Hija, si tanto se aman, podrán superar todos los obstáculos que la vida les depare - dijo mi mamá optimista siempre, viendo el lado positivo de todo lo que sucedía. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No mamá, el amor no siempre es suficiente. Él no confía en mi y yo tampoco en él, no les contare qué fue lo que paso, la razón por la que perdimos la fe el uno en el otro, pero esta claro que nadie en su sano juicio y que quiera conservarlo puede continuar una relación sin confiar en su pareja y que además le hace daño – suspire agotada, sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían, por rendirme, por matar la parte de mi cerebro que todavía gritaba que mi madre podría tener razón, que podríamos superar algo, cuando la realidad y los hechos demuestran algo muy distinto - estoy cansada, agotada de este dolor constante en mi pecho cada vez que lo tengo lejos y cuando lo tengo cerca también. Aunque me duela desterrarlo de mi vida y aunque lo extrañe a montón, tarde o temprano aprenderé a vivir de nuevo sin él… - terminé para convencerlos a ellos y a mí misma, refirmando mi anterior decisión y la razón por la cual me aparte de su cama esa mañana

Ambos me miraban con dolor y en el fondo admiración…

-Hija, no todo el mundo es tan valiente como tú como para hablar tan decidida de alejar al amor de ti. Solo espero que más adelante no te arrepientas y aunque me molesta tener que compartir a mi niña con otro hombre aparte de su hermano, espero que seas feliz, si es con este chico o con otro no lo sé, pero te quiero feliz.

-Gracias papi - dije con lagrimas en los ojos y arrodillándome en la cama hasta alcanzarlo y abrazarme a él. Solté uno de mis brazos y con este busque a mi madre a la cual arrastre al abrazo.

-¿Me perdonan por no contarles antes? Y por mentirles…- dije cuando soltamos el abrazo y con expresión de niña atrapada en una travesura pero aún triste.

-Yo te entiendo, imagino que pensabas que tu padre pondría el grito en el cielo por tener que compartir a su nena - dijo mi madre viendo a papá con aquel brillo tan especial en los ojos que me hizo sentir alegría por ellos, pero me hundió mas en mi propia tristeza al desear alguna vez tener una relación como la de ellos.

-Espera que salga de la habitación, obligaré a Edward a que me llevé ante este "muchacho" y le haremos pagar las lágrimas de mi hija - no estoy segura de si lo dijo en serio o en broma pero lo mire asustada, rogándole con mi mirada antes de rogarle también con palabras.

-Papá, por favor… no hagas un drama, yo lo solucionare, además, seria ridículo que te conociera en esta situación después de tanto pedirme que se los presentara. Que irónico que te conociera cuando ya no hay nada entre nosotros - le dije

-Está bien, aunque tampoco creo que Edward me lo diga y estoy seguro de que él habrá puesto en su sitio a ese "muchacho"- dijo orgulloso de su hijo y yo rodé los ojos

-Estoy casi segura que cuando terminamos le hizo pagar - murmure para mi misma y mi madre me miró con una sonrisita enigmática.

-Vamos Carlisle, dejemos a la pequeña descansar, tiene una pinta de estar todavía muy cansada… - pidió mi mamá tomando la mano de mi padre mientras este se levantaba y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y me sonrieron antes de cerrar la misma.

Caí de nuevo de espaldas contra el colchón con un poco más de animo, sin pensarlo me había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con mis padres aunque sea muy por encima de mi situación, como dicen entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto y más aún si tus padres te conocen como los míos me conocían a mi.

Cerré los ojos por un rato pero al ver que no me dormía, busque mi laptop y me metí entre las sabanas nuevamente. Casi no la había tocado desde que Maria y Jasper me hackearon y a pesar de haberme creado un MSN nuevo perdí el interés en chatear por horas, se podía decir que esa situación me había hecho madurar sobre lo inseguro que es el Internet y lo vulnerables que nos hace. Sin ganas de gastar mi tiempo en Internet, me dedique a ver las fotos que tenia allí guardadas, casi todas tomadas por Emmett a causa de su hobby de fotógrafo frustrado, en la mayoría de las carpetas donde guardaba las fotos según el día y el evento, eran pocas las fotos en que salía mi amigo, pero en casi todas salíamos Rosalie, Bella y yo.

Entre en una carpeta que contenía las fotos de cuando un día ninguno tenía clase y no queríamos llegar temprano a casa por lo que nos fuimos a recorrer los viveros de la universidad. Ese día estábamos los seis, pero obviamente quienes más figurábamos en las fotos éramos las chicas. Sonreí viendo nuestras poses "distraídas", o con poses como los Ángeles de Charlie, pero como el papá de Bella se llamaba así, y no había estado muy presente en su vida, solíamos llamarnos Los Ángeles de Emmett, porque lo teníamos que incluir a él en la broma. Otra foto nos la tomamos con Rosalie tapándose los labios, yo tapándome los oídos y Bella los ojos, la pose de los monitos No Hablo, No oigo, No veo.

Esta foto en particular me pareció irónica y muy acertada. Rosalie no hablaba con claridad de sus sentimientos a Emmett y por eso su relación con él no avanzaba, yo no escuchaba a Jasper y él no me escuchaba a mi y por eso explotamos en aquella discusión esa misma mañana y Bella; ella no veía al hombre tan especial que era mi hermano cuando lo tenia enfrente y si no abría los ojos podía perderlo.

Y luego vinieron las fotos de todo el grupo y las mías con Jasper que no podían faltar. Nosotros cada vez que teníamos oportunidad nos tomábamos fotos juntos y todas cuantas pudiéramos. Había fotos de nosotros besándonos con el fondo de un jardín de flores fucsias, otra de él conmigo cargándome en su espalda, en esta estábamos descuidados y nos reíamos con Edward que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Recordar ese día fue muy especial y no aumentó mi tristeza, lo que aumento fue mi nostalgia de esos momentos en que éramos felices, donde no pensábamos que lo nuestro iba a durar tan poco tiempo, pero tampoco pensábamos que duraríamos años juntos, simplemente estábamos juntos y eso era suficiente para ser felices.

Terminé de ver las fotos, había de todos con todos, mías con mi hermano, de Rose con Bella, de Jasper con mi hermano, de Emmett conmigo, etc. Sonreía tristemente cada vez que veía una sonrisa de Jasper en cualquier foto y diablos en aquellas fotos donde lo pillaban mirándome me aceleraba el corazón y hacía que respirara aceleradamente. Su mirada es tan intensa que atrapa, de esas miradas por las que cualquier mujer se muere que un hombre le de, con esos ojos azules tan brillantes y profundos, como queriendo saber todos tus secretos.

¿Por qué perdimos todo eso? Cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar nuevamente, deje de torturarme con lo que habíamos tenido y apagué la computadora para obligarme a dormir.

El domingo trate de volver a la normalidad. Me reuní con mi familia para la tarde de películas y por momentos lograba volver a sonreír porque mi papá se había empeñado en poner comedias, pero no románticas, esas estaban vetadas mientras yo estuviera triste, palabras textuales de mi padre. Así que vimos _Big Stan_, aunque había un personaje que me daba un aire muy parecido a un Jasper un par de años más joven, pero pensé que se debía a que él estaba constantemente en mis pensamientos y por eso lo alucinaba en cualquier sitio, hasta en una película.

En la noche cuando cepillaba mis dientes antes de dormir tuve que terminar de hacerlo a toda prisa porque escuché que sonaba mi celular en la habitación. Corriendo y casi cayendo por contestar rápido no fije en quien era…

-¿Hola?

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? - yo reconocí la voz a pesar de conocerlo de no hace mucho tiempo

-Diego - y no se si mi voz sonó aliviada o contrariada porque no fuera Jasper, aún lo necesitaba pero él parecía dispuesto a darme espacio para pensar porque en todo el día no me había dado ni una señal de vida, ni siquiera de humo.

-¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?- Creo que soné contrariada porque él se escuchaba decepcionado.

-No, es solo que me sorprendió tu llamada, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?- le pregunté apenada por mi descortesía

-Yo bien o eso creo… tengo un problema – anunció y pude notarlo un poco apenado o quizás angustiado, pero la angustia me sonaba un poco a broma, aunque ignore esto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Y pronto desee haber dejado mi boca cerrada y no haber mostrado interés.

-Mi problema… mi problema eres tu…- dijo y me senté en la cama poniendo la mano que no tenia ocupada con el teléfono en mi frente - No te has querido salir de mi mente desde el viernes en la noche y creo que no se va a solucionar hasta que me concedas esa cita que te pedí… - insistió y yo me rasqué la cabeza pensando en qué podía hacer para rechazarlo elegantemente. Diego me caía bien y no quería quedar como una odiosa.

-Diego es que yo no puedo tener citas - le dije y me mordí la lengua esperando que me entendiera sin pedir mayores explicaciones.

-Me dijiste que no tienes novio, a menos que eso haya cambiado y no me sorprendería, creo que tengo competencia en ese chico rubio con que te quedaste el viernes - terminó pensativamente

-Es mas complicado que tener novio Diego - dije rogando mas fervientemente que no insistiera mas.

-¿Vas a ser monja? - preguntó con sorpresa y yo casi reí por su suposición. Imagino que no era un chico que aceptaba un no así como así y si me pongo a ver yo le di alas para que me cortejara el viernes, merecía una explicación.

-OK, te debo una explicación. No acepto la cita, pero si quizás un café o un helado un día de estos- le dije aceptando a medias, no era lo mismo tomar un café o un helado que una cita con todas sus letras.

-Me conformo con eso por el momento y sea cual sea tu razón, me vas a seguir gustando - Añadió como advertencia - ¿Mañana en la tarde? - preguntó

-No puedo, mañana voy a resolver un asunto, mejor el martes o si me desocupo temprano te aviso ¿vale?

-Esta bien preciosa, espero que puedas mañana, no aguantare mucho sin verte - Yo rodé los ojos incrédula ante tanto halago y afirmaciones de dependencia, cuando yo conocía de primera mano la dependencia.

-Buenas noches - me despedí secamente y colgué. Él chico me caía bien, pero yo no estaba lista para dejarme cortejar de nuevo, tenía muchas heridas por sanar, como quien dice, tenía que terminar de lamerme mis heridas antes de arriesgarme a otras.

Al día siguiente me levante a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Teníamos una semana libre en la universidad antes de comenzara el siguiente trimestre y esos días pensaba salir lo estrictamente necesario, pero ese día cuando me bañe, me vestí y me arregle como ausente, pensaba una y otra vez en el momento en que me enfrentara nuevamente a Jasper y mi decisión de alejarme de él flaqueaba cada vez con más frecuencia para luego volver a convencerme a mi misma que lo mejor era estar lejos el uno del otro.

Me sentía casi desesperada porque llegara rápido y acabar con este dolor de una buena vez. Lo extrañaba por montones, nunca había sido tan débil en una decisión, solo con Jasper me costaba seguir las decisiones que tomaba con respecto a mantenerlo lejos.

**Jasper POV**

El fin de semana entero fue un infierno.

El sábado después de horas intentando dormir para calmar el dolor logré hacerlo, pero me pareció nada cuando sentí mi celular sonar, al ver la pantalla y ver que era ella me sorprendí enormemente, me apresure a contestar porque el teléfono ya tenia rato sonando, escucharla fue como miles de alfileres clavándose en mi piel, en mi cerebro, en mi corazón.

Yo había tomado la decisión de aceptar su deseo de alejarse de mi, solo si ella me lo pedía, después de lo que pasó no podía ser un patán dejándola si ella no me lo pedía.

El domingo pasó y yo ni cuenta me di, más que del paso de las horas y que en cada minuto quería llamarla, saber de ella, saber que estaba haciendo, como se sentía. Era algo contradictorio que el día pasara sin que yo me diera cuenta cuando miraba la hora a cada momento, pero yo no quería saber de día, yo quería saber de ella y los minutos sin saber de Alice eran una tortura, así que el día me importaba un carajo.

Cuando amaneció y ya estaba bien avanzada la mañana. Fred entró en mi habitación como una ráfaga de viento.

-Te levantas ahora mismo de esa cama, Jasper Withlock, no vas a seguir lamentándote y acabándote así. Te levantaras, te bañaras porque ya hueles mal, te afeitaras la cara, te vestirás, comerás algo y buscaras algo que hacer para solucionar esto - Dijo mientras se paseaba por el cuarto frente a mi cama, enumerando con los dedos al tiempo que me decía que hacer, yo solo seguía su movimiento con la mirada - No te puedes dejar morir hermano, tienes que hacer algo para recuperarla, la quieres, te quiere… ¿Qué más necesitas?- preguntó deteniendo su paseo de un lado al otro y mirándome de frente extendiendo los brazos con frustración.

-No la quiero - murmuré y él me miró interrogante levantando una ceja confundido - La amo Fred; pero no estoy seguro de que ella apenas me quiera, como se fue sin mas después de haber hecho el amor como lo hicimos ayer eso no me asegura que me quiera siquiera.

-¿Ayer? Hoy es Lunes Jasper, eso fue el sábado...- dijo mi amigo mirándome con compasión

-¿Lunes? - pregunté confundido, recordando de pronto su llamada y su petición de que fuera a su casa - Demonios, debo ir a verla…- dije levantándome de la cama y debo decir que al mirarme al espejo reconocí que Fred tenia razón, mi estado era lamentable, comenzando porque apenas me había parado de esa cama desde que me había dejado caer en ella el sábado para ir al baño y comer alguna que otra cosa, además de que olía mal, tenia las piernas un poco adormecidas, aunque me había movido en la cama no es lo mismo a caminar. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y el agua de la ducha caliente me alivio un poco.

Puse mi mayor empeño en ponerme presentable, de esta conversación dependíamos como pareja y todo estaba en sus manos, pero si aún mi aspecto le quitaba el aliento como al principio usaría todas mis armas para mantenerla a mi lado.

Cuando termine de vestirme y me puse la colonia que a ella le encantaba, le mande un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaría en su casa en media hora, eran las 12 del día ya. Si la decisión de ella era que permaneciéramos juntos, pasaría el resto del día con ella, y si su decisión era otra, pues ahí si no había pensado en qué hacer.

Como mi casa quedaba un poco lejos de la de ella y yo quería llegar rápido tome una de las motos, la BMW blanca, que ella no conocía y la sorprendería, dudaba que ella recordara el día que la seguí con esa moto.

Sabía que mis esperanzas eran elevadas, pero no tenía más de donde agarrarme y mantenerme a flote para no hundirme de nuevo. Quería que ella confiara en mi o por lo menos que me dejara demostrarle que podíamos recuperar lo que habíamos perdido con tantos malos entendidos.

Cuando llegué a su casa la vi sentada en las escaleras del porche de entrada, viendo la moto con el ceño fruncido, con curiosidad…

-Así que eras tú el que me seguía el otro día - dijo viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me quitaba el casco y yo comencé a temblar porque esto no era un buen comienzo para la conversación que teníamos pendiente - Ya decía yo que ese motorizado se me daba un aire a ti - murmuró y yo no sabía que decir - Bueno, eso ya no importa, siento como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde aquello - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia.

En ese momento fue como si cayera en cuenta a quien tenia enfrente y me miró de la cabeza a los pies, de los pies a la cabeza nuevamente mientras yo hacia lo mismo. Decir que estaba hermosa era quedarme corto, tenia ese aspecto natural y elegante que le quedaba bien a muy pocas chicas, bien sabia yo que ella tardaba horas en arreglarse, pero siempre tenia un aspecto tan sencillo y nada cargado que me hacia preguntarme que hacia ella en todas esas horas, debido a que no las necesitaba en absoluto.

¡Diablos, como es de hermosa y cuanto la amo!

-Tenemos que hablar Jasper, hay muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas entre nosotros después de aquella pelea - dijo bajando la mirada, evitando la mía.

-Y después de hacer el amor y que tu huyeras sin razón aparente - le dije sin poder evitarlo. Su huida me había herido más que cualquiera de las palabras que me había gritado en la pelea, exceptuando quizás cuando me mintió diciéndome que no me amaba.

Se sonrojó y me dio la espalda caminando hacia el sitio donde estaba sentada cuando llegue. Se sentó y me miró invitándome a sentarme junto a ella, yo quería estar frente a ella, que me viera a los ojos con cada palabra, fuera buena o mala, pero quería ver cada palabra reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

-No me arrepiento Jasper, es lo primero que debes saber, fue maravilloso, pero las palabras que salieron de tu boca al salir de mi me dieron a entender que para ti no fue un acto de amor, fue mas bien una demostración de mi necesidad por ti y me sentí manipulada - Yo me quede helado con esa interpretación que ella le había dado a mis palabras, yo ¡LE HICE EL AMOR!, no había sido lo que ella había interpretado… pero soy nuevo en eso de hacer el amor. Fue mi manera de decirle que la amo, me salió chueco porque yo no estoy acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de declaración luego de hacer mía a una mujer.

-Alice, no fue eso lo que quise decir… de veras lo siento, soy un bruto - dije hundiendo mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Tranquilo, como te dije, no me arrepiento, pero pienso que no fue el mejor momento, ni la mejor situación - le entendí. Ella merecía una primera vez romántica, con todos los detalles cursis que se veían en las novelas y libros - Y no me refiero a las cursilerías - continuó como leyendo mis pensamientos - Me refiero a nuestra situación. Debemos aclarar qué vamos a hacer, no podemos seguir en este limbo, de somos y no somos.

-Te entiendo Ali y estoy dispuesto a respetar tu decisión - me levanté y me agache frente a ella con el objetivo de mirarla a los ojos, tome sus manos entre las mías y las tenía heladas - Nuestro futuro esta en tus manos- besé sus manos entre las mías y logre atrapar sus ojos en los míos… podía ver la indecisión bailar ante mi en el mar verde de su mirada…

Y también podía ver una decisión, lo cual hizo erizar mi cuero cabelludo y observarla con el corazón en la boca… ya que lo que sea que haya decidido en ese momento iba a influenciar irremediablemente en mi futuro…

Ya que mis palabras no habían sido falsas…

Mi vida estaba en sus manos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nota de la autora:** Primero que nada chicas, quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero por mas que intentaba escribir cuando me sentaba frete a la computadora no salía nada que me convenciera. Estuve como una semana escribiendo y solo el Miércoles me pude centrar y fue que me comenzó a salir esto. Discúlpenme, tarde pero seguro…

Segundo, desde hace varios capi se me ha olvidado decirles que he puesto en mi perfil algunos de los links con algunas imágenes para que se hagan una idea. Se que la camioneta de Jasper no sale en algunos paises o tendra otro nombre, las invito a que se pasen por mi perfil.

Tercero, gracias a mi Beta betzacosta que en este capi aprobe con algo asi como un 16 creo yo xD

Cuarto pero no menos importante, agradecer por sus fieles y hermosos reviews a: **Dafne Clarisa Cullen, GrISeL.3, Strangeeers, betzacosta, Prisi Hale, Ale-Hale21, Gaby Whitlock, soso, Adriu, Bertlin, alirose19, MarVe.S, Ginegine. Tambien Gracias a los nuevos Alertas y Favoritos!**

Respondo los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta por aca:

Dafne Clarisa Cullen: Nena tus reviews me hacen sonrojarme, oye zarpado es sinónimo de locura no? Me descubriste, pero no le digas a nadie que estoy una poquito y solo un poquito loca y eso lo reflejo en mi escritura. Y que bueno que te inspiraras para escribir, espero leer pronto tus historias! En cuanto a las canciones pues siempre trato de inspirar mis fics en la música y siempre que pueda recomendare. Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo… Es muy importante para mi… Besos!

xoxo: Hola nena! Pues si, Jasper confió en que la entrega de Alice era una buena señal pero metió la pata hasta el fondo de nuevo. No es que no lo perdone, es que no confía y creo que recuperar la confianza es aun más difícil que ganarse el perdón. Gracias por tu Review! Nos leemos!


	24. Superando las Decisiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 19 de Marzo de 2011.

**Se que ya no es esa fecha pero desde el sábado pasado estoy intentando actualizar y la pagina no me dejaba.**

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-Te entiendo Ali y estoy dispuesto a respetar tu decisión - me levanté y me agaché frente a ella con el objetivo de mirarla a los ojos, tome sus manos entre las mías y las tenía heladas - Nuestro futuro esta en tus manos- besé sus manos entre las mías y logre atrapar sus ojos en los míos… podía ver la indecisión bailar ante mi en el mar verde de su mirada…

Y también podía ver una decisión, lo cual hizo erizar mi cuero cabelludo y observarla con el corazón en la boca… ya que lo que sea que haya decidido en ese momento iba a influenciar irremediablemente en mi futuro…

Ya que mis palabras no habían sido falsas…

Mi vida estaba en sus manos…

**Capitulo 23**

**Superando las Decisiones.**

**Alice POV**

Teniéndolo ahí, frente a mí, mirándome de esa manera, para mí es difícil seguir adelante con la decisión que había tomado, esto duele más de lo que me había imaginado y al fin y al cabo lo amo.

Pero… siempre hay un bendito pero… no confío en él, no sé si lo que me esta diciendo son simples palabras, no sé si podrá cambiar su manera de ver las cosas, no sé si llegaré a estar tranquila con él pensando que en cualquier momento puede volver a violar mi privacidad.

-Lo siento Jazz… - dije unos segundos después cuando ese temor le ganó a todo lo demás, me siento una cobarde pero… sin confianza no hay relación ni amor… solo una dependencia enfermiza que nos estaba haciendo daño y no puedo seguir permitiéndolo - pero seguir como estábamos solo nos dañara mas de lo que ya estamos dañados- pronuncié en un susurro, bajando mi mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas.

Escuché su suspiro y no pude descifrar si fue por exasperación, resignación o dolor. No me atreví a levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos de nuevo para no cambiar de opinión.

-Alice ¿Quieres que sea como si no nos hubiésemos conocido?- su pregunta me hizo dejar de lado la determinación y mirarlo a la cara nuevamente, ¿Era eso lo que en realidad quería?

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho al pensar en mi vida sin conocerlo, y eso fue suficiente para responder eso negativamente. Mi cabeza era un lío, lo quería cerca, pero lo quería lejos. A veces pensaba que me hice dependiente del dolor y eso no era bueno.

-No lo sé Jazz – susurré derrotada - pero debemos combatir esta dependencia mutua que nos va consumiendo lentamente- negué con la cabeza suavemente- Míranos - dije soltando una de mis manos de entre las suyas y señalándonos a ambos mientras hablaba – parecemos los fantasmas de lo que fuimos hace unos meses al conocernos. Debemos superar esto de alguna manera, perdonarnos, aprender a confiar y eso no se logra de la noche a la mañana. Y yo estoy cansada Jasper, no me quedan fuerzas – terminé y mis hombros decayeron, como si mi cuerpo estuviera de acuerdo con mis pensamientos.

-¿No lucharas por lograrlo? - me preguntó en un susurro con algo de reproche. Levante la mirada y lo observe con furia. Estaba intentándolo, quería salvar lo que se podía salvar y con él allí no lo conseguiríamos ¿por qué demonios no lo entiende? además era muy sencillo decir haz con nosotros lo que quieres, para que si todo sale mal tenga a otra persona a quien culpar.

-Tú tampoco estas luchando mucho dejando toda la decisión en mis manos ¿Qué te convenció de que lo que yo pensara era lo mejor? ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Por qué demonios no luchas? - con cada pregunta mi frustración aumentaba y la ultima prácticamente la grite, me terminé de soltar de su agarre con fuerza y me levanté caminando para quedar de espadas a mi casa y de él.

-Alice, dime que luche y lucharé, dime que me vaya y lo haré, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo cuando tú estas decidida a mantenerte lejos de mi? No te entiendo – dijo. Lo sentí acercarse a mí pero no me tocó.

Jasper tenía razón, yo misma no sabia lo que quería, pero era esa estúpida necesidad de tenerlo cerca que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Tenía que ser como si no nos hubiésemos conocido, él parecía haberme perdonado todos mis errores pero yo no estaba segura de poder olvidarme de todo con tanta facilidad.

Respiré profundo, calmando mi temperamento, nada ganaba exaltándome y discutiendo nuevamente con él, esta reunión era para hablar, ya habíamos discutido suficiente.

-Lo siento Jazz, no quise gritar – me disculpe aún de espaldas- Creo que lo mejor será que hiciéramos como que no nos conocimos - Le dije mientras por mi mejillas se deslizaban unas silenciosas y traicioneras lágrimas, no quería que fuera así, pero tenia que ser por lo menos un tiempo.

-Dímelo de nuevo - dijo Jasper con voz quebrada poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, haciendo que me volteara a mirarlo - Pero dímelo a la cara, viéndome a los ojos, quiero que me demuestres que estas convencida de que esto es lo mejor y sobretodo de que es lo que quieres en verdad.

Reticentemente levanté la vista y él me atrapo con su mirada color cielo. Así estuvimos un rato, mientras él buscaba no sé qué en mi mirada inconcientemente o adrede, no lo sé, limpió mis lagrimas con sus dedos con tal infinita ternura que me hacía derramar más lágrimas.

-Aún veo duda en ti, pero te prometí hacer lo que me pidieras y lo haré. De hecho haré mas, me iré un tiempo - dijo luego de un rato sin apartarse de mi y con su mirada aun clavada en la mía.

-¿Irte? ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté en lo que procesé el significado de sus palabras y con el corazón acelerado.

-Pues creo que es hora de que visite a mis padres, tengo algún tiempo que no viajo a Houston - me respondió encogiéndose de hombros y llevando una de sus manos que estaba en mis mejillas hacia mi frente, aplaco mi ceño fruncido para devolverla de nuevo a su posición inicial.

-Pero y ¿tus estudios? No puedes dejarlos tirados por mi culpa…- le dije al comprender que no se refería a una viaje rápido, sino a un viaje sin tiempo establecido.

-Te recuerdo que mi carrera es por años y tengo vacaciones más largas que los de trimestres, además voy adelantado y puedo darme el lujo de tomar un tiempo sabático, regresaré cuando me canse de recibir órdenes, sermones y reclamos de mi padre.

-Nunca me hablaste de ellos - le dije al no entender a qué se refería. Sabía que era de Houston y que era hijo único, pero nunca me hablo de sus padres, ni siquiera sabia como se llamaban.

-Ya no tiene importancia, después de hoy no nos habremos conocido, ¿no es así? - la amargura en su voz me encogió el corazón y me dieron ganas de echarme para atrás, pero debía ser firme e intentar llevar a cabo mi decisión.

-No lo digas de esa forma, quizás cuando regreses ya podremos estar juntos sin dañarnos y podamos ser amigos - le contesté con la esperanza de tener la razón, pero triste porque si se iba no podría ni siquiera hacer trampa y verlo de lejos.

-Yo nunca podría ser solo tu amigo Al - dijo de nuevo con amargura y me besó la frente para luego soltarme y encaminarse hacia su moto que estaba a mi espalda - Siempre podré tomar un avión de regreso por si cambias de opinión. Te amo y no dejare de hacerlo con unos cuantos de kilómetros de distancia - Dijo a modo de despedida.

Yo cerré los ojos y apreté los labios ante el dolor de su frase, porque si me amaba como yo lo amaba a él, tenia razón, el amor no se borraría con unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, pero no se trataba de borrar el amor, sino de superar la dependencia mutua que el amor nos había ocasionado.

Escuché el motor encenderse y arrancar y fue cuando me voltee para verlo desaparecer al final de la calle.

Abrazándome a mi misma, volví a sentarme en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa y respiré profundo unas diez veces tratando de controlar el llanto. No quería llorar mas, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, el llanto solo agravaría mi situación.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase allí abrazándome a mi misma y mirando el punto donde había desaparecido Jasper en su moto, pero sentí que me colocaban una manta sobre los hombros y al levantar la vista me encontré la mirada comprensiva de mi hermano mientras me abrigaba y abrazaba sentándose junto a mi en las escaleras.

-Todo sucede por una razón hermanita- fue lo único que dijo y yo volví la vista al final de la calle con mi mente en blanco, no queria pensar.

-::-

El tiempo pasa…

Voy a clase, trato de salir adelante, comparto con mis amigos y para todos los que me conocen parezco la misma persona de unos meses atrás. Solo que ahora no lo soy. He descubierto que en estos momentos soy más una observadora que la principal alborotadora. Hay momentos en que logro apartarme a Jasper de los pensamientos, pero es como un bumerang, siempre regresa y no lo espero de otra manera.

Y no solo los recuerdos, sino su aroma, su mirada, y el hundimiento en mi pecho cuando pienso en él.

Estaba en el jardín en que acostumbro reunirme con mis amigos esperando nuestra próxima clase, acostada con el estomago de Emmett como almohada mientras él duerme una pequeña siesta y Rose le pinta a Bella las uñas.

Las escucho hablar de trivialidades a la vez que por millonésima vez en el día resuena en mi mente el nombre "Jasper". Seguido del nombre me inundan un torrente de recuerdos, lo extraño a montones pero sabiéndolo lejos debía aguantar la persistente opresión en el pecho, he llegado hasta el extremo de acostumbrarme a ella y quizás eso sea lo máximo que logre con todo esto, mientras más lo pienso más estúpida me siento.

Dos semanas han pasado desde que se fue y no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás en su ciudad natal dejo una antigua novia y regresando allá luego de un fracaso amoroso conmigo se dé cuenta que la quería a ella y se olvidara de mi. Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de apartar esos pensamientos novelescos de mi mente, tenia que comenzar a confiar… la verdad es que ya casi ni recordaba el asunto del hackeo de mi e-mail luego del enfrentamiento con la tal Maria hace un par de días atrás.

Yo había tratado de ignorarla las pocas veces que la veía en la universidad, pero ese día me fue imposible. Entré al centro de copiado donde también había un ciber, necesitaba con urgencia imprimir una parte de un trabajo que me había enviado un compañero a mi correo un par de horas antes de la entrega y era precisamente ella la encargada de atender el servicio de Internet.

_*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*_

-Necesito quince minutos de Internet por favor- le dije haciéndome la que no la conocía y tratándola como si fuera cualquier otra chica que estuviera trabajando allí.

-Quince minutos no son suficientes para coquetearle a un chico por MSN- dijo con fingida inocencia y destilando sarcasmo - Te pongo una hora por cortesía de la casa para que disfrutes, el resto del tiempo que quieras lo tendrás que cancelar…- culminó con sorna

-Claro, para que te sea mas fácil extraer mis conversaciones directo de la computadora y ahorrarte el duro trabajo de hackear mi cuenta - le dije sacando a relucir mi propio sarcasmo. Le miraba directo a los ojos, desafiándola a que dijera algo mas - Además, aprendí que el teléfono es más difícil de intervenir - terminé con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Pareció perder todo aplomo al ver que la encaraba con tanta fiereza, no se esperaba que le diera un trago de su propia medicina.

-Debes gastar una fortuna entonces llamando para Inglaterra...- dijo tratando de recuperarse de la impresión mientras miraba a los lados para ver si alguien escuchaba nuestro intercambio de palabras.

-Pues fíjate que a quien llamo está mucho más cerca… - Maria me miró furiosa y yo sonreí con fingida confianza

Un segundo después Maria sonrió a su vez, tratando de no hacerse ver intimidada, aunque su mejilla derecha temblaba - Es triste que para que alguien te diga preciosa deba ser por una computadora…

Yo entrecerré los ojos y me acerque un paso hacia el mostrador. No me iba a dejar amedrentar – Me parece más triste que exista gente con tan poca autoestima y desesperada por atención que busque conversaciones ajenas para conseguirla… ¿lo lograste maría? Oh… - sonreí inocentemente – No lo hiciste- prácticamente vi como botaba humo por la nariz y sonreí burlonamente. Decidí que era el momento de irme - No necesito los minutos – dije en tono inocente - Iré a un ciber donde no corra el riesgo de hackeada por la encargada carente de vida social que tiene que leer las conversaciones de los usuarios para sentirse… apreciada - lo último lo dije más alto y todo el que se encontraba en el local me escucho y voltearon a verla, salí antes de darle tiempo a que dijera nada más.

_*-*-*Fin de Flash Back*-*-*_

Ahora que lo pienso no debí haberme rebajado con ella de esa manera pero la verdad es que algún día tenia que enfrentarla y mientras más pronto mejor, fue algo necesario para cerrar ese ciclo entre Jasper y yo, o por lo menos lo que se refería al tema del hackeo.

Mientras más lo analizo, más lo entiendo, pero eso no me quita de la duda de que si en un caso hipotético de que vuelva con él, surja una situación similar, él tendría la confianza para hablar conmigo o volvería a hacer lo mismo.

No estaba segura de qué pensar en cuanto a eso, simplemente me sentí aliviada al haberla enfrentado, lo había evitado por mucho tiempo pero tarde o temprano me habría tocado y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, lo que si es que he pensado unas cuantas cositas que podría haberle dicho también, pero ya quedo atrás y es un capitulo cerrado, me la he conseguido por ahí pero se limita a ignorarme como yo hago con ella.

El sonido insistente de mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos y me apresure tanto en contestarlo para que Emm no se despertara que ni me fije quien llamaba…

-¿Hola?- conteste casi en un susurro

-Hola Bonita, ¿Cómo estás? - reconocí la voz y me levanté para alejarme un poco del grupo y hablar tranquila.

-Hola Diego, yo creo que bien ¿y tú?- le contesté con algo de entusiasmo. La verdad es que Diego se hacía querer, pero me era imposible verlo como algo más que amigo y hasta creo que él esta abandonando su idea de conquistarme.

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando me respondes con ese "yo creo"- me dijo reprendiéndome como siempre lo hacia pero ese "yo creo" era una muletilla adquirida para no mentir tanto cuando me preguntaban como estaba.

-Ya lo sé, pero no importa, lo seguiré diciendo porque no quiero mentirle a nadie - le repetí como por trigésima vez en esas dos semanas.

En ese tiempo el chico se había ganado mi confianza y habíamos salido unas cuantas veces, de hecho, las chicas acostumbraban a bromear conmigo con que ya había olvidado a Jasper con ese "sustituto" pero la verdad es que olvidar a Jasper no era algo de un día para otro y Diego no me inspiraba ni un mal pensamiento. Si cuando lo conocí le coquetee fue porque estaba ebria, no porque lo viera como mi próxima victima como solían referirse mis amigas a sus conquistas.

-Tarde o temprano lograré que lo dejes de decir aunque sea para admitir que no estas bien para nada, pero por el momento quisiera verte. Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante…- me contestó.

-¿Sobre qué?- le pregunte intrigada.

-Preferiría que nos viéramos, es algo delicado y no tengo con quien hablarlo- pude notar angustia e incertidumbre en su tono de voz aunque estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

-Claro, soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes contar conmigo, así como yo he estado contando contigo a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos.- respondí un poco preocupada por saber que era lo que lo angustiaba tanto.

-¿Nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre? - siempre nos reuníamos en la misma cafetería desde que le acepte aquel café en lugar de la cita que insistía hasta hace una semana cuando decidí desahogarme con él y le conté todo, él pareció entenderme y dejo de insistir.

-Claro, debo estar allá como en unas tres horas más o menos, aún me queda una clase hoy.

-Está bien, me queda bien a mí también porque tengo que resolver algunas cosas, nos vemos entonces- me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño preocupándome por él.

-Dale, nos vemos… Cuídate - me despedí y ambos colgamos.

Yo me quede intrigada pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pararme a pensar porque Rosalie se encargó de llamarme ya que casi era hora de irnos a la clase que nos tocaba.

La clase era una electiva y por eso Rose asistía con nosotros a pesar de ser de otra carrera. Esta clase la impartía un profesor muy pero muy anciano y el pobre ya ni daba la materia, solo se ponía a hablar siempre de lo mismo en todas las clases y nosotros nos dedicábamos a conversar por medio de una hoja que usábamos como MSN. Pero hoy mi mente estaba tan lejana del sitio que ni siquiera a eso le prestaba atención, pase toda la hora con la mirada perdida o garabateando en mi cuaderno.

Mi mente viajaba de Jasper a Diego, claro esta con la balanza inclinada más hacia Jasper que a Diego, la razón por la que no dejaba de pensar en el último era la preocupación.

-::-

Entré en la cafetería mirando hacia los lados, Emmett me había llevado hasta allí y luego Diego me llevaría a casa o tomaría un taxi.

Localicé a Diego en una de las mesas junto a las ventanas con la mirada perdida en la calle. Me acerque a él y me paré a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada y me asusté al ver que sus ojos reflejaban la angustia que trato de disimular en la llamada.

-Hola Bonita- me susurró mientras se levantaba a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla y como todo un caballero ayudarme con la silla.

-Hola Diego… ¿Qué es lo que…- le salude y trate de iniciar la conversación pero una mesera se acerco a tomar la orden de un Capuchino para él y un Latte Vainilla para mi y tuve que interrumpir mi pregunta.

Una vez retirada la mesera abrí la boca para preguntar de nuevo pero esta vez fue él quien me interrumpió.

-Alice… no puedo callarlo más… necesito… necesito decírtelo.

Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y lo observé temblando. No. No. No. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. No podía ser que todo esto se tratara de una nueva declaración a la cual yo tendría que negarme, no es que fuera ego centrista pero no entendía por qué tendría que decírmelo a mí.

-Diego, yo no… por favor no creo…- fue lo único que pude articular.

-Déjame hablar, si no lo hago siento que exploto y ya no puedo mantener esto en mi interior ni un segundo más. No me interrumpas – me pidió cuando abrí la boca para callar lo que iba a decir, juro que cuando dijo interior toda yo temblé y quise huir de allí – escúchame y después… decides… por favor…

**Jasper POV**

-Jasper, tienes que venir a la empresa esta tarde. He preparado una junta para que te enteres de las estrategias de mercado que aplicamos en nuestros productos…- mi padre hablaba y hablaba. Yo lo oía mas no lo escuchaba.

Él siempre intentaba involucrarme en el negocio de la familia pero a mi no atraía para nada. Constantemente le decía que si quería llevaría la parte tecnológica de las oficinas pero hasta allí. Yo de petróleo y sus derivados sabía mucho gracias a que en mi educación siempre tuve presente eso pero nunca estuve interesado en seguir la carrera que mi padre había escogido para mí. "Ingeniero Petroquímico". Cuando decidí alistarme en el ejército pego un grito en el cielo y luego cuando lo deje creyó que cumpliría su voluntad.

Ahora se conforma con que lo haré a medias, puesto que si seré Ingeniero pero no con la especialidad que él quería, claro él no lo piensa de esa manera, cree que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo al estudiar lo que estudio porque algún día tendré que encargarme de la empresa de la familia, no sé si lo haré o no, siento que es mucha responsabilidad cargar con el futuro de mi familia. Quizás algún día lo esté, pero por ahora no pienso dejar que mi padre me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

Yo continué con mi desayuno sin emitir ningún comentario, no pensaba poner un pie en la empresa durante esta visita aunque mi padre me amenace con echarme de la casa si no lo hacia.

Llenaba mis días reuniéndome con mis antiguos compañeros del instituto, en realidad las noches, estaba enteramente dedicado a la vida nocturna y de día dormía. Pero ni siquiera dormido podía apartar a Alice de mi mente, soñaba con ella y despierto pensaba y hablaba de ella tanto que mis amigos ya la conocían casi tanto como yo porque había cosas que guardaba para mi solo.

-Permiso - murmure levantándome de la mesa al terminar mi desayuno. Mi padre me miro con el ceño fruncido y expresión de disgusto, pero lo ignore.

Tenía mucho sueño y era mi hora de dormir.

En las escaleras me topé con mi madre que venia bajando arreglada para salir de compras como todos los días. Me acaricio la mejilla con su mano perfectamente arreglada y decorada de costosos anillos y siguió su camino hacia el comedor a desayunar con mi padre pero ignorándolo.

Mi familia era un asco, mis padres no se dirigían más de 20 palabras en todo el día y ya ni siquiera dormían juntos, seguían casados por las apariencias y por el dinero.

Por ahora mi padre me trataba condescendientemente pero sus exigencias y reclamos aumentarán progresivamente mientras este aquí, mi madre, pues ella se seguirá ocupando de sus asuntos sin prestarme mayor atención que alguna caricia, beso o abrazo ocasional.

**Alice POV**

Esa noche mientras daba vueltas en mi cama intentando dormir, no podía apartar de mi mente los pensamientos de lo que nos hace sufrir el amor, pensaba en Diego, en Jasper y en mi, tres victimas del caprichoso cupido que nos flecho sin importarle cuanto podíamos sufrir.

Bien entrada la noche yo aun no podía dormir cuando me llego un mensaje de texto a mi celular… _"Pensando en ti", _era lo que decía, no estaba firmado y era un numero desconocido. Sonreí esperando que se tratara de la misma persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos gran parte de cada día que estaba lejos de mí.

-::-

Ha pasado ya un mes y dos semanas que Jasper se fue…

El tiempo parece haber curado el dolor por la traición, la distancia parece haberme ayudado a sobrellevar la necesidad de estar con él. Cada día que pasa me siento más en paz conmigo misma y con él.

No lo culpo, más bien lo comprendo, tampoco es que lo justifique pero me he dado cuenta de mis propios errores y me perdone a mi misma. Ahora me siento lista para perdonarlo a él, solo espero a que decida regresar por cuenta propia. Quiero darle su tiempo, así como él me lo ha dado a mí.

No estoy segura de qué podrá pasar entre nosotros. La situación ha cambiado tanto como yo he cambiado de manera de pensar. Ahora que veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista me doy cuenta que todo el asunto se nos salió de las manos, pero yo aprendí con todo esto. Me di cuenta que la comunicación con tu pareja es lo mas importante y lo frágiles que somos los seres humanos al ver que el que se supone es tu otra mitad confía mas en otra persona que en ti mismo.

Me doy cuenta que le dimos el gusto a la Maria de vernos separados y sufriendo, ella no lo hizo para quedarse con él, lo hizo para que no fuéramos felices y lamentablemente lo logró. Desde que se dio cuenta que Jasper no estaba en la ciudad y que no asistía a sus clases comenzó a regodearse frente a mi como nunca, hasta lastima me daba, una persona como ella nunca podría conseguir a alguien que la ame porque amarla no valdría la pena, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me comentó Diego un día mientras paseábamos por la universidad ya que me había ido a buscar. Cada día agradezco su presencia en mi vida, es cierto lo que dicen, un día una persona puede ser un completo desconocido y al siguiente puede ser alguien importante y querido. Desde su confesión nos hemos vuelto inseparables, y ahora no puedo pensar cómo sería mi vida sin él, sin su apoyo.

- Alice, nos vamos- me dijo Bella y yo salí de mis pensamientos para percatarme de que todos mis compañeros estaban saliendo del salón de clases en tropel.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la clase había terminado. La verdad desde hace unos días venia sintiéndome mal, al parecer había pescado un virus estomacal. Había vomitado toda la cena de ayer esta mañana al levantarme y me sentía muy débil, eso sumado a mis pensamientos sobre Jasper no me habían dejado prestar atención a ninguna de mis clases.

Fuimos a almorzar y mi malestar iba en aumento, no pase nada de mi comida, la cual Emmett termino devorando y me mantuve callada durante toda la conversación que como costumbre rondo sobre los temas de sexo y cochinadas y en algunas ocasiones cochinadas durante el sexo. Cada vez me sentía mas mareada y tuve que prácticamente correr al baño cuando sentí que iba a devolver el estomago aunque no había comido casi nada.

Cuando salí del cubículo del baño me conseguí con Rose y Bella que habían ido detrás de mi preocupadas…

-Deberías decirle a Edward que te lleve a tu casa ami- dijo Bella preocupada mientras me enjuagaba la boca para pasar el mal sabor del vomito.

-Si amiga- dijo Rose dándole la razón, mientras me miraba a través del espejo.

Bella me miró y se volteó para entrar a uno de los cubículos del baño.

-Rose pásame mi bolsito de higiene que esta en mi bolso, por favor.

Rose se lo paso mientras yo me cepillaba los dientes y la lengua tratando de quitarme el sabor que no se quitaba con nada.

Ya me estaba lavando la cara cuando Bella salio y comento su molestia con que solo las mujeres nos viniera el periodo y toda la incomodidad que esta traía.

-Y este mes se me atraso un poco pero sabes que es normal para mi, ya nos descuadramos de nuevo a ti y a Rose debe haberles venido hace casi dos semanas ¿verdad?- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a mi.

Bella se refería a que casi siempre nos venia a todas al mismo tiempo, con diferencia de un día o dos pero casi estábamos iguales. Recuerdo que hace unos días Rose me comento que le había venido y que estaba por venirme a mi pero ahora que me doy cuenta a mi todavía nada, Bella siempre se retrasaba unos días pero era normal en su organismo que tardara mas o menos 30 días en su ciclo, pero Rose y yo éramos unos relojes cronometrados cada 28 días.

-No me ha venido- susurré con la cara mojada viéndolas por el espejo con los ojos como platos.

Rose me miro a los ojos con la duda marcada en su expresión y Bella siguió hablando como si no hubiese entendido.

-Si no fuera por que eres virgen, con todos estos vómitos y el retraso, diría que estás embarazada…

_Embarazada._

La palabra retumbo en mi mente mientras Bella terminaba de asimilar lo que dijo y mi expresión. Rose ya me miraba con entendimiento cuando murmuramos al unísono…

-Mierda…

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola Chicas, hoy les tengo varias noticias…

La primera, que este es el penúltimo capitulo, es decir, el próximo será el capitulo final. Ustedes dirán… ¿Ya? Pues según lo que yo pienso si, ya veremos lo que piensan los personajes.

La segunda es que hace unos días publique una adaptación que me recomendaron, era algo que yo venia buscando en los Alice/Jasper desde hace tiempo y al leer esa historia la sentí tan de ellos que decidí adaptarla… Se llama A su merced y pueden entrar a través de mi perfil o de este link **http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6808325/1/A_su_merced. Ya **saben sin los espacios.

La tercera, estoy mega feliz por que nació mi nuevo sobrino y este capitulo va en su honor! Por mí ahijado Alexander.

La última es que les agradezco sus reviews a aquellas lectoras que dejan sus opiniones con respeto. Hace unos días recibí un review que a lo mejor fue sin mala intención pero como fue hecho de forma Anónima no estoy segura de esta afirmación, la persona que fue si me esta leyendo pues me incomodo que llamara "maldita" para mi esa es una palabra muy delicada cuando te refieres a una persona y yo no se la digo a nadie, me parece una falta de respeto. Además me apuro de una manera no muy delicada, como lectora se que muchas veces estamos desesperadas por saber como continua la historia pero también hay que entender que las escritoras son personas como nosotras que tienen vida y responsabilidades con que cumplir y que la escritura y la lectura son hobbys a los cuales a veces no se les puede dedicar todo el tiempo que queremos.

De resto me sentí muy satisfecha y feliz con sus reviews, sobrepase los 200 y eso me hace muy pero muy feliz! Se que ya hable mucho y quizás se aburrieron pero me falta la lista de las personas a agradecer en este capitulo por sus reviews en el anterior.

_Gaby Whitlock, Asira Cullen, xoxo, Dafne Clarisa Cullen, Kathy, Ginegine, Adriu, betzacosta, Strangeeers, Bertlin, GrISeL.3, lucylucy, MarVe.S._

Gracias también por los nuevos alertas y favoritos y a mis 2 betas betzacosta y Ginegine.

xoxo: No se si Alice lo arruino o no pero ella piensa que hace lo correcto, quizás así sea o quizás no, ya pronto lo sabremos! Gracias por tu Review y por tu apoyo!

Dafne Clarisa Cullen: Hola nena, ay no sabes como me halaga que esperes por mi fic y hasta me apena tardarme en actualizar aunque vengo llevando un ritmo de cada 15 días. Y pues no soy Genia ni mucho menos, gracias pero te aseguro que cuento con mucha ayuda a la hora de escribir. Siempre trato de responder los reviews porque como lectora me gusta que me respondan. Nos leemos pronto y cuídate!

Kathy: Hola! Que bueno que te encanto la historia, espero te siga gustando y seguir leyéndote por acá. Nos leemos!

Acepto dudas, quejas y sugerencias por medio de los reviews siempre y cuando sea con respeto. ¿Merezco un comentario?


	25. Lecciones Aprendidas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 25 de Abril de 2011

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_-No me ha venido- susurré con la cara mojada viéndolas por el espejo con los ojos como platos._

_Rose me miro a los ojos con la duda marcada en su expresión y Bella siguió hablando como si no hubiese entendido._

_-Si no fuera por que eres virgen, con todos estos vómitos y el retraso, diría que estás embarazada…_

_Embarazada._

_La palabra retumbo en mi mente mientras Bella terminaba de asimilar lo que dijo y mi expresión. Rose ya me miraba con entendimiento cuando murmuramos al unísono…_

_-Mierda…_

**He aquí el capitulo final, espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo!**

**Capitulo 24**

**Lecciones Aprendidas**

**Jasper POV**

Doy una vuelta más en mi cama sin poder dormir. Llegué hace un par de horas luego de estar toda la noche de discoteca en discoteca con mis amigos, rechazando a quien sabe cuantas mujeres que se me acercaron buscando entretenimiento y yo lo único que hacía y que hago es pensar en Alice.

No he dormido nada y tengo muchos tragos encima pero hay algo que no me deja sumirme en la inconsciencia. No sé si es el fastidio por escuchar una y otra vez los sermones y peticiones de mi padre o si es por otra cosa, no puedo dormir y Alice no se sale de mis pensamientos.

Mi paciencia llega a tope y me levanto para darme otra ducha para ver si me relajo y logro dormir. Me despojé del mono deportivo que estaba usando como pijama y me meto a la ducha. Hago todo esto como un autómata porque pienso en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo; los tragos de anoche se están transformando en un martilleante dolor de cabeza, abro el grifo de agua fría y meto la cabeza bajó el agua y la dejó correr por el resto de mi cuerpo, de inmediato siento mis músculos relajarse bajo el agua fría que contrasta con el calor reinante en el ambiente.

Ya me acostumbré al clima lluvioso de Seattle y el calor de Texas me sofoca. Alice aparece nuevamente en mi mente y así como apareció su rostro en mis recuerdos entendí el motivo que me mantenía tan inquieto, tenía que volver. Es como si la estuviera perdiendo y sé que le prometí respetar su decisión pero es hora de que regrese, ya ha pasado más de un mes y medio desde que hablamos y creo que hemos alcanzado lo que ella quería.

Está bien, voy a volver porque ya no soporto más la distancia, pero hay algo más que no sé precisar, es un impulso que voy a seguir. Como si la estuviera perdiendo o le estuviera pasando algo y no quiero ninguna de las dos cosas.

Con la decisión tomada y la determinación de volver cerré el grifo y tomé una toalla enrollándola en mi cintura. Sin siquiera pensar en nada más comencé a recorrer la habitación recogiendo las pocas cosas que me llevaría y tomé el celular nuevo que había comprado para evitar la tentación de llamarla aunque no sirvió de nada igual me sabía su número de memoria.

Marqué a una aerolínea para reservar mi pasaje, no había cupo para vuelos hacia Seatlle sino hasta la noche y apenas era mediodía pero igual reservé aunque pensaba ir al aeropuerto en cuanto estuviera listo. Cuando estuve vestido y con las cosas recogidas decidí hacer una llamada.

Eleazar y Peter mis amigos seguían de cerca los pasos de Alice pero no me informaban nada, simplemente me decían que estaba bien. Pero ¿Y si a Alice le había pasado algo y ellos no me lo querían decir o no lo sabían aún?

Decidí llamar a Eleazar ya que él tenia más contacto con Alice y fuera como fuera lo convencería de decirme que estaba pasando, porque algo estaba pasando, yo tengo una opresión en el pecho, algo así como un presentimiento y no sé por qué siento que tiene que ver con ella.

Luego de un par de repiques Eleazar me contestó…

-Jasper, amigo. ¿Y este milagro? ¿Tú despierto a estas horas? - Eleazar estaba al tanto de mis andanzas nocturnas.

-¿Qué le paso a Alice? No me mientas, sé que algo le paso… Lo siento…- le dije y hasta que no lo dije no había notado la intensidad de mi desesperación.

Ahora que lo pensaba estaba como un león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder mantenerme quieto.

-¿A Alice? Que yo sepa nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Respondió y noté preocupación en su tono.

-No lo sé Eleazar, pero siento una opresión en el pecho - dije mientras ponía una mano en mi pecho como para confirmar que seguía entero - Y sé que es ella, algo le pasa o le pasó, no sé.

-Jasper no sé que tienes pero ella está bien, creo que más que bien- lo último lo murmuró casi ininteligiblemente pero yo lo entendí y algo en mi pecho se revolvió nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte aguantando la respiración.

-No pasa nada Jazz, ella está bien.- dijo como si nada.

-Mierda Eleazar, me estás ocultando algo, te juro que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar allá lo antes posible y averiguar por mis propios medios qué es lo que pasa. Así tenga que pilotear yo mismo el avión lo haré, ten por seguro que soy capaz de hacerlo - Hablé con tanta vehemencia que hasta yo mismo pensé que estaba loco.

-No lo harás - me dijo mi amigo pero muy inseguro.

-¡Demonios que sí lo haré si no me lo dices ahora mismo!, además llegare allá y te castraré y estoy hablando en serio - le dije amenazadoramente.

-Con eso no se juega Jasper- me contestó.

-Dime de una vez qué pasa - le dije mientras cerraba con todas mis fuerzas la puerta del estudio a donde había llegado en mi caminata y fue tal la fuerza que un cuadro que había en la pared se precipitó al suelo; pero yo ignoré esto y seguí esperando que Eleazar me contara que estaba pasando con Alice.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Pero no enloquezcas ni hagas ninguna tontería.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¡Habla de una vez!- le incité bruscamente.

-Creo que ella… pues creo que… la verdad esto no está confirmado, solo me baso en algunas cosas pero la verdad no es seguro y a lo mejor soy yo que estoy montando historias donde no las hay y…

-Eleazar…- lancé la advertencia con voz amenazadora, no quería cuentos largos, quería el hecho y punto.

-Creo que está saliendo con un tipo - lanzó la bomba y se quedó callado esperando mi reacción. La verdad es que yo me quedé sin aire no sé por cuanto tiempo y me senté en un sofá del estudio poniendo una mano en mi frente; así como dejé de respirar volví a hacerlo pero mis respiraciones se escuchan con un eco en mi oídos y simulaban los resoplidos de un toro antes de embestir.

-¿Quién?- logré soltar la pregunta.

-No sé quien es, el tipo ni siquiera estudia aquí pero ya lo he visto varias veces con Alice, la viene a buscar y pasean por la universidad muy juntos e incluso…- pero se quedó callado como si hubiese estado a punto de hablar de más…

-¿Incluso qué?- pregunté con voz contenida y apretando el teléfono con toda mí fuerza.

-Incluso los sorprendí un día en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca abrazándose y muy concentrados el uno en el otro - dijo con resignación.

-¿Besándose? ¿Manoseándose? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - pregunté levantándome nuevamente y a voz de grito.

-No estoy seguro, la verdad solo vi que estaban abrazados pero no logré ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos - dijo titubeante.

-¡¿Tan enredados estaban? - grité nuevamente.

-Los vi de lejos y no quise acercarme más - contestó con voz temerosa.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunté conteniendo nuevamente la voz.

-No estoy seguro, poco más de dos semanas, quizás tres., no lo sé.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste entonces? - le dije gritando nuevamente- La perdí, maldición, la perdí. Eso era la estoy perdiendo…

-Jasper no vayas a hacer ninguna locura, no te lo conté porque sabía que te pondrías como loco, pero debes entender que es solo una chica y que como ella hay muchas más que estarían felices contigo y sin tantos problemas… Supéralo…

-¿Qué lo supere? ¡Alice es mi vida y sin ella mi vida no vale nada! - le grité desesperado antes de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared.

Como un poseído comencé a golpear todo cuanto se me atravesaba, me sentía perdido y tenia mucha rabia y desesperación contenidas en mi interior. Gritaba como loco, en la puerta del estudio aparecieron varias chicas de servicio que comenzaron a gritar asustadas y mi madre que estaba en casa me miraba con los ojos como platos.

Cerré los ojos y continué lanzando y destrozando todo cuanto conseguía a mi alcance. Cuando las fuerzas me abandonaron me acurruque en un rincón con la rabia y el dolor aun dentro de mi. La perdí, era lo único que se repetía en mi mente. Sentí unos brazos rodearme y me abandoné en ese abrazo porque me sentía perdido y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué perdiste mi bebe?- susurró la voz de mi madre al oído.

-La perdí - fue la respuesta que pude darle.

-¿Qué fue lo que perdiste Jazz?- repitió y su tono me recordó a como me hablaba cuando tenia siete años y perdía mi juguete favorito. Ese tono escondía la promesa de un juguete nuevo y mejor para sustituir el perdido, pero no había perdido un juguete y yo no tenia siete años.

-A la mujer que amo - le respondí con voz rota pero de alguna forma toda la angustia inicial había menguado al sentirme amado y apoyado por mi madre. Me deshice de su abrazo y ella agachada delante de mí me miró a los ojos.

La mire como hace mucho no lo hacia y ella me miró de la misma manera…

-¿En qué momento creciste tanto y yo no me di cuenta? Ya eres todo un hombre y yo continúo tratándote como un bebé - dijo como si de verdad no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de ese hecho. Se levantó y me tendió la mano para que yo lo hiciera también y de la mano nos dirigimos al mismo sofá en que me había sentado antes pero ahora estaba cubierto con trozos de vidrio y algunos adornos destrozados. Bajé la vista para no mirar el desastre que yo mismo había hecho. Ella limpio lo suficiente para que nos sentáramos ambos y así lo hicimos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó mi madre sentada junto a mí y con mi mano entre las suyas.

Miré nuestras manos unidas y levanté la mirada poco a poco hasta llegar a sus ojos que eran como los míos, bajé la vista nuevamente avergonzado. Las palabras salieron solas y sin pensarlo le conté todo, necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien me escuchara, entendiera y aconsejara que hacer porque me sentía totalmente perdido. Y mientras hablaba me di cuenta de que no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces.

No podía creer que fuera cierto hasta que ella misma no me lo confirmara, ahora con más razón debo ir con ella, a que me confirme o me niegue, implorando que me diga que Eleazar está equivocado, que las cosas no son como parecen.

-Te acabas de dar cuenta ¿verdad? - pregunto al ver que me levantaba de golpe con determinación.

-Si - le respondí siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se levantaba - No puedo juzgarla sin conocer su versión.

-Exacto - me dijo con una sonrisa - Hijo, no te ciegues y la verdad sólo la vas a conseguir de una sola persona. No actúes nuevamente como lo hiciste la vez pasada, precipitada e inconscientemente.

-Tengo miedo - le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías. Ella soltó una de sus manos y me acarició el cabello con ternura.

-¿Miedo a qué? - preguntó todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-A que me diga que es verdad lo que me dijo Eleazar… ¿Cómo seré capaz de verla con otro hombre? - le pregunté con desesperación.

-Si es para ti, lo será hoy o mañana o en un año, no lo sé. Si ella no es para ti, lo superarás. - dijo y yo la verdad quería que tuviera razón - Anda, habla con ella. Con suerte y le habrás demostrado que sus problemas no eran de dependencia, sino de comunicación y confianza, y estos dos se solucionan con el tiempo más que con la distancia.

-Gracias mamá, siendo sincero, nunca imaginé que me apoyarías de esta manera - le confesé avergonzado- Y siento todo este desastre, a papá va a darle un infarto en cuanto lo vea.

-No te preocupes, haré que las chicas lo limpien antes de que llegue, si echará en falta algunas cosas - dijo mientras recorría con la mirada el desastre que yo había hecho.

-Yo debería recogerlo, es más trabajo para ellas por culpa de mis impulsos - ofrecí aunque lo que en realidad quería era salir corriendo a Seattle y hablar con Alice lo antes posible.

-Les daré un bono especial, anda, enmienda tus errores y perdona los de ella, para que puedas ser feliz. - Me dijo sonriendo y haciendo que me inclinara para darme un beso y abrazo de despedida.

Sin pensarlo mucho salí del estudio y rápidamente tomé el bolso donde había guardado las pocas cosas que me llevaría de vuelta a Seattle para montarme en el Mustang 2011 color Negro mate, que era el auto que tenía en casa de mis padres.

Vi a mi madre en la puerta despidiéndome con una mano y una sonrisa en mis labios como si supiera algo que yo no, pero la ignoré concentrándome en el camino.

**Alice POV**

La palabra "Embarazada" no dejaba de retumbar en mis oídos mientras sentía que mis pies no sostenían mi peso. Mis amigas me agarraron a tiempo para guiarme y sentarme en uno de los retretes. Rose se agachó frente a mi y Bella se quedó de pie detrás de ella pero visiblemente inclinada hacia mi, hablaban entre ellas, veía sus labios moverse pero mi cerebro solo procesaba la palabra "Embarazada" repetidamente.

-¿Alice?- logré entender la voz de Rose sobre el barullo de ecos en mi cabeza.

Voltee a mirarla y clave mi mirada desesperada en la de ella.

-¿Es posible? Ósea, ¿Pasó y tú no nos dijiste nada? - preguntó un poco dolida

-Por Dios Rose, puede que Alice esté embarazada ¿Y tú lo único que piensas es que no nos dijo que perdió la virginidad? Y pensaba que yo era la loca, egocéntrica - la regañó Bella.

Yo escuchaba sus voces cada vez más nítidas y el eco de la palabra "Embarazada" iba perdiendo fuerza. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre para ver si podía notar algo, pero era muy pronto y no estaba segura de estar llevando una nueva vida allí.

-Volvamos al principio y lo más importante - dijo Bella muy seriamente como pocas veces la había visto - ¿Es posible que vayamos a ser tías? - me preguntó mientras yo la veía con los ojos como platos y sin poder hablar.

Simplemente asentí en respuesta, no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento pero cuando pasó no recuerdo que ni el ni yo recordáramos cuidarnos.

-¿Diego? - fue lo que preguntó Rose para sacarme de mis recuerdos.

¿Diego? ¿Qué tenia que ver Diego con esto? No lograba entender el motivo hasta que ellas fruncieron el ceño esperando mi respuesta.

-No creo que haya sido él, mira la cara que puso - le dijo Bella a Rose como si yo no estuviera allí.

-Alice, habla… ¿Quién es el papá?- me preguntó Rose pero yo no podía articular palabra.

-Creo que está en shock- le comentó Bella.

-Pero si nos entiende, si no es Diego solo hay otra opción ¿Pero cuándo?

-Eso no es problema nuestro, si ella no quiso contarnos cuando pasó por algo fue, quizás fue traumático, Jasper tenia pinta de ser algo brusco y salvaje - comento Bella.

-Fue maravilloso- al fin pude hablar y ambas me miraron nuevamente con la duda en sus rostros - No lo conté porque temí que si lo contaba, perdería los recuerdos - llevé mis manos nuevamente a mi vientre.

Mis amigas me miraron y yo bajé la mirada hasta que vi las manos de ellas reunirse con las mías en mi regazo.

-Cuentas con nosotras, no te dejaremos sola - me dijo Bella y al oír esas palabras salieron lágrimas de mis ojos pero no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad y quizás algo de miedo.

Miedo al qué dirán, pero no a lo que dirán los que nada tienen que ver en mi vida, sino miedo al qué dirán mis padres, miedo al qué dirá mi hermano, miedo al qué dirá Jasper.

Jasper, era él, quien me daba más miedo, sobretodo por toda esta situación entre nosotros. No sabia cómo reaccionaría ante esto, pero tenía que decírselo, él debía saber que quizás en mi vientre había un nuevo corazón creado por nosotros.

Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente madura como para afrontar esta responsabilidad, no soy una adolescente, pero aún soy una mantenida como quien dice. Todavía me faltaba para terminar con mi carrera, ¿Cómo se suponía que dos estudiantes universitarios criarían a un niño? Y eso contando con que Jasper me ayude, ¿pero y si no quiere regresar? ¿Y si no quiere aceptar esta responsabilidad? ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar eso? Jasper querrá este niño, lo siento en mi corazón, creo que hasta lo hará feliz.

-¿Le dirás?- preguntó Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos y apartando por un momento todas mis dudas de mi mente.

-¿Qué si le diré? Claro, él debe saberlo - Le dije con convicción.

-¿Crees que lo querrá? - pregunto Bella a su vez.

-Sé que si, confió en Jasper. Aunque esperaba que volviera por cuenta propia creo que esto hará que lo llame y le pida que regrese - dije encogiéndome de brazos.

-Chicas, ¿Qué tanto hacen ahí? ¿Alice está bien?- Escuchamos la voz de Emmett desde la puerta cuando Bella iba a hablar nuevamente.

Ambas me miraron con la pregunta en sus ojos y yo negué con la cabeza - Nadie más puede saberlo antes que Jasper, además, no estamos seguras - les susurré y ambas asintieron.

-Estoy bien, Emm, solo me estoy cepillando los dientes porque tengo un malestar estomacal horrible y he vomitado un par de veces. Nada grave - le grité e hice que se apartaran para poder levantarme y salir del cubículo.

-Ni una palabra, por favor - le imploré a mis amigas rogándole con mis palabras y mi mirada. Ellas me sonrieron con complicidad.

-Nuestros labios están sellados - dijo Bella - Pero debes hacerte una prueba y comprobarlo. Si quieres yo misma te acompaño mañana - ofreció.

-No Bells, gracias - le dije tomando sus manos - Pero creo que tiene que ir Jasper conmigo, quiero que él esté presente cuando lo confirme.

-Como tú quieras peque - me respondió y todas tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del baño.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, comenzaba a sentirme un poco ilusionada, sé que sonara irresponsable pero quizás este bebé era lo mejor que podía pasar entre Jasper y yo. Aunque pensándolo fríamente, ojala él no crea que quiero que regrese solo por eso, Dios sabe que yo esperaba pacientemente a que decidiera regresar para intentar solucionar las cosas entre nosotros.

Sin ganas de asistir a alguna otra clases y con nauseas aún le pedí a mi hermano que me llevara a casa por mi malestar. Quería llevarme a la consulta de papá pero insistí que no, que lo que tenía era por estrés y que con descanso se me pasaría.

Edward me dejó en casa y se fue nuevamente para llegar a su siguiente clase. Entré en la casa solitaria ya que mis padres estaban trabajando y me fui a mi habitación.

Solté la mochila, me puse cómoda y me senté en la cama con mi celular en las manos, respirando profundo, marqué el número de Jasper…

Ni siquiera repicó, lo tenía apagado o fuera del área de cobertura, me mandó directamente al buzón de mensaje…

"_Te haz comunicado con Jasper y él no puede atenderte porque esta ocupado conmigo…"-Decía mi propia voz- "Alice deja eso ya"- me interrumpió la voz de Jazz reprendiéndome-"Luego te llamará de regreso… Listo Jazz"_- lo último lo había dicho sin darme cuenta de que todavía grababa. Sonreí al notar que no lo había cambiado, pero Jasper no era hombre de dedicarse a esas cosas, anteriormente tenia la voz aburrida que decía su nombre mecánicamente.

Colgué y no dije nada, la verdad era que quería hablar directamente con él, ya lo intentaría nuevamente más tarde. Me recosté mirando el teléfono pensando en Jasper y sin darme cuenta acaricie mi vientre donde podría estar viviendo una nueva personita. Pensando en eso y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida, estaba exhausta con ese malestar.

.

.

.

Me desperté con el repique insistente de mi celular y tanteando entre todas mis almohadas lo conseguí y medio abriendo los ojos en el identificador logré leer a duras penas que era Diego quién me llamaba.

-Hola Diego - lo saludé con voz ronca, sentía la garganta seca.

-Nena ¿Estás bien?- escuché que preguntaba con preocupación.

-Si, claro. Solo me estaba despertando… ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté incorporándome un poco sobre el codo del brazo con el que sostenía el teléfono y frotando mis ojos con mi mano libre.

-¿Dónde estas? Te creía en clases, voy saliendo a buscarte a la universidad.- me dijo.

-No, no estoy allá. Estoy en mi casa, Edward me trajo hace un rato porque me sentía mal - le advertí para que no se lanzara el viaje para allá.

-Entonces voy para tu casa a verte preciosa. Te necesito - me dijo angustiado

-Está bien, nos vemos acá - le respondí preocupada. Y sin más protocolo ni despedidas ambos colgamos.

Yo al mirar la hora decidí intentarlo nuevamente y llamar a Jasper. Esta vez sí repicó, pero no me contestó y nuevamente caí al buzón de mensajes donde volví a colgar la llamada.

Me sentí inmensamente triste y frustrada, no quería hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso no quería ni siquiera escucharme más? Respiré profundo para evitar llorar y evitando ahondar más en el tema me levanté para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme más presentable para la visita de Diego, no podía recibirlo en pijama.

Cuando Diego llegó me consiguió mordisqueando un sándwich de queso que me había preparado, el malestar estomacal había menguado y tenia mucha hambre pero me daba miedo ingerir algo más pesado, porque la verdad eso de vomitar no era para nada agradable.

Nos saludamos y en lugar de quedarnos dentro de la casa nos sentamos en un mueble mecedor que recién habían adquirido mis padres para el porche de la casa. El atardecer estaba en pleno apogeo y la vista era muy hermosa como para no disfrutarla.

Diego no soportó más y estalló, se levanto y caminó de un lado al otro caminando desesperado y gritando cosas que no entendí a que se refería. Frases como "egoísta yo", "tratando de alcanzar lo inalcanzable", "luchar por un sin sentido", "estúpido yo", "futuro". Yo me sentía impotente al verlo de esa manera y de entender lo que él está sufriendo. Cuando se calmó volvió a sentarse junto a mí y poco a poco se derrumbó llorando silenciosamente, yo lo hice acostarse en el sofá y apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo acariciando su cabello con caricias consoladoras.

No me explico nada de por qué estaba en ese estado, pero sabía que lo haría cuando estuviera listo. La situación por la que estaba pasando no se la deseo a nadie y yo era su apoyo, el hombro en el que llora, así como él lo es para mí. Somos la tabla de salvación del otro cuando nos sentimos mal. Yo no me sentía muy tranquila en este momento pero pensar que hay otro con problemas como tú te hace seguir adelante y tratar de superarlos.

Escuché el potente motor de una moto avanzar por la calle y mi corazón se acelero. Era un sonido que me recordaba a Jasper y cerré los ojos alejándome del porche y trasladándome al asiento de una motocicleta sintiendo el viento en mi rostro y rodeando la cintura de Jasper con mis brazos. Suspiré mientras una solitaria y silenciosa lágrima se derramó de mis ojos para perderse en el cabello de Diego, que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos también.

Sentí pasos en las escaleras del porche y abrí los ojos para ver de quien se trataba y mi corazón quiso salirse de mi pecho al experimentar tal visión. _"Estoy volviéndome loca, alucino" _Pestañee repetidas veces para ver si la alucinación se desvanecía pero nada - Jasper… - Un susurro ahogado escapó de mi garganta. Él me observaba y bajó su mirada a mi regazo de donde se acaba de levantar la cabeza de Diego, que había salido de sus pensamientos por mi susurro.

Jasper me miraba y su expresión era la de una persona atormentada, pasó su mirada nuevamente a mi regazo y luego a Diego que estaba sentado a mi lado…

-Creo que llegue en mal momento- dijo Jasper y creí escuchar su voz quebrarse.

-Yo mejor me voy Al, mañana hablaremos - se despidió Diego levantándose apresuradamente.

-Pero yo…- intente decir algo pero las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta.

-No tienes que irte, yo llegué en mal momento, debí haber avisado antes de venir para evitar momentos incómodos. Regresaré después o mañana…- Dijo Jasper atropelladamente.

_¿Momentos __incómodos? ¿Mal momento? ¿Que estaba pensando Jasper? _Logré levantarme aunque mis piernas parecían de gelatina. Diego me miró como preguntándome qué hacía y le asentí visiblemente al tiempo que me dirigí a Jasper.

-Quédate Jasper, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Lo miré tragar grueso, como tragándose un mal sentimiento y siguió a Diego con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció en su auto al final de la calle. Cuando volvió su mirada a mi me golpeó una fuerte tristeza y venia de él, de su mirada color cielo, esa que yo tanto amaba y que tanto me enganchaba.

-Me estabas llamando…- dijo para romper el hielo sacando su teléfono del bolsillo - Y como ya estaba de camino, decidí que mejor venia de una vez si querías hablar conmigo, lamento haber interrumpido algo entre tú y…

-No es lo que piensas - lo interrumpí al notar lo nervioso e incómodo que se encontraba con lo que encontró. No soy boba, sé que visto desde afuera la escena de hace un momento entre Diego y yo era muy intima, pero la intimidad que compartíamos no era lo que imagina todo el mundo - Siéntate por favor - le pedí al tiempo que yo lo hacía y le señalé el lugar a mi lado.

Él avanzo lentamente y con cada paso que daba hacia mi era como si le subieran un decibel de volumen a los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Se sentó y apoyo sus brazos en las rodillas, parecía cansado y a mi me picaban mis manos por pasarlas por su cabello ligeramente más largo de cómo lo tenía cuando lo vi la ultima vez.

-¿Y qué es lo que pienso?- me preguntó luego de estar un buen rato con la mirada perdida al frente. Volteó a mirarme con dolor en su expresión.

-Que tengo algo con Diego- le dije como si fuera una acusación.

-No sé lo que pienso Alice y vine a hablar contigo, no quiero tropezarme con la misma piedra dos veces. Y creo que tú quieres hablar conmigo también, porque no me explico tu llamada - dijo moviendo las manos acentuando sus palabras.

Yo lo miraba y estudiaba sus actitudes y gestos con fascinación, sin saber como había tenido la fuerza para apartar a este hombre de mi lado - Yo te esperaba…- le dije bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Si me esperabas… ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Por qué me llamaste ahora? Solo para que te consiguiera con él, de esa manera… no entiendo- Replicó pasando las manos por su cabello - Yo esperaba tu llamada para regresar…- dijo mas suavemente clavando la mirada en el suelo

-Quería que volvieras por decisión propia…- dije inclinándome hacia él y levantando la mano para tocar su hombro, pero me arrepentí en el último momento así que la devolví a su sitio.

-¿Quién es él en tu vida? ¿Quién soy yo en tu vida? - me preguntó mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a mi y tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Nuestro primer contacto físico hizo que suspirara y fue como si todo cayera en su lugar en ese mismo momento, porque nos pertenecíamos juntos.

Él de alguna manera estaba enmendando sus errores, me estaba preguntando antes de sacar conclusiones erradas y está dándome la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas antes de que se hagan un problema mayor entre nosotros, como debió haber sido desde aquella vez.

-Diego es mi tabla de salvación y yo soy la suya…- le respondí mirándolo a los ojos y al ver la interrogante en su mirada continué hablando - No creo que se moleste porque te cuente esto…- dije encogiéndome de hombros- Él esta pasando por una situación difícil, y yo he sido su apoyo y él fue el mío porque mis amigas estaban muy ocupadas en sus propios problemas… - Al ver su cara de intriga decidí que era mejor que le contara la historia larga en lugar del resumen - Hace menos de un mes, poco después de que te fueras, Diego me llamó y se escuchaba muy desesperado, cuando tu te fuiste, él insistió en que saliéramos y yo lo acepté solo para contarle lo que pasaba para ver si así dejaba de insistir y dejó de hacerlo pero se convirtió en un gran apoyo siempre que lo necesité. En fin, me llamó y yo acudí al sitio donde me citó muy preocupada porque nunca lo había sentido tan angustiado como en esa llamada…

_*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*_

_Entré en la cafetería mirando hacia los lados, Emmett me había llevado hasta allí y luego Diego me llevaría a casa o tomaría un taxi._

_Localicé a Diego en una de las mesas junto a las ventanas con la mirada perdida en la calle. Me acerqué a él y me paré a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada y me asusté al ver que sus ojos reflejaban la angustia que trato de disimular en la llamada._

_-Hola Bonita - me susurró mientras se levantaba a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla y como todo un caballero ayudarme con la silla._

_-Hola Diego… ¿Qué es lo que…- le saludé y traté de iniciar la conversación pero una mesera se acercó a tomar la orden de un Capuchino para él y un Latte Vainilla para mi y tuve que interrumpir mi pregunta._

_Una vez retirada la mesera abrí la boca para preguntar de nuevo pero esta vez fue él quien me interrumpió._

_-Alice… no puedo callarlo más… necesito… necesito decírtelo._

_Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y lo observé temblando. No. No. No. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. No podía ser que todo esto se tratara de una nueva declaración a la cual yo tendría que negarme, no es que fuera egocéntrica pero no entendía por qué tendría que decírmelo a mí._

_-Diego, yo no… por favor no creo… - fue lo único que pude articular._

_-Déjame hablar, si no lo hago siento que explotaré y ya no puedo mantener esto en mi interior ni un segundo más. No me interrumpas – me pidió cuando abrí la boca para callar lo que iba a decir, juro que cuando dijo interior toda yo temblé y quise huir de allí – escúchame y después… decides… por favor…_

_-Estoy enamorado - dijo de sopetón y yo lo que hice fue abrir los ojos como platos y abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuera a decir algo._

_Él esperaba mi reacción y yo no sabia qué decir, la mesera llegó con nuestra orden, se retiró y yo seguía sin poder hablar._

_-Diego, yo no sé qué decirte…- fue lo único que pude articular_

_-Espera, aú__n no te he contado lo peor…_

_-¿Lo peor?- pregunt__é a media voz y rogando con que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, no quería perder también la amistad de Diego._

_-Ella es un imposible para mí… e__s mi hermanastra, cuando nuestros padres se casaron terminamos de crecer juntos…- Yo al escuchar esto me relajé pero al mismo tiempo mi preocupación aumentó porque intuí que lo que venia no era un cuento de hadas._

_-¿Qué má__s sucede Diego?- le pregunté inclinándome y tomando una de sus manos por sobre la mesa para alentarlo a que me contara._

_-Yo no sé muy bien cómo pasó__ y desde hace cuanto tiempo estoy enamorado de ella, solo sé que me di cuenta anoche cuando me contó muy emocionada que se va a casar, yo enloquecí Alice, de celos, de impotencia y de incredulidad por lo que estoy sintiendo - mientras hablaba Diego movía sus manos nerviosamente a la vez que agarraba el borde del cuello de su camisa como si esta lo ahorcara._

_Yo estaba callada, dejando que se desahogara, escuchándolo porque eso era lo que necesitaba él, ser escuchado._

_-Yo no me había dado cuenta de que los celos que yo llamaba de "hermano" cuando ella salía con chicos eran celos de hombre - continuó contándome con un tono casi histérico y desesperado - pero anoche me la imaginé estando íntimamente con otro y la sola idea me causó nauseas. Se me cayó la venda y me di cuenta que hace tiempo no la veo como hermana sino como la mujer hermosa que es, como vería a una de mis conquistas - negó con la cabeza con incredulidad en lo que él mismo estaba diciendo - solía encapricharme con diferentes chicas como me pasó contigo y ahora me doy cuenta que era una vía de escape para lo que estaba sintiendo._

_Me daba dolor verlo de esa manera, Diego siempre me pareció un chico muy sereno y centrado, ahora estaba casi fuera de si y yo lo más que puedo hacer es estar allí para escucharlo y apoyarlo en lo que mas pueda._

_*-*-*Fin del Flash Back*-*-*_

Jasper me miraba y escuchaba atentamente mientras le conté la historia de Diego, su rostro era una mascara inescrutable.

-Por eso desde ese día nos hemos vuelto algo así como inseparables, nos damos la mano mutuamente cuando el otro cae y nos apoyamos el uno en el otro. Él soportó todos mis arrepentimientos por mis acciones y escuchó atentamente cuando divagaba pensando en que hubiese sido mejor hacer mientras yo lo escuchaba y consolaba cuando se enteraba de cada preparativo nuevo que hace Bree con su boda, y aguanto cuando está por estallar porque aún no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos y ahora ellos están más alejados que nunca, ella no sabe por qué él se comporta así y él no se atreve a explicárselo.

-Es fuerte...- comentó Jasper pasando una mano por su cuello como imaginándose la situación.

-Y es más fuerte pensar que hay personas que de verdad lo tienen difícil y nosotros por tonterías lo hicimos difícil - Le dije lo que pensaba desde que Diego me contó su historia.

Me miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que me cortó la respiración, tenía los ojos muy brillantes y podía ver la esperanza nacer en ellos.

-¿Quién soy yo en tu vida? - repitió la pregunta que me había hecho hace rato.

-Eres…- suspire buscando la palabra adecuada - mi destino, eso eres - le traté de resumir la conclusión a la que había llegado en el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados - Yo siento que todo lo que pasamos fue una prueba, una enseñanza, aprendí las lecciones y tú también.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y según tú qué aprendimos? - me preguntó con una sonrisa picara y aparentando inocencia.

-Pues yo que la sinceridad, la confianza y el respeto son lo fundamental para mantener una relación sólida… y tú…- hice como que lo pensaba pero era algo que había notado desde el primer momento en que llegó.

-Y yo… - me alentó a hablar haciendo un ademán con su mano.

-Aprendiste a no juzgar antes de preguntar, aunque casi, casi no lo logras - le respondí con una sonrisa y juntando los dedos pulgar e índice como para graficar la distancia a la que estuvo de no lograrlo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? - me preguntó, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la conversación pero ya le tocaría a él hablar.

-Cuando me conseguiste con Diego hace un rato pudiste haber pensado lo incorrecto e irte sin siquiera permitir que te dijera alguna palabra. Soy consciente de que era una escena muy intima y extraña para un par de amigos pero así se dan las cosas entre nosotros y no hay ninguna segunda intención o morbo en nuestros contactos, por llamarlos de alguna manera. Tú simplemente dijiste que regresabas más tarde, pero estabas decidido a preguntarme sobre la situación, lo sé.

-Tienes razón Al- dijo mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a mi mejilla y yo apoyaba mi rostro en ella cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del contacto con Jasper - Debo admitir que venia prevenido para conseguir algo así - Al escuchar sus palabras abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté extrañada frunciendo el seño

-Yo me fui… pero nunca deje de saber de ti- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y yo lo mire acusadoramente. El muy tramposo sabía de mí cuando yo de él no sabía nada - Aunque mis informantes me mantenían al tanto, ocultaron alguna información hasta que hoy enloquecí y los amenacé, sentía la urgencia de volver, tenia un presentimiento y ellos me ocultaban algo.

-No entiendo…- le dije al no comprender sus palabras.

Jasper me explicó lo que había pasado en la mañana, con la llamada de su amigo del que protegió su identidad para no crear más conflictos y lo que más me extrañó fue el presentimiento de Jasper. Según su relato su inquietud comenzó cuando aparecieron mis malestares y se intensificó haciendo que decidiera regresar más o menos al tiempo que yo descubría la posibilidad de estar embarazada. ¿Era posible que estuviéramos tan compenetrados el uno con el otro como para presentir algo por lo que esté pasando el otro? ¿O fue un simple presentimiento cualquiera? No sé y la verdad no me interesaba saberlo si era lo que lo había impulsado a volver a mí.

-¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste como pensativa…- me dijo Jasper sacándome de mis reflexiones.

-Pensaba en ese presentimiento que tuviste…- le respondí. Tenía el corazón en la garganta porque estaba llegando el punto de la conversación que me daba miedo.

-Pensé que estabas meditando sobre que será de nosotros ahora y de nuestra historia juntos - dijo un poco decepcionado- ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros Alice? - preguntó directamente viéndome a los ojos y con sus manos tomando mi rostro por los costados.

-Depende de ti… - le dije y pude ver como la luz que había en su mirada se desvanecía un poco tras la duda.

-¿Hay algo más que no me has contado? - preguntó dudoso.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y bajé la mirada - No quiero que pienses que solo por esta razón te llamaba para pedirte que volvieras, como dije antes yo esperaba que regresaras por tu cuenta y esto sólo hizo que acelerara las cosas por así decirlo. Tampoco quiero que pienses que te voy a obligar a algo por esto, queda en ti y en tu conciencia la decisión que tomes porque yo ya he tomado la mía y espero que la respetes - le dije aún con la mirada baja e inconcientemente había rodeado mi vientre con mis brazos como acunando y protegiendo al niño que quizás vivía allí.

-¿De qué hablas Alice? No entiendo - dijo haciendo que subiera la vista nuevamente y limpiando mis lágrimas tiernamente con sus pulgares. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, atrapándome y exigiéndome que le explicara el significado de mis palabras - ¿Qué se interpone ahora entre nosotros?

-No sé si se interponga, te estoy dando la libertad de elegir, eso es todo - le dije tomando aire profundamente como intentando recuperar fuerzas.

-Habla de una vez por favor, no aguanto tanta intriga - me dijo sosteniendo aun mi rostro pero se notaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Yo pues… hoy me di cuenta de que cuando tú y yo pues, antes de que te fueras… cuando…- el miedo no me dejaba hilar correctamente las palabras- cuando estuvimos juntos, no nos cuidamos y pues yo… a mi no me ha… y pues… yo creo que estoy embarazada - terminé entre suspiros y soltando la tensión de golpe en cuanto las palabras claves salieron.

Jasper me miraba y su expresión era imposible de interpretar, en cuanto oyó mis palabras sus ojos se agrandaron y fue como si una mascara de frialdad se instalara en su rostro. Me soltó y se sentó correctamente en el sofá apoyando los codos en las rodillas y las manos ocultaban su rostro. Su postura era de preocupación pero no sabía que podía estar pensando en este momento, respiraba aceleradamente y cuando apartó las manos de su rostro y las juntó enfrente de él continuó con la mirada perdida…

-¿Cuánto retraso tienes? - preguntó luego de un rato en el que mantenía la misma postura y yo a su lado lo observaba esperando que procesara la información.

-Casi tres semanas - le respondí simplemente.

-¿Es normal que se te atrase tanto tiempo? – preguntó nuevamente sin moverse.

-Casi siempre he sido puntual, a veces tarda uno o tres días más pero nunca tanto - le expliqué retorciendo el dobladillo del suéter que traía puesto - Jasper yo no te voy a obligar a nada, voy a tener a mi hijo y si tú quieres acompañarme, eres bienvenido pero no tienes obligación conmigo, sólo con él. No quiero que pienses que soy el tipo de mujer que se embaraza para amarrar al hombre…

-¿Estás loca? - Me interrumpió cambiando por fin su postura y mirándome a los ojos y tomando mi rostro nuevamente entre sus manos.

Yo lo miré con la duda y el miedo en mi rostro, con lágrimas silenciosas cruzando mis mejillas.

-Si estás embarazada no es tu culpa, es mía por no habernos cuidado cuando estuvimos juntos, no creo nada de eso que tú dices…

-¿Entonces qué piensas? - le pregunté al borde de la histeria, desesperándome por no saber que estaba pensando.

-Estaba pensando en cómo vamos a hacer para mantener un bebé - dijo con expresión preocupada y yo me lancé a sus brazos y me refugié en su pecho llorando de alivio porque no me iba a dejar sola. Yo sabía que él no era de los que corre despavorido de un embarazo pero nada como estar segura.

Él envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y acarició mi cabello hasta que pude controlar el llanto, pero me quedé en su pecho oliendo su fragancia, cerrando los ojos y recordando cuando solía hacer eso todos los días porque me encantaba su perfume.

-Mi padre quizás no quiera ayudarnos pero tampoco es que yo quiera que lo haga, mantendré a mi hijo por mis propios medios así tenga que congelar mis estudios - me dijo mientras yo estaba refugiada en su pecho, eran palabras susurradas a mi oído consoladoramente pero en cuanto escuché la ultima parte me aparté de él rápidamente para mirarlo a la cara y él me observó extrañado.

-No - fue lo que dije - No permitiré que dejes de estudiar, si los dejas no los retomarás y… ¿Cómo haremos en el futuro? De hecho, yo los dejaré sólo lo suficiente cuando él nazca pero no los abandonaré tampoco, hay que pensar en su futuro y la mejor manera de darle un futuro seguro es siendo profesionales.

-Alice, mi familia, mi padre tiene suficiente dinero como para que mantener a cuatro generaciones y seguirá creciendo. Algún día me tocará a mí tomar las riendas de la empresa y nuestro hijo tendrá el futuro asegurado, pero ahora, yo no quiero que mi padre nos mantenga, es mi deber darle a mi mujer y a mi hijo lo que merecen.

Al escuchar cómo me llamó mi corazón se aceleró y me sentí viva nuevamente.

-Bueno, creo que nos estamos adelantando Jasper. La verdad ni siquiera estamos seguros de que esté embarazada, Bella y Rose se ofrecieron a acompañarme pero decidí a esperar que regresaras por si querías ir conmigo.- le dije desviando el tema.

-Claro, voy a estar contigo en todo - Aseguró tomando mis manos con fuerza.

-Gracias - le dije pero yo me sentía algo inquieta porque él aun no me había dicho que iba a pasar con nuestra relación. Sólo me aseguró que estaría en lo referente al embarazo pero… ¿Y nosotros?

-Todo va a salir bien, mi pequeña hada, lo veras… saldremos adelante - Me dijo mirándome a los ojos para guiarme nuevamente a sus brazos y a su pecho.

-Jazz…- le dije dubitativamente.

-Dime…- pude intuir la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros? - le pregunté directamente cerrando los ojos.

Lo escuche suspirar y me apretó con fuerza nuevamente por un momento para luego tomarme de los brazos y hacer que lo mirara nuevamente a la cara.

-Nosotros trataremos de ser felices, juntos, como siempre debió haber sido y esta es la misma decisión que hubiese tomado con o sin embarazo. Te amo a ti como vengas, de hecho creo que con un hijo mío en tu vientre toca que te ame más de lo que ya lo hago aunque lo crea imposible.

Sonreí como hace tiempo no lo hacía y él sonrió de la misma manera. Fue acercando lentamente su rostro al mío, acarició mi nariz con la suya en una tierna caricia para rozar ligeramente mis labios y tomarlos entre los suyos con desesperación. Su beso era desesperado, apasionado y dulce, mi estómago estaba reducido a trizas con la emoción de estar nuevamente unida a él de esta manera y deseando cada vez más, sus manos recorrieron mis brazos hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se perdieron en mi cabello.

El hechizo se rompió cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta y nos separamos bruscamente buscando la procedencia del sonido.

Mi madre nos miraba con expresión acusadora desde las escaleras del porche aunque conociéndola podía adivinar esa mirada traviesa que revela sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Jasper la miró y luego me observó asustado, imaginó que reconoció el parecido y entendió de quién se trataba.

-Eh, Hola…- Dijo Jazz dubitativamente y pasándose una mano por la nuca nerviosamente.

Mi madre estaba cruzada de brazos y me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Mamá, el es Jasper - le dije sonriendo a mi madre - Jazz, te presento a tu suegra- le dije a él y me miró con los ojos como platos sorprendido de que actuara de esta forma luego de ocultar mi relación con él por tanto tiempo la vez pasada, pero esta vez todo seria diferente y era bueno comenzar de esa manera.

-La mejor suegra que podrás tener en todo el mundo - le dijo mi madre extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo y luego de relajar su postura de madre enfadada con una sonrisa.

Jasper se levantó, tomó la mano de mi madre caballerosamente y le sonrió con alivio al ver que no estaba molesta en realidad.

-Les preguntaría que hacen aquí afuera buscando un resfriado por culpa del frío pero me imagino que abrazaditos como estaban no les daba frío. Les prepararé chocolate caliente…- Dijo mi madre sin apenas tomar aire - Jasper… ¿Te quedas a cenar? Para que conozcas a mi esposo de una vez - le preguntó mi madre amablemente pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jasper volteó a mirarme con la duda en los ojos, quería saber si estaba de acuerdo con que conociera a mi padre. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que era su decisión porque la mía ya estaba tomada, quería que se conocieran.

-Claro, será un placer- Dijo mi novio sonriendo y yo sonreí aún más ampliamente abrazándome a él mientras se sentaba y mi madre entraba a la casa. Mi padre no tardaría en llegar, era un alivio que yo ya hubiera hablado con ellos de mi historia con Jasper y hace pocos días me habían preguntado que había pasado y les conté de mi decisión de poner de mi parte para arreglar las cosas con él. Ya estaban prevenidos para cuando les viniera con esta noticia, lo que me preocupaba era la otra noticia.

Inconcientemente puse mi mano sobre mi vientre y Jasper puso la suya encima de la mía. Me voltee ligeramente a verlo y él me susurró muy suavemente _"No estas sola"_ y yo sonreí y me apoyé en él. Cuando mi padre llegó si nos dimos cuenta pero apenas nos movimos, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas en su regazo y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro mientras nos mecíamos ligeramente en el mueble.

Papá subió las escaleras del porche y venía tan concentrado guardando unas cosas en su maletín que ni se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí.

-Papi…- lo llamé mientras me apartaba de Jasper para levantarme y acercarme a mi papá. Jasper se levantó pero se quedó de pie en el sitio esperando que le pidiera que se acercara.

Papá volteó hacia mi con una sonrisa y extendió los brazos para recibirme - Mi niña...- Exclamó a modo de saludo y cuando me soltó de su abrazo me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Salí temprano de clase, Ed me trajo poco después del medio día y estuve durmiendo parte de la tarde - le expliqué a medias, aún no era momento de que se preocuparan.

-Mmmm Está bien - en ese momento fue que se percató de la presencia de Jasper detrás de mí y me miró con aún más sospecha. Yo sonreí por la expresión de su rostro que era calculadora y por la expresión en el rostro de Jasper que era de extrema seriedad.

-Papá, te presento a mi novio Jasper, Jazz te presento a mi papá - Jasper se acercó y le dio la mano a mi padre, su expresión era ahora de simpatía mientras que papá seguía en el plan de padre sobre protector. Noté como el apretón duraba más de lo normal y el contacto visual de ambos se mantenía en todo momento pero Jasper en ningún momento flaqueó sino que más bien sonrió.

Papá al parecer se sintió satisfecho por algo que habrá visto en la mirada de Jasper porque lo soltó y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Sólo te pido que la hagas feliz, que valga la pena lo que sufrió porque ya fue suficiente - Le dijo y sin más entró en la casa pero sabía que estaba huyendo de verme como una chica con novio y no como su niñita. Pero en algún momento tenemos que crecer.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y cuando llegó Edward se integró a nosotros con muy mal humor, no dejaba de ver hostilmente a Jasper intentando que yo no me diera cuenta. Ya después hablaría con él para que comprendiera que el amor todo lo perdona y todo lo olvida.

Jasper se fue luego de pasar un rato con nosotros y hubo momentos en que lo sentí perdido en sus pensamiento mientras miraba a mis padres interactuar y lanzarse miradas picaras. En esos momentos en especial notaba cómo me apretaba la mano inconscientemente como para mantenerme a su lado, pero no entendía la razón de su comportamiento.

Jasper y yo quedamos en que al día siguiente me llevaría a un laboratorio a hacerme un examen de embarazo porque no confiaba en las pruebas de farmacia pero eso tendría que esperar hasta la tarde porque en la mañana me tocaba presentar un par de exámenes importantes.

.

.

.

Cuando Jasper llegó por mí en la mañana para llevarme a la universidad en su camioneta me sentía renovada, era como si todo había vuelto a su lugar y que no podía ser más feliz. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que Jasper y yo nos mantuviéramos juntos y felices, de hecho ya casi no hablaba con James, no es que no fuéramos amigos pero entendí que era mejor mantener las cosas lo mas frías posible entre él y yo, además, ya casi ni coincidíamos cuando nos conectábamos.

Pasé la mañana entre clase y clase con ligeros mareos y malestares pero extrañamente ya no eran tan fuertes como el día anterior. Cuando fuimos al laboratorio y me sacaron la sangre Jasper estuvo a mi lado tomando mi mano, teníamos que esperar un par de horas para saber el resultado así que decidimos pasear un rato por un centro comercial cercano.

Tomados de la mano recorríamos los pasillos del centro comercial, deteniéndonos en las vidrieras que nos llamaban la atención y poniéndonos al día de lo que habíamos hecho mientras estuvimos separados.

Llegamos a una tienda de bebés y ambos nos detuvimos a observar los objetos que exhibían en extremo silencio.

-Jasper…- llamé su atención luego de estar un rato cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Dime linda- me respondió mientras se acercaba más a la vitrina mirando fijamente un cochecito de color verde.

-¿Tú qué quieres?- le pregunté.

-¿Qué quiero de qué?- me respondió con otra pregunta volteando a mirarme extrañado.

-¿Quieres que esté embarazada o no? O bueno, mejor dicho, ¿Prefieres que esté embarazada o que no? - le aclaré a qué me refería con mi pregunta y bajé la mirada porque me avergoncé de desear que el examen saliera negativo, porque eso era lo que deseaba.

-Al - me dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos - No se trata de preferir, sino de pensar que es mejor desear en este momento. Sinceramente deseo que sea negativo y no porque no lo quiera, te juro que si en ese papel dice positivo voy a dar lo mejor de mi por ustedes, venderé mis motos y cuanta cosa de valor tengo para darles lo mejor, pero somos muy jóvenes aún y por mucho que nos amemos, en este momento no somos una pareja estable como quien dice. No lo tomes a mal pero estamos como comenzando, ahora todo es color de rosas pero nos falta superar más cosas, convivir y quién sabe cuánto más - Entendía perfectamente sus palabras porque era lo que yo pensaba, pero al verlo mirando las cosas de bebé con ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos me pregunté qué era lo que él deseaba.

-Si no quieres que sea… ¿Por qué miras todo esto así? ¿Cómo anhelándolo?- le pregunté.

Yo si sabía que yo veía las cosas de bebé más por curiosidad que por desearlas, quizás era un instinto maternal que despertaba en las mujeres porque a mí ya me había pasado y hasta antes de sospechar un embarazo. Tener hijos es algo que la gran mayoría de las mujeres deseamos casi desde niñas al jugar con nuestras muñecas. Pero no entendía eso en un hombre.

-Porque una parte de mi sí desea este niño, un pedacito tuyo y mío, una nueva vida creada por nosotros, si me hace ilusión ser papá.

Sonreí admirada por el hombre del cual me había enamorado, porque era el hombre que cualquier mujer desea y es mío. Tiene sus defectos, es celoso, sobreprotector y tal vez un poco exagerado e impulsivo, pero lo amo, así como es. Continuamos nuestro camino dejando atrás la tienda de bebés y nos fuimos a comer para hacer tiempo.

Jasper me hizo reír con algunas historias de sus amigos en Texas y hubo un momento en que me habló de sus padres en que pude notar el por qué de sus reacciones ante las caricias y bromas que se hacían mis padres anoche. Él no había vivido eso con sus padres así que se sentía incomodo. Me dio pena porque él a pesar de nacer en el seno de una familia acaudalada (detalle del que me acababa de enterar) le había faltado lo más importante. Pero yo me encargaría que de ahora en adelante a Jasper no le faltara ni un poquito de amor en su vida, lo enseñaría a vivir con el amor como principal base para cualquier relación y eso seguro aumentaría su seguridad en él y en mí, en nosotros.

Pasadas las dos horas fuimos a buscar el resultado del examen y con el sobre en sus manos Jasper me guió hacia una plaza cercana, con verdes jardines y una enorme fuente. No acomodamos en banco, yo me senté en sus piernas mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos para que ambos pudiéramos ver el resultado al mismo tiempo.

Abrí el sobre con manos temblorosas y saqué el papel que había adentro respirando profundo antes de desdoblarlo…

**NEGATIVO**

Decía en la esquina inferior izquierda del papel y Jasper y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio al unísono, por el momento no seriamos padres…

Al mismo tiempo que el alivio se instalaba en mi cuerpo como una cuerda que se acaba de destensar un rayito de desilusión se instalo en mi corazón, una parte de mi quería tener ese niño creciendo dentro de mi vientre. Pero más adelante seria…

Jasper hizo que me volteara ligeramente para ver mi rostro y limpió mis lágrimas con sus labios, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó mientras hacía que recostara mi cabeza en su hombro y acariciaba circularmente mi espalda.

-No sé, mi parte irresponsable e inmadura quería tener un hijo tuyo - le dije sinceramente.

Él sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada…

-Algún día, pequeña hada, algún día.

_*-*-* __Fin *-*-*_

**Nota de Autora Emocionada y medio deprimida:**No tengo perdón, tarde mas de un mes en subir el capitulo, pero sufría del Síndrome NQTMPHL (No Quiero Terminar Mi Primera Historia Larga) porque si, es mi primera historia larga y cada vez que me sentaba a escribir no salía nada (en mis pocos y reducidos tiempos libres ya que he estado trabajando hasta los domingos).

En este Capitulo quiero agradecer enormemente a mis Betas, son el mejor equipo de betas que una escritora puede tener! Gine y Beth, mejor conocidas como Ginegine y betzacosta respectivamente MIL GRACIAS A AMBAS. Esta historia no seria lo que es sin ustedes. Vero (Bertlin) Amiga para ti también hay GRACIAS! Eres un gran apoyo aunque estas perdidísima en acción APARECE!

A mis fieles lectoras que sin ustedes tampoco seria nada, las que comenzaron y se quedaron a medio camino, las que comenzaron y están terminando, las que comenzaron y aun siguen aquí teniéndome paciencia. GRACIAS!

Agradecimiento a los reviews del capitulo anterior: Alice Carlie Hallen; xoxo; Dafne Clarisa Cullen; Asira Cullen; Gaby Whitlock; MarVe.S; Strangeeers; lucylucy; Adriu; anniiee; betzacosta.

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPILOGO CHICAS!**

Respondo los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta por acá:

xoxo: Hola! Pues Yo creo que Alice nunca tomaría esa decisión y ninguno de mis personajes porque estoy en contra de aborto provocado y estaría en contra de mis principios. Espero que te guste este capi! Gracias por tu review en este y todos los capis! Gracias, Nos leemos en el Epilogo.

Dafne Clarisa Cullen: Nena te respondo los dos reviews. Mi intención era que sospecharan que Alice le daba una oportunidad a Diego pero como puedes haber leído en este capi Alice solo ha estado con Jasper y no creo que aunque ellos se separen le sea fácil estar con otra persona, no se si me entiendes. Alice esta atada a Jasper emocionalmente y aunque tomara la decisión de intentar una relación con otra persona pasaría tiempo antes de que ella pueda intimar, no se digo yo metida en la psique de Alice xD No te pude agregar al MSN porque FF borra los mails, escríbelo así geralpirela (arroba) Hotmail. Com (sin los espacios y colocando el arroba) Ese es el mío de todas formas para que me agregues tu xD Nos leemos en el Epilogo!

Anniiee: Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te guste la historia, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y de mejorar en cada capitulo =D Espero que te guste el final y nos estaremos leyendo en el Epilogo!


	26. Epilogo: Algun tiempo despues

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad y pues use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 05 de Junio de 2011

Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva _son los pensamiento de los personajes _y los que esta en Negrita y entre Comillas son **"Visiones de Alice"**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó mientras hacía que recostara mi cabeza en su hombro y acariciaba circularmente mi espalda.

-No sé, mi parte irresponsable e inmadura quería tener un hijo tuyo - le dije sinceramente.

Él sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada…

-Algún día, pequeña hada, algún día.

**Epilogo**

_**Algún tiempo después…**_

**Alice POV**

Veo mi reflejo en espejo, satisfecha del resultado logrado por un grupo de estilistas y maquilladores, había esperado con ansias este día. Para mi era un sueño estar viviéndolo y cuando al fin llega siento que va pasando demasiado deprisa sin darme tiempo de disfrutarlo.

Desde que abrí los ojos esta mañana luego de pasar una noche tranquila y sin sueños gracias a las pastillas que tomé para que la ansiedad me dejara dormir no he parado, he estado de un lado para el otro ultimando los mas mínimos detalles y desde hace un par de horas mi apariencia personal que era lo más importante de este día tan especial, tenia que estar perfecta.

Frente al espejo cuerpo entero doy una vuelta y observo minuciosamente mi vestido buscando desperfectos, aliso arrugas inexistentes en la falda con mis manos. No hay ni un cabello fuera de su sitio, el maquillaje esta perfecto y a prueba de agua, en días como hoy es muy probable que algunas lágrimas quieran hacer acto de presencia y yo no me enojaría siempre que se trataran de lágrimas de felicidad.

Tocan a la puerta de mi habitación y me volteo para recibir de frente a quien toque, quería ver su cara.

-Pase…- doy la entrada y por la puerta a medio abrir aparece la cabeza de mi madre y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa al verme.

-Por Dios hija, estas hermosísima - me dice abriendo los brazos y caminando hacia mi - Jasper se va a quedar con la boca abierta - me dijo. Yo suspire por la expectativa de cual seria la opinión de Jazz.

La recibo con los brazos abiertos de igual manera y nos fundimos en un abrazo cargado de emociones.

-Por ahí dicen "de tal palo tal astilla"- le respondí al oído y ella se carcajeó un poco.

Cuando nos separamos tenia los ojos brillantes de emoción e imagino que yo también.

-¿Cuándo creciste tanto?- preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo admirando mi atuendo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me hacia girar.

-No es que haya crecido tanto mamá, yo la veo igual de enana - dijo la voz de mi hermano desde la puerta. A su afirmación siguieron las carcajadas de él y de mis padres ya que mi padre había llegado con él y ambos estaban recostados del marco de mi puerta, uno a cada lado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y ambos ataviados elegantemente, acordes con la ocasión.

Le saque la lengua a mi hermano y luego sonreí al verlos de esa manera, no es que fueran dos gotas de agua pero si se parecían sobretodo en los gestos y verlos en la misma posición fue como si los viera por un espejo.

Papá se acercó y besó mi cabeza poniendo cuidado de no despeinarme.

-Es hora de irnos hermosa dama, ha llegado tu gran día y no podemos llegar tarde - dijo mi padre con emoción contenida.

Me tomó de la mano y cuando pasamos al lado de mi hermano este me guiñó un ojo con su característica sonrisa de medio lado adornando sus labios y tomó a mama de la mano para seguirnos a papá y a mí.

Antes de salir busque con la mirada por el salón lo que me faltaba y mire a mi madre asustada, no podía faltarme eso.

-Ya esta en el auto de tu padre, tranquila - me tranquilizo mi madre con una sonrisa empujándome a la puerta.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y camine hacia el exterior donde el auto de papá esperaba cerca de la puerta. Me sentía caminando sobre las nubes, no creía que al fin ese día tan esperado hubiera llegado y se me escurriera de las manos.

Papa me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a subir como un caballero y por uno de los retrovisores divise a mi hermano haciendo lo mismo con mamá en su auto.

El auto arrancó y yo observaba por la ventanilla ese camino muchas veces recorrido, me daba nostalgia que de ahora en adelante no sería mi día a día, pero los ciclos deben cerrarse y es hora de dar el próximo paso…

El camino desaparece detrás de nosotros pero el nudo en mi estomago y en mi garganta se hace cada vez mas grande y la ansiedad comienza a ganarme la partida, comienzo a temblar una de mis piernas nerviosamente sobre los tacones de diez centímetros, comprados especialmente para este día.

-Tranquila - susurró mi papá poniendo su mano sobre mi rodilla haciendo que parara el temblor pero removí nerviosamente las manos y voltee al asiento trasero para verificar que todo estuviera allí.

-Pero… ¿y si me caigo cuando este caminando hacia…?- comencé a preguntar pero papá no me dejo terminar.

-No te caerás, llevas desde los quince años caminando sobre esas armas mortales y ni siquiera la primera vez que los usaste caíste, tú casi naciste con tacones hija - me aseguro mi padre con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero sabes que dicen que los escalones son peligrosos, la alfombra, los nervios… ¡me caeré! - casi grite con tono histérico.

Sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No te caerás, lo prometo… ¿cuándo tu padre te ha faltado a una promesa?- preguntó como cuando era niña.

Resople incrédula y torcí los ojos.

-Eso no depende de ti papá...- le repliqué enojada cruzando mis brazos y hundiéndome en el asiento malcriadamente

-No te molestes nenita y sí depende de mí, cuando tu padre pone todas sus energías en mantener a su hija de pie... vamos acomódate que arrugaras ese hermoso vestido, deberías haber ido en el asiento de atrás, hay mas espacio…- me dijo y yo automáticamente descruce los brazos y revise que no hubiera ni una arruga en el vestido.

-¿Por qué ir en el asiento trasero? Mucho acepte con que viniéramos en autos separados, deberíamos llegar toda la familia junta, los Cullen contra el mundo.

Papá se carcajeo y tomó mi mano entre la mano que tenia libre y continuamos el camino en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamiento y yo mirando por la ventanilla con la mirada perdida, disfrutando del paisaje.

-::-

Al bajar del auto muchas miradas se voltearon hacia mí y la admiración era lo que más reconocí en los rostros, mi ego subió varios niveles al ver hasta deseo en los ojos de varios hombres, pero quien yo quería que me viera de esa manera tenia nombre y apellido y ese era Jasper Withlock.

Había escogido todo mi atuendo con la intención de tentarlo y jugar con su control el mayor tiempo que pudiera y que yo misma aguantara, claro, también lo había escogido porque me había gustado y era como quería verme a mi misma en ese día especial.

Había mucha gente en las afueras y el sitio pareció paralizarse por mi llegada, no soy egocéntrica, pero la verdad es que la curiosidad podía más que cualquier cosa y aquí todos curioseaban.

Papá había ido a estacionar su auto y yo caminaba entre la gente buscando caras conocidas.

-¡Alice!- Escuche que me gritaban y me voltee hacia donde había venido el grito y vi a Bella acercarse a mí corriendo un poco dificultosamente sobre sus tacones.

-¡Llego el día!- Gritamos ambas mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Amiga que bella estas, pareces una modelo de Victoria Secrets - me elogio mi amiga levantando las cejas.

-No lo creo nena, me falta tamaño…- le dije con un puchero- A ti te queda mejor lo del modelaje- terminé con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Edward? - preguntó mi amiga viendo por sobre mi hombro y haciendo una mueca infantil al no ver a mi hermano.

-Venia con mamá en su auto justo detrás de nosotros, deben estar por llegar…- le contesté y yo buscaba entre la multitud a mi vez-. ¿Emmett llego? ¿Has visto a Jasper? ¿Rosalie viene?

-A Emm no lo he visto, estaba con Jasper hasta hace unos minutos y me preguntaba por ti cada dos segundos y según Rosalie anoche me dijo que obviamente venia, aunque se cayera el mundo - me contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Me daba un poco de tristeza con Rosalie, mientras para mi hoy era un día donde derrochar alegría, para ella no era el día más feliz que digamos y aún así iba a venir a acompañarnos en este momento tan importante.

-¿Qué tal esos nervios?- me pregunto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos y mi única respuesta fue encogerme de hombros, no quería pensar mucho en el asunto para no volverme un manojo de nervios.

En ese momento llegó papá a mi lado Bella lo saludo y papá me entregó lo que había dejado en su auto.

Bella se alejo para ir a arreglar no se que cosa de ultimo minuto con alguien de la fiesta.

Mi hermano y mi madre llegaron a los pocos segundos y juntos avanzamos entre la gente, ellos nos guiaban a papá y a mí, entramos al sitio y había mucha gente en los asientos esperando por el comienzo del evento.

De entre todas las miradas conseguí la que buscaba y caminé lentamente pero con decisión hacia él. Su mirada profunda no se apartaba de la mía por más de unos pocos segundos que dedicaba a estudiar mi apariencia, sonreí al leer en su rostro mi victoria, al ver mi objetivo logrado. El deseo de tomarme la mano arrastrarme hasta un sitio donde estuviéramos solos se podía ver en su mirada.

Su cuerpo enfundado en un elegante traje me hizo imaginar una escena donde lentamente retiraba cada capa de ropa de su cuerpo, sonreí porque de que lo hacia realidad lo hacia.

Papá me acompaño, saludó a Jasper y murmuró algo que yo no pude entender porque estaba perdida en la mirada de mi novio.

Su sonrisa cuando llegué a su lado era radiante y contrario a lo que revelaba su mirada que era su deseo me besó suavemente en los labios cuidando de no quitar mi labial, aunque de igual manera sus labios quedaron pintados y al separarnos lo limpie un poco con mi dedo pulgar y él cerró los ojos por el contacto.

-Hola hermosa - murmuró acariciando mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

-Hola príncipe - le conteste con una sonrisa boba en mis labios.

-Estas preciosa, quiero tomarte en mis brazos y salir corriendo de aquí para que podamos estar solos y donde ningún otro pueda ver lo hermosa que eres, porque me perteneces - dijo con fuego en su mirada, yo sonreí al haber leído tan bien su mirada hace unos momentos -. Pero por ahora, creo que será suficiente con que te pongas esa toga, aunque creo que no dejaras de verte sexy aunque lleves puesto cualquier cosa.

Me carcajee al escucharlo sugerir que me cubriera, no es que mi corto vestido mostrara tanto, digo yo… le sonreí y mire pícaramente…

-Creo que es hora de las fotos - les dije a todos y una vez apartados los asientos de mis acompañantes volvimos a salir del auditorio para tomarnos las correspondientes fotos para el álbum de graduación.

A cada momento me conseguía con más compañeros y eran muchísimas fotos, me tome las fotos familiares, las solitarias mientras esperábamos que llegara la hora de entrar los graduandos, me quite la toga porque hacía mucho calor. Jasper me miro advirtiéndome que me la volviera a poner pero lo mire retadoramente y se enfurruño un poco pero logro controlarse para no dañarme el día.

Bella iba y venia, buscaba a mi hermano, él volvía y ella lo volvía a buscar, me daba risa como era ella la que ahora no se quería apartar de Edward y él tampoco se apartaba mucho de ella, pero es que mi hermanito no se llevaba muy bien con su suegra y Bella estaba empeñada en mantenerlos juntos a ambos.

Emm llegó con toda su familia un poco tarde y cuando estaban comenzando a llamar a los graduandos para que entráramos llegó Rosalie. La verdad es que me sentí un poco dolida al verla llegar en Jeans y una blusa informal, pero la entendía. Éste podría haber sido su día de Graduación también, pero por culpa de sus locas andanzas le tocaba quedarse un trimestre más y ser la única del grupo en graduarse sola. Pero eso le pasa por irse a visitar a su novio en San Francisco y faltar a un importante examen.

Nos saludo de pasada y a Emmett prácticamente lo ignoro, mi pobre amigo la siguió con la mirada pero en ningún momento demostró lo mucho que le dolía, porque si, después de perder la oportunidad de graduarse con nosotros por su novio de San Francisco lo dejó y se consiguió uno aquí mismo en Forks y que le prohíbe hablar con Emmett y hasta con nosotras… lo peor, ella le hace caso y se ha alejado de nosotros, cuestión que nos duele mucho pero sobretodo a Emmett porque a pesar de que éramos siempre los cuatro juntos para todos lados, la mayoría del tiempo éramos Bella y yo las inseparables y Emmett y Rosalie por su parte tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Me daba rabia su actitud y tanto Bella como yo estuvimos a dos segundos de seguirla y gritarle en la cara el error que estaba cometiendo, pero fue por Emmett y por el evento que estaba por suceder que no lo hicimos.

Emmett pasó sus brazos por nuestros hombros y nos guió a nuestros asientos que en este momento estaban aislados del resto del auditorio donde estaban los familiares y acompañantes, todo el grupo nos pusimos a tomarnos fotos y a terminar de organizar los últimos detalles de la celebración posterior al acto protocolar.

Desde el momento en que nos mandaron a ubicarnos en nuestros lugares y levantaron los paneles que aislaban nuestros asientos de los de los familiares el tiempo se escurrió entre mis manos como agua.

El acto transcurrió velozmente y cuando fue mi turno de pasar a recoger mi titulo pensé cada paso que iba a dar. Llegué ante el rector de la universidad que me entregó mi título y murmuro unas felicitaciones y seguidamente le di la mano al resto de los directivos universitarios que estaban en el podio.

No escuchaba los aplausos que debía de estar dando el publico, mis amigos y familiares hasta que quede frente a ellos fue como si se me destaparan los oídos, escuche silbidos, gritos, aplausos, palabras de cariño y afecto entremezclados con mi sobrenombre de cariño "peque". Vi a mis amigos más cercanos de pie y al girar mi vista hacia el público divise a mis padres, mi hermano y mi novio también de pie.

El mejor momento de mi vida, la emoción de una meta alcanzada y con el apetito de más momentos como este.

-::-

La música retumba en el lugar y los cuerpos se mueven a su ritmo. La fiesta es todo un éxito, después de muchas discusiones para decidir qué íbamos a hacer decidimos alquilar una discoteca y contratar servicios de comida para tener nuestra fiesta privada pero sin tener que gastar mucho, todo fue pagado entre los graduandos y ya que éramos mas o menos unos cien no nos salió tan costoso y cada uno podía llevar los acompañantes que quisiéramos.

Después de bailar un rato con Jasper, él fue a buscar algo para beber y yo lo fui a esperar en una terraza que tenía el lugar donde más que todo se congregaban los fumadores, aunque en ese momento solo estaban como dos o tres personas pero no les preste atención. El balcón de la terraza daba hacia la salida del local donde había mucha gente en la calle entrando y saliendo de los diferentes locales que había en esa misma calle.

Paseando la vista entre la gente divise a una pareja que discutía cerca de un auto, el chico me parecía conocido pero a la distancia no lograba distinguir bien de quién se trataba, no fue sino hasta que la chica se acerco con paso resuelto hacia la entrada del local donde estaba yo y él la siguió casi al trote que reconocí a Diego, a la chica no la conocía pero por la descripción adivine quien era... Bree, la hermanastra de Diego y su amor imposible según él, las cosas con él no han cambiado mucho, ella aún tiene planes de casarse y él sigue celándola sin confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Él la alcanzo y vi como discutían un rato y desde donde yo estaba podía ver el sufrimiento de mi amigo, apreté la baranda entre mis manos deseando poder saltar hasta allí y abrirle los ojos a ambos, ella también lo ama a él pero no se ha dado cuenta y si él nunca le da a conocer sus sentimientos quizás cuando ella se de cuenta podría ser muy tarde.

Diego me ha contado muchas cosas que me han dado a ver que tengo la razón al pensar que ella lo ama a él así como él a ella. El punto más resaltante es que lo cela de mi, la pobre Bree no me soporta y ni siquiera me conoce, de hecho ni ha dejado que Diego le explique que yo tengo novio. Según me cuenta, cada vez que me nombra sea por una razón o por otra ella pone mala cara y cambia el tema tan radicalmente que a Diego no le queda de otra que no insistir más en continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

Me abrazaron por la cintura justo en el momento en que la discusión alcanzo el momento cumbre y Diego la estrecho en sus brazos y la sorprendió con un beso en los labios, silenciando con eso lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Bree. Sonreí mientras Jasper besaba el tope de mi cabeza y hacia que me volteara hacia él.

-Espiar es de mala educación Licenciada - me dijo en un susurro.

Yo rodé los ojos aunque él no me viera.

-No estaba espiando a nadie - le dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-¿No? ¿Y que estabas haciendo? - preguntó mirando acusadoramente pero con un brillo divertido en su mirada.

-Yo estaba viendo la calle nada más - le dije como una niña chiquita.

-¿Segura que no viste a tu amigo Diego besar a una hermosa chica en la calle?

-¿Hermosa? - le dije haciéndome la celosa.

-No mas que tú mi princesa, eso lo aseguro…- dijo con cara de asustado.

-Ah bueno, más te vale aclararlo - le dije con los ojos entrecerrados como acusándolo de un crimen.

-No te salgas del tema - me acuso -. Hablando en serio… ¿ya supero lo de su hermana?

-Hermanastra - le corregí-, y no, creo que la chica es ella.

Él arqueo las cejas y miró por encima de mi cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos yo voltee también pero no los vi por ningún lado.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunte preocupada por Diego.

-Creo que es hora de que te ocupes de ti Al, hoy es tu día y tienes que disfrutarlo al máximo, nada de preocupaciones ajenas. Sé egoísta un día.

-No puedo ser así Jazz, no cuando sé que alguien que yo aprecio está sufriendo - le dije mientras apoyaba mi cara en su pecho y él me envolvía en sus brazos.

-Quizás no esté sufriendo, a lo mejor esta mejor que nosotros.- dijo susurrándome al oído.

-¿Mejor que nosotros? - Le pregunte intrigada ya que había notado la picardía en su voz cuando me hablo al oído.

-Puede que este en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo - yo arquee una ceja y él se acerco a mis labios - sin ropa - susurró contra mis labios y me besó con pasión.

Solo esa frase encendió mi cuerpo y me hizo olvidarme de todo y de todos, le respondí el beso pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, buscando su calor, buscando seducirlo como él me seducía a mi.

-Vámonos de aquí - le dije cuando se separo un poco de mis labios para tomar aire, sus manos estaban ya buscando por debajo de mi corto vestido mi piel y lo empuje un poco al caer en cuenta que estábamos en un sitio publico.

-Aquí estamos bien - dijo sin ceder a mi empuje, mientras miraba a los lados y se aseguraba que la terraza era solo para nosotros, trato de capturar mis labios nuevamente.

-No quiero aventura hoy Jazz- le dije y él se detuvo y me miró extrañado.

Jazz y yo estábamos en la etapa del sexo aventurero, en cualquier sitio podíamos hacer el amor siempre y cuando tuviéramos un poquito de intimidad, nos gustaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto con la duda y el miedo en su mirada.

-Solo quiero que hoy hagamos en amor sin prisas, sin miedos, sin apuros… quiero degustarte como quien dice - le dije y me pareció que me ponía roja por la carga sexual que contenían mis palabras.

-Te amo - lo dijo como sin poderlo creer, como si fuera algo tan grande que no cabía en él. Lo mire a los ojos y ambos sonreímos -. Me encantas - se le escapo también.

-Te amo Jazz.

Tomó mi mano y me guió a la salida, no nos despedimos de nadie, cada quien estaba en lo suyo. Edward y Bella estaban bailando muy apasionados en la pista, Emmett estaba con una chica hermana de otro de los graduandos hablando muy animadamente, Rosalie ni siquiera nos había dado respuesta si venia o no, me alegraba que Emmett tratara de superar sus sentimientos por Rose que solo le estaba haciendo daño y que por ambición estaba perdiendo todo lo importante de la vida, los amigos, la gente que te quiere y apoya.

Salimos del local y nos subimos a su camioneta sin decir una palabra sabia que me llevaría a su apartamento. La ansiedad me hacia mover las piernas nerviosamente, me sentía como si fuera la primera vez que íbamos a estar juntos, pero así era siempre.

Cuando llegamos prácticamente me cargo para sacarme de la camioneta, subimos al ascensor donde nos besamos desesperadamente, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo y hacia ruidos de impaciencia a cada rato.

-Este vestido, aunque te queda espectacular me estorba - susurro contra mi cuello.

Mis piernas habían viajado a su cintura y mi espalda contra la pared mientras el presionaba sus caderas contra las mías, generando un exquisito roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Llegamos a nuestro piso de destino y me sacó cargada del ascensor aunque mi vestido se había subido mas arriba de las caderas, por la hora los vecinos no nos preocupaban en realidad. No supe como abrió la puerta sin soltarme pero en cuanto entramos al apartamento se fue directo a su cuarto, donde tantas veces hemos estado juntos, Fred ya no vivía con Jasper desde que ambos se graduaron hace seis meses.

El cierre de mi vestido ya estaba desabrochado cuando me bajo y al deslizarme hacia abajo por su cuerpo él aprovecho y lo sacó por encima de mi cabeza mientras yo levantaba los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Él solo tenía la camisa y el pantalón del traje que había usado para la graduación, sonreí maliciosamente y tomé su camisa abriéndola con fuerza haciendo que los botones salieran volando.

Él me miró extrañado y sorprendido y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Siempre había querido hacer eso, es excitante… ¿no crees? – le pregunté con mirada picara.

-Excitante es quedarse corto, ahora no te quejes si rompo algo - me dijo con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tenía yo hace unos pocos segundos, mientras se terminaba de quitar la camisa.

Yo me carcajeé en respuesta y lo empuje hasta que choco con la cama y cayo sobre ella.

-Hoy soy yo la que manda… ¿entendido? - le advertí.

-Eso lo veremos - me dijo en respuesta -. Te lo dejare creer por un rato… soy todo tuyo - exclamo mientras se recostaba en la cama apoyándose en sus codos.

Me acosté sobre él y lo besé en los labios, besando su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. Fui descendiendo hasta que me tope con su pantalón y lo desabroche para desarme de ellos junto con su ropa interior, su erección quedo libre ante mi rostro y lo tome entre mis manos, yo no disfrutaba mucho de hacerle sexo oral pero a él le gustaba mucho y me gustaba complacerlo.

Lo besé e hice lo que él en todo ese tiempo me había enseñado que le gustaba, cuando sentí que era suficiente me levante y me deshice de mi ropa interior, él tenia su miembro en su mano acariciándose mientras yo estaba ocupada y su mirada hambrienta me hacia saber lo que me esperaba si no me apresuraba, quise jugar un poco con su autocontrol y me quede mirándolo a los ojos mas tiempo del necesario.

Luego de unos momentos sin un solo movimiento por mi parte, él gruño y se levantó pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y me lanzó a la cama con la fuerza justa para que pareciera brusco sin lastimarme, él cayo encima de mi y tomo mis labios entre los suyos nuevamente mientras su miembro entraba en mi con fuerza y yo me arquee contra su cuerpo gimiendo por la exquisita sensación de piel contra piel.

Luego del primer susto de embarazo nos habíamos cuidado con condones pero no nos gustaba mucho así que hacia un par de meses me había colocado el implante anticonceptivo que libera hormonas durante el periodo fértil que impiden la fecundación, así que ahora no teníamos preocupación alguna.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y bruscas, mientras me repetía sin cesar esas palabras que nunca me cansaría de escuchar _"Te amo"._ Rodamos por la cama hasta que yo quede encima, hice que saliera de mi y lo guié a que se sentara en el borde de la cama, me senté sobre el haciendo que me penetrara desde otro ángulo y así yo controlaba los movimientos. Él me abrazo por la cintura y me ayudaba con los impulsos mientras acariciaba mis senos y besaba mi espalda.

Llegamos juntos al clímax gritándonos mutuamente nuestro amor con los ojos cerrados.

Nos derrumbamos en la cama yo acostada sobre él quien acariciaba mi cuerpo completamente mientras nuestras respiraciones se regularizaban. Después de un rato nos acomodamos en la cama cada uno de su lado, yo me puse boca abajo y él de lado me acariciaba la espalda distraídamente causándome placenteros escalofríos.

Yo lo miraba fijamente mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento de sus dedos en mi piel.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo? - Le pregunte luego de mucho rato de silencio que aunque no era incomodo me intrigaba verlo tan concentrado en algo.

-Pienso en cual será nuestro próximo paso…- respondió con voz ronca.

-¿Próximo paso?- le pregunté mientras me colocaba de lado también y apoyaba la cabeza en una de mis manos, mientras con mi otra mano apartaba algunos cabellos que tenia pegados a la frente.

La mano de él que estaba acariciando mi espalda viajo hasta mi pecho haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran por su contacto, que en ese momento no eran más que caricias inocentes.

-Ya ambos somos profesionales y afortunadamente tú sin graduarte ya habías conseguido un buen empleo y ahora que vas a estar de lleno trabajando y yo también creo que estamos listos para algo mas - me dijo viéndome a los ojos y acariciando mi mejilla.

Yo respire profundo porque no me esperaba una propuesta seria tan pronto.

-Algo más… ¿cómo que es eso? - le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama apartando mí vista de la suya.

Escuche como se movía por la cama, quedó sentado frente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Te amo y quiero todo contigo, podríamos comenzar por vivir juntos y ver como funcionamos en eso de compartir espacio día y noche, no solo de vez en cuando, sino todos los días. Vente a vivir conmigo por favor…- me dijo y yo cerré los ojos respirando profundo.

Cuando los abrí el me miraba ansiosamente esperando mi respuesta. Había muchas cosas a considerar pero agradecía que no quisiera que nos casáramos tan rápido y que experimentáramos viviendo juntos antes de dar ese paso que es lo que estoy segura le sigue a vivir juntos.

La visión de Jasper y yo tomados de la mano por distintos escenarios volvió pero algo había cambiado… **"Jasper y yo tomados de la mano pero en un solo escenario que no lograba identificar y podía interpretarse como nada o como todo, era como un hogar que más que la casa y lo material era la armonía y el amor que se sentía al entrar en la casa"**

Su mirada me transmitía seguridad y no había algo que deseara más en la vida que dar ese con él, solo con él. Sin pensarlo demasiado asentí con la cabeza antes que con palabras.

-Si Jazz… quiero despertar contigo todos los días- le dije con una sonrisa -. Gracias por pensar en esto antes que en algo más serio y grande…

-No creas que estaremos así por mucho, te quiero como mi esposa y tarde o temprano lo serás. Esto es solo provisional y un experimento y no es que no confié en que no sepamos convivir, pero es la manera de tenerte a mi lado un poco antes porque si te pido matrimonio ahora me vas a tener esperando mucho tiempo para tenerte conmigo todas las noches hasta que nos casemos - me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me acomodaba en su regazo.

Yo sonreí por su afirmación, si me pedía matrimonio ahora, mis padres, bueno, en realidad mi papá no iba a dejar que viviéramos juntos hasta la ceremonia. En cambio si se lo poníamos como que era un experimento para ver si funcionábamos conviviendo aunque no le agradara mucho era más fácil que lo aceptara.

Esa noche hicimos el amor repetidamente y solo dormimos cuando vimos que por la ventana comenzaba a salir el sol y el cansancio nos estaba venciendo.

-::-

El insistente sonido de mi celular me hizo despertar y sin casi poder abrir lo ojos intente buscarlo por la habitación, cuando ubiqué por donde sonaba intente levantarme pero los brazos de mi novio me apretaron con fuerza para impedírmelo.

-¿Para dónde vas? - preguntó con voz ronca y los ojos aún cerrados.

-A contestar el teléfono, pueden ser mis padres - le dije haciendo esfuerzos aun por soltarme.

Torció el gesto y me soltó de muy mala gana.

-No tardes por favor…- murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras yo me bajaba trastabillando de la cama buscando mi bolso.

Cuando lo ubique y conseguí el teléfono me fije que la llamada era de Diego.

Extrañada de que me estuviera llamando tan temprano conteste rápidamente.

-Diego ¿paso algo?- le pregunte asustada ya que efectivamente no hacia ni dos horas que me había dormido y eran antes de la siete de la mañana.

-¡NO SE CASA!- grito eufórico mi amigo desde el otro lado y yo me tuve que separar el teléfono del oído.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo…- le dije tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

-Bree, no se va a casar Al. Anoche me canse y le confesé todo lo que sentía…-me explico haciendo que me terminara de despertar y recordara que los vi discutiendo la noche anterior.

-Que bueno Diego… cuéntame…- le pedí mientras tomaba la camisa sin botones de Jasper del suelo y me la coloque dirigiéndome al baño…

-Te diré lo básico, por que es muy larga la historia… ella me siguió anoche cuando iba para la fiesta de tu graduación y discutimos porque yo no entendía su actitud de alejarme de ti… resulta que en plena discusión la bese y le dije que yo a quien amaba era a ella ¿y sabes que me respondió ella? – preguntó.

-No, tengo algunos poderes de adivina pero no adivino todo…- le dije recordando las visiones que tenía cuando era niña y que ahora solo aparecían esporádicamente y sobretodo cuando estaba por tomar decisiones importantes con Jasper.

-Me dijo "al fin", así textualmente. Su matrimonio era un acto que monto con su mejor amigo para ver si así yo reaccionaba y me daba cuenta de mis sentimientos. Hasta ella sabía lo que yo sentía y ni cuenta me había dado - me explicó y ya me lo imaginaba agarrando el cuello de su camisa como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso.

-Pues le funciono - le respondí simplemente pero con una sonrisa en mis labios, feliz por la felicidad de mi amigo. Bajé la tapa del inodoro y me senté allí para hablar mas cómoda ya que me estaba cansando de caminar de un lado al otro dentro del baño.

-Pero bastante que me hizo sufrir, aunque creo que es poco para lo que sufrió ella viéndome salir con un montón de mujeres desde que somos adolescentes - dijo apesadumbrado.

-Pero ahora están juntos ¿no?- le pregunte.

-Claro, pasamos la noche juntos y ahora que se quedo dormida quise que fueras la primera en enterarte - me dijo.

-¿Ali? - escuche la voz de Jasper llamarme desde la habitación.

-Espera Diego…- le dije a mi amigo- ¡ya voy amor! - le grite a Jasper tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

-Aja, continúa…- le pedí a Diego que me siguiera contando.

-Interrumpí la celebración de tu graduación ¿no?- preguntó mi amigo entre avergonzado y bromista.

-Créeme que si hubieses interrumpido no estaría tan tranquila, estábamos dormidos en realidad - le dije -. Y ahora pues creo que no es lo más correcto que una vez ella se duerma corras a llamar a la mujer que es objeto de sus celos, sé más delicado por favor…- le reclamé mientras me reía.

-Pues eso es un punto que no hemos aclarado… ella aún cree que tú y yo tenemos algo…- me dijo y podía sentir que tenía miedo de tocar el tema.

-Y si a eso le sumas que te escabulles cuando ella se duerme para llamarme creo que estas comenzando mal y ahora te lo digo en serio. Aclara las cosas con ella y si quieres más tarde quedamos para salir los cuatro y así ella conoce a Jasper y te doy una buena noticia - le propuse.

-Esta bien Al. Eres una gran amiga… te quiero mucho…- me dijo y yo sonreí.

-Cuidado te escucha y cree que me estas confesando tu amor – bromee -. El cariño es mutuo y espero seas feliz por fin...

Tranqué la llamada y luego de cepillarme los dientes (porque si, ya tengo cosas personales en casa de Jasper) salí del baño y conseguí a Jasper sentado en la cama cubierto hasta la cintura por una sabana con el control de la TV en la mano haciendo zaping.

Me quede viendo la imagen preguntándome si era algo que me gustaría ver todas las mañanas, y sin dudarlo me respondí que si… definitivamente esa imagen es algo con lo que podré vivir el resto de mis días…

Él volteo a mirarme y se puede decir que me comió con la mirada…

-No sabes lo sexy que te ves ahí parada con mi camisa puesta de esa manera- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello dejando de lado el control del televisor.

-No lo sé, pero puedes hacérmelo saber - le dije caminando seductoramente hacia la cama.

-¿Acaso no ves como reacciono?- me preguntó señalando su entrepierna cubierta por la sabana donde efectivamente estaba notándose su reacción, lo mire y me mordí un labio cuando llegue al pie de la cama deteniéndome a observarlo.

Jasper gruño de exasperación y en un rápido movimiento se arrodillo en la cama y paso uno se sus brazos por mi cintura haciendo que yo cayera de espaldas en la cama con el encima de mi…

-¿Otra vez?- pregunté haciéndome la sorprendida.

-Usted se lo ha buscado Licenciada- me dijo causando que me riera a carcajadas las cuales silencio con un beso apasionado que prometía más…

**Nota de Autora: **No tengo perdón de nadie por tardarme tanto, pero estaba como atascada con este epilogo y ahora tengo en mente otro proyecto que quería comenzar a publicar antes de publicar este capitulo pero ese proyecto quiero adelantarlo mas para comenzar a publicarlo para que no me pase lo que me paso con esta historia que la comencé sin una trama fija. Así que no le quise atrasar mas esto y gracias a la Beta betzacosta que me regaño y casi me dio latigazos para que me pusiera a terminar el epilogo pues aquí esta.

Espero que les guste y no me lancen tomatazos xD

En cuanto a la otra historia les adelanto el Summary, tiene como nombre tentativo _**"Pesadilla": Vivía en un perfecto cuento de hadas..¿En que momento el cuento se volvió pesadilla? ¿Donde esta mi Felices Por Siempre? ¿Mi final feliz?**_

Es también un Jasper/Alice, un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados de ellos y por eso quiero irme con cuidado con esa historia. Si le llama la atención pues pongan la alerta de autor para que les avise cuando la publique.

Ahora si, cierro el ciclo de esta historia que es prácticamente mi primer LongFic y con el cual aprendí muchísimo.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus reviews, sus alertas, favoritos y a las que leen y no lo manifiestan también gracias. Los agradecimientos del capitulo anterior: **xoxo, GrISeL.3, Bertlin, Dafne Clarisa Cullen, gabyhyatt, Asira Cullen, lucylucy, Alice Carlie Hallen, betzacosta, Adriu, MarVe.**

_**Gracias Especiales a mis súper betas: Ginegine y betzacosta! Son lo máximo y tengo a las mejores betas que puede haber en todo FF. **_

Ahora si me despido y si tienen cuenta en **Twitter** y me quieren seguir: **gerypirela**

Respuesta a las chicas sin cuenta:

xoxo: Si bueno yo creo que no era el mejor momento para nuestros protas pasar por ese momento… Y mi idea era que creyeran que si xD. ¿Que tal el Epilogo? Gracias por el apoyo que me brindaste durante toda la historia.

Dafne Clarisa Cullen: Hola nena! Si te agregue al MSN y el día que me estabas escribiendo y yo estaba conectada desde el cel en el trabajo y por eso no te podía responder mucho ya que se supone que no debo tener el cel encima cuando trabajo y tenia que responder escondida xD Gracias por los piropos, de verdad gracias. El apoyo de mis lectoras es lo máximo… Tengo nueva historia en mente así que al pendiente… Nos leemos y muchísimas gracias por todo…

Asira Cullen: Nena no te pude responder porque dice que no tienes activa la función de recibir mensajes privados. Que bueno que te gusto todo… Bueno a ti ya te he explicado mis razones y te conté de la nueva historia… Gracias por tu apoyo en todas mis historias y en esta sobretodo…

Adriu: Nena me paso lo mismo contigo que no te pude responder porque dice que no tienes activa la función de recibir mensajes privados… Gracias por tu apoyo y en cuanto a tu review, tienes toda la razón cuando dices que vivieron su etapa de sufrimiento y que no se perdonaron de buenas a primeras, ellos tenían que sanar sus heridas como quien dice. Disculpa por la tardanza en el Epilogo. Espero que te guste! Nos leemos!

MarVe: Me imagine que eras tu por el A/H/C! Tu ojo sirve aunque tenga tela de arañas xD Espero que no te haya decepcionado el epilogo al no haber Jaspercito o Alicita xD Nos leemos y gracias por tu apoyo en todo, eres una excelente amiga que esta a un clic de distancia!


End file.
